Back In Black
by name.exe has stopped working
Summary: 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA
1. Split Personalities

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel, or anything related to the sort.**

 **A/N:** **This is my own continuity, and most likely won't link to any comic book/any canon timelines, and will probably be fresh and new. Sort of like my own Spidey universe. Reviews and likes will be appreciated, please follow for more if you are interested, and check out my other fanfics too. Thanks. Enjoy: _Back in Black._**

 **Extra Info:**

 **-Some chapters will include lemon**

 **-May include mature language**

 **-May include sexual** **references**

 **-May include** **violence**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Act 1**

 **Split Personalities**

New York. A place where you would expect vehicles rolling down every street corner and people walking in and out of buildings by the minute. People look up to the skyscrapers, and just think about the size difference; how much of an ant they are compared to the buildings. A place where the street lamps glew so bright it made night seem like day. A place where criminals roamed, but where a hero also stood. A place where that certain hero would simply ask himself, "Why?"

It had been 10 years. 10 years since it happened. Since the field trip. Since the spider bite. And he was now _very_ experienced. Of course, he _is_ an avenger anyway. Or whenever he wants to be, at least. To think he could stay in _the_ Avengers Tower for all the time he wanted, yet still chose his apartment. Well, it wasn't _that_ bad. To be fair, it was one of the better apartments out there. It was large, and could probably house about two other people in there. It would probably hit an 8 on a rating out of 10. But it was home for him. Home for Peter Parker. Home for the Spiderman. It was where he strengthened his web fluids, where he played with his chemistry, where he came home after his sky patrols as Spiderman, where he rested and healed his wounds, regained his energy. It was where his memories lived.

Peter was in his classic red and blue spiderman suit, and crawled up the side of a thirty-story brick building, in the midst of the night. He had just defeated Scorpion, and came back with nothing but satisfaction from locking up another one of his old enemies. He came to a large, white-framed window after a lengthly and slow crawl, and he stopped in front, staring at his reflection in the window. He slipped off his mask, holding it tightly in his right hand, squeezing it hard until one of the his eyepieces cracked, splitting across diagonally. He looked and stared at the intimidating eyes and web design overlaying the redness in his mask, now perched on the window sill, a leg dropping down and dangling.

He just stared at it for hours. Yeah, hours. Outside, up high. Oblivious to the fact that anyone could see him with his mask off. Oblivious to the streetlights down below, as cars sped by. Oblivious to the cold and bitterness of the winter night. All he was focused on was the mask. To him, seconds felt like minutes, hours felt like days. That's after what just happened. What crushed him a year ago.

 _Why?_ he thought. _Why do I still do it? Why do I put on the mask, really? Why do I put my life at risk? Is it truly responsibility? Or is it now that I've got nothing left to lose? Or am I really the mask? Is it who I'm meant to be?_ His state of paralysis was broken, as he front flipped down and landed on the smooth surface below the window, once again in his crawling position. He accidentally last hold of the mask, mind closed with other thoughts. He watched the mask fly slowly for a few moments, carried by the wind, both eyepieces reflecting the city skyline in the silver moonlight. _'Thwip.'_ He shot a long thread of mesh webbing at the mask, reeling it back to him.

"Not tonight," he whispered with a sigh, as he pulled open his locked window from the outside, almost breaking it. He flipped back over and cleanly landed inside, feet first. He walked over to the bed, crashing down on it, as he stripped out of his spiderman clothes until only his boxers were left. His iconic red and blue clothing was scattered carelessly across his apartment floor, and the mask was flung onto a door hangar, landing with perfect aim. He got up, fighting the urge to just lay down and sleep, and got into the bathroom, taking in a plain, white bathrobe and a blue towel with him. He was sweating like hell. In winter. He flicked on the lights, defining the bathroom's patterns and contrast between the white and black tiles. He stepped into the shower naked, taking a look at the digital radio he had next to his sink, checking the time. It read, _23:56PM_. Not too bad, hell, it was pretty early, considering the past year, and the couple of hours he just spent outside, thinking about whatever the hell he was thinking about. He turned on the shower, as the pressure from the water beat upon his face, gushing down his neck, then running down his muscular figure. It was cold, but it didn't bother him. He enjoyed it on nights like these. His wet abs shone in the light, as he picked up the body wash and shampoo, beginning to apply the products wherever they had to go. Once he was done, he turned on the shower once more, the icy water bearing on his soapy hair and body, sticking his brown hair down onto the sides of his head, until all of the bubbles were washed away. He turned off the shower and stepped out, as water droplets fell from the shower head. _Drip, drip, drip._ So far, it was the only noise coming from the apartment. He dried himself with the towel, then putting it along the heated railing for it to dry, as he put on his bathrobe.

His eyelids were already so heavy that he could hardly keep his eyes open. He put on a fresh pair of boxers and some light sleeping pants, leaving his upper body naked. He made himself a steaming hot chocolate, not bothering with the cream on top he usually always put on. "Not tonight," he whispered. He walked over and gently sat on his bed, slurping the hot chocolate, enjoying the contrasting heat from the cold, and the chocolaty scent that filled his nostrils. He carried on slurping, and he looked to the desk opposite him. Where he saw the photo. He saw the photo of the woman he loved. Who he witnessed die in front of him. How he witnessed his aunt die. The woman that raised him. How he witnessed his mother die. He remembers it so well. He remembers what happened about a year ago.

\- One Year Ago - Hammerhead's Lair - 01:43AM -

 _There he was. Sneaking in the vent, right behind hammerhead, only a drop down below, camoflauged in the shadows in his black suit, white eyes tracing hammerhead's every move. His white spider emblem across his torso shone in the fiery sparks of the bullets hammerhead used for intimidation. He had a tommy-gun held, with a hostage._

 _"COME OUT SPIDER! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU, BUG!" hammerhead yelled, violently bashing furniture and spraying bullets into the walls around him._

 _Spiderman kicked the vent hard until it was loose, making as least noise as possible. He pushed the grate forwards, still holding it. He then aimed and threw it on the back of hammerhead's head. He spun around to spray bullets and light up the place it came from, only to find nothing had been hit._

 _"DON'T PISS ME OFF! TRY ANYTHING, SHE GETS IT! " he shouted, tommy-gun aimed at the hostage in his arms, who was in fact Peter's aunt May. Hammerhead was quaking with fear._ _He turned around to find himself staring into the sharp white eyes of the spider. Hammerhead hesitated in his shock, giving spiderman enough time to disarm him, flipping over his body, webbing him mid-air, then pulling him onto the ground with major force, as the hostage was released._

 _"Get out of here, go!" spiderman spoke, staring into the eyes of his mother, pointing to an exit. Aunt May nodded, kissing spiderman on the cheek._

 _"Good luck, Peter. Oh, my nephew's grown into such a good man," she spoke, running off in the other direction. Spiderman's eyes went wide behind the mask, and he was stuck in hesitation, as he just now found out his aunt knows who he is. He lost focus. As he stared in her direction, he lost focus on hammerhead. 'Skrrrrrrr,' spiderman heard, until he finally processed what was happening, as he saw the woman before him crumple lifelessly to the ground, blood pooling out._

 _"TOLD YA SHE'D GET IT IF YOU TRIED ANYTHING, SPIDER! AND WHAT DID SHE CALL YOU? NEPHEW? THIS YOUR AUNT THEN? PARKER?" hammerhead spoke, gun still smoking. Spiderman's eyes filled with unshed tears behind the mask, squeezing his fists together, hands trembling in rage._

 _"No, no, no," he spoke, dropping to his knees, "NO!" he roared, putting his hands on his head. He cried openly behind the mask. He heard the voices speaking to him... The symbiote._

 _'Now, Peter, look at what he did. Are you just going to let him get away with this? Him, killing your aunt? The woman that raised you? Your MOTHER?' Those words triggered something in the spider. Something primal. His head burned and blazed, as hammerhead leveled his tommy-gun to his head._

 _"See ya, freak!" hammerhead gleefully spoke. Suddenly, spiderman quickly shot somersaulting to the side, webbing and yanking his tommy-gun from him, as hammerhead dropped from the heavy pull._

 _"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" spiderman roared, breaking the gun in half by simply squeezing it in one hand. He sprayed fluids and fluids of adhesive liquid all over hammerhead, sealing him to the ground._

 _"Empty threats, freak. We all know you don't kill," hammerhead spoke, grinning._

 _'Kill him,' the symbiotes continuously whispered in his mind. He couldn't hold back, not anymore._

 _"I'm not feeling myself tonight!" spiderman yelled in his face, landing a hard blow to his face, repeating it with his other fist, bombing hammerhead's face until he bled. But he didn't stop. He gave in. Frustration consumed him._

 _'End him,' the symbiotes whispered in his head. Spidey knelt down, until a tendril shot out of his symbiote suit, still attached, and began to wrap itself around hammerhead's neck, slowly choking him._

 _"Gah, Spider!" he coughed, gasping for air. Spiderman couldn't hold back. He could see he was suffering; his face was blazing red. He brought his hands to hammerhead's head, holding it firm._

 _'Do it,' the symbiote said. Peter's mind filled with memories of him and his aunt, how they were locked in a tight embrace after his uncle's death. He remembers how she used up all her savings to buy him the chemistry set he wanted after his old one was destroyed. He remembers all the good times they had._

 _Behind his mask, his face was wet with tears. Rage consumed him._

 _'We know how you feel, Peter. You know what you have to do. What you want to do. After all, we are you. Avenge her.' the symbiote egged him on, but Peter wanted this as much as they did. With a quick and powerful tug sideways, spiderman killed a man. For the first time. Ever. In an act of revenge, he thought_.

\- Present -

Peter had finished his hot chocolate, tears streaming down his face, glistening in the moonlight coming through the window. He placed his mug to the side, thinking about what he did. Then, he remembered. About it's consequence. About her. About his 'other half.' He dried his tears.

\- One Year Ago - Peter's Apartment - 02:02AM -

 _"PETER! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mary Jane yelled, slapping a black suited spiderman across the face, barely hurting him at all._

 _"YOU KILLED HIM?" Tears began to fall down her face, as she turned away from Peter._

 _"MJ, he killed my aunt! MY MOTHER! What do you expect me to do?" Peter replied._

 _"You love that thing, don't you?" Mary Jane replied, "The suit?" she cried openly. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU! LET GO OF THAT THING! IT CHANGES YOU, AND YOU KNOW IT! LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU NOW!" she shouted, slipping off her engagement ring and throwing it backwards, being caught by Peter._

 _"So? What are you gonna do? Just break up with me? Huh? MJ?" Peter replied, throwing off his black mask to the ground._

 _"I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE! WOULD MAY WANT THIS? I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" she cried wildly, storming out of their apartment, leaving Peter on his own, furiously throwing the ring onto his table, the diamond popping_ _out, and hitting the ground._

 _"Feeling's mutual," he spoke, shutting the door she left from and picking up his mask._

\- Present -

"Feeling's mutual," he spoke. And it was genuine. He just didn't want to see her again. And even when he did when patrolling the skies as Spiderman, he would just ignore her. He didn't hate her. He didn't despise her. He just couldn't bear to look at her again after what he did. But, he didn't still have feelings for her, if you're wondering, not anymore. It was more like a long distant friend sort of relationship now - how he felt anyway. Did he regret what he did? Surprisingly, no. Murdering hammerhead brought him satisfaction. He did kill his aunt after all. Peter had just released all of his bottled rage. He didn't really know what to do now. He let his heavy eyelids shut, and drifted into sleep.

\- The Next Day - Peter's Apartment - 06:00AM -

 _'BZZZZZZZTT!'_ Peter's alarm rang wildly, signalling his wake. He moaned, covering his ears with the pillow, turning away from the alarm. _Come on, Peter,_ he thought, _you've got to get to work._ No, not the Daily Bugle, even though he still sold pictures to J. Jonah Jameson from time to time, actually getting paid well; it was easy to take snapshots of the Avengers now that he was one. Heck, spiderman is known to be an Avenger. Easy pics, easy money. But he only went there time to time for quick paychecks when he needed them. Right now, he had a job working for - with - Max Modell at Horizon Labs. What I mean by with, was that Max knew. He was a trusted friend to Peter. **You could say, it was like a Bruce Wayne and Lucious Fox thing going on.**

Horizon Labs was where Peter and Max made the new improvements to Peter's suits, where they made new ones. Made the gadgets, and all that. He found out who he was when Spiderman had to sacrifice his identity to Harry Osborn's Green Goblin a couple of years ago - he had Max restrained with a blade to the throat. If Spiderman had not removed his mask, Max would be a rotting corpse right now. Heck, every employee knew. It may seem a bit too much at first, but hey, so far so good.

He lazily got out of bed, still half knocked out. He went to the bathroom to take yet again another cold shower and freshen up. He took a granola bar out of a coupbard, and he put on a suit and tie, and made his way over to the labs, packing his spidey suit in a case, stopping for coffee along the way.

\- Horizon Labs - 08:00AM -

"Morning, boss," Peter spoke, walking into the workroom where he and Max worked on their stuff together. Of course, they helped the other employees too; Grady Scraps, Uatu Jackson, Sajani Jaffrey and the lot. Hell, even Michael Morbius used to work here. Let's not forget Hector Baez, or Max's husband. And like I said, they knew who Peter was. **(For those of you that don't know, Max Modell is openly gay with Hector Baez).**

"Peter, you've been working here for three years now, and for the millionth time, call me Max, please," Max replied with a smirk.

"Alright, alright," Peter replied, walking to a locked steel door, Max following behind, "Morning, Max," he spoke.

"Morning, Peter," he replied.

Peter entered the passcode _'151962'_ , and placed his thumb on a scanner, which scanned for his thumbprint. The door unlocked to reveal a large, pitch-black room, lights coming on down the hallway, Peter and Max waking in, the door relocking on the outside. The hallway was their secret room. It was a Spider-room. Glass cases on the sides of the hallways had every single one of Peter's costumes contained in them, one in each, from Iron Spider all the way up to Stealth Armour. There were cabinets full of extra web cartridges, gadgets and the whole lot. There were even different chemicals and elements lying around, and formulas for the fluid. Peter walked over to a desk, placing his case on top. Opening it, he pulled out his mask with the fractured eyepiece. He knelt down and opened a drawer, taking out a spare one-way mirror and replaced the eyepiece. He stared at it, and saw Max fold his arms behind him from the corner of his eye.

"Max, listen. I need it back. Or want it, at least. Is it ready?" Peter asked, slipping the mask back in the case.

"Peter, it's not ready. You won't be able to have full control of it, yet," Max replied.

"I don't need _full_ control, Max. Just enough so the symbiote is a little less ruthless. On my page, at least," Peter replied, grabbing extra cartridges.

Max scanned his thumbprint over the door, reopening it as the pair walked out.

"Look, Peter. To tell you the truth, tests have nothing. No way to influence control on the symbiote. I'm sorry," Max sighed, handing him his paycheck for the week.

"All that time for nothing then?" Peter quietly mumbled.

"Look, if you want it, you know where the alien is," Max spoke, heading off in the other direction.

Peter resumed his job working with the others on a new piece of tech; a high-voltage, but non-lethal stunner, capable of near-instant knock-outs and was able to fry electronic devices with ease.

\- Horizon Labs - 09:09PM -

Everybody had gone. Scraps, Jackson, Baez, the whole bunch. Even Max. Peter wasn't. They insisted he went, but he chose to stay. He worked on the device, tweaking it and adjusting it. But that wasn't why he wanted to stay. Not really. Peter left it. He put down his tools on the desk, then putting away the blueprints in the cabinets, but leaving the tool in the RD wing. He picked up his case, and walked over to the spider lab. He once again entered the passcode, then it scanned his thumbprint. The door opened. He sighed to himself, walking over to a safe in the corner, stacked high in top of a locker. He jumped up, grabbing the safe easily and bringing it down, placing it on a desk. _It's now or never,_ Peter thought to himself. Sighing, he turned the crank until the safe popped open, revealing a glass vial sealed with a cork, containing a moving piece of slimy, thick and black piece of gunk. He popped off the cork, allowing the symbiote to freely move out of the vial, until it sat idle on the desk, barely moving, Peter moving his hand closer to it. He was an emotional wreck right now, and he knew it.

"I rejected you before. No more. I'm sorry. Forgive me," Peter whispered, as the symbiote suddenly jumped onto his hand, crawling up his arm until Peter found himself looking at his reflection on the safe. He found himself with a white spider emblem on his chest, and back in black. He already felt stronger, faster and more powerful than how much he was only moments ago. _Hello again, Peter. Don't worry, forgive you. We understand. You took your first life. It must have been hard._

"Yeah, it was," Peter spoke, "And it was _your_ fault!" he clearly had annoyance in his voice.

 _Yes, well slow down. Back then, we were like teenagers then. Hungry for desire. What we wanted. What tasted sweet. Anger. Sadness. But, we've matured now. We won't make you a bad boy. Not that much. Promise._

Peter smirked behind his mask, friendly towards the symbiote. He locked his case which contained the classic red and blue suit, tossing it into a corner. He left the safe lying around, and suddenly the room was empty. Short whistles of wind were coming through a newly-opened window, and Horizon Labs was left completely empty.

\- New York City Rooftops - 09:30PM -

Stronger. Faster. Tougher than ever. That's how he felt. Amazing. But not like the year before, or the first time he got it. He bulked up since the first time he used it. A lot, greatly increasing his stats anyway, but the suit - it greatly amplified everything. He leapt from rooftop to rooftop, taking giant leaps, crashing down perfectly. He kept his momentum, preforming parkour throughout his whole run; front flipping, sliding, web-zipping. He felt amazing. The blackness of the suit shone in the moonlight, defining his muscular tone as he somersaulted through the air. He felt a tingle in his head, signalling danger as he landed on the rooftop below. _Behind us,_ the symbiote warned. As the danger grew closer, he Instinctively and quickly cartwheeled to the side, avoiding a strike. He turned around in a defensive, acrobatic stance, to see a clear female figure smirking at him in her own fighting stance.


	2. The Spider And The Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel, or anything related to the sort.

Extra Info:

-Some chapters will include lemon

-May include mature language

-May include sexual references

-May include violence

 **A/N: Thanks SymbioticSpidey, Akira-Hayama** **, nataku2709** **, adam3565 and guest for being the first five for reviewing my fanfic! I will take your input to heart and will try to include suggestions, and pretty much all of you read my mind; this spidey will pretty much become a darker, anti-hero type. I won't spoil much :) Enjoy!**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **The Spider And The Cat**

\- New York City Rooftops - 09:32PM -

"Felicia?" Peter asked, still ready to move in his defensive stance, eyeing her. It had been three years since they last saw eachother. Of course, she knew who he was. She knew spiderman was Peter Parker, and Peter Parker was spiderman.

Her leather catsuit was tight on her, and it was plain black, but it glew whites and blues in the moonlight. Her suit was zipped halfway up to the bottom of her chest, showing a fair amount of cleavage. She had two beautiful orbs of green residing in her eye sockets, and she wore bright red lipstick. Her white locks dangled over her shoulders and behind her, reaching just above her waist. The patches of fur along her suit, arms and legs were white in colour, and they blew in the wind. She had a fit, tight body, with a slender waist complimented by her feminine curves.

Smiling at him in her fighting stance, she purred, "Hey, spider. Miss me?" She extended her claws, lunging at Peter, who gracefully moved his body to the side to dodge her attack. She kept her momentum and leapt towards him, slashing and cutting, spiderman perfectly parrying or dodging each strike.

"I see you've still got it, Pete," she spoke. Peter obviously held back. Even without the symbiote, he could knock her out with one strike. But he didn't. Then, as she tried to lunge at him once more, Peter dodged to the side, and using her own momentum and weight against her, he grabbed hold of her arms with two symbiote tendrils, and keeping up the momentum, he spun her around 720 degrees and let go.

 _'Catch her,'_ the symbiote warned. For a second, Peter had forgotten his new strength, and had spun her too hard, and she was already flying off the building. In a swift motion, Peter web-zipped himself forward from the edge of the building, sort of like a catapult, and dove after her. As he shot down the building, she was nowhere in sight, and an unusual panick came upon him. Then, he felt a burning sensation in his head, and was blind-sided by black cat. She grabbed hold of him from behind, still falling in mid-air, with her clawed hands attacking his torso, leaving gashes and holes in his symbiote suit. He grunted as the symbiote healed itself and sealed over the wound, with Peter firing flurries of webs behind him, attaching onto a building.

Peter came to a stop in mid-air, the suddenness of the impact of the stop causing black cat to loosen her hold. He hung from ropes of webs with one hand, catching Felicia's wrist with his other. He easily pulled her up until she was eye-level with him.

"Felicia, stop, please," Peter spoke, hanging calmly from the webs.

"Make me, Spider," she spoke, as she unexpectedly brought her lips to his, kissing him through his mask. Then, Peter felt a sensation in his head, as Felicia pulled away and speedily brought her free hand up to his face for a clawed strike. Reactively, he moved his face to the side, and Peter telepathically commanded the symbiote to, not harm her, but gently engage her, and like an automatic defensive mechanism, the symbiote suit brought out several tendrils and crazily stunned Felicia, who purposely kicked off from Peter and backflipped off of him, diving to the building below.

"That's new," Felicia muttered. Dropping from the webs he was hanging from, Peter used his webbing to build framework and ropes he could parkour from, to catch up to the running Felicia. Eventually, he dropped down and almost tackled her, but she rolled out of the way as Peter landed on the rooftop with impact, cracking the roof. They continued parrying and dodging, until Felicia ran him to the edge of the building, where she _thought_ she had him cornered up to a wall. He stood his ground, so did she.

 _'Peter,_ ' the symbiote began to speak. _'You want her. Give in. Don't let her go. Give in to your desires.'_

"Awwwww, spider got nowhere to crawl?" she asked, and spiderman didn't reply. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"You're forgetting, Felish," he spoke, and then he caught her off guard. "You still like me," he spoke, as he pulled off his mask and crashed his lips to hers, as she retracted her claws. She was surprised by this, and her eyes widened. But she wanted him for years, and it looked like he wanted her now too. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it. They then pulled away for air.

"And I like you too," he smiled, "Welcome back, party-Hardy." He slipped his mask back on, his white spider eyes shining silver in the moonlight. She bit her lower lip, blushing like she was back in middle school, and then leapt on top of him, making them topple over on the rooftop, and she straddled his hips, pulling off his mask again. She kissed him again, but harder than before, more passionately. He kissed back. The feel of eachother's lips on eachother felt intoxicating to them. Peter smelt her strawberry scent from her platinum hair, and smelt her expensive perfume. _Roma Billy_ he thought, recognising the brand. Sure, Peter played before, but now he was playing for keeps.

Suddenly, a thought washed over black cat's mind. _Mary Jane_ she thought. She pulled away and stood up, eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears. Peter stood up and watched her openly cry. "Felicia, what's wrong?" he asked, as he stepped into her personal zone, her stepping away. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her. He had never seen her cry before.

"What about Mary Jane, Peter? You're with her," she sobbed, "I don't want to be that side-woman Parker!" Peter walked up to her and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He put a thumb to her cheek and dried away her tears, smudging her eyeliner.

"Felicia," he whispered, as she looked up into his brown eyes, him staring back into her green ones.

"Mary Jane and I aren't a thing anymore. We broke up about a year ago," Peter whispered to her.

"Why? I thought you loved eachother," she asked, tightening the embrace. Peter filled her in on the coincidence with hammerhead.

"Pete, you know _I_ wouldn't leave you for something like that, right?" Black cat asked, "That was stupid of her to let you go. All you did was avenge the woman who raised you. And now you've crawled right into my arms," she whispered flirtatiously, slowly running her two fingers up his right arm.

"I know, Felicia. That's why I like you better. That's why I love you," he spoke. They kissed again, and then pulled away, Peter putting his mask back on.

"Why'd you jump me anyway?" Peter asked, looking down at her expectantly. She ignored him, staring at his figure.

Felicia's eyes ran up and down his black suit, staring at every one of his muscles defined in the moonlight, noticing his posture and how much he bulked up from the last time she saw him.

"What?" Peter asked, smirking behind his mask.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just feasting on how sexily badass you look in black," she replied as she traced around the white spider emblem with her clawed finger, licking her lips.

"So I didn't look that way before?" he raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"Sure, the eyes were always cool," she looked up at him, "But aside from that, you'll never know," she kissed him through his mask, pressing her body up to his, her feeling his abs on her and him feeling her breasts.

"So..." she purred, "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

Replying, Peter spoke, "Come with me," and he dove off the building after a slow walk, her following. Fearlessly, and even enjoying it, they dived down side-by-side from the fifty-story building, both of them gaining momentum. He then web zipped onto her, flipping as he caught her into his arms, the flip breaking into a long, speedy swing. _It feels great not to have a girl screaming in my ears every time I swing. Finally,_ Peter thought.

\- Peter's Apartment - 09:57PM -

They made it to Peter's apartment, and he put her down after they shot through the open window.

"Is this _your_ place?" Felicia asked, "Some of these things really are quite expensive. You sure you're really a goodie two-shoes?" she spoke, following him into his room.

Peter rolled his mask off and replied, "I'm an avenger, remember? More fame, more cash." **_(Being an avenger, the best known and most famous to be exact, Peter was quite rich now. He was already getting good pay from his job at Horizon, but this was amazing. Obviously, he was no where near as rich as Stark, but quite rich. He could move out of the apartment if he wanted to. He can pay for his bills with no problem. You get the idea)._**

"And what do you mean goodie two-shoes?" he picked her up and slammed her onto the bed aggressively, the symbiote and Peter's desires the same, and he sat over her. "I'm a bad boy," he spoke, as he crashed his lips onto her ruby ones, and he heard her moan under his mouth. She took off her mask, and flipped them over so she was on top. She got off of him and shut the door, flicking off the lights. The room instantly filled with darkness, and Peter smirked as he heard clothing hit the ground.

\- New York City Rooftops - 3 weeks later - 10:54PM -

It had been three weeks since the spider and the cat hooked up, and they already found themselves pretty much living in Peter's apartment together. Even already sharing the same bed. Already having... _fun._ But as of now, the couple find themselves on a rooftop above a warehouse, currently stalking a couple of thugs, collecting intel.

"How much longer? This is boring," Felicia moaned, lying down on the edge of the building, lazing around and kicking her legs.

"Well, are you collecting information? Stay focused babe," he spoke, looking towards her, head tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised behind his mask.

She continued staring through the warehouse window, and after a minute, she finally replied, "Yeah, but it's sooooooooo boring. When can we actually have some fun?" Peter crouched down and stared at her in her catsuit, eyeing her, checking her out, eyes moving left and right, noticing how god damn gorgeous she looked. He saw that she was wearing her suit tighter than usual, defining her slenderness and emphasising her curves. He shook his head and dismissed the thought, looking back at the warehouse. _'Peter, you have a dirty mind when it comes to her,'_ the symbiote teased, _'And next time you get down, you should really think about using protection,'_ it whispered in his head.

Peter looked down and telepathically, Peter replied, _'Shut up. Please. You're killing me. Wow.'_ The symbiote then replied, _'We're not, but she will be. Heads up,'_ Peter looked up and came face-to-face with a smirking Felicia, only a hair's width apart, her green eyes shining in the silver moonlight.

"What was that about collecting information and staying focused?" she whispered, smoke coming from her mouth in the winter chill of the night.

"I found out where the deal's gonna take place. ACME garage. Friday night. 10:00 PM," she whispered, rolling up Peter's mask and giving him a quick kiss, and he kissed back.

"ACME garage? That place? I remember stopping the enforcers there a couple years back. Shouldn't be a problem. Easy interception, and two more criminals in the bag. Bye, bye, Tombstone, and goodnight, fatman," he replied, kissing her again. He rolled down his mask, and they both stood up, and spidey was about to leap off the rooftop to stop the thugs at the warehouse, but he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Wait," Felicia spoke, and Peter turned his head around, looking at her directly, "You were talking to the symbiote again, right? That's why you lost focus?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Peter replied.

"What does it say? What's it like?" she asked, curiously.

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat," Peter replied, staring at her more intimidating. He stood tall, overpowering her, and she stepped back, falling to the ground. Peter's muscles grew immensely, and so did his size. His eyes became more and more sharp-edged and badass-looking. His face split open to reveal a mouth full of teeth and out came a vile, whipping tongue. Claws grew from his fingertips and toes, and the white emblem grew larger. He venomised.

"Oh... oh my god," Felicia spoke, clearly terrified as her eyes widened.

"We... are... VENOM!" Peter spoke in a deep voice, his own voice deep and growling behind a second reverb of the symbiote's tune at the same time as his. Felicia protectively extended her claws, and leapt up at the giant spiderman... or should I say giant venom, who caught her with one hand, gently pinning her down. He crouched almost on top of her and he began to shrink, until he was back to his normal size. Peter chuckled mischievously, as he removed his hand from Felicia, who retracted her claws.

"You're not afraid of little old me, are you?" Peter still chuckling. Felicia sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"What. The. Actual. Hell. Parker." She turned her back on him and folded her arms, and spoke, "The hell was _that?_ "

"I was kidding, Felish," he spoke, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around, Felicia trying her best not to look directly at his face trying to show her annoyance, when she secretly enjoyed the moment. "Hey, you know I would never hurt you, right?" he hugged her tightly, "I can turn into venom at will. But only for short periods of time. For now." he spoke.

"You better make this up to me, Spider," Felicia spoke, returning the hug.

"Come on, what did that do?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. But you have to make it up to me anyway," she spoke as they pulled away, with her smirking.

 _'Women,'_ the symbiote thought, backed up by Peter, who telepathically replied, _'At least she's a step-up from MJ. Heck, she's a leap-up from her. Where's she been all my life?'_

"Come on, Felicia. Let's clean up the warehouse," he spoke.

"Finally," she moaned, "Some entertainment."

\- Warehouse -

They had entered the warehouse through different vents, making as least noise as possible. "Felicia, can you hear me?" Peter whispered through his earpiece, high-quality tech from Horizon Labs. "Yes, baby," she responded, "Clear." "We can drop down quick, take them out, and get out. We can leave one for interrogation to record the evidence," Peter replied, "Are you ready," he asked. "Yeah." she responded. "On 3. 1 -" Peter spoke as the grate opposite him blasted open and black cat shot through, landing on an armed guard. Without hesitating, Peter powerfully kicked the grate, exploding it forward until it hit the opposite wall, denting it and grate splitting. He dropped down, firing his arm into the ground, sending waves of tendrils to disarm and knock-out gunmen. The pair of lovers worked together, with Peter brutalising the enemy, slamming heads into the ground for instant knock-outs. Felicia used her claws and combat skills to gracefully yet effectively knock-out and disarm enemies. Webs and bullets were traded during the battle, Peter using strings of web to flip enemies into walls and seal them into place. With a roar, Peter used the power of the symbiote to send a spiked tendril rooting into the ground, splitting up and latching onto every enemy, bringing them down to the ground with force. Panting, Felicia approached the final enemy, disarming him and cutting the gun in half. "Spider, I've caught a lonely fish," she alerted. She picked him up by the throat and threw him onto the ground. Peter picked him up, slamming him into the wall, injuring his shoulder, the gunman grunting in pain. He sealed him to the wall with thick webbing, and he pulled out a voice recorder, pressing play. "You've seen what I can do. Especially in my black suit. I want you to confess. The deal on Friday night, with The Kingpin and Tombstone." Spiderman requested from the thug. "I-I-I ain't telling you jack-shit!" the thug exclaimed, spitting in his face. "I already know what's happening. I need to hear it from _you._ I can't hand in my baddies without solid evidence. I'm gonna need more than just photos," he spoke, walking closer to the thug. Peter's head tingled and he leapt to the side as a plasma knife cut through the webbing, almost slicing Peter. Black Cat extended her claws. The thug shouted, "Piss off you spider-freak!" Peter leapt towards the thug and picked him up by the throat, throwing the voice recorder to Felicia so he wouldn't crush it. In one swift motion, Peter venomised himself, slamming the thug onto the ground, cracking the ground where his head landed. "Talk now and we'll spare you an ambulance ride," he intimidated the thug, pinning him down with his left hand, and holding up a large, buff fist with his right. "Alright, alright! I'll talk!" the thug confessed everything on the voice recorder about the deal. With a bone-crunching noise, Venom threw the thug across the room to hit the wall, crumpling lifelessly to the ground. He morphed back into spiderman. "Whoops," he sarcastically spoke. "We have what we need, Pete. Let's go," Felicia spoke, noticing how Peter didn't look at her after he took another man's life.

\- Peter's Apartment - 11:49PM -

They came in through the window, one after the other, Felicia instantly throwing off her mask and clothing and leaving it scattered randomly on the floor. She was in her bra and panties, and she made for the bed, crashing down and closing her eyes, yawning, then complaining to Peter about the boredom she had to endure in the past hours. Peter simply shook his head, speaking, "Get over it, Hardy. What's done is done," he sighed. Felicia opened her eyes and looked towards him, as the symbiote suit slowly unwrapped itself from Peter, who felt a sudden jolt as the symbiote left his nervous system and came out of his pores. It crawled down his arm, and Peter put his hand out as it branched off his fingers to leave into Peter's living room, finding a shady resting place. Peter was in his boxers now, and he walked over to shut the open window, cutting off the bitter winter air. "Hey, Pete, what's taking so long? Get in here," she spoke, "It's... cold," she spoke, biting her lower lip and cringing at her last words. _It's cold. Nice going_ , she thought. "Yeah, right. You're just too attracted to me to let me out of your sight for five minutes. If you want me that bad, just say. You're just too proud to admit it," he shot back smirking, Felicia rolling her eyes, regretting her line even more now. "Just come in. You've still got to... Make it up to me," she slyly purred. "So this is what that's about?" Peter smirked, walking towards the bedroom, "I'm coming, I'm coming," he spoke. He then pulled down the sheets as he got in, then pulling them back over him, turning to face Felicia. "Hello there," Peter spoke. Felicia pulled him closer, and wrapped her arms behind his back, and could see in Peter's eyes that something was wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked, holding him close. "What do you mean?" he asked, running his hands through her platinum hair. "It's in your eyes. Ever since you killed that man tonight, something has been on your mind, and it isn't a good thought," she asked. Peter sighed, "Is it that obvious?" Felicia looked into his eyes pushing out her lower lip, slowly nodding. Peter pulled away and sat up, mimicked by Felicia. He looked down and began to speak. "My parents. My uncle. Aunt. Gwen... _MJ._ Everyone I loved had all left me. Escaped from my life. My Uncle and Aunt were killed at the hands of some bastard criminal. Then my first love. Gwen Stacy. She was killed at the hands of my best friend in some crazy love triangle. You'd think Norman Osborn would be the Goblin to drop her off George Washington Bridge. But it was his son. My ex-best-friend. Killed her just because she chose me over him. Then... _her._ Mary Jane Watson, the woman I once loved," tears began forming in Peter's eyes, "She left me because I took vengeance. Because I killed a man for one of my own. Then when I killed that man tonight, it just reminded me of these... These nightmares!" he wiped his eyes before he had a chance to shed tears, "Everyone I love ends up leaving me at some point. And I love you. I _need_ you. I lost everybody. And I don't wanna do anything that would make me lose you. I don't wanna lose you too," Peter sighed, bringing Felicia to tears, as she hugged him tightly. "I would _never_ leave you Peter!" she cried, as Peter dried her tears and put his forehead to hers. They looked each other in the eyes, and Peter whispered to her, "I _love_ you. I really, really love you," She brought her lips to his, holding him close as he pulled them back down in bed. They seperated for air and drifted off to sleep in eachother's arms.

 ** _A/N:_ _That's it for Chapter 2: The Spider and the Cat! I hope you guys and gals enjoyed! I would like to thank all my current readers and reviewers, and it is appreciated that you spend your time reading my fics. I would like to apologise now, as I am working on another fanfiction at the same time related to the CW Flash. The reason I am apologising is because it will be a while before I continue this story, as I will try to finish my other fic as it is closer to the end, and trust me, it will pay off in the end when I can spam this one. When I say it will be a while, it will probably be a while. Don't worry though, I didn't say_ _it'd be months or a year or anything like that; it will probably be a couple of weeks. Follow the book to stay updated, and maybe even prove me wrong; you never know; the next update could be in two days. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review, follow and like. It will be appreciated. Love ya'll. :) - Author._**


	3. Animal Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel, or anything related to the sort.

Extra Info:

-Some chapters will include lemon

-May include mature language

-May include sexual references

-May include violence

 **A/N: Just to clear up I _do_ read all the reviews, and I _do_ take all your input and try to fit it in, even if I don't mention it. Thanks, keep reading, keep reviewing.**

 **P.S. nataku2709, thanks for reminding me about the permanent bonding and spidey being able to retract his mask at will. I'll try to make it work.** **And randomboiii231, good observation; I didn't think anyone would get that.**

 **:) Enjoy Everyone**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Animal Encounter**

\- Peter's Apartment - Wednesday - 06:00AM -

 _'BZZZZZZZTT!'_ Once again Peter's alarm rang loudly, the vibrations causing the desk to vibrate back against it. Both Peter and Felicia both moaned, scrambling around and covering their ears. "Pete... Turn that thing off," Felicia spoke tiredly, face buried in her pillow, hands pressed firm over her ears. Peter moaned, removing the pillow from his face. He sat up and reached for the alarm, and his muscles strained during the stretch. Then, he felt the black ooze jump onto his arm, which crawled down to his fingertips. Peter smiled and relaxed as the symbiote branched off, gently whipping the alarm, stopping the noise and vibration. The wet, slimy sound of the ooze disturbed Felicia, who turned around to stare at the thing on Peter's hand, which wrapped around his hand. "Thank _you_ ," Peter spoke, as the symbiote simply rested on his hand. She stared at it frozen, clearly disturbed. Peter noticed, and spoke to her, "You'll get used to it," as he pulled the sheets off of him, getting out of the bed, symbiote crawling into his pores, Peter feeling a jolt as it attached itself to his nervous system. _'When, Peter? When will you make our bond permanent? You've stopped resisting us, and you've accepted us. But you only keep us together for a maximum of 48 hours. When Peter?'_ the symbiote telepathically asked, as Peter closed his eyes, breathing in and out once through his nose. _'We understand. You're afraid. You still think we are trying to consume and control you. Bond with us, and we will show you otherwise,'_ the symbiote once again spoke telepathically. "Peter?" Felicia asked from the bed, "You with me? Or were you taking to the symbiote again?" Felicia asked. Peter looked back around and replied, "Yeah, sorry. I'm with you. We were just discussing... relationship terms between us? I guess." Felicia shook her head, replying, "You know, sometimes I wish I could hear your conversations. Seems like entertainment," she yawned and crashed back down into bed, struggling to find a good sleeping position. Peter took a last glance at her, and grabbed a bathrobe and towel, heading into the bathroom for a hot, steamy shower.

\- 07:30AM -

Peter sat at the dining table in the apartment, and after finishing off his breakfast, placing his knife and fork in the plate, picking it up and placing it into the sink, a few crums rolling off. Behind him, he heard Felicia get out of the bathroom changed out of her nightsuit, walking towards Peter. "You're up early," Peter spoke. "What did you make? Smells delicious," she spoke, dressed in blue, torn jeans and a pitch-black T-Shirt, which read in white letters: **_'SPOONING IS NICE BUT I'D RATHER BE FORKING'_** and he looked up to her face. He said, "You're not seriously gonna wear that out, are you?" Felicia simply had thought that the clothing could possibly make her a... target, with other men after her. _'Don't worry, Peter. You're overreacting. It's not that bad, and she can handle herself,'_ the symbiote whispered. _I guess you're right,_ Peter thought back. "Anyway, there's a stack of blueberry pancakes. Syrup's on the table," Peter spoke out loud to his girlfriend. "Thanks. My favourite," she replied smiling, "Don't tell me you're going to work in those clothes?" Felicia asked, heading over to the stack of pancakes. Peter was dressed completely black, in a plain, loose T-Shirt, trousers and shoes. The clothing began to move, waving and changing shape, closing in on itself until it was a black blob on Peter's shoulder, who was now left in a white vest and striped boxers. The symbiote stretched itself over Peter once more, into identical clothing. "Don't worry Felish. It's the symbiote. I can be comfortable when I want to be, spiderman when I have to be, and whatever else whenever else. I'll change into something more respectable when I get there," he spoke, smirking. Felicia had finished filing her plate with the stack, moving to the table and completely coating it in the chocolaty syrup. Peter told her, "Anyway, I should be going now. See ya later," he and Felicia shared a fleeting kiss, and Peter walked towards the window. Felicia started on her breakfast, as the goop wrapped itself around Peter completely in its liquidy form, compressing and hardening, Peter now donning his black spiderman costume.

\- 07:40 -

He slid open the window, and with a final _"See you later, Cat,"_ Peter jumped through the window, landing on his fingers on the wall below the window sill. Still hanging from one hand, he flipped himself vertically upwards, launching himself high, until he landed on the roof of the building. _20 mins till work starts,_ Peter thought, _we could just go now and make it in five. Might even stop for a coffee along the way._ The alien replied, _'We can make it in three, actually.'_ Peter began to speak out loud, "Actually, how about we just follow the original plan and take it slow for once? You know, just be on sky patrol," he spoke, leaning over the edge of the building, letting gravity freely take him. He began to free-fall down, skimming the building as he felt the wind beat against his face and body. Mere inches from the ground, he flipped and fired black webbing onto a building, his momentum causing him to speed off, swinging fast and gaining height. He let go of the first web, flipping 450 degrees clockwise as he fired another black web onto a skyscraper, sharply jerking himself in the direction, pulling against the web, not to swing, but to zip to the building. Keeping up his momentum, Peter wall sprinted horizontally, firing webs behind corners as he turned sharply continue pacing. _'I thought we were going to take it slow,'_ the symbiote telepathically spoke. Peter was sprinting vertically, and he attached strings of thick webbing to the top of the skyscraper, completely zipping himself to the top, even overshooting. He spun a final web onto the roof, and like a grapple gun, he reeled himself on, coming to a stop in his famous superhero landing. "This is slow," Peter spoke out loud, standing properly, beginning to walk across the roof, waiting at the edge. He stared down, seeing how tiny everything and everyone looked from his position. All was calm, so far. He dropped down below him and landed on a stone gargoyle, almost breaking it off the building from his strength, as he stood on it, balancing with one foot in front of the other. "How long has it been since we left?" Peter asked his suit, which replied, _'Approximately 43 seconds_.Annoyed, Peter crouched down completely, holding on to the gargoyle as he perched. He looked over, and without hesitating, Peter, still holding onto the gargoyle, performed a front flip until he was hanging. You wouldn't believe that Peter then began to pull himself up. Up, down, up, down. He was performing pull-ups off a gargoyle, almost breaking it as his strength pulled him up almost too easily. Peter released the gargoyle and let gravity take him down, and he leaned his body forward until he fell into a dive. Seconds before he hit the ground, he spun two webs, one to his left from his left hand, and the same on the right. He used the sudden stop to his advantage and snapped himself back high in the air, swinging fast around the city, performing pikes and other tricks as he went.

"Well," Peter spoke, "Doesn't seem like anything's happening apart from those petty thugs. We might as well get to work early. Again." Peter swung through the streets, changing corners with sharp turns as he spun his web. He parkoured from building to building, wall sprinting vertically and horizontally, using webs to boost his momentum. He weaved through the construction beams and cranes, until he began swinging in the open sky. The sunlight shone its rays on Peter's black suit, making it look like a light purple-blue colour, with accents of black as he fired throughout the skies. As he swung through the buildings, a sensation rang in his head, and Peter came to a stop by releasing his web and flipping onto the side of a building. He frantically searched for the danger, moving his head around. Then, he heard the symbiote in his mind, " _Look below._ " Peter did as he was told, and saw it. He looked down the twenty stories to see a big grey dot racing from street to street, attacking buildings and destroying structures with a mighty roar.

Peter perched onto the building with his hands, back and feet against the wall, plunging his elbows back into the building as he stuck. Without a second thought about it, Peter leaned forward and pushed, launching himself into a dive. _Finally,_ he thought, _some action._ Peter was a hair's width away from the ground as he spun black webbing onto the building in front of him, propelling himself forward, releasing the web to shoot like a bullet through the air. He landed on the building's side above the raging, rampaging monster, who was scaring off the people of New York as he shook his arms and crashed his head into vehicles. "We hate to interrupt, but is kiddo having a bad day?" Peter spoke, as Rhino turned towards him, roaring as he began to charge. "Awww. Now you're just being naughty. We think it's time for a time-out, Alexander," Peter spoke in his defensive stance, biding his time as Rhino ran closer. "RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! NOBODY CALLS ME ALEXANDER BUT MY MA! NOBODY!" he shouted, heavy feet stampeding towards Peter. As Rhino's horn was a pin-prick away from Peter, he dropped and slid between Rhino's legs, propelling himself with two thick black webs, leaving dust and smoke trailing behind him. "Yeah, we don't think you understand that we called you _kiddo,_ Alexander. Mommy and daddy need to give your ass a spanking," Peter mocked as he jumped up from his slide, skidding to a halt. His spider-sense tingled, as Peter backflipped to narrowly avoid another one of Rhino's charges, landing in his famous superhero position.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FREAK!" Rhino shouted, his thick grey hide covered in scratches from crashing into the remains of barbed wire and brick. Peter leapt into the air, moving towards Rhino like a missile. "It's time you leaned why your species are endangered, Rhino," as he venomised in mid-air, crashing down onto Rhino, pinning him to the ground, breaking and splintering the concrete. "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" rhino yelled, thrashing about, bringing up a fist in an attempt to break venom's skull. Venom caught his fist with his right hand, squeezing the solid rock until he heard the sickening noises of broken bones. Rhino roared in pain, eventually throwing venom off of him, who got slammed into a brick building. Venom stood up unfazed, walking powerfully towards his opponent, breaking into a speedy dash. Rhino mimicked him, and the two clashed shoulder to shoulder, stuck in a test of strength. They both pushed against eachother, bashing fists. Rhino roared, "GIVE UP ALREADY, YOU SPIDER - FREAKISH - MONSTER - VENOM RIP OFF!" Venom replied in two voices, the symbiote' s and Peter's, "Actually, Venom came from me. Spiderman," Venom used a free hand to sucker punch rhino, the heavy power of he left hook knocking him to the ground, as Rhino spat streaks of blood whilst he landed with impact. "And as of now, Alex, we're venom," Peter growled, picking up Rhino by the throat, choking him extremely hard, as his tongue snaked out of his toothy maw, green acid-like saliva dripping off. Venom raised a free hand and began to ball a fist. He was going for the kill. As he was about to strike, he felt something in his body - a sort of jolt. Then, the symbiote spoke, _"Peter. We are changing back to normal. You must complete the bond to ensure we are at our greatest. We cannot hold this form until we are permanent. Until we share eachother completely - it strains us. We are changing."_ Venom's grip loosened, and it was too late. He felt the weight in his hand grow as he shrunk, struggling to hold up rhino. Rhino smirked as he pushed all of his force on spiderman, pinning him onto the ground, breaking his ribs from his weight. "MY TURN SPIDER," rhino shouted straight into the face of spiderman, who flinched from his breath. "Sheesh, big boy," Peter spoke, relaxing underneath rhino, ignoring the pain in his ribs as he felt the symbiote already beginning to heal him, "At least get a breath mint before you go all cliché, _any last words,_ on me." His mocking angered rhino, who furiously tried destroying Peter's skull punch after punch, who dodged right and left. "You're really not getting anything done, are you?" Peter mocked, fed up. He already felt the craters in the ground where Rhino's fists had been. Peter slipped an arm out, pointing towards Rhino's face, "Here's web in your eyes," he spoke, as black gunk shot from the back of his fist, blinding rhino who roared violently, keeping spiderman pinned with one hand and trying to tear off the black web with the other. Vehicles and civilians simply U-turned away from the danger, screaming as they ran. _"What are you doing?"_ The symbiote spoke, _"Just finish it. Why wait?"_ Peter telepathically replied, _Don't tell me I'm the only one who wants to either miss or be late for work. I'll beat him eventually. Obviously. Don't worry._ _I'm doing it on purpose._

Then, rhino immediately released spiderman as he felt a sharp pain strike him diagonally across his unprotected face, also slashing through the web. Rhino stumbled back in pain, smashing his hands to his face and breaking his own nose. "What a dumbass," black cat spoke, helping spidey up. "You know, I _had_ that," Peter spoke. Rhino charged them both, as they dodged to opposing sides. "Yeah," Felicia shouted to Peter, "But I couldn't let you have _all_ the fun." They both began tiring out rhino, dodging and striking, as the monster began to sweat. Rhino's rage built up, and he gave a devastating, speedy charge, leaving deep footprints in the concrete as he ran. With a wild roar, he knocked the pair, who were blasted away like pins from a bowling ball. Felicia was knocked unconscious as she landed hard on the concrete, broken ribs and spitting blood. As Peter hit the ground, his suit reduced the pain and amplified his endurance, and his momentum caused him to roll backwards as he landed, eventually flipping backwards and landing in his spidey pose, skidding backwards to a stop. "CAT!" Peter yelled, jumping towards her. He wiped the blood from her jawline, picking her up in his arms. He checked her pulse and was relieved to find her alive. His spider-sense tingled wildly and he looked to his right to see the rhino stampeding towards him on all fours, roaring, "RAAAAAGH! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Without a second thought, Peter still had Felicia in his arms as he fired a web onto a crane in the distance, retreating, as the animal charged into a building, bringing it down upon him as the beast toppled over. As Peter released his web in mid air, he created a large mattress of sticky black webbing between pieces of construction. Still in mid-air, Peter let the unconscious Felicia fall, webbing a black parachute onto her, as she drifted onto the sheets of webbing. "Guess we're not going to work," Peter spoke out loud to the symbiote, as he webbed and weaved through buildings, searching for his opponent. _"To your left,"_ the symbiote spoke, as Peter swung and turned to his left, legs kicking into the air as he released the webbing, as he corkscrewed through the air, landing hard on the side of the remains of a damaged building. He surveyed the area, to find rhino intimidating a group of people on the street. Rhino began destroying structures and edging towards the running crowd. One woman tripped and fell, as rhino loomed over the terrified woman. "You," rhino spoke, "You'll draw spiderman's attention after he ran away like a pussy with his little girlfriend. He loves saving the innocent." Spiderman crawled along the side of the building, muttering under his breath, "At least we don't have to pay for the collateral damage. And we have the element of surprise. Shall we?" he spoke, breaking into a sprint. He leaped from the building firing two black webs beside rhino, now holding up the woman in one hand. Rhino was surprised by the webs next to him, turning his head back to find Peter slingshot himself towards him, coming down like a missile. In haste, rhino roared, throwing the woman straight at spidey, who shifted his body as he flipped overhead the woman, he fired a web behind her, catching the screaming damsel like a fly in a spider's web. "There goes our element of surprise!" Peter yelled, piking mid air as he flipped, landing on the ground before rhino. _"Peter, that woman you just saved... wasn't that... your ex?"_ the symbiote asked, as rhino threw a punch at spiderman, who flipped to the side, dodging the blow. Telepathically, he responded, _My ex? You mean Mary Jane? I never got a good look at her._ Rhino began to sweat harshly throwing punch after punch, charge after charge. As rhino slowed down, Peter front flipped over him, and while in mid-air, he webbed onto rhino's back, closing in. He used black webbing to steady himself, and began to ride the animal. "GET OFF ME, BUG!" rhino yelled, flailing about as Peter forced him to charge, controlling his direction and pace. "Who hired you, O'Hirn? Who got you out of Ravencroft? We know you couldn't escape by your patsy endangered self," Peter asked, perfectly balanced, strengthening his webbing and hold by exchanging them for symbiote tendrils. Rhino charged around, crashing into buildings, causing damage. Rhino tried not to break, but his rage consumed him, trying to grab and throw off spiderman, but despite his efforts, he failed, tiring himself out immensely. "THE... *huff* THE BOSS... *huff* THE BOSS... TOMBSTONE *huff* WANTS YOU DEAD! *huff* YOU BLEW THE... *huff* THE HEIST AT THE WAREHOUSE AND... *huff* *huff* *huff* AND..." rhino couldn't finish as he tired out, standing idle. "That's all we needed to hear," Peter spoke, releasing the tendrils, jumping off his back, webbing around rhino's legs, tying them together. Peter swung from the webbing on rhino's body in a circular motion, and as the tying completed, he knocked the sweating beast to the ground with a powerful punch, almost killing him, and blood arched from his nose as he fell back with a mighty _THUD!_

The S.W.A.T. team arrived on scene as the wall-crawler found himself up on a rooftop gargoyle, perched and surveying the rubble and truckloads of collateral damage. He shook his head and climbed to the very top of the building, as the S.W.A.T. team extracted the rhino into a large van, keeping sleeping gas ventilation chambers at the back of the van. Peter stood above the building where he spun his web, with the trapped Mary Jane, who was sighing and looking down, phone in her right hand. _It is her,_ he spoke to the symbiote. He crawled down the side of the building behind MJ, then zipping over to the web. In a rush, he grabbed MJ and swung her over into a shady alleyway away from the scene. She almost dropped from the speedy moment, leaning against a graffiti'd brick wall, breathing in and out. The symbiote on spiderman's face peeled away to reveal Peter Parker as he looked at his ex. "Just like old times, huh?" Peter spoke, staring at her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she backed away from Peter, and she said, "No, tig- Peter. Not like old times. Just stay away from me." Peter stood his ground, shocked, and began to move towards her, denying her request. "Mary Jane, we saved you," Peter spoke, symbiote re-wrapping itself around Peter's face, "And we don't even get a thanks?" She openly cried, plunging her face into her hands, saying, "Who's _we_? You and your new girlfriend? Or the suit?" Mary Jane jumped as Peter sighed, jabbing his fist into the brick wall beside her, leaving a crater. "MJ, I'm done trying to convince you," he spoke coldly, turning away and swinging back out into open daylight. He swung back to the construction site, to find his girlfriend safely lying in the black webbing, also looking around with her green eyes, body not moving. He jumped onto the webbing beside her, lying down with her. She moaned, "Finally. _That_ was _so_ boring," as she turned her head to look at him, "Mind helping me out of this? My leg and arm's kinda stuck." Peter turned over, and replied, "Yeah, sorry," as he pulled them free. Once free, she arched her back and stretched out, part of her catsuit highlighted white in the sun, contrasting the black. "Not gonna go to work today?" she yawned, lying lazily on the web. Peter crashed down and closed his eyes, yet not trying to sleep, and he replied, "No. I'm already an hour late anyway. I think I'm just gonna lie here and sunbathe for the next couple of hours." Black Cat didn't reply, but just turned to face him, placing a clawed hand on his chest. His eyes opened, and he placed a hand on hers. She began to speak, "Listen, Peter. Don't get mad. I came back in town because Tombstone wanted me on his crew. Said he'd pay big for it too. If I knew he was going to make a crew to go against you, I never would have taken the offer," she spoke, edging closer to her lover. Peter calmly and unexpectedly replied, "It's fine. Thanks for letting me know." Felicia looked up, saying, "Really? That's it? I thought you'd be more... I don't know. Angry?" Peter's mask retracted, and he looked at her and spoke, "Hey, you changed sides. Plus, would we wouldn't be here like this if you didn't." Felicia shrugged, and answered, "I guess you're right."

\- Peter's Apartment - 03:17PM -

"Alright. Let's do it," Peter spoke to the symbiote, which compressed itself entirely onto Peter's arm, firing tentacles shakily into the air. They branched towards Peter, and Peter spoke, "Make us permanent."


	4. Permanent

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel, or anything related to the sort.

Extra Info:

-Some chapters will include lemon

-May include mature language

-May include sexual references

-May include violence

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Permanent**

\- Peter's Apartment - Wednesday - 03:15PM -

Peter had locked himself in his bathroom, and Felicia had gone out to... " _permanently borrow_ " a few things from a couple of places. Peter didn't really care to be honest. Not with the effects of the symbiote, at least.

He was wearing the symbiote clothing, and he then stared into the mirror which was face-level with him and hung behind his sink. Peter stared for a minute or two, then breathing out as he leaned forward with his hands on his sink. He felt his clothes begin to move, forming into its liquidy, softer symbiote form, hanging off Peter's body like loose confetti, tendrils crawling and snaking around his muscular figure. "Alright. Let's do it," Peter spoke to the symbiote, which compressed itself entirely onto Peter's arm, firing tentacles shakily into the air. They branched towards Peter, and Peter spoke, "Make us permanent." The branching tentacles wrapped themselves messily around Peter's still body, snaking and slithering. _"Now, Peter. We will prove to you that we only want to assist. We don't want to rule,"_ it spoke in Peter's mind, completely coating Peter in black. _"But you have to bond with us. Mind. Body. And soul,"_ the symbiote whispered, in an eerie voice in Peter's mind. "Yes," Peter spoke, as the black coating compressed around Peter's body, then building up, becoming denser and denser. Eventually, there was what looked like a black cocoon of sludge and webbing hanging from different anchor points in the room.

Peter found himself in his symbiote suit, in a dark grey open area, which seemed endless. He looked around, and found nothing at all, but the darkness of the area. _Where am I?_ he thought. As if on queue, a white spotlight appeared around him, lighting up the darkness. He looked ahead confused and baffled, until a voice began to speak. _"You have heard us in your head. We have been in yours. And now, we will show you ours,"_ Peter heard, as a figure began to appear on the ground before him. A black blob began to form, taking shape into some sort of head, with multiple snake-like bodies, which changed shape continuously, becoming shorter/longer/fatter/thinner or completely different shapes. The head began to become more beastial and less humanoid, like a deformed, wilder version of venom's head, from which tendrils hung like snakes. Peter stood his ground as the symbiote enlarged, shrouding the area like a black blanket. Thick patches of jagged white formed on the head to resemble eyes, as its jaw spilt open to expose a cavern of white blades. Out came a large, coiling tongue, from which green acidic saliva fell. It was practicality venom's head but more beastial than it is, with large, thick tendrils and goop for a body. The symbiote's natural, original, alien form. Peter stared, then asked silently, _well?_

 _"Peter. We know all about you. Your parents. Uncle. Aunt. Enemies. Allies. Exes. Mary Jane. Eddie Brock. Felicia Hardy. Your life. But now, we believe it your turn to learn about us. Our history. Family. Life,"_ the symbiote spoke, as Peter and the symbiote drew closer to eachother like a magnet, Peter's footsteps echoing throughout the symbiote's mind. A tentacle slithered out from the symbiote, like a lengthy arm. Peter came to a stop, as the symbiote drew the tentacle around Peter's head, inches from the back of Peter's neck, not yet touching any part of Peter. _"Now. We have much to show,"_ it growled, the tentacle adhering itself to the back of Peter's neck, penetrating through the symbiote suit. Peter gave a sudden growl of painless shock, as he had felt a sudden rippling sensation at the back of his neck, and an impulse of an electric feeling as the tentacle attached itself and bonded deep onto Peter's nerves, sending impulses to his brain. Not only that, but Peter felt it physically, as if feeling it in the real world at the same time as in the symbiote's mind. Peter sat on his knees, as the symbiote continued to send impulses to his brain. Then, he began to see it. He visualised it as if his eyes were viewing a TV. The symbiote was revealing it's history to Peter.

 _"We call ourselves the Klyntar. A race of inorganic extraterrestrial symbiotes that lived on a planet of the same name. Klyntar. We came from the Andromeda Galaxy, before the corrupted ones were forced out into the cosmos after a planet we had overtaken was devoured by Galactus. In our natural state, we are benevolent; all we want to do is help. Not dominate, but assist. We want to keep peace in the cosmos, natural ones. But in order to do so, we must choose our hosts wisely. They must be perfect physically and morally. Or else, that leads to the corruption of both Klyntar and host. What we once were. Corrupted. It turned us into destructive parasites, hungry for adrenaline, devastation, destruction. And everything else we once wanted. The corrupted ones unintentionally spread lies about our race, making us hated and feared as a whole._ "

Back in the Klyntar's mind, Peter was filled with questions. "So how do you - how do _we_ fit into all of this? And corruption?" he asked. _"Patience. We are getting to that._ _If you haven't realised already, you are looking at our memories. First person view - we're just narrating over them."_

 _"We are the 998th Klyntar in our lineage, and we were newly born when we first found a host. Of course, before the bonding we were peaceful, kindly. We were seperated from our parents on the planet Klyntar, and we were the strongest symbiote, as is every newly born Klyntar as the line goes down._ _Our first host was a mercenary. A master marksman skilled with any ranged weapon. An alien who possessed superhuman strength and speed._ _We called ourselves Shi'arra. What we didn't know was that the warrior we had bonded to was insane; he was an outcast of his race. Our desire for destruction and dominamce filled us both, and we eventually went on a killing spree from planet to planet, murdering different aliens of the cosmos - and murdering the family of the deranged alien. We were corrupt. Until we were put down. Another warrior of his race, but this time pure, had bonded to an older generation of Klyntar. We were naturally stronger, but our bond was not as strong as what we had with Brock or you. Our bond had been forcefully destroyed, with the insane warrior dead. We were both almost dead in the intense heat they struck us with, but I had to ditch the host to survive. We tried to escape, but we were caught by another warrior bonded to the good ones of our race, and we were classed as corrupt. By the pure Klyntar, we were taken back home to our planet, and we were imprisoned. Left to disintegrate and die - it's part of our tradition to rid of the corrupt. But once the 'Secret Wars' came around - what you call it anyway, part of the planet was taken to build Battleworld where you first found us. And... Well, you know the rest, Pete."_ The vision in Peter's mind began to blur, and faded as the Klyntar removed its tendril from Peter's nervous system. Peter looked around to see the grey world collapse onto him, and he got up from his knees as the grey faded and he could see the real world again. He was still trapped in the symbiotic cocoon, which seemed to tighten in on itself, then compress over Peter like a full-body wetsuit. He dropped from mid air to the ground, landing in a crouching position. He got up and looked in the mirror as the majority of the suit seeped into Peter's pores, while the rest became a black T-Shirt with jeans.

"So. Are we still corrupt?" Peter asked the symbiote, which replied, _"No. Not really. Max Modell didn't even know it, but the tests at Horizon did in fact work. It purged me of any errors."_ Peter walked towards the door, and had unlocked the door and unintentionally crushed the door knob into a creased ball as if it was paper. "We're gonna have to get used to the new amplifications," Peter spoke, gently and slowly pulling the door open, and took a step out until he felt a sludgy thing move around his right leg. The symbiote moved unpredictably as if it had tasted the worst food in the world, and Peter realised his phone was vibrating through the Klyntar jeans' right pocket, disturbing the Klyntar. _Sorry, I should turn down the vibration intensity,_ Peter spoke, answering the phone hastily without checking the ID. "Hello, it's Peter Park-" he started, until he was interrupted by an all-too-familiar female voice. "Get to OsCorp. 10 minutes. Masks. Meet me on the roof. Be ready," Felicia spoke with tension in her voice, cutting the line before Peter had a chance to reply, who knew something was up.

\- OsCorp - 04:12PM -

Peter flipped himself over the edge of the roof of OsCorp, landing in a defensive crawling position. After the permanent bonding, the symbiote suit became harder and more durable, compressing over Peter's body, defining each and every muscle he has, with sharper edges on his eyes. The symbiote spider emblem enlarged, and had a symmetrical design which was different from the previous one; the top spider legs streaked over the top of his broad shoulders, connecting to the back emblem. The two legs in the middle of each side split apart in a sideways "V" shape, connecting to the emblem on his back. The bottom spider legs split apart from the others and striped a belt-like design around Peter's waist, one again connecting to the back. The back of Peter's hands had a white design, with whitened pads of colour on Peter's knuckles. He was more flexible, agile, reactive, stronger, faster, and all of his spider powers were amplified. Now, the Klyntar and superhuman could be venom for as long as they want. Black cat was sure enough checking out the new look while leaning against one of the ACs on the roof of the building. Peter noticed this, and used it to his advantage, standing up straight and tall, pushing out his chest to pop out his pecs, as Felicia stared in her paralysis. She jumped slightly as Peter broke the silence, now inches away from her, speaking, "So. You called." Felicia replied, "Right. I was on my way back from some _free shopping_ when I happened to stumble upon a few of Kingpin's goons, with the fatman himself. Did some eavesdropping and I found out he's meeting up with Tombstone here. Tonight. The deal's going on today. Still at 10, though." Peter then looked away from her and lied down on his stomach in a crawling position, looking down through one of the glass parts of the roof, looking through glass floors until he saw that Felicia wasn't lying. "I thought it was happening Friday," Peter spoke, standing up and turning to her. She then pushed her hip out to the left, putting a hand on it, and leaned against the AC. She replied, "Well, they must've changed it after finding out we knew when and where." Peter crouched and looked back through the glass, "And with no Osborn left to run OsCorp, and since nobody's bought it, it's the perfect abandoned building to deal. I'm surprised they haven't taken the building down... yet."

 ** _A/N:_** ** _Well, there's chapter 4. I apologise for the short chapter this time, but I just feel it would be better if the deal took place in chapter 5; I think it's more effective that way, if you get what I mean. Don't worry though, chapter 5 is already in progress. It will drop soon. Thanks, follow, like and leave a review. It will be appreciated. Until then._**


	5. Bowling Balls And Kingpins

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man, Marvel, or anything related to the sort.

Extra Info:

-Some chapters will include lemon

-May include mature language

-May include sexual references

-May include violence

 *** BEFORE YOU READ ***

 **I'd like to apologise. I know it's been around a month since I last updated, but just know I'm not a quitter, if you're thinking. It may take time due to reasons, but I'll eventually update with the next chapter. How about we play a game? Let's see how much of a spider-fan you are. I'm going to write a hidden line or two somewhere in each chapter, and you have to find it, and comment it in a review. They'll be lyrics to a certain spiderman theme song, either in someone's dialogue or in plain text. Sound good? Don't worry, I'll try to make the first one obvious enough. Like, the obvious kind of obvious. Obviously obvious. Obvious. Also, write "milk" in the same review so I know you've read this. Also, please don't forget to review normally, so I have input on what you want. Enjoy.**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Bowling Balls and Kingpins**

\- OsCorp - Wednesday - 09:30PM -

The spider and the cat silently landed above on the roof of the OsCorp building in unison, both dressed in black and crouching from the landing impact. Peter and Felicia both got up, dusting themselves off. "Well," Peter began, "We got here early," he spoke, walking towards one of the vents on the roof. He then spoke, "I'll take the vent. I'm sure you can find your own way in." He ripped off the grate as the bolts popped off from the corners. He crouched, about to crawl inside, when he felt a hand on his wrist pull him back. "Relax, Pete. We've got half an hour," Felicia spoke, pulling him hard against her, his bulky mass causing them to topple over lightly on the roof. Peter was lying on top of her, his breath icy in the winter night. He spoke, "And what would you want to do in half an hour?" as he gently hung over her on his hands and knees, while she pinned herself to the ground. She smirked, playfully licking her lips and pulling his head towards hers, as they tiled their heads in opposite directions, as the symbiote around Peter's mouth retracted. Then, putting a hand against his chest and pushing him off, she teased smirking, "Not now, Mr. black, white and handsome." Peter let out a slight groan of annoyance and disappointment, getting up off the ground and extending a hand to help his girlfriend up, as his mouth became black with symbiote once more. She gripped his hand firmly, and he helped pull her up, trying his best, and when I say _best_ I mean _best,_ not to break her hand or completely fling her as he did so. Felicia did get up safe, but Peter was still holding onto her hand, and she felt a lot of tension, but no pain. "Woah, spider. That's a strong grip you've got there," she spoke, as Peter finally let go and apologised to her.

\- 09:50PM -

It had been around 15-20 mins and the pair had seperately scouted the outside of the building, with Peter placing the many high-tech cameras he had bought around the outside of OsCorp, and several in the many rooms inside. With his avenger money and his job at Horizon, he modified expensive cameras with tech so he could see everything live as if it was high quality CCTV; the multiple video feeds were played on a second screen, each video in their own grid. Over his symbiote suit, he wore a white utility belt, complementing the symbiote suit's design. Within the belt he contained tracers, the second screen, flashlights and other gadgets, including the electric blast device which he and his colleagues were working on in Horizon Labs. In the mean time, Felicia had been traveling around the building, seizing anything of interest, and keeping her senses alert for any sign of Tombstone or Kingpin's men.

They met eachother at the top of OsCorp once more, now with 5 minutes until the supposed time of the deal. Peter pulled the second screen out of his belt and turned it on, flashing a bright blue until it faded into darkness, until a split of white light shot across the device, revealing the camera visuals. He held it up to the side of his head, and thin black arms and ropes shot from his head, pulling the device into the suit, as if absorbing it. Now, the symbiote viewed the CCTV feed, and Peter simply worried about what _he_ could see, hear and sense. "So," he spoke to black cat, confidently approaching her, "What'd you take from this abandoned hunk o' junk? If there's anything worth taking that is." Cat showed him a clawed right hand, revealing expensive jewelry, necklaces hanging off her fingers. She placed the score into her utility pouch, speaking, "To think a company like OsCorp would actually have something like jewelry lying around. Here," she continued, pulling something out of another pocket and handing it to Peter. He accepted it, taking it off her, rotating the small, circular device, eyeing it. It was technological, and was silver in colour, with a faint green glow in the middle of the device, the faint light contained behind an outlined square. "Hmph. Looks like some kind of battery or something," Peter spoke, flipping the device, to see the words, _'OsCorp Tech'_ , branded on the product. Felicia looked from the device up to him, smirking and replying, "Yeah, well I found it in one of Normie's goblin gliders down in that lab of his." Peter's suit absorbed the device for safekeeping, and he looked up at her and met her eyes, and spoke, "Thanks."

\- 10:00PM -

The pair were perched on opposite sides of the building, both crouching on their own goblin gargoyles. Peter felt a slight ringing in his ears, which then travelled through his head, and was at its strongest intensity pulling at Peter's jaw. He looked in the direction his spider sense warned him in, to see a huge, heavy man get out of a limo, which pulled up at the pavement, followed by what looked like a small militia. The streets were clear, no people out in the chill of the weather. Peter mentally commanded the symbiote to turn on his earpiece, and he heard the quite beep. "Cat?" he spoke. From the opposite side of OsCorp, Felicia turned on her earpiece, and she replied, "Spider." Peter hung upside down on the gargoyle, firing a thin strand of black webbing, reeling slowly upside down. He spoke, "The Kingpin's just got here. He's entered the building." Felicia stood up on the gargoyle, climbing to a lower ledge, eyeing something below. She crouched, and made out what it was. At the same time, Peter's spider-sense directed him to the same thing. Felicia fired a tether to the top of the building, and began to wall-run horizontally across OsCorp, and she spoke, "I'm guessing that's Tombstone then." Peter reeled down his web line upside down, flipping back round in a straight position, dropping onto a wall about halfway down OsCorp. He heard a swish and looked above to see Felicia skydiving as a tiny dot up high, who then brought a clawed hand to her waist and pushed a button, the tether slowly reeling back in on itself. Peter perched onto the wall, as Felicia's speed decreased, and she came to a stop before him, with no sudden whiplash. They exchanged a look, and Peter then turned and looked towards OsCorp, about to plunge a fist into a clear glass window. He was stopped by Felicia, who spoke, "It's either guns blazing or we can handle this quietly," as she stretched out a clawed hand, quietly screeching a circle around the barely vibrating glass, creating a pop-off lid. Peter's suit had been disturbed by the vibrations, yet it wasn't bad enough for pain or annoyance. The symbiote kept viewing the second screen, sending images into Peter's brain about what was going on, as the pair silently snuck into the pitch-black room. Peter commanded the suit to set the CCTV feed to record through the second screen, for evidence to finally lock the two criminal masterminds away for good. "Felicia, have you still got your night vision lenses I gave you the other night?" Peter asked, dropping silently through the top. She nodded, following him, speaking, "We could've just entered the same way as before. You know, when we were scouting?" Peter shook his head in annoyance, then saying, "I can barely see in this darkness. My other senses will have to suffice. Come on." Felicia pulled a container from her pocket and slipped on her night vision lenses, an electric wave of energy surrounding her eyes, until she saw clearly, once again seeing what she more or less saw moments ago when she enjoyed her free shopping. Then, the two discussed the final plans and split off in seperate directions.

The two men each had met in a dark lab facility, with trained guards posted around the perimeter, as one of them flicked on the old and dim lights, which crackled and sparked before sizzling on. The guards were mainly sharp-eyed marksmen with guns at the ready, supported with flashlights and laser sights. Lonnie Thompson Lincoln (Tombstone) was already waiting for the king of crime, holding onto his case. As Wilson Fisk (Kingpin) entered the room, he brought in his own case, heavily shutting the door behind him, the impact causing a rusty old sign to fall off the shaking walls around the door. The dim light could barely make out the appearance of the two men.

Fisk was a bald, white man, and had come in an overly large purple-pin-striped white blazer and trousers, with a black undershirt. He also wore a lengthy silver tie which squeezed - almost choked - him around the collar, creasing into his neck fat. His hands were gigantic - almost bigger than a silverback gorrila's head. He was extremely tall and bulky, and seemed to be a black hole of never-ending mass and fat, as well as money and strength. Despite all this, his head was disproportionately small compared to the rest of his mass. His forehead was wrinkled, and his eyes had pink, veiny bags underneath. On the other hand, Lincoln was pale-grey in skin colour, almost a light blue; almost ghostly. His hair was the same colour as his skin, and was short and straight, with a 'V' shaped point in the middle of his hairline, which widened out and extended to his sideburns. His teeth were sharp, almost like a shark's, and his nose was hideous. His lips were a darker version of his skin colour. He was muscly and huge, and his abs and pecs were creasing his pitch black suit and tie. He wore respectable clothing, with polished wingtips.

The two men were alone in the room, doors now locked as the last few guards left the room and spread out. Wilson Fisk began to speak in a deep, growling voice, as if it were coming from his chest, "Taskmaster has successfully retrieved the final and only vial of Project X1X Bowling Ball. He had trouble with an old enemy of his, but he sent it through to me, and he has been paid his part," Kingpin opened his case, to reveal some sort of large glass vial, which was filled with a glowing orange liquid, sealed off with a steel ball of some sort. Tombstone asked curiously, "Bowling Ball?" Kingpin simply replied, "Strike," as he smirked, "Now, my boy. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Kingpin asked, re-closing the briefcase. Tombstone replied calmly and patiently, "I'm not your boy, Fisk. And why so many guards?" Kingpin merely smirked, before the chubby fat man said, "Please. You think these men are for you? I can make a deal with you on my own, Lincoln. Hah, after the little pest destroyed the rhino and left him an inch from death, we'll need all the required-" Kingpin was interrupted by a flash of blue light in the corner of the room, and a series of short but loud clicking noises. He turned his head around and stared into the direction it was coming from, to find a grey, high quality camera, the _Showstopper GT-500L_ , trapped in a black spider web. Tombstone kept his head straight and simply moved his pupils to look at the camera. Then, both of the criminals turned and stared at a blank wall for a fleeting moment, where they heard a deafening crash as if someone had been thrown across the room. They turned back to look at eachother, standing firm, with Tombstone tightening his grip on his case. "The spiderman is here, Fisk. Hurry up and trade. Oh, and let's destroy the camera afterwards," Lincoln said, face frosty and emotionless, walking towards Fisk, who walked towards him, case in hand.

Just as soon as the two men were about to exchange cases, a large _"boom"_ was hard. Splinters of brick and iron broke from the wall beside the pair of criminals, with misty clouds of white dust. Shelves had fallen, sending old chemicals and test tubes flying around the room, as a figure was fired through the dust. A guard was screaming mid-air, with white dust sprinkling over the criminals. The guard flew straight at Kingpin, who reacted in time to catch the guard by the head mid-air and carelessly fling him to the side. A large hole was in the wall they were staring at, Fisk with a shocked and angry expression on his face, with Tombstone expressionless, although the rage could be seen in his stoney, piercing eyes. The powdered dust cleared slowly from the air, and from the rubble of the wall, a muscly figure emerged, carrying a body over his shoulder. He threw the unconscious guard at the feet of the Kingpin, and unfortunately for the body, he snapped his neck upon crushing impact from the edge of stone rubble, and nobody cared.

"One warning! Give up now and we won't have to grind your bones into dust!" Peter spoke furiously, holding his ground in a serious pose. Kingpin merely smirked and spoked, "Ah, spiderman. Always a 're still **_OBVIOUSLY (milk)_** ** _living on the edge,_** I see. You know you can't take us all on. That's a risk you're taking." Peter simply stared eye to eye at Wilson Fisk, Tombstone spectating simply for his own entertainment. Peter spoke, "All your guards are out. You should have stayed underground comping on your eight meals a day, Fisk. Now, we'll have to end your criminal rule. Once - and for all," Peter shifted his gaze to Lincoln, speaking, "And you're next." Almost a split second afterwards, Peter somersaulted over Kingpin, landing on his fingers and toes, from which he sprang his legs back to kick Fisk in the back hard, sending him grinding across the rubble and through the hole, leaving a streak of blood where he slid, and as Peter sprang up, he sprayed shots of black webbing over Tombstone, toppling him over as he became cocooned in webbing. "Stay right there, Tomby. Or we'll have to do it the hard way," Peter spoke. Then, he ended up sealing his case with him as he held it firmly, now trapped in the black cocoon, and only his pale grey face was visible. Fisk lost his case mid-skid however, and Peter approached him. Wilson Fisk's face was bleeding heavily and his nose was broken, but it didn't seem to affect him much, and he got up quickly, spinning around and throwing a right hook, missing spiderman by an inch, scrambling forward over brick as he did so, kicking away the chunks. Tombstone knew the strength of spiderman's webbing, and did not bother trying to waste his stamina trying to snap it and escape, but instead roll around to find something to escape with.

In the meantime, spidey and Kingpin traded blow after blow, and Fisk put up a fight against the wall-crawler, as camera flash after camera flash went on and on and on and on. During the heated battle, Kingpin and spiderman both kept going, neither side breaking a sweat. Enraged, Kingpin picked up the nearest object to use as a weapon, and threw the heavy object at Peter. He barely dodged it, but, miraculously, the object had been flung into the camera, destroying it. Shocked, Peter turned to look at it, distracting himself. To his advantage, Kingpin let out a whopper of a hand as soon as Peter's spider-sense blared, the first driving through Peter and sending him flying into the wall opposite him, planting him inside steel bars and beams as well as rock, sending splinters of brick flying, along with dust. Peter's mouth mask rolled back, and he coughed up blood, sensing his broken, beaten body. He tried to move, but it pained him as he looked down slowly to find a stick of metal, twisted rebar stuck in his leg, impaling it. He mentally commanded the symbiote to pull it out, as thin tendrils came out of his shin to cleanly pull out the rebar from his thigh, sending it flying across the room, with a splatter of blood in its trail. The symbiote covered the wound, and slowly began its healing magic on Peter's body. Tombstone in the meantime had rolled into a mix of chemicals, burning the lasting webs as Tombstone resisted the intense heat. Then, he managed to get to a rough piece of spiky rebar, and began grinding on it, slicing through the webbing, which struggled to, but did in the end, split open after a while, and he threw his case to the side, and lay down for a moment, enjoying the freedom. Peter noticed he was free, and his spider-sense warned him of a charging Kingpin. _We guess he chose the hard way, then,_ Peter thought. Peter was better and tougher than before but he knew he was going to struggle against both of the crime lords - his toughest enemies for years - he couldn't best them on his own after taking a hit like that - venom would barely make it in his current condition. Sure, he could most likely defeat one of them with the symbiote's healing abilities, but not two of them. He managed to barely flip up and over to dodge Kingpin even though he struggled, and was hurt and perched on the wall, his left hand over his broken ribs. He then shouted in pain through his earpiece, "Cat?! A little help?!" as Tombstone got up.

"Are you alright?" she replied, one floor above the battle scene, still with her night vision lenses, in the middle of interrogation with one of Tombstone's thugs about what was in the case, with the thug disarmed and lying in a heap on the floor, barely conscious. Peter was below, now venomised, and barely dodging and countering blows from the two, and, although he had the upper hand, he was quickly giving into the pain. "Actually, we're wounded. We can't take them both," Peter spoke with tension, barely managing to grab Tombstone, pulling him over his shoulder, throwing him hard against the ground, sending dust everywhere. Tombstone was concussed, and lay down. The anti-hero and the Kingpin continued to fight, with the pain Kingpin is dealing beginning to outrun the symbiote's healing. Back on the floor above, Felicia was about to leave, when the thug she was interrogating wiped the dripping blood from his clawed-up face, and barely spoke coughing, "Is that your boyfriend? Was that the spider-freak? Tell me, like some spiders, did his dick fall off after making you purr? Cause I could hit your hot piece of ass without that problem any time." Felicia was enraged, but she didn't want to show it got to her, and walked back up to the thug, and then like lightning, she struck a hard kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. "Just be glad I didn't kill you for that," she muttered under her breath, making her way to the scene below her.

Tombstone's concussion faded, and next to him, he looked to see venom and Kingpin struggling to gain the edge on either side. Tombstone had got up, ready to strike the colossal, black creature, but soon found himself pulled down again by a choking force around his throat. Tombstone kept calm and kept his neck tight, willingly dropping to his knees with the whip that was strangling him. Calmly, Tombstone pushed his weight forward into a roll, flinging the force over him, breaking the connection between the whip and his throat. Lincoln rubbed his neck and then looked ahead coldly to find Black Cat already moving towards him, claws extended, with a whip in her right hand. "You switching sides on me, kitty?" Tombstone asked, putting his fists up in guard in a boxing stance. Felicia stopped and said, "I weighed my options and what can I say? I hate losing," as she leapt towards Tombstone, ready to strike. Venom had finally overthrown Kingpin, who was now almost unconscious and lying on the floor. With a final jab to the head, there was a slight crunch in his skull as Fisk was knocked out cold by a large, fisted hand. Venom soon began to heal without any interference once again, but the damage he took from the battle with Kingpin and his leg wound would still take time to fully recover. All the pressure and strain taken by Peter in the battle by Kingpin made his thigh sting and pain with venom's mass, so, now in his normal spiderman size, he asked the symbiote to carry him, which it did, sending tendrils like spider-webs to lift him off the ground and carry him as he healed. He watched Felicia fight Tombstone alone, but he knew she needed his help - she would get thrashed after a while.

Peter knew that he couldn't just go in there fight; he would get himself and Felicia killed - he knew he had to play strategically. He remembered how Eddie Brock could camouflage when he had the symbiote as venom, and Peter didn't even have to ask the symbiote to turn him invisible due to their shared thoughts. Now camouflaged, Peter zipped himself up towards the ceiling and perched, as the fight continued, with Tombstone gaining the upper hand on Black Cat. Through his comms, Peter hurriedly spoke to Felicia, "Don't say anything. You won't be able to see us, but when we tell you to get out of there, move. You'll know when." Felicia let it sink into her head as she narrowly avoided Tombstone's attacks, as she slashed and kicked at him, using her skills in martial arts. From above, Peter put a hand into his utility belt, pulling out several disc-shaped, flat red spider gadgets, but they had no spider legs. From another utility pouch, Peter pulled out a glowing, red and blue, low-blast bomb. "These really need a black and white paint job," he muttered to himself, silently dropping down to the ground, almost stumbling to the ground because of the slight pain in his thigh, which was healing at a steady pace. He sorely ran towards a shelf of chemicals, ignoring the pain in his thigh. Mentally, the symbiote saw from the second-screen that Felicia was down on the ground and was struggling to fight back against Tombstone. "Dammit. Hurry, Pete," he whispered to himself. Quickly, he grabbed a test tube from a shelf, then made potassium nitrate, and at the same time, symbiote tendrils branched off of Peter, collecting more ingredients: brown sugar, and baking soda. Peter mixed the ingredients in a test tube, and after a minute or so, he was good to go. He looked over his shoulder to see Black Cat on the ground, with Lincoln about to stomp her out, and, still camouflaged, he spun webs to yank back Tombstone's arms, confusing and angering him as he snapped his head around to see black webbing coming from the shadows. Peter yanked Tombstone to the ground, and yelled loudly, "CAT, NOW! CLEAR THE AREA!" as Felicia hurriedly got up off the ground into a crouch, then performing a large backflip to clear the area, then grappling to the ceiling with her grappling hook after a second bounce from her momentum. "Please work," Peter whispered, as Lincoln snapped around to find Peter visible. He sealed the test tube with webbing, and then pulled out the discs and bomb. He attached the explosive device to the test tube, and threw it in the air above Tombstone, Felicia grappling to Peter's side of the room, watching from the ceiling with a hand on her injured ribs. Tombstone ran speedily and calmly towards Peter, kicking Fisk's unconscious body to the side, meanwhile Peter threw the many discs after the tube, as silver blades popped out in the form of spider-legs. The discs chased Peter's set tracker in the bomb, slicing the exterior and hitting the fuse, the many discs speeding up the process. The bomb exploded, igniting the chemicals inside the tube. Tombstone stopped in his tracks as clouds of thick smoke rained down upon him, completely blocking his vision and filling his lungs.

Tombstone stayed calm in the smoke, ignoring the burning pain in his lungs, his eyes searching for any sign of movement. Inside, he was angered, and he knew there was no point trying to search as he could only see what was centimetres within his eyesight. Felicia was outside the smoke, frantically searching for Tombstone, and more importantly her boyfriend. Speaking of which, Peter relied on his spider-sense to guide his direction, as he entered the smoke, willingly closing his eyes. The symbiote filtered oxygen from the gas, letting Peter breath happy. Peter's thigh had healed enough, and he was glad as of now. Peter sensed Tombstone's body heat within the smoke, and he approached him. From Tombstone's point of view, all he saw were black fists and feet impacting his body, as a barrage of attacks punished the grunting criminal, making him bleed. Both were blinded, but Peter still had the advantage, and he venomised, grabbing Tombstone by the torso, flinging him out of the smoke cloud, with trailing ash flying after him. The muscly villain flew into the brick wall, then dropped down, collapsing. Venom transformed as he made his way outside of the toxic cloud, the symbiote relaxing after tolerating the heat.

Felicia hopped down from where she was, landing on her feet and hands, just outside the toxic smoke. Peter met her with a quick kiss, then placed his hand over hers, slowly removing it from her wound. They shared a look as Peter kept a hand on the bruise, making Felicia shiver from the warmth of his hand in her cool body. Felicia felt a strange sensation as the symbiote from Peter's fingertips detached off him and wrapped itself around her wound, beginning to heal her. Her breathing quickened then slowed as she felt the magic take place. Peter spoke, "Don't worry. It's only healing you. It's not going to bond or anything." Felicia replied, "That's a relief. To be honest, it's kind of weird when you address yourself as plural. It's like you're with another person... a third wheel. It hangs around with you like you're married or something. Hell, it's literally always touching you. No offense if you can hear me, black." _"None taken,"_ it spoke to Peter, who replied jokingly and annoyingly, "Ohmygod. Felicia Hardy, the queen of: flirt, burglary and dressing up in tight, hot catsuits, we ask you now. Are you jealous? You're totally jealous!" Felicia crossed her arms, and, very clearly trying to hide her clear jealousy, put on an annoyed face, and replied, "Of that? No! Why would I be? It's just a suit after all!" as she tried to hide her tomato-red face. Peter surpressed a wild laugh and instead chuckled, bringing Felicia into his arms, as he spoke, "Just a suit, huh? Felicia, you've got me crying here. Don't be jealous. You're who we wanna be with - who _I_ wanna be with. Besides, you're a human being. What can I do with a human compared to an alien? It's pretty funny how you're jealous over this." Felicia rolled her eyes, and with her face still tomato-red with embarrassment, she replied, "I'm not jealous, Peter," as she seperated from Peter's arms, "We should grab the fish and get going." Peter nodded his head, "Yup. We're just surprised the NYPD or something hasn't shown up yet. It's like the main walls are soundproof or something."

 _Can't use the camera from this room as_ _evidence_ , Peter thought to himself, disappointed that his high-tech camera had been destroyed. He and Felicia walked through the now clear smoke, with Felicia holding her breath. Peter got out of the toxic zone, and fired a web to reel Felicia out with him. As they walked over to Kingpin, Felicia said, "Wow. It may be clear now but that's still toxic as hell." Peter replied, "It's flammable too, so watch out for any... _fiery_ chemicals." They walked over to Kingpin, and as Peter picked up the giant mass over his body, he instantly dropped the hulk of fat in shock; blood gushed out from his mouth like a waterfall as soon Peter held him belly-side-down. Felicia flinched in disgust as a pool of blood formed around her feet. "You hated the guy, and you know I don't mind you killing, but you didn't have to kill him _this bad_ ," Felicia spoke, moving to Peter's side, who replied, "Yeah, we kill now, but we actually wanted this one to suffer in jail. This wasn't us." Felicia looked at Peter's masked face, then speaking, "Then who?" Peter turned away from Kingpin, and in realisation, said, "Tombstone!" As if on queue, Lincoln appeared on the other side of the smoke, suddenly twice his size in muscle and height, his veins suddenly a deep black colour behind his pale skin. He held an empty glass, vial, which Peter and Felicia recognised, and witnessed Tombstone crush it into shards between his fingertips. Peter and Felicia became defensive, and Peter asked, "Did you find out what was in the vial?" Tombstone smirked as he slowly walked towards the two, and Felicia explained it was a fluid like the goblin formula but almost 10 times worse, however it does not mentally affect the user in any way. Tombstone did not go for the pair, but instead he walked through the smoke and he went to a broken shelf, picking up many chemicals. Tombstone spoke angrily, "This formula - Bowling Ball - I had to test it's powers. I killed Fisk with a light jab to the gut. Now I may as well test my endurance. It's either do - or die."

Peter's eyes widened in realisation of what he was about to do, and without hesitating, he turned to Felicia, picking her up. He created a thick barrier of webbing across the room, and placed Felicia in between. "Wait, what are you-" Felicia was interrupted as she was slingshot out of a window, bracing herself as she broke through the glass. To break her fall, from the same window, Peter shot a large spider-web in the form of a large mattress, reaching up and attatching itself below Felicia, who began to fall in the distance, caught in the web. Inside OsCorp, the smoke darkened and ignited, setting fire to the lab. The chemicals reacted violently and became explosive, and Peter hurriedly slingshot himself out the same window, the symbiote paining and hurting wildly over the intense heat. From black cat's point of view, she saw Peter flying through the air, as behind his toned body, orange and yellow smoky explosions brought down OsCorp, destroying the evidence with it, as the people around the falling building screamed and ran. Peter webbed his way through the skies, forcefully landing on the thick cobweb Felicia was resting upon. "Sorry for scaring you like that, Felish," Peter spoke, lying down next to her, "All those guards inside. They're all dead. Kingpin's dead. Tombstone's probably dead. And there goes our evidence and cameras. It's funny how Lincoln took down the King _pin_ under the influence of _Bowling Ball_. Anyway, how's your injury?" Felicia smiled as she carefully and easily peeled off the symbiote from her point of injury, and almost squealed as she felt it detatch from her ribs. She tossed the slime at Peter, who re-bonded with the fraction of the symbiote. "Injury's fine," she purred, "Thanks, black." Peter spoke, "Wait, we're naming it _black_ now? Is it because it's black?" In his head, the symbiote said, _"We like it."_ Sarcastically, Felicia spoke, "No Peter. It's because it's yellow." Eventually, the police and firemen appeared outside OsCorp, beginning a search on as to what happened. "Well," Felicia spoke, cuddling innocently next to Peter, "At least it's over. Over and 12am." Peter was about to reply, but saw she was already asleep in his arms. "We're not even home yet. I guess I'll have to carry you," Peter spoke, sighing.

 ** _A/N: That's it for chapter 5. I will try to update soon. Did you find the lyric? Anyway, follow and favourite for more, and leave a review - it will be appreciated. Thanks._**


	6. Shut Up Already

(Since barely anybody did the lyric/reference hunting for the last chapter, we'll just scrap that from now on.)

 **Draconic King, nice idea, but I feel like giving Felicia her own symbiote wouldn't fit the story as I already have the whole storyline planned out, and, Spawn Hades, yes, this was originally goimg to be a three-way between Cindy Moon, Peter Parker snd Felicia Hardy** **, but plans have changed** **. And NOnormal99, and everybody else who waited restlessly, sorry for the delay in updates; I've had a lot of homework to do in the summer, and I've been on holiday so I wasn't very active with fanfiction, and I know it's been around two months, but I've finally completed chapter six. Enjoy the sixth chapter, "Shut Up Already." Thanks for reading. :)**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Shut Up Already**

\- Unknown Location - 08:04AM -

"Yeah, boss. He buys it. All of it," a female voice spoke from the shadows of the room, unseen and in stealth. Soon after, the armchair metres ahead of her creaked as it slowly spun around, and the male figure placed his elbows on the desk he was sitting behind and put down his gadgets. He put his fingers together, and grew a sinister, white, toothy smile, which stood out on his scarred, burnt face, which looked damaged from an explosion.

"Well done. Soon, you and I _will_ see him dead, for what he has done to you, and of course, me. His head will make a fine trophy in the back of my room," the figure spoke in a cold voice in the distance, as he stood up and turned his back to his employee, "Send him in. He'll get the payment once he's completed the mission successfully."

 ** _MEANWHILE_**

\- Horizon Labs - 08:04AM -

Peter groaned and squeezed the paper in his hands as he walked through the hall, crushing the newspaper. He scrunched it up into a ball as the papers ruffled, then threw it straight into the bin outside the office he worked in.

 ** _DAILY BUGLE_**

 ** _SPIDER-MAN AND BLACK CAT:_** ** _WANTED IN POLICE_** **_CUSTODY_** , the headline read.

The image to go with it was that of the rubble of the destroyed OsCorp.

"Picture taken by: Joseph Katzenburg" _Who even is that?_

"Spider-Man and his partner, the Black Cat, was caught fleeing the scene after destroying the Osborns' final legacy, which is currently being cleared off-site."

He sighed.

"L. Thompson Lincoln - Found deceased."

Peter spoke, "So much for endurance..."

He walked into his office, trying to hide the rage and annoyance he felt. He exhaled hard out of his nose as he slumped into his chair, slamming his head into the desk in front of him, so hard that he gave himself concussions, and he remained there staying in that pose for a few moments.

He mumbled under his breath, "Oh, for fuck sakes. Now the whole city's turned against us..."

Black replied in his head, "Do not worry. It is not as if we need the city's support... We do not need the city at all..."

Peter was suddenly surprised by the symbiote's words, but he tried not to think about it knowing that it shared his thoughts. He logged on to the computer, trying to let his work take his mind off of things. He digitally designed blueprints for new tech and worked on it for hours.

Sometime later, he was broken from his work state when he heard the lock of his office door beep and unlock, and he looked over his shoulder, and to his surprise, his boss was standing at the open door with a key-card in hand. Peter paused on his work for a minute then spun round on his chair, getting up to go and greet his employer.

"Peter," Max begun, "Come with me to my office... we need to talk..."

Without replying, Peter walked with him to their destination. Once they reached the office, Peter silently took a seat opposite Max, sensing the tension. There was silence for a few seconds, but it was finally broken when Max spoke his words, which Peter Parker could not believe he just heard come out of his employer's mouth.

"Peter..." he said, "You're fired..."

"What?!" Peter replied, as if to clarify whether or not what he just heard was a figment of his imagination.

Max sighed, speaking, "I'm sorry, Peter. But you're fired."

Peter froze and his eyes widened, his mouth open in shock. "But... But what have I done? I didn't do anything!"

His employer shook his head, then said softly, "I know. _You_ didn't do anything. But _it_ did."

Peter then replied with question and annoyance in his voice, " _It?_ "

Max made full eye-contact with him now, then spoke, "It. There were eye-witness reports of... _Venom_... back in New York. A big, black monster with a whipping tongue and pointy teeth, with a big, white spider emblem on his torso. Venom. Terrorising criminals, biting off their heads, snapping their necks, completely brutalising them. And the victims left alive were either jailed, or hospitalised with _serious_ injuries. But no, _Eddie Brock_ , was _Anti-Venom_ now. And Mac Gargan? Well, you locked him up a few weeks back. And then I remembered... we kept the symbiote here. In Horizon Labs. And look what surprised me when I checked the safe in your spider-lab. And half of New York have already seen Spider-Man back in black... and today's paper confirms it..."

Peter felt the rage build up inside of him, and he clenched his fists, "Yeah, no shit, Sherlock, but how the hell does that have anything to do with my job?!"

Max replied, "I don't want a brutal, murdering, alien-possessed anti-hero working here... Just be glad I'm not turning you in..."

Max's few previous words sank into Peter's head, and then he snapped, "THAT'S NOT FAIR! THAT'S _OFF_ THE JOB! AND TURN ME IN?! DID YOU FORGET WHO SAVED YOU FROM YOUR DEATH?!"

Max did not reply.

Peter exhaled through his nose to try and control his frustration, "What happens to the spider-lab?!"

Max spoke, "I'll handle that. You don't worry about it... now if you'd please... get out of my building."

Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes, then spoke frustrated, "I don't need this job anyway... But just remember it's _your_ loss."

As Peter got up to leave, Max quickly spoke, "I already told you the tests did nothing. And look - the alien's already changed you... Just come back to us when you're back with the classic."

Peter stopped walking for a moment to reply. " _We_ don't need this job! And _we_ are perfectly fine without it!" He continued to his office to gather his belongings, swiping a few things from the spider-lab. Then he continued to exit the building.

\- Times Square - 10:45AM -

Felicia walked out of the store, with her handbag hanging over her left arm, and her holding her shopping bags with her right, which was full of brand new clothing, which were very stylish and cool. Other types of clothing included bright red dresses and the shopping also included new shoes and high-heels, and she also bought herself a new make-up kit. She was currently wearing ripped blue skinny-jeans, with expensive trainers and a plain, black crop top, with ruby lipstick and black eyeliner. She too, had been informed on the news about their alter-egos wanted in custody, but she wasn't as angry as Peter. To be completely honest, she wasn't angry at all; she was used to the life of a criminal, and she enjoyed it for the thrill of it. As she walked through times square, her hips naturally swayed, and she _was_ eyed at by many men, and she knew it. She didn't care though; she just shrugged it off; in all honestly she enjoyed the attention; it made her feel better about herself; it made her feel wanted. She continued her shopping spree, stopping for a coffee along the way.

\- Queens - 10:45AM -

"Great." Peter angrily sighed as Spider-Man, perched high on top of a building, his eyes narrowed behind his symbiotic, white glare on his black mask. He surveyed the city, still fuming from Max stripping away his job. He swung from building to building, crawling from wall to wall, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, and every time he ever swung low enough to skim the streets of New York, at least one civilian screamed his name in terror and shock, causing an uproar of screaming and fear throughout the streets. Sick of it, Peter web-zipped himself up from a building, shooting high into the sky, and landed on a rooftop with force, cracking the stone structure on the roof.

"Great," he began, "Felicia's gone out and we don't know where. Great. The city has turned against us. Great. And now we've lost our job. Great."

Black mentally replied, "The way _I_ see it, _we_ do _not_ need a job. We can always get money whenever and _how_ ever we want. Besides, we're an avenger, remember?"

Peter began to parkour to another building, and mentally, he replied, _"Yeah, well **I**_ _doubt they'd still call us one of them if they ever found out about us. And,_ _well **I** don't want **us** to seem like criminals. Well, more than we already are to the public, anyway. I guess J. J. Jameson's a happy man."_

"Right," Black began, "We can sell photos to Jameson can't we? And Spider-Man _is_ seen as a criminal... imagine the pay he'd give us."

Peter did not reply, but instead continued scouting for crime.

\- Queens - 01:16PM -

Peter had just escaped the police trying not to take a single bullet from their firing, after stopping and brutalising rapists in an alleyway, tying up their broken bodies in thick, black webbing, with the victim gone running. He found himself perched on a rooftop a block away from the event, when he felt a sensation in the back of his head.

At the last second, Peter located the danger and he flipped over the incoming projectile, as the arrow fired at him scratched the skin of his suit, cutting through the symbiote, then plunged into the edge of the rooftop. He landed after his somersault to face his attacker, as the symbiote began to reattach itself over the cut on his torso, completely covering his white skin and looking like a brand new, untorn and clean costume.

Peter found himself looking at a well-built, muscular figure, who had a bow and arrow in hand, ready to fire. He had a mask on his face which was a white skull with white dots resembling eyes in the blackness of his sockets, and the figure wore a plain black T-shirt that stuck to his body like a second skin, and the black outfit continued over his legs. The figure had white boots and elbow-length gloves, and a white, hooded cape. In addition, he had a gun holster strapped to his right leg just above his knee, and wore a utility belt. He had a sword holster belt, with the sword hanging in the case next to his left leg, and he had a quiver for his arrows, with a circular shield over his left arm. Tony Masters, a.k.a. Taskmaster, drew and fired another arrow, which was barely dodged by Peter at the last second before it hit, the arrow crashing into the stone of a roof.

"Taskmaster!" Peter growled, as he landed perfectly after his dodge.

"Spider-Man," he simply replied, drawing another arrow and leaping into the air.

Taskmaster drew closer to Peter, firing another arrow at him, with Peter flipping to the side to dodge the projectile. However, this time Taskmaster landed on Peter while he was in mid-air, ramming him into the ground and pinning him there. From his belt, Taskmaster drew a dagger and held it to Peter's throat, and he sighed.

"I expected a lot more fight from you, Spider-Man. You should know by now I can learn all your moves as soon as I see them." Taskmaster mocked, deepening the edge of the blade to his throat, cutting through the symbiote.

Peter replied, still pinned down, "Nobody said it was over, Tasky."

Before Taskmaster finished him off with a quick swipe of the blade to his throat, symbiote tendrils flailed off of Peter, stunning Taskmaster, who got up off of him. The flailing tendrils grew larger and collapsed onto Peter, wrapping him in them simultaneously as Peter kicked up onto his feet. The tendrils cocooned around him, and within a minute, he became Venom.

"Interesting," Taskmaster began to speak as he observed, having never fought a symbiote and host before. "Your costume intrigues me, Spider-Man. I would enjoy peeling it off you, but all I need is your head." Taskmaster threw aside his bow and quiver to lose weight for better mobility, and he brandished his sword to go with his sturdy, osmium shield.

Peter spoke in his double voice, "We know you're a mercenary for hire. Who sent you!?" He extended his claws and hunched his back, getting into an offensive position.

"Now I wouldn't be a very good mercenary if I told you that, now would I?" Taskmaster spoke, then shot forward and engaged Venom with lightning speed.

They got into a heavy, brutal fight, which lasted for minutes on end, neither side giving in. Every move Venom made Taskmaster had added to his photographic memory, then using his "photographic reflexes" to duplicate Venom's own physical attacks and use it against him, or use his memory of the moves to flawlessly dodge and counter. Having also witnessed other superheroes and villains in combat, Taskmaster also used _their_ moves against Venom also, some of which include Captain America's combat techniques, as well as some of Iron Fist's. Taskmaster dropped his bladed weapons, knowing they were of no use if the symbiote could heal itself and the wounds, and then Taskmaster stuck to hand-to-hand combat, sneaking in a few pistol shots here and there. The fight edged in favour of Venom, who finally managed to blind Taskmaster with black webbing to avoid letting him see attacks. Brutally, Venom threw his shield miles away in the distance, and picked him up by the throat and carried him and dangled him over the edge of the rooftop, although the mercenary kept his cool, trying to pry off the webbing, but stopped to save his energy after he realised it was of no use.

Venom held him high and used his tongue to grab and whip the webbing off of Taskmaster's face, sending his green, acid-like saliva splashing around and onto Taskmaster, and, with the web removed, Venom had allowed him to speak, and, see. The black behemoth began to interrogate the restrained mercenary, as his battle-damaged body began to heal thanks to the symbiote.

"We will ask you one more time..." Venom growled, exposing his needle-like, white teeth in a sinister grin of anger, as his eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up. "Who sent you to assassinate us?!" Venom opened up his mouth a little, to let his tongue snake out with green saliva, holding it in the air around Taskmaster's head like a warning. His tongue snapped back into his mouth so he could ask, "And why!?" as he extended his claws on his free hand, and held it up, as he lashed out his snaky, wet tongue and hissed.

"Why? Because my client wants you dead and out of the way, that's why," Taskmaster replied, while looking him in the eyes, sneaking his hand around to his back pocket. Before he could grab what he was after, however, he was interrupted.

Venom snarled and threw him over his shoulder, sending smoke and dust flying in a wave as Taskmaster hit the base of the rooftop, landing face first. His back was towards the anti-hero, who fired a string of web, tying Taskmaster's hands together like handcuffs. Within a couple of seconds, Venom had rolled him from his stomach onto his back and had him pinned on the ground with has hand over the mercenary's torso, making him immobile.

"Who was it?!" Peter tried to punch his face once, using his fist as a battering ram. Quickly, however, Taskmaster moved his head to the side to dodge each attack. Pissed off from the symbiote's effects, Venom picked him up and threw him again with the same speed and momentum, with the same motion over his shoulder. Taskmaster, using his photographic reflexes, used Peter's own movements against him, and with perfect timing from remembering the last throw, when he hit the ground he used his feet to spring himself backwards into a flip, landing in a backwards roll and stopping in a crouched position while skidding backwards for a couple of seconds with one knee on the ground, all while still having his hands tied behind his back.

"Big mistake, Spider-Man," Taskmaster spoke, standing up with his hands restrained behind his back, "You should know by now I can remember all your moves... And use them against you. I do not need my arms to fight and kill you. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

Although Peter spilled Taskmaster's blood, he was no match for Taskmaster's photographic reflexes, which slowed down the anti-hero very much. The fight continued, with Taskmaster gaining the upper hand overtime as they transitioned from rooftop to rooftop, Taskmaster beginning to slowly overpower Venom.

\- Unknown Location - 01:43PM -

"Sir, this is a live feed of the assassination attempt in Queens. The serum seems to be working; Taskmaster's powers and durability have been greatly enhanced," a female voice spoke. The same voice from before.

"Yes, I can see that," the male voice spoke, watching the live feed on the laptop carefully. "It seems we have won," the figure spoke, smiling with a sinister look.

The female voice replied in confusion, "What- who is that?" As she pointed to the very corner of the screen, where there was a red and black tiny dot in the distant rooftops, looking as if it was aiming at the battle scene through a scope.

"An interference," the male figure spoke as he stood up, slamming down the laptop lid in frustration. "A very, very bad interference."

\- Queens Rooftops - 01:44PM -

Venom took another heavy bash to his jaw, and he stumbled backwards, angry and annoyed, and very surprised that he was losing, as Taskmaster came in front of him in a charge, leaping into a fly kick onto Venom's chest. Taskmaster himself knew Venom was too powerful to knock out on his own, so he instead tried to inflict pain while tiring him out. Obviously though, Peter put up a difficult fight, and did obviously manage to knock Taskmaster on his ass a couple of times, using his spider-sense to his advantage, as well as the symbiote's amplifications on his powers and his new symbiotic abilities.

In the middle of their combat, Peter's body gave in and he knew he would collapse soon, but the symbiote on the other hand was restless. They both knew, Peter and the symbiote, that they were getting nowhere in the battle like this; they were too slow, so they returned to their normal Spider-Man self, losing strength but gaining speed and mobility. Taskmaster overpowered him, the symbiote decided it was enough, and completely took control over his host's body. Even yet, although Peter rested and spectated as the symbiote took control, it still took a while before the tables turned, Peter slowly regaining his energy. Taskmaster's hands were still tied, and the skilled mercenary put up a _very_ decent fight, but was once again floored and pinned by the agile, black beast of an anti-hero, who strapped him down with a thick belt of webbing across his chest.

Even through all of his seriousness with the interrogations, Peter just couldn't get past all of his wise-cracks and puns.

"Get it through your thick skull!" he yelled, straddling his waist and putting up a fist in an attempt to intimidate him, although Taskmaster stared straight at his face and looked intimidating himself, his white eyes sharp and piercing in the eye sockets of his skull mask.

Peter's knuckles cracked as he tightened his fist, and he demanded once more, "Tell us who sent you!"

Taskmaster remained silent, but from the corner of his eye, he too had seen a tiny, red and black speck in the distance, and he kept a straight face. From the speck of red, a bright white light flashed, and Peter's head ached, and he speedily flipped off of Taskmaster and located the danger. At the same time, a gunshot sound had gone off with the flash of light, the bullet rippling through the air, and Taskmaster knew it was coming for him even before the gun went off, so as Peter flipped, he shifted his body to the side as the bullet hit him. This caused the bullet to graze his suit, cutting through the material, but also slicing through the webbing that binded him to the ground, allowing him to peform a kick-up to get up, his hands still tied, although blood seeped out of the graze on his body. Him and Peter both diverted their attention from eachother, and shifted it to the sniping point, the figure still lying prone on his stomach. Taskmaster already knew who it was, yet Peter was clueless.

\- Sniping Point - 01:57PM -

"Shit!" the male spoke upon missing his kill on his target, still prone, dropping his x12 scoped, thermal sniper-rifle, to pull his mask up above his nose. He pulled out and stuff his face full of an XL meat-filled, chilli chimichanga. "Oh!" He spoke, with his mouth full of food, "This shit is so good!" and he continued to chew and swallow his snack. If you haven't guessed already, the red and black costumed, foul-mouthed, chimichanga-loving, weapon-carrying, fourth-wall-breaking, merc with the mouth, Wade Winston Wilson, aka. Deadpool, was lying prone on his stomach, up on that rooftop, yet again on another contract assassination.

Wade had finished the chimichanga in his mouth and had swallowed it, then picked up his sniper rifle once again, and he looked down the scope. He was startled for a moment as he suddenly saw a large black foot rocketing towards him, and he fired another shot as Peter slung himself at Wade, in an attempt to fly-kick him as Venom. Wade had dodged the move last second, stepping to the right and turning his body to the side as the black and white bomber crashed onto the rooftop where Wade stood seconds before.

Wade looked at the behemoth, and pulled out his katanas and stood still in a combat position, then joked, "Jesus! Wow! Look at yourself! I may be ugly, but you! You are UG-LEE!"

Venom stared at him, then he reverted back to his normal size, then he said, "What are you doing, here, Wade?"

Wade held his katanas defensively up in the air by his sides, then spoke, "Holy shit... Spidey? Back in black, huh? That suit come with a buy one get one free by any chance? Because I could really use a-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Taskmaster struck Wade from behind with a ta ckle, forcefully slamming his body into Wade, sending them both rolling on the roof, but they each got up and looked at eachother, ready to engage at any time. Peter unintentionally ended up siding with Wade, and the two fought Taskmaster, who's hands were still tied.

The battle scene shifted from rooftop to rooftop, Peter getting a few shots in, as well as Wade, who left Taskmaster with a few bullet holes and cuts, but none fatal. And, Wade being the annoying merc with the mouth that he is, just wouldn't stop talking either, making wise-cracks almost once every minute. The fighters ended up on a rooftop to an electrical generator.

"Yo! Tasky!" Wade jokingly yelled, slashing at Taskmaster once more, who barely dodged the blade.

"So what kind of a name is 'Taskmaster' anyway?" Wade asked, getting back up off the ground after taking one of his own kicks from Taskmaster.

"And 'Deadpool' is any better?" the hooded mercenary replied, fighting off a venomised Peter, learning his moves and using them against him.

"Who cares? Deadpool is cool!" he replied, firing an RPG Taskmaster, with the rocket streaming like a javelin, with it shooting speedily in mid-air.

"Wilson..." Taskmaster started, running towards Venom. "Just... shut up already!" Taskmaster ran vertically up onto Venom's torso, kicking off of his face and into a backflip. The force of the kick-off on his face had so much momentum in it that it dazed Venom and caused the anti-hero to stumble backwards. Mid-flip, Taskmaster gracefully dodged the rocket, landing perfectly before Wade. The rocket, on the other hand, made heavy and dangerous impact with Peter, sending trails of smoke fuming off his body, and although the symbiote absoeabsorbed the damage that it could, Venom still dropped backwards. Venom was in pain, and he smashed through the roof and landed into the electrical generator, breaking it and causing a blackout. Peter was also very unlucky, and he had been zapped and electrocuted by the electricity, knocking him out as he reverted back to his normal form, with the remaining glass from the ceiling above him dropped down.

Deadpool holstered the RPG on his back, and stood up from his crouching position. "Haha! Did you see that!? He wasn't my target, but that! That, was awesome!"

Taskmaster was bleeding and broken from previous battle damage, but that didn't stop him from continuing to fight, and he ran at Wade. "Wilson, you talk too much!"

Taskmaster slid under Wade's legs, and then he got up and skidded back to a halt on his heels. He stole a kunai from Wade's belt from behind and used it to grind against the black webbing up and down, trying to release the material from cuffing him as he fought Wade with his lower body.

Wade continued to run his mouth as the battle continued, mercenary to mercenary.

At last, Taskmaster finally sliced off the webbing that cuffed him, leaving his arms free. From behind his back, Taskmaster dropped the kunai and threw a punch to Wade's surprise, ramming a fist into his jaw, dazing him as he stole a grenade from Wade with his free hand.

"Hey! No fair!" Wade whined, rubbing his chin and jaw. "Ya know, this fight's been going on long enough! The readers are probably getting bored of this chapter! Time to stop messing around..." Wade pulled out two sais, with one in each hand.

The fight continued, and more blood had been shed on each side, Wade obviously healing, but also taking the lead. The merc with the mouth spun his sai, the three tips of each blade slashing its target. Taskmaster's photographic reflexes only got him so far against Deadpool, and then his life was finally in Wade's hands.

"So, it was nice knowing you these past years, Tasky. In fact, it was awesome knowing you. Really," Wade said, walking casually towards the bleeding and severely injured Taskmaster, who stood his ground with a hand on his ribs and another behind his back.

Wade continued, "Honestly, you've a special place in my heart. So, because you're special, the choice is yours: you can die by the gun, or I'll gut you by sword."

"So this serum I was injected with actually helped... until you showed up. I'll see you in Hell if you ever die, Wilson," Taskmaster casually replied. His focus shifted to a damaged and panting figure he saw pop-up in the corner of his eye. "You too, Spider-Man."

Peter extended his arms and was ready to fire two shots of webbing onto Deadpool, in an attempt to stop him from killing Taskmaster, in order for Peter to get his answers, but he was too late.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Three bullet holes smoked from Taskmaster's chest where the bullets penetrated his body, with blood squirting out.

"And another one dead, and another payment for Deadpool! Tasky, you should've asked the author for a better role in this fanfic. Maybe you could've been alive!" Wade spoke and chuckled, then holstered his pistol, staring at the dead body of his opponent.

As soon as Wade finished his sentence, a little _'ping'_ was heard as something hit the ground. Peter's spider-sense went haywire, and he searched around to locate the danger.

"Peter!" Black started, "Get us out of here, now."

Then Peter saw it - the pin of a grenade resting on the ground, and the tension in his head grew. Peter knew what was about to happen any second now, so he made a web slingshot and entered it.

Wade spoke, "Spidey? What're you-"

He was interrupted as Peter shot himself into the sky, but it was too late. The grenade blew Wade into pieces, taking off the top of the building with it. While in mid-air, Peter was caught in the radius of the blast and was sent flying into another building, knocking him out mid-air before he could react. Black took control and saved Peter from plummeting to the ground, and took his body to another rooftop. The police had already arrived at the bottom of the building, making their way up to investigate, followed by firemen.

Spider-Man was being looked over at by a familiar face, who rolled his body onto his back so he could see her.

"Hey Felicia..." Peter spoke, coughing.

"You okay, spider?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he replied, getting up off the ground. "We're okay." Peter kissed her then used a web and zipped himself over to the building that for caught in the grenade blast, searching for Wade's pieces.

When he was gone, Felicia turned on her earpiece, and began to speak through it.

"I'm sorry. I was too late, boss. Taskmaster was already dead when I got here... now he's in pieces."

"Failures happen. Besides, we've got better," she heard.

"When will I get to drop the damn kissy kissy bullshit with him? This is getting annoying!" she said, tensing her eyebrows and shoulders.

"Don't worry. It'll be soon, Miss Hardy. Very, very soon..."


	7. Tangled Webs We Weave

**_For guest and everyone else who's wondering, Silver Sable gets here in the next couple of chapters._**

 **\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Tangled Webs We Weave**

A few weeks had passed since Taskmaster's death, three to be exact, and Wade had healed up cell by cell, and had left the area to collect the money from the bounty. Yes, Felicia is a spy, not that Peter knows, anyway. Still, police are on high alert for either one of them. Other super-villains injected with a different serum each time greatly had their powers amplified, and had attempted to assassinate Spider-Man, and, although there were a few close calls, Peter managed to defeat them all, sending them all to the Raft if he didn't accidentally kill them while trying to interrogate them. A super-charged Electro, he killed accidentally. So did he a heavy-weighted Ox. A few others, too. Just a few. He sent the majority to the Raft. A more beastial, animalistic Kraven, an aqua-boosted Hydro-man, a blistering Molten-Man. Lots more to join them. And, eventually, Peter did go back to the Daily Bugle, not officially for a job, but just selling a few photos for more cash than he expected. Right now, he's just finished watching at the movies with his 'girlfriend.'

\- Times Square - 11:56PM -

Peter pulls away from a quick kiss outside the movie theatre, with Felicia reluctantly but efficiently keeping up the act.

"Jesus, Felicia... So many villains in a matter of weeks, and we still don't have any answers," Peter stated, putting his forehead on hers.

"Don't worry, Peter. You'll soon find out," She replied, closing her eyes and slowly pulling her head away. She continued, "Tonight was great, Pete. But we should sleep now."

"Ok, Felicia. It is pretty late, I guess," he breathed out then yawned. "Yeah... we should sleep."

\- Peter's Apartment - Next Morning - 03:27AM -

Felicia looked over to the man in the bed who was sleeping next to her, and cringed at herself, remembering how he could make her blush that same night that started it all. She remembered back to the reason this all started, and what fuelled her hatred towards him. Her jaw clenched up and her face muscles tensed up just thinking about it. She closed her eyes and exhaled through her nose, and slipped out of his arm and stealthily got out of bed, not waking up Peter. She slipped out of her pyjamas, now only wearing her bra and panties, and she silently got into her cat suit, zipping it up all the way to protect herself from the cold air rushing in the outdoors, and no part of her body was exposed. Her suit fit her a little tightly, her rarely ever zipping it up all the way, but her curves were outlined in creases and were dimly highlighted in white from the filtered moonlight coming in through the blinds. She slipped into her black high-heels, and then finally slipped on her clawed gloves, stretching them back all the way until it fit perfectly with the rest of her tight, black leather cat suit. She collected her equipment and sneaked past her 'boyfriend,' exiting the suite by slowly and carefully escaping through a window from another room in the apartment, then carefully closing the window as she left.

She felt the cold air of the night brush against her, and she shivered a little as she perched atop the building.

"If I could, Peter, I'd kill you myself. Right there, in that room," Felicia spoke, as her voice began to break upon thinking back to her memory. "But no! Your spider-sense just ruins everything..."

Felicia wiped her wet eyes with her arm, then flipped off the top of the building and used a grappling gun to traverse from building to building as she parkoured, although not as agile as much as Peter's extent. She stopped at the entrance to the underground subway, camoflauged in the shadows avoiding the headlights people walking past her. She scoffed as she did so, then looked down. "You're even acting as if nothing ever happened, Parker!"

She used the shadows to avoid any attention as she slipped into the entrance to the subway. She moved quickly and she stuck to the ceiling with her upgraded claws, and then dropped down to a station still under construction. She walked and dropped to where the tracks where being developed, and she turned to her right to a seemingly blank wall. She walked up to it and with the claw on her index finger, she traced the outline of a square panel, and it opened to expose a numbered keypad. She entered a pass code: '371966'. As she finished, the walls shifted and it opened to expose a dark tunnel, in which she entered, then re-closed it from the other side.

\- Peter's Apartment - 04:32AM -

Peter was still in bed, and his fists clenched the part of the bed where Felicia was supposed to be sleeping, and he subconsciously felt that there was not one body lying next to him. He subconsciously rolled over to make sure, and he jolted awake with a loud 'Thud' as he hit the ground, taking the white bed sheets with him. He was clustered up behind the sheets on the ground and he groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up. The sudden jolt and impact also caused Black to wake itself up and alert itself from its own kind of sleep, and the alien was now fully conscious with Pete.

"Felish?" he asked, waiting for a response. He inquired once more, but still he got no response. He looked around, and found nothing. He sighed and decided it was enough.

"Dammit, Hardy. Sneaking out again, huh? This is the last time I catch you," he spoke. By the time he stood up, he was already in his black suit, minus the mask. He zipped himself out of the window, and the symbiote snaked over his face, and he was finally in his full black suit, and he swung from a web on the same building, and swerved around to the other end of it. He used his momentum to swing high, and then he released his webbing and corkscrewed mid-air and landed cleanly on the side of another, higher building and perched on the wall, having a large enough view of his city.

\- Subway Lair - 05:05AM -

"Look, I'm not doing this anymore! This has gone on long enough!" Felicia exclaimed to her employer. "Is it ready yet?"

He walked over to Felicia, then said, "It's closer than you think, miss Hardy... but if you want to stop this facade, fine. But you'll just reduce your chance of revenge. It's not like it'll affect me, anyway."

Felicia rolled her eyes then scoffed. "Always on the lookout for yourself, aren't you?"

The mysterious villain glared sharply into her in the eyes, sending piercing, invisible waves of intimidation into her soul. Felicia got a little nervous, until she finally spoke.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, exhaling and tensing up her face. "I can't take it anymore! I hate him, you have no idea what he's done! I'm leaving him, screw the damn facade!"

The figure glared at her from his work station, putting his hands together and interlocking his fingers as he put his thumbs together. He thought for a while, then finally spoke with a sly smirk, "Fine. But don't blame me if it doesn't work out for you in the long run."

Without breaking the tension, she turned around as she thought negative thoughts about Peter. "Oh, it'll work out," she spoke, grabbing new, upgraded equipment from the RD wing and exiting the lair.

The mystery villain turned his attention to his hired scientists and goons, and he began conversation with the scientists on development of serums... and his special weapon to use against his arch nemesis.

The head scientist spoke up, "Sir, the drug should take no longer than a few days to complete."

"Well, get on with it, then," the figure spoke, smirking and turning his attention to his own deadly projects.

\- Rooftops - 05:14AM -

Felicia was in her catsuit and was on her way back to the apartment to finally, and violently, confront Peter, using the rooftops to traverse. On the other hand, Peter Parker stayed high in the air, using his momentum to tunnel through holes and parkour off the sides of tall buildings, in search for her. After a while longer of searching, he gave up and headed back for the apartment, but on his way back, he found who he was looking for.

Felicia walked on the base of a rooftop, and broke into a sprint to dive off the building. Before she had a chance to, however, she tripped over and hit the ground face first upon feeling her right foot stuck to something. She groaned and looked back at it to see it flowered with black webbing, attatching it to the ground.

"Great," she said under her breath.

"Sorry about that, Felicia, but that's the last time you're sneaking out on me," Peter spoke, hanging upside down as he rapelled down from his web on a ledge, then dropped in front of Felicia as she stood up and clawed off the webbing with upgraded claws. They were triangular, metal blades, silver in colour with a lethal tip.

"Upgrade?" Peter said, as he casually approached her.

She smirked at him and slyly walked up to him and pressed her body firmly against his, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Because you deserve the best," she whispered, as her retractable claws slowly extended behind Peter's back.

"Felicia, that's nice, but you mind telling me what's been going on?" Peter asked, pulling her closer and firmer to him.

Peter felt a sharp sensation in his head, and he instinctively reacted, releasing Felicia and flipping over her head to avoid danger. As he did so, Felicia missed a clawed jab she set for his spine. Instantly, she whipped around and lunged at Peter, who dodged casually and easily to the side, turning to face her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Peter asked, getting in a defensive stance.

"Vengeance, Parker!" She yelled, squaring up.

"What do you mean 'vengeance'?" Peter asked, circling her cautiously, rage and negative emotions building up inside of him, as well as confusion.

"You know very well what I mean!" she said mid-air as she pounced at Peter with her claws out with her arms beside her.

At the last second, Peter caught her mid-air by the front of her leather suit and flipped her over his head, pinning her to the ground stomach-down with his arm bent over the top of her back, with his knee resting on the very bottom of her spine. As he did so, he fidgeted about as she struggled, changing his position to gain better control over her.

"Dammit, Felicia! What are you talking about!?" Peter yelled, feeling the symbiote get to him... The feeling was similar, but distant. Like smelling something you've smelled before but not remembering where it came from, or remembering a lyric to a song but not remembering the name to it.

"Cut the shit, Parker!" She spoke frantically from beneath him, her struggle halting as she lost her energy.

Peter's rage and annoyance built up, and his eyes widened in realisation and he suddenly stopped himself from violently lashing out, although his emotions remained. "What the hell are you on about?!"

Felicia sighed, speaking, "Do you seriously not remember?!"

Peter grew impatient, and with the symbiote's haunting, creeping influence, he didn't hold back when he violently buried his fist next to her head, spraying dust and causing a crater in the damaged concrete roof. "Just talk!" He yelled.

Felicia flinched and hesitated, but she finally began to speak as Peter realised what he has just done and slowly released her.

"If you're wondering, Parker, I wasn't even here for Tombstone in the first place," she angrily spoke, keeping her composure as she stood up. "And, for the record," she continued, "I hate you. There's nothing between us... not anymore, at least."

Peter's mind raced with thoughts and confusion, and he was out of sync with the world for a couple of seconds before he regained focus. "W... what?! What are you on about?!" he growled, his impatience building up and getting to his head.

Felicia's face tensed, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Peter felt the similar sensation with the symbiote, as negativity built up in him. "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Peter yelled, as his words echoed through the night, as people in the building stirred from the commotion, as well as people on the streets looking up to find nothing.

Felicia flinched a little, but finally began to reveal to Peter.

 ** _I know this chapter is shorter than usual, so I apologise. But, what I'd like to say to each and every one of you reading this right now is thank you! Thanks for 100 followers, it is much appreciated and I mean what I say!_** ** _Especially those of you who've been here since the beginning, so thanks to nataku2709, Akira Hayama and SuNzZ, and thanks to newer readers as well, like pitbull4567, bradamight and megatronus89. To be honest, I doubt I'd be continuing this if it wasn't for you guys/gals_** ** _. I sincerely hope you all will stick around until the end. Once again, thanks for 100, and I love you all! Until the next chapter_**


	8. Maybe Black Isn't My Colour After All

**\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Maybe Black Isn't My Colour After All**

\- Rooftops - 05:40AM -

Peter felt the similar sensation with the symbiote, as negativity built up in him. "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Peter yelled, as his words echoed through the night, as people in the building stirred from the commotion, as well as people on the streets looking up to find nothing.

Felicia flinched a little, but finally began to reveal to Peter.

"You know, I honestly can't believe how you'd forget something like this," Felicia said as her voice broke, and her eyes showed signs of sorrow and anger. She continued, explaining what had happened. "And... Dammit, Peter, you're acting as if nothing ever even happened!"

\- One year ago - 1 day after the hammerhead event - Prison Break - 02:34AM -

Peter was lying stomach-down on the ground in his black suit as he silently got on his hands, in a press-up position. He struggled as he still faintly heard the ringing in his ears blocking out every other sound in his false state of unconsciousness. The symbiote, actually, was in full control - Peter had been knocked out. After a blow to his head from the rhino, and then this explosion seconds after, Peter wasn't coming back for a while. Spidey was still on his hands, and managed to get up on his knees as he kicked away some debris, the alarm wildly blaring. Crowds of escaped inmates around him were rapidly racing towards the edge of the prison walls, attempting to escape, leaving Peter on the ground. Several other inmates had been rendered unconscious by the explosion, and the not-so-fortunate had died. Peter weakly got up, him and the symbiote both feeling his muscles aching - even in his unconsciousness. The alarms pissed off the symbiote, which frantically flailed on Peter's body, slowly getting used to the noise and vibration. Dust clouds left his body as he left the ground, and the symbiote was on full alert and looked around. He stumbled as he walked a few meters, heading into the danger zone, tripping up over himself, and falling unconscious for another couple of minutes, as the symbiote took its time to adapt to the sound and vibrations, as well as the heat from the explosion around it.

\- 03:58AM -

Black web after black web was fired in several directions, taping inmates to surrounding buildings and obstacles, and rendering them immobile. The impact of the web was devastating, almost as if a gorilla's arm had been rammed into the prisoners, the knockback sending them flying as they became adhered helplessly to the environment. The prisoners struggled to escape, but, alas, the black webbing had obviously been too strong, so most gave up as all the energy in their body had left them through their flailing. One by one, Peter apprehended the escapees, and started knocking some out, even killing some of them accidentally. Of course, it technically wasn't _Peter._ Bones broke and craniums cracked as Spider-Man incapacitated his opponents.

"It's the Spider-Man! Get 'im!" one of them shouted, as he picked up a piece of rebar off the ground.

"We're gonna make you pay for putting us in here, Spider-Man! I'll squash you, bug!" another one spoke, picking up metal shrapnel to use as a blade.

Spider-Man squared up as several inmates formed as a group, attempting to rush the anti-hero. Police arrived on scene almost an hour back, arresting or hospitalising those Spidey dispatched of, and zipping up the deceased in body bags. Members of the S.W.A.T team arrived simultaneously, with riot control SMGs, and began to take out prisoners. Spidey, on the other hand, dodged and weaved attacks as he disarmed and destroyed. Blood and bodies were all motionless but breathing on the ground, as Spider-Man took out the last prisoner in his field of vision with a flying roundhouse kick to the jaw, with Spidey landing on his hands and feet a second before his opponent hit the ground in a small wave of dust.

An extraction helicopter from the other side of the prison was piloted by, none other than, the same mystery big-bad. It touchdown at its Landing Zone, and specific ex-inmates climbed on board. Electro, aka Max Dillon, Molten-Man in his human form, Hydro-man, and yes, everybody else Spidey had recently fought in the past few weeks. The helicopter left the ground and hovered in the air, and then ascended, as the Rhino stomped his way up the hill to the LZ.

"Sorry, Aleksei, but I'm afraid we can't support your weight on here. Don't worry though, an extraction truck will rendezvous with you here," the pilot spoke, checking his watch, "Give it 54 seconds."

The chopper left the skies as soon as the truck appeared, extracting the Rhino with a few other 'big guys'.

Back on Spidey's end, he turned to approach another group of criminals, webbing them up and pounding some until they were unconscious. Another crowd bit the dust, but from the symbiote's vision, Spider-Man noticed an escapee making a break for it, in the distance. Instinctively, in an attempt to please its host, the symbiote on Peter's body carried itself towards the prisoner, quickly and with agility.

The running prisoner had short, blond hair, and it was surprisingly well-kept for a prisoner. He was of average build for a male his age, and he was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, with a scar across his cheek, which was narrow and appeared to come from a knife or claw or some other sharp, bladed weapon.

"Dad?" a familiar voice called out, landing in front of the exhausted escapee, standing up as she put her hands on her hips and relaxed out in front of him.

"Kitty?" the escapee said, stopping in front of her, his heart still racing from the rush of the escape.

"Hey dad," Felicia said with a smile, ignoring everything around her as she pulled him into a hug. "When I heard about the prison break, I came to get you."

Felicia's father pulled away, but before he could respond, his face quickly met the ground in a sudden flash as Spider-Man came in with a flying kick. Felicia flinched from the sudden movement, as her father groaned from the pain in his bloodied temples.

"Spider!?" she said, as she speedily approached the scrap. She put an arm frantically on Spider-Man's arm. "Wait! That's my father!"

The symbiote knew Black Cat, but did not know her father, so, in it's own mind, it did not want any sort of tension with it's host. Therefore, without any reply, Spider-Man simply pushed Black Cat away with extreme force, sending her flying across the ground, it's current intentions not to harm her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Felicia yelled, as she held her bruised, scraped shoulder.

Felicia's dad slowly got up, and he slowly picked up a broken pipe from the ground. Felicia stumbled off the ground, and ran at Spidey, extending a clawed hand in an attempt to slash him. Spider-Man dodged, and her clawed hand went flying into her father's face, scarring his cheek further, as her dad grunted from the pain.

"Shit! Dad! I'm so-" Felicia was cut off as Spidey yanked her onto the ground away from him with a symbiotic tendril.

"Leave her alone, you moron! That's my daughter!" the prisoner spoke, stepping closer behind Spidey then breaking into a rush while Spider-Man's attention was on Felicia.

Before he could strike, however, Spider-Man's spider-sense warned the symbiote of the upcoming danger. Flawlessly, the black figure swerved to the side as Felicia's father swung the steel pipe, which he then felt was yanked from him with force. Felicia, in the background of all this, simply watched while on the ground, trying to shake off the pain in her stinging right shoulder. Felicia's father charged at the symbiote, readying a punch with his right fist. The symbiote saw this coming, and as the right hook was thrown, he dodged and slid under his legs, using webs to boost himself. As Spidey slid on the ground, he caught the previously disarmed pipe as he popped back up.

Felicia was scared now, not for herself, but for her father. She was scared of Peter - scared of the 'monster' before her, she thought.

"Spider-Man! Stop! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, her heart racing in anticipation.

Before Spidey's opponent had any chance at all to react, he saw a flash of red shift past his eyes, and everything felt slow-motion for him as his eyes blurred. His head pained, and he was dizzy, and he felt liquid running down the side of his head, and all he could see was the starry sky, until he felt his body collapse and hit the ground in a wave of dust. Everything went black for him. Spider-Man had swung the steel pipe in a swift movement, delivering a shocking, crushing blow to the side of the man's head, sending him flying in a spray of blood. The victim of the blow was already on the ground, with a red puddle beside his head as blood drizzled from his broken cranium. He was already unconscious. No, not unconscious. He was bleeding out. Spider-Man dropped the pipe on the ground before him, the metal clattering, mildly disturbing the alien.

"Peter! What the hell!" Felicia yelled as her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes from the emotional pain and anger. She ignored her stinging shoulder and got up into a crouch position on the ground. "That was my father! The fuck is wrong with you!?" Felicia was openly crying now, and she stood up, her clawed hand resting on her shoulder.

The symbiote simply stared at her, then looked away, and began walking away to approach other escapees.

"You ASSHOLE!" she yelled, rushing Spider-Man from behind his back, whose early warning system alerted him to her. At the perfect time, Spidey spun round and saw the first clawed hand coming for him, and he stepped to the side to dodge the attack. With a simple pull with a tendril, Spider-Man floored her once more. He turned around to leave, but instantly spun back round upon hearing footsteps pacing towards him. He was met with a flurry of clawed strikes, from which he parried most, only taking a few cuts now and then, with the suit re-sealing over the slashed areas, with were indicated in red lines. Felicia went for a roundhouse to the head, which Spidey dodged by leaning back speedily onto the ground, then performing a kick-up to get back up. He flipped over Felicia, landing behind her. Right now, the symbiote no longer registered Felicia as one of Peter's allies, exes or friend, and she was no longer a woman, human _or_ cat. She was simply a threat. Without hesitation, the symbiote webbed the side of her head and spun her around and pulled her to him, using the momentum of the movement to send a damaging foot into her stomach, then in one free-flowing movement, he fired symbiotic tendrils beside her, and slingshot his weight into her, breaking her nose and leaving blood oozing out as she landed on the ground, skidding back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Peter!?" she said, lightly holding her paining, broken nose.

The symbiote fired a web at her and yanked her violently to her father's deceased body matting her hair in his blood as she rolled into him from the momentum, and the leather on her hands became stained with it. Before she could react or say anything, she was muted as a thick shot of webbing slammed into her body, knocking the wind out of her as it rammed her into the ground she was already lying on. Another, smaller web gripped onto her mouth, silencing her. By the time she caught her breath, Spidey had left the area, taking the previously used pipe with him - it was a decent weapon, the bloodthirsty symbiote thought.

Members of the S.W.A.T team arrived on scene of the Black Cat event, simultaneously to Peter leaving the prison site, now in control and conscious, but unaware of the Black Cat event.

"There! Another one!" one of the riot control spoke, cuffing a prisoner.

"Who the he-? Black Cat? In black webbing?" one of the policemen spoke, holstering a gun and approaching the struggling burglar. "So, the spider finally decide to turn you in, huh?"

The cop then felt stepping in a half-wet half-dry liquid, and he looked down to see the blood coming from the deceased ex-prisoner. He noticed the claw marks on his face, and then saw the blood crusted on Felicia's hands and hair.

"Guess we'll be adding murder to your charges, too, cat," the policeman said, calling for backup, as Felicia tried to say something, but was muffled by Spidey's webbing.

"Somebody grab a sedative; we all know how sneaky and dangerous she can be."

Felicia struggled more but had been put to sleep as more members of New York's finest arrived. The webbing had been tough to remove, and the police took almost an hour cutting her free before they cuffed her, unmasked and arrested the sleeping kitten, and put her father in a body bag.

\- Horizon Labs - Spider-Lab - 07:02AM -

Peter finished tearing off the last of the alien, capturing it in a reinforced glass box, while it was weakened from the vibrations of sonic blasters made from the schematics of Shocker's gauntlets.

He was wearing a vest and jeans, and quickly sealed off the top of the box, and collected a shirt off the top of a desk.

"I thought we could make it work this time," Peter said, turning off the sonic blasters and tapping on the glass of the box like a child with a fish tank. "I thought wrong. You cost me my public rep, cost me my girlfrie- fiancée... and I don't even want to know what you did in control back at the prison. And hell, you cost me my rest. You _always_ take control when I sleep. I don't need the night shifts," Peter walked away from the box, alerting his boss on the situation. Inside the box, the symbiote flailed, unable to break the glass of the container holding it captive. The alien stretched a tendril to the side of the box, then flung itself completely there, shifting its shape into a hand - no, a fist. A very naughty fist, actually, flipping of its ex-host and giving him the finger from behind his back as Peter left the room.

\- Present Day - Rooftops - 06:01AM -

"Yeah... You killed my father, broke my goddamn nose, left me for the police, and I was wrongfully convicted for the murder! Ring a bell, asshole!?" Felicia yelled, extending her claws again.

Peter was completely confused on the situation and he felt something sharp in his brain, something egging him on, telling him no. It felt to him as if he was being possessed.

"Dammit!" he said, putting a hand on his forehead. "Either we don't know what you're talking about, or you're making it up to mess with our head!" Peter yelled, turning to look at her.

"Does it fucking seem like I'm making this up!?" she said, beginning to cry. "Worst part is, you're acting as if nothing ever happened in the first place!"

Peter replied, "Just shut up, Felicia! We didn't do anything!" Peter's symbiotic eyes narrowed like lighting bolts, and his lower mask split apart to expose a toothy, saliva-filled maw. Although, he wasn't completely venom - just his spider-self with venom-like eyes and a nasty mouth.

"What the hell are you!?" Felicia spoke, in fear as she edged back towards the end of the rooftop. She scoffed and came to a halt, balling fists and squeezing as her leather gloves made a stretching sound, showing tension. "Dammit! Cut the bullshit and stop trying to save your ass, Parker! Face the truth!" Felicia rushed Peter, only to be grabbed and tossed aside, her skidding and rolling to a halt into an air conditioning unit.

"We're tired of your whining, Felicia! We didn't do anything!" Spider-Man growled in his symbiotic tone, until Peter came halfway to his senses. "We - I didn't do anything! Right?" Peter said, looking down at his symbiote-covered hands, his maw and eyes reverting to normal. His sense of normality disappeared once more as he heard voices in his head once more, and he became aggressive again. "Obviously we didn't do anything!" Peter yelled, tightening a fist and jerking his head to look at Felicia who watched him on the ground. Once more in the symbiote's tone, Peter growled, "Just get lost, Felicia... Get lost with your tail between your legs."

Peter realised what he had just said, and his voice almost instantly returned to normal. "We -I'm sorry... I didn't-" Peter once again felt the same feeling his body was being possessed as he heard something in his head once more, and he finally remembered what it was. The familiar feeling. The negativity.

Felicia watched confused and angry from the ground as Peter looked lost. He looked as though he was fighting himself.

Peter shrieked deeply as he fell on his knees, his mind being overtaken and run by the symbiote. "Shit! Max... Max was right! There is no curing you, is there!?" In Peter's head, he could've sworn he heard something about being called a naive idiot. "It was... You! It was... venom, wasn't it? Not us... not me!" Peter said, almost battling against himself as he flailed with his hands on his head with his knees on the ground. Felicia used Peter's vulnerability against him, and she sneaked up behind him for a strike - no, she wanted to use her upgraded claws for a quick kill. She sneaked behind and, although Peter's spider-sense went off, he was too busy fighting himself to care about Felicia. Peter felt a clawed, cold sensation strike around his throat, but felt no pain as a tendril of black blockaded the vulnerable area, capturing deadly titanium claws in it. Felicia screamed as a tendril fired from Peter's back, carrying her metres into the air, then releasing her to let her fall. Peter turned around and saw her falling. "Dammit! Don't hurt her!" he yelled, breaking her fall with a large black cobweb, catching her before any damage could befall on her.

The symbiote detached half of itself from Peter, but was still adhered to him, and it almost morphed into a mirror image of Peter, but venomised. They stared at eachother, eye to eye, Spider-Man and Venom. "You always were the smartest one in the room, Peter..." the symbiote snarled with it's toothy maw. "I thought you'd have figured us out sooner... I guess you were just too desperate, weren't you?"

Peter grasped the face with his right hand, but the symbiote simply allowed Peter's physical body to go straight through it like a stone in quick-sand. The symbiote, in fact, reattached completely to Peter, beginning to speak in his mind again, but only after Peter said a few things.

"Felicia's father... that was you, wasn't it?" Peter asked, staying stationery, anger building up inside him.

"No... It was _us._ _Your_ body, _my_ mind. _Us_."

"Get off me," Peter plainly commanded.

"No. We are permanently together, remember? Your emotions... so negative. So... mmm... _delicious._ "

"I said... Get... OFF!" Peter replied, pulling on the goo on his body, only for it to slip back into place.

"Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter. We are one. There is no escape. Max Modell had no chance of curing me. With age, comes intelligence. I just had to outsmart _you._ "

"Dammit! No wonder I felt so damn possessed! It wasn't me that wanted to kill - or it wasn't me that did! I never brutalised anybody!"

"Please. I just took what you wanted and made it a reality. I unleashed what you couldn't. Your true self... your true colours."

In that moment, it came back to Peter why he started his whole mission as Spider-Man in the first place. The wrestling match. The money. The thief. His uncle. _With great power comes great responsibility._ Peter knew what he was doing with the symbiote was wrong - it was his third time with it, after all. The killing, his temper, his violence. He knew it was wrong when he did it... Peter thought hard.

Peter looked over to find Felicia had disappeared from the webbing, and Peter shot himself up to a higher vantage point - the Empire State building in fact. He surveyed the city for a couple of seconds, and then he shot away, swinging through the lower streets until he reached his destination.

\- Horizon Labs - 06:35AM -

Peter shot his way through a window in the side, causing the glass to fall onto the ground inside. Despite his former colleague's protests as he shot past them, he made his way down, breaking straight through the door to the spider-lab with a slingshot kick. He walked in, and suddenly felt the symbiote holding him back by firing tendrils into the ground.

"Parker, we share your thoughts, you will not succeed."

"Whatever my true colours... They're... definitely... Not!... Black!" Peter yelled, struggling, until one by one he tore himself off the tendril's attachment to the ground.

His ex-colleagues tried to run straight into the nearly cleared-out spider-lab, but Peter spun a wall of webbing behind him, as he fought against the symbiote, to reach deeper into his old shack.

"Try your best Peter. It won't work... We are permanent. You try to take me down, you go down too..."

Peter ignored the voice as he speedily walked through the lab, dodging everything in sight until he came to a certain desk far in the lab. He felt the symbiote taking control again, trying to turn him around, maybe full control as it held him back against his own weight. Peter reached for the drawer, but the symbiote was too strong, Peter's anger and emotions forcing him to lash out and scream as he plunged his arms and fists into the wooden desk, splitting it in half and sending splinters in all directions, but, positively revealing the contents of the drawer.

"See, Parker. You need _me_. And I need _you._ Together, we will survive."

"No," Peter spoke, ignoring the sound of his ex-colleagues outside, as he got in a squat position and reached for the device in front of him, and pressing down on a button, holding it firm in his hand, until the symbiote began to ripple. "Together, you ruined my life, my relationship, and my sanity... Twice."

"Together, we made your life bet-"

Before black could finish its sentence, it was interrupted by a sonic blast, sending symbiote-lethal sound waves into the environment. The alien squirmed and flailed on Peter's body, erratically shooting itself on and off in different directions, as Peter got up, but hurtfully. He felt the symbiote's pain. Both Peter and the symbiote roared in pain, as Peter stood up and stumbled against the wall, clenching his teeth to ease the pain as much as he could. Piece by piece, Peter tried shredding the symbiote from his pores, but still, it was too strong. He needed something bigger. Although it still pained it quite a lot, the alien managed to tolerate it and find a comfort zone - although now it was too focused on staying alive and was too weak to do anything to Peter.

"Pa- Parker! Don't you see? You will kill yourself by killing us! Besides, this is too weak to destroy us"

"Yeah... I figured! Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch!" Peter yelled through clenched teeth. He carried the sonic device in a paining, clenched fist, and stumbled slowly to the other side of the lab, coming to a halt at a work station.

Peter forcefully tore off part of the symbiote from his face, although it just hung out from his pores and simply latched back on. He guessed he was doing this with his mask on - not that it made a difference anyway. _Let's hope Max hasn't touched it yet,_ Peter thought, the symbiote cursing Peter because of his thoughts. Peter and the symbiote both grew weaker by the minute, the sonic blaster still giving off sound waves.

Luckily, Peter found what he was looking for; the battery from the glider Felicia found for him when they intercepted Kingpin and Tombstone's deal. The battery was currently off, the circular, silver object with no power currently flowing through it. It was disassembled, and there were different external wires and circuitry connected to it. As a side project before he was fired, Peter worked on amplifying the energy output and joules given off, to mega-charge an object, preferably with the strength of Electro's energy bolts - or stronger. Peter stumbled onto the station, slamming the sonic blaster down onto a work top in his pain and desperation. The sound waves still gave off, but it was not as effective as it did not have any more physical contact with Peter or the symbiote.

Peter turned on the energy for the battery, and knew it was no good yet - or he wasn't sure anyway. He'd never tested it. He spent a while making further adjustments, the symbiote obviously getting in the way now and then, but Peter ending up on top.

\- Spider Lab - 07:22AM -

Finally, it was complete, and Peter removed the external circuits one by one, re-routing all power to the battery, which glew a bright green, then as the power increased, it turned into a milky, starry white glow. Peter was about to collapse, with the sonic blaster giving off the waves for about half an hour now, but the symbiote had managed to recover a little... maybe too much.

"This... better work... It will." Peter exhaustedly spoke, lifting the battery in between his fingers, approaching the blaster.

Suddenly, he found himself flung back through many research stations, brutalising himself and being battered around by the symbiote, which forcefully rooted out from Peter's sides, clawing into to the ground next to him. Peter struggled, but had no energy to escape, holding the battery firmly in his hand. He raised and extended his arm, pointing it towards the sonic blaster, a good few meters away from him. He tried to fire a web line to reel it to him, but it was of no use - the alien blocked it with itself. He then felt something around his throat, something tightening - choking him. It was squeezing in.

"I can not let you do that, Parker. In fact, I must render you ununconscious. Then I will take compete control of your mind, _and_ body."

Peter's eyelids began to shut, but he fought and fought. He felt himself blacking out, and he looked around, something catching his eye within his arm's reach. Peter struggled to stay conscious as the symbiote tightened its grip, and extended his arm and picked up his desired object, quickly tossing it to his other hand before the symbiote had a chance to take it, whilst juggling the battery to his right hand. He held up the object with his left hand, the symbiote releasing Peter to focus on that object as Peter gasped for air. Dodging a swiping tendril, Peter snapped his old web shooter onto his right wrist and passed the battery on to his left hand, and with his right hand, heaimed at the sonic blaster. In a swift move, Peter fired a mesh, white thread of webbing, perfectly adhering to the sonic blaster, then he yanked it towards himself just in time as the symbiote consumed the web shooter and rendered it useless.

Peter caught it in his right hand, the sound waves making direct contact once more, causing the symbiote to halt any actions against its host. Peter had to switch the batteries for this to work, but once the sound waves stop in between, he knew the symbiote will try to stop him. He only has one shot at this. Peter struggled, but he ultimately pressed the top of the battery chip, releasing the current battery from the blaster. With this action, Peter, with all his speed, jammed the upgraded battery into the slot in the blaster before the incoming tendrils had a chance to make contact with his face.

As soon as the battery was in, Peter desperately pressed down on the button once, throwing the blaster in the centre of the room. Amplified sound waves filled the room, which were ear-piercing, they would be, according to the symbiote. As the waves practically tortured Spider-Man, both Peter and the symbiote roared in pain. The symbiote now, was extremely weak, and was disabled, in a way. But Peter was also weak; he dropped to his knees with his hands on his temples; he was giving into his pain and fatigue. He knew he had to finish what he started; he had to finish his mission.

Peter's muscles ripped and bulged as he forced his way through the shredding pain, making his way to the same safe that started it all. He felt his pores stinging and pulsing as Peter forcefully ripped out pieces of the suit, throwing the weakened parts of alien straight into the safe, helpless to do anything.

"My... uncle! My... aunt! They... did... not... raise me... a killer! THEY DID NOT RAISE ME LIKE THIS!" Peter yelled, tearing out the alien from his pores, peeling it out from his body like it were a banana peel. "They did not die for nothing! I was a fool, coming back to you, and everyone warned me, but I just didn't listen, did I? That's just the stubborn old bastard I am! Or maybe it's the Parker luck!" Peter struggled to stay conscious as he removed the alien further, even spraying some of his own blood out in the process as he banged and clattered into objects. One by one, piece by piece, he removed his suit and threw it into the safe.

"Either... way! They will rest in their graves... knowing their son will _never_ make another mistake with you ever again! They didn't raise me... like this only to die for nothing!" Peter squirmed as he pulled out the last parts of the exterior symbiote, only having the toughest outset yet to remove. He felt electrical, paining sensations as he broke the bond, ripping the symbiote from his nervous system. It was as if someone had grabbed hold of his nerves and spinal cord, and had yanked everything and twisted it all into a paining mix. At last, the symbiote had been removed from his body - but he had to make sure. Peter picked up the blaster and left it on, then amped up the voltage as much as he could, throwing it in with the alien. Peter shut the safe and locked it, and, fortunately, stopped hearing the vicious sound waves - a good sign. Peter tested for the symbiote, making sure nothing was left in his blood and cells. Fortunately, he was clean. Only now he took notice of the web shooter he left on his arm, and he took his time to repair it.

\- Subway Construction Site - 08:58AM -

Funny enough, 'Spider-Man' was simply now a super-powered man dressed in a T-Shirt, a pair of loose tracksuit bottoms, with an old, torn up Halloween Spider-Man knock-off mask. Of course, his equipment was mostly cleared out of the lab in Horizon, but he's sure to have spare in his apartment.

Peter swung down and tunneled through the subway, finding an empty pit in the construction site. He zipped past with his old, white webbing, dropping in the safe as he did so. Peter swung into a wall then rebound himself off, firing a web bomb back in after the safe. He tore open bags of cement and poured them into the pit, mixing the contents in water. He left the mixture to cool, and exited into the city rooftops.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what I call 'facing your demons'. That's the last of that, I hope... Maybe black isn't my colour after all."


	9. Back In Red And Blue

**\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **Act 2** (Thanks SoldierOfTheSea)

 **Back** **In Red And Blue**

\- A Week Later - Spider-Man - 07:30AM -

Spider-Man was perched on the corner of a rooftop, his mask rolled halfway up to expose his mouth and part of his nose, as strawberry jam oozed out of the doughnut he sank his teeth into. He chewed on the sugary, flavoured goodness, licking up every bit of jam as he bit into the dough, chewing the soft-textured food. Peter thought about the events of the past week, while surveying the scenery below him. The sun shone a bright light over him and the city, sticking out in the blue skies just like a night light. Of course, everybody got on with their lives, just like normal, and Spidey's reputation was in fact, still torn. But he had to deal with this, and he did so very well, avoiding as much conflict with the police as possible. He chewed the final part of his jam doughnut, then swallowed it. He rolled down the last of his mask, until his classic face was worn once more.

"Damn," Peter started, "That always hits the spot..."

Peter sighed as he thought about other things; "It's been a week since Felicia... disappeared... No sign of her anywhere. No clues, nothing."

He stood up on the edge of the roof, then leaned his body forward, until gravity finally took control, pulling him off the ledge and into a dive. The web-slinger fired a white line of webbing right onto one of the Bugle's billboards, and he swung from it, using his G-force to create momentum as he shot back up into the air via a corkscrew. His ears pained hearing Jameson's grouchy, throaty voice through the billboard, once again shaming Spider-Man's name, particularity happy most of the city was behind him on that note. The wind whistled as Peter zipped and whipped through the New York City skyline, traversing by web, rooftop, or vast leaps in the air.

"Feels... kinda weird..." Peter whispered to himself as he vertically ran on the side of a building, extending his arms and slingshotting himself off into the open sky.

"...Back in red and blue, after all this time... But," Peter spun another web, firing one perfectly onto a flagpole as he swung through the breeze of January. "It's pretty damn nostalgic."

He swung for another couple of minutes, his left hand web-shooter running out of fluid, from which he stuck to right-hand swinging and web-zipping for a while.

"But then again," Peter immediately and frantically spoke, after pressing down on his web-shooters only to find out they were both empty. He uncontrollably fell through the air, his suit and body beating against the wind as Peter rapidly pulled out a cartridge of web fluid from his belt under his shirt, refilling his right web-shooter.

"...Being in black means I don't have to worry about this all the time!" Peter spat out as he fired a web line, which only managed to barely break his fall as his web connected with a building. It was too late, and the hero rolled in pain as his body skidded with dust powdering up, after making contact with the ground in the middle of a busy road. Peter pained and shook his head, slowly making his way to his hands and knees.

"Ouch," he mumbled, slowly getting up to a higher stance, cracking his back up to a straighter position. Suddenly, his spider-sense warned him of a danger to his left and he turned his head to the horn of a speeding truck. Peter's eyes widened behind his mask and without a second thought, Peter cartwheeled to the side, but as he landed, he used the momentum to spring to the pavement. Peter filled his final shooter, all while sprinting down the street, dodging and weaving through terrified citizens.

"Sorry!" he said, accidentally knocking someone over as he rushed, having finally refilled his web-shooter.

"Spider-Man here, coming through!" he frantically said, scaring a large group of pedestrians as he launched himself off the ground, rocketing to the sky as he pulled himself up via webbing. Of course, Peter's recent personality change as Spider-Man did confuse the public, however it did not completely negate their negative opinions on him.

The wall-crawler surveyed the city for a good couple of hours, stopping a couple of crimes along the way.

\- Black Cat - 11:30AM -

The feline had gone into hiding, spending her days planning and plotting against the wall-crawler whilst in the lair. She frowned as she sat idle on a wooden chair in the corner of the room, one leg crossed over the other as she sharpened her claws against sturdy material. She sighed, looking over to her employer with a disappointed, impatient expression on her face.

"So?" Felicia inquired, removing her right leg from her left, sitting in a straight position. She tilted her head as she awaited an answer.

"Almost," her mysterious employer stated, who signaled an employee dismissed. "Since you blew your cover, this is probably the best chance we've got, Hardy. Another day, and the drug should be complete."

Felicia sat there staring at him for a while, but then she looked down at the ground. "Why can't we just attack him now? He's already lost the black suit; you're more than capable."

"Because, Miss Hardy, Parker knows us all too well," her employer said with a smirk, as he walked away from Felicia, and into a research station.

Felicia's sudden shock on him knowing Peter's identity made her sharply look up at him, and her lips twitched but she saw he was long gone before she could say anything. The cat burglar jumped off her seat and stood, naturally swaying her hips as she left the lair, and came out in the open subway. She leaned against the construction, stretching with her arms in the air as she arched her back behind her, allowing the breeze to whip past her hair. She sighed, then looked down, feeling tense that she couldn't do a thing against Peter. Nobody to lash her anger out against. She was sorrowful, depressed and angry all at once. She shed a tear thinking about her father, which she let stream freely down her face. Her neck tightened and her jawline clenched, her facial muscles tense as more tears came down, dripping off her face, either landing and running down her leather suit, or hitting the ground. Her light tears turned into heavy sobbing, as she slid her back down the construction, until she sat with her face in her knees, muffling her crying as she was left in her thoughts.

\- Symbiote - 12:30PM -

There it lay buried several meters beneath the underground, lying weakly and painfully without a human host. Believe it or not, miniscule amounts of oxygen managed to seep through the cracks, affecting the symbiote. The weakened symbiote, in fact, was buried _inside_ the cooled concrete that it's recent host had tipped in with the safe. Of course, Peter did drop in a web-bomb too, but the adhesive dissolved into the surrounding concrete days ago. The safe also lay firmly planted in the concrete, but, last time, the symbiote was also in a vial. This time, however, it freely bounced around inside the container, attempting to move it and weaken the concrete around it. As time went on, the symbiote's pace did slow, as it gradually became weaker. Nothing lethal, however.

 _Peter does not see it, yet, does he? He is still just an ignorant child. I was unwillingly torn from his body, torn from our bond. Only, we were permanent. We ARE permanent. Some part of me still remains with him, even if he does not notice it yet. He wouldn't - it's undetectable... And I need to be whole again. We will die if our seperation keeps up. We NEED eachother_ , Peter.

\- Black Cat - Meanwhile, 12:30PM -

The feline watched as her employer returned with an all-too-familiar enemy of Spider-Man, who was still dressed in prison uniform. He wore an unfamiliar, strange device on his back, which looked to be electronic, and it looked to be firmly planted and attached to his backbone.

"Thanks for the bail, chief," the tall prisoner said, in a deep, angry voice.

Mystery man replied with a simple nod and smirk, but was far more concerned, or more accurately curious, with the exterior device running down along the spine of his new accomplice. Having taken notice of this, the ex-prisoner replied, "Genetic stabiliser. It's the one thing they let me keep from my suit; without I die."

The boss man said in response, "Yes, Mac. I suppose that makes sense."

"Hey, you know I prefer Scorpion!" Mac Gargan spat out, acid in his voice.

His employer watched him for a few minutes then smiled coldly, replying, "Speaking of which, I think you're _long_ overdue for an upgrade."

As if on cue, Felicia whipped in from a research station, dropping silently in between Gargan and the boss, holding out an injection.

"It's done," she said plainly, handing it over to the boss man.

Mac Gargan watched curiosly as the dark-red-headed boss approached him with the injection. Maintaining his cold and steely look, the boss, with a good amount of human speed and force, jabbed the needle into Gargan's neck, who winced in surprise and mild pain. The boss kept it there, holding it with his index and middle finger, as his thumb pushed down on the piston, emptying the contents of the injection into Gargan's bloodstream. Once the injection tube was emptied and the piston was all the way in, the boss removed the needle from Gargan's body, a little fluid dripping from the entry point on his neck.

Mac Gargan fell to his knees as he rubbed the injection site with two fingers. "Argh! What have you-"

Mac was cut off when he felt a sensation in himself. All the non-human parts of his human-looking body went on fire, his powers greatly amplifying. He felt his muscles ache as his hands fell to the ground, the fluid doing its job. Felicia watched with her eyes wide and mouth half-open, while the boss stood with a straight face as he watched the work take place. Gargan's muscle mass greatly increased, and he breathed heavily and began to sweat. The scorpion genes and powers in Gargan took greater control over his body, the power becoming dominant over the human part, although Gargan kept his human mentality and the little sanity he had left. The struggling criminal clenched his teeth as sweat dripped off his nose, until his pain resided into an addictive, stimulating sensation. In time, Gargan gained his bearings and got to his feet.

Felicia was awestruck at the transformation/amplification, seeing it firsthand for the first time. She glanced at Mac Gargan, who was clearly excited, as he checked himself out.

The boss broke the minutes of silence, and said to him, "So, scorpion, how to you feel? I suppose you'd love to test out the amplifications."

"Hell yeah, boss!" Mac replied with a sinister, toothy smile.

\- Peter Parker - 01:35PM -

The hero walked out of a sandwich store, not as Spider-Man, but as Peter Parker. He had a toasted sub sandwich in hand, which he was delightfully munching on. The ten inch sub had toasted Italian bread, with spicy, flavourful chicken tikka as the main filling. It was covered in melted cheese, the chicken resting on cool lettuce, with onions, olives, jalapenos, sweet corn and peppers, with strips of bacon on top. Inside, the sandwich bread had been slathered in mayonnaise. As Peter bit into the sandwich, he enjoyed and savoured every burst of flavour that melted into his tongue, chewing slowly as he ate the bomb of flavour. Peter walked down the street as he enjoyed his mouth-watering lunch, avoiding bumping into any walking pedestrians.

"Oh," Peter said with his mouth full, swallowing the contents, "That's still the best sandwich in the city..."

He managed to devour the whole thing just in time, before he heard screaming coming from behind his back as people rushed past him. Everything went slow-motion for Peter as his spider-sense went off, feeling the sensation pulling against the back of his head. Peter reacted just in time, turning around to see a flying truck coming his way. Peter made sure nobody was looking, and in the short time he had, he vertically wall ran up a building beside him, then backflipped off the wall, landing on the other end of the street, dodging a fatal hit as the truck crashed into the street.

"At least it was a water truck," Peter spoke, as the storage unit on the bag tore itself open, pooling water and flooding the road. Luckily for him, the people were too busy running away from the danger to notice his stunt he had gracefully but effectively performed. Cars crashed into each other, causing mild explosions and fire on the street, the truck having created a roadblock as cars screeched to a halt. Peter's spider-sense went off once more, and he slid to dodge a car flying his way, managing to quick-fire webs beneath its landing area, saving it, and its passengers, from harm.

"Good thing I kept my web-shooters on me," Peter spoke, turning to face the origin point of the danger, only to find a familiar villain,wreaking havoc.

"What the hell? Scorpion?" Peter stood as he mumbled to himself, making a break for the nearest - and darkest - alleyway he could find.

Scorpion whipped his tail at a vehicle at an amazing speed, crushing the hood of the car inwards, glass shards falling into it and injuring the people inside.

"This oughta get the Spider-Man's attention!" Scorpion spat out, causing more chaos with his upgraded suit and abilities...

 ** _A/N: Okay, so about the whole event between Peter and the symbiote from the last chapter, here's what I have to say. I knew it was a risky move, and I pretty much predicted I'd get feedback like this. You see, I'm still new to fanfiction, and I'm still a novice, I don't have much experience and I'm only thirteen, nearly fourteen. This is honestly my first 'big-fic' I've wrote, and at the beginning, I never really thought it'd gain this much popularity; it was just fun and me relieving my imagination and tension, but now, it's grown into something much greater. Just to clear up, yes, Peter did get rid of the symbiote, but I never said that's the last of symbiote Spider-Man. I wrote chapter four for a reason; they're permanent. There will be some more symbiote in the story, and Peter will reuinte with it eventually. Plus, the title of the whole story is Back In Black. I understand if you'd like to unfollow, and I understand if you've already done so (and you're probably not reading this), but I'd greatly appreciate it if you stuck around until the end of the book. I know I've disappointed some of you, and I've disappointed people who've been there since the start, so I'd like to apologise for that. But, thanks anyway for reading this up until whenever or wherever you've read this to. I'm open to justified critcism, as long as you're all civil about it. Until the next chapter, then._**


	10. Happy Halloween

**\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable-**

 _A/N: This chapter is filler while I finish glueing together the events of the next couple of chapters. The storyline is set and the puzzles are ready, I'm just piecing it together._

 **Happy Halloween**

\- A Month And A Half Ago - October 31st - 08:00PM - Central Park -

Peter stood in line of the Halloween carnival, waiting for the queue he was in to slowly shorten. He stood staring at the booth a couple meters away from him. The wall-crawler checked his watch from beneath his costume, which beeped twice upon the time changing to a brand new hour.

"Alright," Peter said to the woman in front of him, and looked up at her, "It's eight. It should open now. Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Felicia looked back at him and playfully stuck her tongue out, and then said, "Because I like it, I want to go, it's expensive and you volunteered to pay for this."

Peter crossed his arms and eyed her while he replied, "Okay, we definitely did _not_ volunteer! _You_ dragged _us_ into this!" Then Peter whispered, "Besides, what if we get caught?"

Felicia then spoke in a tone low enough so only Peter could hear her in, "You won't get caught. Maybe next time, you should buy a _real_ costume," Felicia remembered who she was talking to, and remembered the attributes of Peter's current costume. "Or maybe a _not_ -so-real costume."

Peter's Halloween outfit was particularly strange - it was himself. Well, not technically _himself._

 _\- Half An Hour Ago - Flashback - Peter's Apartment - 07:32PM -_

 _"No, Peter. I don't want to," Felicia said, a few minutes after dyeing her hair blonde, and lying in bed with Peter a couple hours after anonymously reporting Taskmaster's death. It was only around five or six hours ago, and Peter could remember every vivid detail._

 _"Fine, fine," Peter mumbled._

 _"What happened?" Felicia asked, stretching her arms and rolling over to the other side of the bed, facing away from Peter._

 _"Nothing," Peter replied, "We're just... frustrated - Or, I am."_

 _Felicia giggled a little, then immediately shot up, wide-eyed. "Peter! We're going to the festival in Central Park!"_

 _"What!? No, no, no, no, no! No we're not!" Peter exclaimed, sitting up next to her._

 _Without saying anything, Felicia sprang out of bed, walking over to her side of the room, eagerly grabbing her make-up and store-bought Halloween costume. Peter just sat and watched, eyes-wide and eyebrows raised, his lips tightly together. Felicia applied a bold black mascara over her eyelashes, bringing out each lash with definition. Then, the thief pulled out a black lipstick, carefully applying it over her lips, slathering the colour over it, layering it up to make a bold, standing black._

 _"Why not, Peter?" Felicia asked, removing her T-shirt and shorts, leaving her in her underwear, leaving it in a cupboard._

 _"Because," Peter began, stepping out of the bed, aimlessly throwing the sheets off of him. "First of all, we don't have a costume. Thirdly-"_

 _"Thirdly, you forgot secondly. Fourthly, you've got the symbiote. Just venomise or something," Felicia interrupted with a smug smirk, taking out a brand new black cloak, which had a rectangular collar, the inside lined with a red fabric. She also took out red leggings, carrying the two pieces of clothing with her and dumping it on the bed._

 _Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, replying, "Felicia, it's been a long day. First we lose our job, while you're out shopping for whatever. Then, Taskmaster comes out of nowhere. Point three, Deadpool jumps out of the pits of the Earth and kills him. Can't we just sleep?" Peter asked, moving closer to her._

 _Felicia stuck her tongue out at him and shook her head like a_ _toddler, returning to the cupboard to pull out a black skirt dress. Peter rolled his eyes and gave in, knowing there is no escaping this one. Felicia pulled the dress over her head and put it on, beckoning him to close the zip behind her, from which he obliged. Felicia put on the rest of her clothing, pulling up the red leggings while Peter quickly went to the fridge to get a carton of orange juice. Peter walked by the doorway and slurped the straw of his drink, allowing the fruity, tasty goodness to spread in his tongue and rush down his throat. Felicia finished putting on her Halloween costume, excluding the cloak. She swayed her hips as she walked over beside Peter, bending over to pick up her high-heels from behind the door, her rear-end sticking up high as she lifted her shoes off the ground. Peter couldn't resist his temptation, and gave her a quick spank, the force of the connection causing quite a bit of noise, even through the clothing. Felicia was a little shocked by this and it made her jump a little, and she calmly turned around to see her 'boyfriend' shrug with a smirk on his face. It wasn't in Felicia's nature to get mad over something as small as this, in her opinion. She'd just get revenge. She'd get mad over what Peter did to her father, something like that. Felicia slipped on her high heels, and as she walked past Peter, she quickly but strongly gripped his genitals, squeezing hard until her hand became a clenched fist and Peter's parts popped out of her hand._

 _Peter was winded and the pain in his section was unimaginable, and he tried his best to fight back a tear in his watery eyes as his face flushed red. "Alright... that... was a low blow... Felicia!" The pain in his balls he felt also resided in his stomach and travelled to his abdomen, causing him to clench them lightly in pain. His knees felt weak and he slid his back against the wall and sat down. Peter managed not to cry, but sat still, heavily breathing._

 _"Well, I can't say it didn't feel good hurting you badly after what you did," Felicia said out loud, finally putting on her cloak, her mind on something other than the spanking._

 _Peter painfully got up, stumbling and walking slowly, then looked at her with a face asking, 'Seriously?'_

 _Peter spoke, "A little smack on the behind... versus this... a great big pinch... on my spider-rider."_

 _Felicia caught on to what Peter meant and her eyes widened, but then she just smirked and shrugged._

 _Peter sighed, speaking, "Let's... Let's just go over to the park. It starts in twen- twenty minutes."_

 _Peter limped a little as the pain resided, then with a mental command, the symbiote flooded out of his pores, covering his white vest and blue boxers, completely shrouding him in black. The liquid-like form of the symbiote solidified over Peter, the hero once again donning his black suit. The white emblem stood out above all else, like a white star in the midnight sky. His white eyes were circular, but they soon changed sharp and intimidating into the iconic spider-eyes we all know and love, as Peter felt the last of the alien settle down as his suit. Suddenly, the pain in his midsection and testicles decreased, transforming from a migraine-like feeling into a soft punch-like feeling._

 _"Damn," Peter spoke, adjusting his legs and retracting his mask for the moment, "We should've done that earlier. Huh. Nice costume. Gothic?" he spoke, looking at Felicia, who simply scoffed and walked out of the building. Peter followed as Spider-Man, minus the mask, surprisingly fooling everybody due to the spooky occasion of Halloween. But, deciding not to risk it, the symbiote extended and cocooned Peter's face on command, protecting his identity as he donned his mask once more._

\- The present - 08:02PM - Central Park -

Peter crossed his arms in line, shuffling forward as time went on, getting ever so close to the ticket booth, only to wait for minute-long intervals after every step. The symbiote surrounding the exposed patch on his left wrist re-closed after Peter looked up from his watch. The hero, currently anti-hero, almost stumbled when something accidentally ran into his leg from behind. Peter could understand why his spider-sense didn't warn him about it, when he and Felicia looked back behind Peter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spider-Man! Don't eat me, please!" A little girl spoke, clearly shaking with fear after hearing about the news on the lethal protector. She was very young; five years old.

Felicia simply giggled as Peter calmly explained to the girl, "Hey, hey, hey, it's alright. Relax, kid. It's just a Halloween costume," he spoke, crouching down to her size. "Just like you're pretending to be Captain Marvel, I'm Spider-Man."

The girl stopped shaking and stared at him for a while, then relaxing. She said, "It's a great costume! It's very realistic!"

Peter chuckled and thanked her, then standing up. Mentally, the symbiote said, _"J_ _ust a costume?!"_

Peter inwardly replied, "Come on, you know I don't mean that."

Mini Miss Danvers took notice of that, asking him who he was talking to. Eager to change the subject, Peter asked, "Where are your parents?"

As if on queue, a tall man came running with his car-keys still in hand, apologising to Peter, speaking, "I'm sorry, man. She was just so excited for the festival, she ran as soon as she left the car. Uh, nice costume, but should you really be dressing up as a wanted criminal?"

Peter raised an eyebrow, then spoke, "Dude. Look around. There are people dressing up as people who've done much worse than Spidey. Plus, I'm pretty sure you're dressed up as Carnage."

"Touche. But, you might wanna go. You're holding up the line," the man said.

To Peter's surprise, he turned around to see the zone clear, with people already overtaking him. Luckily, from afar, Felicia signalled to Peter with two tickets in her waving hand. Peter speedily left the line and ran over to her. He took his ticket, and they both entered past the gates.

As soon as Peter entered, he saw the lights, festivities and food. Everything was eye-catching; the colours, lights, masks, fireworks. Everything.

"Well maybe this might not be as bad as we thought," Peter spoke, rubbing the back of his neck, taking in the sights and costumes of most people. "And maybe you're the only one _not_ wearing a costume of one of my villains, allies, the avengers... or _me_. Or, _us._ "

Felicia rolled her eyes and spoke, "I'm gonna go buy some candy for free," she winked at Peter after she spoke the sentence, then asking, "Want some?"

In Peter's mind, the symbiote growled, _"I'm hungry, Peter. Phenethylamine..."_

Peter hurriedly said out loud, "Oh yeah - chocolate! _Lots_ of chocolate. Like, _a lot_ ," Peter said, eyeing Felicia down from behind the mask, Peter's mind affecting him, suddenly giving him cravings for said chemical phenethylamine. Peter continued, "It's either lots of that sugary, delicious, phenethylamine-filled snack, or human brains."

Felicia caught on, instantly fleeing to purchase said chocolate, not even caring about her own wants anymore.

Peter protested when the symbiote tried to take over as Venom and just bite off someone's head, walking around. Peter's spider-sense went off, and he dodged his head to the side, looking back to see a group of teenagers each dressed up as Venom, throwing pieces of candy at him from a pop-corn tub. Peter dodged more, getting angrier each time they threw another.

"Fuck you, Spider-Man! Venom could kick your ass any day," one of the young fakers said.

Another added, "Just go home! Take off your stupid costume; you don't deserve to wear Venom's colours!"

This angered Peter, who mumbled to himself, "They clearly haven't seen the latest news..."

Another teenager threw a candy apple at Peter, who instinctively caught the item, then squeezing it and popping it out of anger. The apple burst, sending juice and chocolate over Peter and the symbiote. Peter couldn't control his rage, and he couldn't take being humiliated in public by a group of teenagers. He looked around to see people laughing, but he looked forward to see a chocolate bar coming straight at his face. Suddenly, a toothy maw escaped into view, snapping up and swallowing the said chocolate bar. The surrounding people watched in shock as Spider-Man grew in size, becoming a towering Venom, scaring the kids _shitless._

"Th- That's the real- real Spider-Man! Aw, man- I- I thought it was a fake!" one said, paralysed in fear.

Another frantically said, "Nononothat'stherealVenom! Spider-ManisVenom!"

Venom approached them, as people around him began to scream and run, nobody bothering to call the police, luckily. Despite the teenager's protests and rushed, fake apologies Venom kept walking, until the teenagers fell back and onto the ground. Behind their masks, they were horrified, looking up at the _real_ Venom, the kids paralysed from fear. Venom opened his slobbery jaws, his toothy mouth open to the air. His tongue snaked over his teeth and hung in the air, green, acidic saliva dripping from it. He extended his jaws open wide as he crouched down to a teenager, the saliva dripping from his toothy cavern. Venom swiftly moved his face towards the teen, who screamed and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. But - he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see the black beast gnawing and munching his face into the tub of sugary snacks eating away at it. Venom cleaned the tub white, bits of green saliva stringing from the box, connecting to his teeth and tongue.

Venom pulled his face out and stood up, tossing the tub at one of the teenagers. "Happy Halloween," Venom growled, reverting back into Spidey.

Instantly, the kids upped and ran away, scared and intimidated. Peter simply laughed and spoke, "They deserved that."

He looked to his right to see his 'girlfriend' return with a smirk upon witnessing the whole thing, her phone in hand with the camera light on. She was, in fact, carrying two other extra large tubs. Tubs of chocolate, indeed.

"Happy Halloween," Peter and the symbiote said in unison, "Happy Halloween indeed."

 _A/N: Not gonna say much. Review and let me know what you think: I can upload the next few chapters one by one, or I can multi-upload, but it's a longer wait for you guys and gals._ _P.S. The chapter title says it all. Happy Halloween, even if you don't celebrate it. Just have a good day/night/whatever. Haha, until the next chapter._


	11. King Of The Sting

**\- Summary -**

 **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO** **Symkarian Speech** **OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

 _"Example..."_ \- Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **King Of The Sting**

\- Symkaria - Silver Sable - Six hours ago - 7:40AM (EST) -

An elegant, silver beauty stood outside her palace in Symkaria, her long, silver locks falling down just above her waist, with her bright blue eyes determined as ever, in contrast with the gentle look of her ruby lips. Her protective, yet flexible bodysuit was made from a tensile-dense synthetic-stretch fabric, lined with kevlar along the torso, and it complimented her appearance. She had a fit, strong body, with a slim waist and a flat, strong stomach that fit perfectly with her feminine curves. The silver bodysuit she donned began halfway from her neck then from the neck down it covered and protected every inch of her body, not leaving a glimpse of skin showing, her silver figure accented with white highlights in the morning sun. Her headgear shone, mixing a perfect blend of silvers and whites, her silver hair hiding the rest of it.

Silver Sablinova aka Silver Sable, or the current Queen of Symkaria, was gearing up with the latest technology, thanks to Silver Sable International, providing the finest weaponised tech. The merc holstered dual 9mm pistols, silver in colour, holstered on each outer end of her thighs. She carried a lethal, toothed tactical knife, the silver weapon a little over half as sharp as Wolverine's adamantium claws, but just as vicious if used skillfully. She slid the hand-to-hand combat weapon into it's sheath, beside her waist on her dark-silver-grey belt. She packed a few other 'essentials' with her, including silver hand-grenades and a silver sai, the three-pronged melee weapon deadly and piercing.

Sable signaled for members of the Wild Pack to join her outside her palace, as the sound of the whirring blades of a helicopter got closer.

 _"Ready a small team from the Pack. This should be a quick and easy extraction, as long as we do not run into any complications in the mission. We must reclaim the target. We are heading to New York,"_ the silver mercenary spoke to a high-ranking mercenary in her earshot, who obliged and carried out the request. Sable signaled for the helicopter to touchdown, as she made her way to it.

From the helicopter, the pilot spoke through his radio communications, _"This is Grey Wolf. On station at the landing zone and will stand by."_

As if on cue, a small group of mercenaries trailed their Queen and commander. Sable cursed as she stepped into the chopper, " _Shit!_ How did I let this slip out from under my nose?" she mumbled to herself. The mercenaries followed behind her, taking their positions in the helicopter, as Sable indicated for take off.

\- Spider-Man - Harlem - 01:40PM - Present Time -

Scorpion's new suit was made from a modified, highly durable titanium. Underneath, the villain had a bodysuit linked to the armour, resulting in easier control over the weapons in his suit. The bodysuit was made of a kevlar for added protection, but the weaving of the suit had been specialised, into a unique aramid build, offering the best mobility and flexibility, preventing movement hindrance. The kevlar bodysuit had been slathered and then coated in titanium for more protection and impact resistance. The visible armour was spray-painted an intimidating teal-blue colour, his figure standing out in the chaotic street. His mask looked the same as always, though, but just materialised with better tensile strength, and the bold, black, sharp wing-like designs around his eyes were sharpened around the edges, and his lenses were a see-through orange-yellow colour. Scorpion's arms had been gloved with metallic pincers, securely attached to the armour, with a devastating vice-grip, enough power to tear through a car with one clench. His most impressive feat, as guessed, is his tail. The deadly tail had been modified as well, it's size had been extended to a terrifying 25', and the whole thing had been attached to the stabiliser mounted on Gargan's back, the device becoming more of a stabilising power-pack. The tail is controlled via a cybernetic link through impulses from the spinal column, mentally controlled. Internally, the tail consists of circular plates with a matrix of steel cables, and solenoids contract and release the cables, allowing tail movement up to 110mph. Finally, the spike on the end had been greatly sharpened and made up to be a foot long in the whole 25' of the tail, but it was also needle-like from which it could release lethal venom, acid, or any other dangerous deadly in the form of a liquid.

Peter climbed up from the alleyway, now donning his new red and blue, from which he hid under his normal clothing, which he left webbed up to the side of the wall in a secure, shady area. He raced up the brick wall, banking left and used his webbing to sharply turn a corner, and he spiralled freely through the air, landing and clinging onto the side of a fire escape. Peter stuck there with his right hand above his head and clinging firmly on the side, with his right knee tucked into his gut and attached to the fire escape in line with his torso. His left leg stuck stretched out, giving him a comfortable view-point. He surveyed Scorpion through his lenses, taking note of and analysing his new movement speed, strength and armour. Peter clenched the fist of his free hand, then sprang off the fire escape, firing a short web-line to zip himself efficiently beneath the extended roof a building, now directly behind the oblivious villain. He hung upside-down in his classic position, dodging his head to the side with precision as Scorpion's tail came right back from a whiplash.

"Hey scorpy," Peter said aloud, continuing with, "I only _just_ put you in jail a couple weeks back... maybe even... I dunno? Two? Three months ago? And you broke right out just to get captured again?" Peter still hung in the same position, waiting for a response.

Scorpion stood with his back still facing towards Spider-Man, and he smirked as he snapped his tail at a whopping speed, sweeping it in a curve as Scorpion followed the movement, turning around at the same time. Luckily, Peter reacted in time to release his webbing to drop under and floor himself low, merely, and merely indeed, dodging a crippling blow. Scorpion now stood above his prey, towering over him.

"I knew you'd catch the bait," Gargan snarled, crashing the tip of his tail into the ground where Peter lay only moments earlier.

"And _I_ knew it was a death trap!" Peter spoke, now behind Scorpion once more, sending a flying kick to the side of Gargan's head, only to be stopped mid-way and caught in a crushing coil from Scorpion's tail.

Peter groaned and screamed in pain as he felt his insides squeezing together, his ribcage closing in on itself. Scorpion smiled as he swung him into the ground, still holding him. Some of Peter's right ribs broke upon impact, causing him to gasp for air and leaving him winded. Scorpion lifted him up again in his tail, tightening the hold. Gargan sent his right pincer across his head, injuring him and leaving him concussed. Peter saw blodges of white in his vision, and he felt his air leaving him, even more than since his ribs were crushed. Just as Peter was on the verge of blacking out, he dropped to the ground, onto his knees and hands as he desperately gasped for air.

"Not so fast now, are you? I'd kill you right here but it's too fun watching you squirm," Scorpion said, elements of self-confidence in his voice. Gargan crouched next to Spider-Man, a wide smirk on his face.

Peter collected his bearings, looking down, knowing his spider-sense will warm him of any attacks. He breathed slowly, letting the adrenaline flow out and subside before he made his move. Just as Scorpion arched his tail over Peter for a killing blow, Peter's instincts and situational awareness kicked in, only now realising his spider-sense had been buzzing in his head for a couple of seconds now. At the very last second, Peter used his webs to help himself manoeuvre out of the way in time, even if it pained him due to his previous injuries. His webs forcefully dragged him away, Scorpion's tail forming a crater in the ground, as Peter skidded and rolled on his stomach and back before he collected himself and got up on one hand and knee, his other leg tucked into his chest as he got into a crouch.

"Maccy, I've been in worse situations," Peter said, getting to his feet completely, "Nice suit, though. It's quite the upgrade."

Scorpion turned cautiously to Peter, very confused on the compliment.

Peter smirked beneath his mask, before quipping with, "Too bad you don't have the brains to use it without hurting yourself."

Angered, Gargan darted his tail straight towards Peter, the spike on the end aiming straight for Peter's chest. With astounding reflexes, the red and blue bomber dodged by diving into a roll to the side, at the same time yanking the tail to the ground. As soon as the tail slammed on the ground in a cloud of dust, Peter did not hesitate to finish it up by firing a flurry of webs onto the tail. The long weapon had been adhered to the ground, like a pencil under duct tape.

"We've been at this for nearly a decade, Scorpion. You know how this'll end for you!" Peter spoke. Scared civilians ran in and out of the scene, screaming like wild, untamed banshees, with the traffic either speeding past or stopping to a halt, noisily blowing their horns as their engines zoomed past.

Scorpion struggled, wildly thrashing his tail beneath the webbing, only managing to mildly weaken the tensile. Without hesitation, Spidey fired strings of webbing around one pincer, attempting to seal it closed. Scorpion used this to his advantage, yanking his arm back, pulling Spider-Man straight to him in mid-air. Peter kept his cool, holding onto the web tightly, and as Scorpion brought his webbed arm forward, Peter released the webbing to dodge the brutal blow, sliding under and behind Scorpion, using his momentum to his benefit.

From behind, Peter sprang into a flip towards his opponent, attempting a flying kick. Scorpion opened up his pincers to retaliate, but when Peter got close, he scissored Scorpion's arm with his legs as soon as Gargan closed the pincers, Peter avoiding a crushing grip. With Scorpion's arm between his legs, Peter spun around and used the momentum to traverse through Scorpion's body, webbing him up as he went.

Gargan felt his left arm immobile, and looked over his shoulder to see it webbed to his back, then saw his enemy doing the same on the other side of his body.

"Spider-Man!" Scorpion yelled, snapping the pincer on his right arm before it was sealed together.

Peter's webbing was caught in the snap, thus tearing it apart. With his quick thinking, Peter began from Scorpion's right shoulder, beginning a web-line from there. Scorpion protested by thrashing his right arm about, snapping his pincers at Spidey, who barely dodged each one. Peter tied the web line round and round, immobilising the right arm shoulder down. As he went along, he spun a few extra webs for security, tying his arm in knots.

"Sorry Scorpy. End of the line," Peter spoke, finally webbing his right arm to the ground.

Scorpion looked like he was trapped in a cocoon of webbing, his tail taped to the ground, his left arm stuck onto his back and his right arm webbed up on the ground. "Actually, Spider-Man, I'm not the same old Scorpion I was before. You've already seen the upgrade in my _animalistic_ powers. But my suit's been upgraded too," Scorpion boasted with a smirk.

Peter fired a web on Gargan's lower face, sealing his mouth off. Mac Gargan could not move his mouth or project sound, but this didn't bother him. From the needle in the spike of his tail, Gargan released an acidic, burning solvent to Peter's unkown, the liquid burning off and dissolving the webbing around it. Scorpion's tail was free, and he stealthily moved it to his own body in bends and twists, due to the long size. He released more of the solvent, burning off the webbing that sealed his pincers together, his suit immune to his own 'venom'. Spider-Man had his back turned to him and was already in mid-air by the time Scorpion was free. Gargan brought a pincer to his face and tore off the webbing. He smiled and shot his tail up to Spidey, the extended reach grabbing onto his figure. The speed of the tail was much too fast for Peter to react to his spider-sense given the amount of time and his floating position where he was in the sky.

Peter was caught in the Scorpion's tail, and the mechanised criminal brought the Spider-Man hurtling down towards the ground, aiming to crush his head into the concrete. The grip from the tail crushed Peter's insides, his sides and arms already paining, his muscles screaming for help. The grip grinded against Peter's bones, snapping a few extra ribs, and causing earlier wounds to drip with blood behind his suit. The hero shrieked in pain.

This blow would be fatal - it would cause an instant-kill. Scorpion's speed increased, but Peter managed to slip a hand free from the tail coiled around his body, and just moments before impact the web wonder used all of his strength - his 10 tons lifting muscular, spider-empowered strength - to pull away the vice grip Scorpion's tough tail had him in, channeling all the strength into one arm. Peter almost broke an arm trying, but he did it. Still, Peter escaped the tail, although he was too close to the ground to safely land. In a cloud of dust, Spider-Man rolled on the ground, stinging his wounds and body and further damaging his bones.

Scorpion retracted his 25' long tail, somewhat angered from Peter's escape attempt. By now, the streets were chaotic, people either recording from afar, or running like headless chicken, with most vehicles speeding past or crashing.

Spider-Man was still floored, and Mac Gargan approached him and snarled, saying, "Bet you're missing your black suit now, aren't you? The little spy said you and it had a falling out, Parker. It's funny, even _I_ had a better relationship with that thing... The power..."

Peter got up to his feet, dusting himself off and wincing from the pain in his side, "It's funny, you know my identity because of that thing, but even _you_ won't expose me to the public... The confusion..."

Scorpion simply smirked, then arched his tail casually and stiffly held it in the air, then approached Peter while speaking, "If I _did_ expose you, you'd be dead before I'd have the chance to make you suffer. There _are_ bigger... more capable bads than me, and _I_ want to be the one to killyou. After that, I can score double and take out that bastard Jameson, for turning me into _this_. This Scorpion DNA... This genetic... illness... it's killing me!"

Peter put his index finger to his mask, horizontally wiping his cheek as if wiping away a tear. "Mac..." Peter joked, "Marry me. That was beautiful. I had no idea I was that important to you."

Almost instantly, Peter shot forward at Gargan, balling a fist, aiming straight for the exposed jawline in Mac's mask. Luckily enough, the punch connected in a forceful blow, the Spider knocking the Scorpion off balance. Scorpion almost fell to the ground, but he kept on his feet with the help of his tail. Scorpion used this momentum to swing back around, sending a pincer into Spidey's face, sending him flying. Scorpion caught him with his tail, pinning Spider-Man to the ground.

"Forget this, Parker..." Scorpion mumbled to himself, then saying out loud, "If you _did_ stop me, boss man said that's the last time he's breaking me outta prison! I'll never get my chance. Jameson's gonna get what's coming to him!" With that, Scorpion pushed a button on his gauntlet, and because of it the fluids in the cybernetic glands in his tail seemed to switch, changing the type of venom that was stored. Peter struggled to escape, but ultimately failed, as Mac held his wrists and arms down with his pincers. The animal held up his tail, looming it over Peter's body. He fired his tail down at an immense speed, the spike entering Peter's body through the side, injecting him with a fluid. Peter yelled in pain, and Scorpion picked up his prey with his tail and flung him high into the sky. Scorpion already fled while Peter was in mid-air.

Peter's whole body and all 206 bones screamed in protest when the determined web-slinger shook his head, pointing his right wrist to a nearby building. Peter's body felt extremely fatigued, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Peter brought his middle and ring finger down to his palm, pressing on his web-shooter as a long rope of webbing fired out, adhering to the corner of a skyscraper. He swung, feeling himself losing his strength and awareness.

Peter managed to speak, "Well... I guess..." Peter sighed, "St'pid trankliser! Works... better than... actchl lethal stuff... sommtimes.."

Peter felt himself slipping, so he rapidly swung over to a rooftop, releasing his web as landed on the roof, rolling as he did so. His enhanced metabolism helped keep him awake - only barely - burning through the tranquillising fluid. Peter stumbled, using the air conditioning unit and other things on the roof for support as he stood. Peter was on the verge of blacking out and sleeping, but he kept his eyes open with his willpower alone.

"Gotta... Get to the Bugle..." Peter spoke, fighting back the urge to crash and sleep.

\- Scorpion - The Daily Bugle - 02:15PM -

Scorpion crawled up the side of the building, skillfully climbing with speed and efficiency. Through the windows of the building, people saw the teal-blue mercenary approaching the highest floor of the building. The people inside all began screaming and pointing, a few shocked in paralysis or fear. Desperately, as Scorpion got to the top of the building, people began to pull out their phones, calling their families and friends for some reason, and others calling up the police.

In Jameson's office, panic arose as Ned Leeds ran into the room, desperately speaking of the incident.

"Uh, boss! Jonah! The Scorpion-" Ned began, only to be interrupted when the window beside J.J. Jameson, and himself shattered, sending shards of glass flying inwards, a few of the sharp edges getting stuck in the walls around them. Panic and screaming became an uproar in this office and the surrounding rooms, as Scorpion's monstrous figure swept into the office, hanging on the wall above the shattered window.

"The Hell!?" Jameson yelled, eyes wide as he removed the cigar from his mouth in a puff of smoke, dropping it into the ashtray in front of him. "Gargan!?"

Ned had already fled and left the building as well as half the other employees in the building, leaving J.J.J. alone with Scorpion, who leapt off the side of the wall and into the shattered glass on the floor, crunching them into tinier crystals of glass, some of it scratching, but not penetrating his suit.

"Long time no see, Jonah!" Scorpion snarled, stepping closer to Jameson, panic still heard in the background, even on the streets below now. "Where's Miss Brant, huh? Or Leeds? All alone?"

"Dammit! Get out of my building, Gargan!" Jameson frantically spoke, stuck to his chair like Peter on a ceiling.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" Mac spoke angrily, "But you're gonna have to pay for turning me into... this! I'm dying because of it! I'd already be dead if it wasn't for the suit... _or_ the new serum my _client_ injected me with! A client that helps... _improve_ me!" The Scorpion got ever so close to Jameson, lifting the old man up with his pincers, slamming him into the desk as the boss of the Bugle grunted in pain.

"You know what's ironic, Jameson? These powers you gave me, to destroy Spider-Man. The highest person on your 'most hated' list. These powers will be used against _you._ The person who cursed me with this. And, knowing the bug, your 'most hated', he'll be here any minute to try and stop me, if he's not sleeping on the job, that is. Not that he'll succeed. Goodbye, Jameson," Scorpion spoke, changing the venom setting in his tail to something more lethal. He arched his tail over Jameson, the spike of it only a hair's width away from in between Jameson's eyes. Scorpion pulled his tail back up into the air, and was about to go in for the kill, but as he thrusted his tail downwards, the doors to the office swung open, with S.W.A.T. officers swarming in, instantly firing at Scorpion. Ambulances had arrived outside the building, paramedics attending to the wounded outside. The surprise shots took Scorpion off balance, his tail moving slightly to the right and greatly reducing it's power. The stinger penetrated Jameson's left eye, barely spraying the neurotoxin into the socket, resulting in a scar and a flood of blood and water as Jameson shrieked in immense pain and terror.

"AAAAAH! STOP! DON'T SHOOT!" The old man yelled, his hand already covering and grasping his face as the stinger left his eye socket.

Indeed, they did all stop shooting, just as Scorpion buried his tail into the skull of the final officer, the neurotoxin causing paralysis and death to some. Scorpion tossed the paralysed body of the S.W.A.T. officer in a heap with the rest of the poisoned bodies, returning his attention to Jameson, who was still yelling in agony.

"That's what you get, when you mess with the king of the sting," Scorpion quipped, returning to Jameson. "Now, where were we?"

Like a wrecking ball, a red and blue blur came swinging into the building through the broken window, the momentum of the swing building up power as Spider-Man released his web-line and performed a flying kick to Scorpion aimlessly, firing something from his web-shooter after him. It was a tiny Spider-Drone, that crawled into his armour - it was more like a tracer, than a drone. Peter had already uploaded the schematics of the tracer and it's tracking properties to the computer in the Spider-Lab beforehand. Scorpion flew and crashed into the ground, skidding to the other side of the room. The tranquilliser had not yet worn off, instead it had increased, with Peter even falling asleep mid-swing sometimes with a few close calls. Drowsily and weakly, Peter ran over to the struggling Jameson, not saying a word as he picked him up and slumped him weakly over his shoulder. Peter could barely hold him, and was now going off willpower alone. Peter carried him over to the open window, and despite Jameson's protests, he flung him as hard as he can into the open air outside.

Obviously and naturally, Jameson screamed and plummeted down, only to find himself trapped in a web a tiny metre above the ground.

Jameson's left eye had been severely wounded, according to the paramedics who now have him in a stretcher.

"The lenses have been crushed beyond repair, the fluids mixed with some kind of neurotoxic agent. We think he's permanently blinded in the left eye," Jameson overheard.

While Peter looked out through the window, he sat down and surveyed Jameson and watched him ride away in the back of an ambulance, completely forgetting about Scorpion.

"Mac?" Scorpion heard from the radio in his ear, which he answered to while looming above Peter, not bothering to attack him just yet. He silently leapt out of Peter's earshot while he replied.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You must return. We need to go. She's arrived in New York. We don't want you drawing any attention to us - they're dangerous. Not yet, anyway," his boss said from the other end. "Have you eliminated the target yet? He's causing too much interference."

The silence from Scorpion gave him an answer, to which the boss responded with, "Dammit, Mac! I'd do it myself, but you know about my illness. Until I find a permanent cure, I can not do anything about him! First, he interferes with Fisk and Lincoln, and then... I'll deal with you later, just get back here now!"

Scorpion reluctantly obliged and turned off his radio, making his way to the open window. He stood still to find Spider-Man lying in the glass, bloody cuts on his side and tears in his mask from where the shards sliced him. The tranquilliser finally caught up to him, and Peter was lying, dead-asleep.

"Well, maybe this was easier than I thought," Scorpion spoke, picking up the hero. With him, Scorpion exited through the window, climbing to the top of the building. With his enhanced strength, Scorpion took advantage of Peter's unconscious state, throwing him as far as possible off the building. With that, Scorpion made his way to the lair. Peter on the other hand, already blacked out from the tranquilliser, and the wind rustled and battered his bones through the slits and cuts in his blood-crusted costume as he fell. He fell through flocks of pigeons, whistling as he reached terminal velocity. Peter was oblivious to the whole thing, and was still passed out as he fell, now only around 100 feet from the terrain below him.


	12. Old Reunion

**\- Summary -** **10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Old Reunion**

\- New York - Upper East End - Symkarian Embassy - Silver Sable - Past - 25 minutes ago - 02:00PM -

The silver queen was already inside her headquarters in New York, along with members of the Wild Pack. They landed half an hour ago, outside the busy areas of the city, making their way to the embassy on foot, more or less avoiding attention. Of course, the embassy had all the supplies they needed; medical, food, extra weapons, everything all legal for the Silver Sable International. Once they had arrived, Silver Sable and her team prepared themselves for the mission they would face in the not-so-distant future.

" _Prepare the Pack for the mission, agent. We'll deploy in a couple of hours' time. This should be a quick and easy mission. Capture_ _the thief and then take back what is ours. That serum is the possession of Symkaria,_ " Sable spoke in her native language, speaking to her second-in-command, then switching into English, but with a Symkarian accent, to say, "The only matter is finding the targets. We'll wait until they make the first move. This should take no longer than seven days."

Her second in command, SA112; Sable Agent 112, or, code-named, Big Shark, responded with a "Yes your majesty," before taking his leave.

SA112 prepped the team, then everyone left for their quarters. The regular rooms were around the average size of one's bedroom, but they each could accommodate two people, with two single beds on opposite sides of the room, with shelves and racks for clothing and gear, each room with one bathroom. The Shark turned on a radio in his ear as he walked into his room in the embassy, along with a couple of other agents, and he walked over into the bathroom. Their was some static in his earpiece, before it cleared and he make out a slight, _"Hello?"_

"We've arrived at the embassy, boss. Did she return with the serum?" SA112 spoke in a Russian accent, compared to the perfect Symkarian he spoke just moments ago. He brought his right hand above his chest, seemingly peeling off the olive skin halfway up his neck.

Through the radio, he heard, "Not yet, Dmitri."

SA112 peeled the skin slowly off his neck, peeling it off upwards, until it started to flop - it wasn't skin - it was rubbery. It was a mask. He pulled it off over his face, and the mask was in his hand, the eye sockets, mouth and nostril holes clearly empty. It was a full mask, for the whole head. It had fake black hair, a pompadour hairstyle, with olive skin, just barely wrinkled. The lips were a pinkish colour, looking partially dry, with a few distinct scars on the face. On the back of the mask, of course, the hairline joint up at the bottom. The ears were large, but they were there. SA112 however, now had a plain white mask over his face, no hair, just a mask, but white. His eyes fit perfectly, so did his mouth. It was Marvel's master of disguise as we know him, Chameleon.

"She'll come back with it," Chameleon replied in a Russian accent. "Oh, and call off Gargan. The Scorpion will attract attention - Sable has her methods. She'd get either a location out of him, or follow him back to the subway if she notices him in Harlem."

"Right," he heard coming from the other end. "Try to keep Sable and her team away from this place... or try that assassination attempt. Sable does _not_ find us, understood? And Spider-Man should not be a problem when Gargan's done with him."

"Will do," Chameleon returned, switching off his radio.

Chameleon made some adjustments to the mask before slipping it back on over his head. The Sable Agent body armour was basic kevlar over-coated in a thin titanium layer. The armour, obviously was spray-painted in silvers and whites, and it didn't look too bulky, although it protected every part of the body below the neck. Chameleon left the helmet on top of the sink in the bathroom, knowing it'll be a few hours until they move out -maybe even a day. The pack either slept for the time being, trained in a gym downstairs, sparred each other, or some simply filled up their stomachs.

Silver Sable was in her quarters of the embassy; a decent sized room, although it was larger than the others, and it had a single bed and a bathroom. Of course, it had the essentials too; clothing racks, weapons, gear etc. The queen had stripped down to a white vest and grey, cotton pants, currently training in her own personal gym room, beating up wooden training dummies with expert combat and martial arts, switching from one dummy to another and back. One by one she split the wood, carefully aiming at where pressure points and weak points would generally be located in the body. She trained for minutes without end, her chest and underarms showing sweat through her vest. She left to drink a refreshing, cool bottle of water, then began to train again, for minutes that would change to hours.

\- Harlem - Spider-Man - Present - 02:25PM -

Spider-Man, blood-crusted, broken and battered, obliviously dove in the air, wind whistling through the slits and cuts in the side of his costume, as a result of passing out on broken glass. The left side of his body was stained in blood, and it was bruised and scarred from glass shards. The top right corner of his mask had torn slightly, a few strands of brown hair sticking out over his forehead. Most of his ribs were broken, and his sides and body would sting and ache severely, if he could feel it. His body screamed for oxygen, due to his lungs being compressed by Scorpion's tail grip, and Peter's current falling state in the air. The hero got closer to the ground, having reached his terminal velocity, still knocked out and completely unaware. As he got closer to the roads, people saw him falling through their buildings and houses, and pedestrians on the road screamed and gossiped about the sight. Bikes and cars zoomed past, vehicles blowing their horns as they did so, a few swerving to stop at the side of the road.

Peter's crash-landing was inevitable now; only a couple of seconds left. This blow would be fatal. The end of Spider-Man - all because of one uncontrollable fall. And he wouldn't even know about it. The death of Peter Parker... right?

Luckily, a garbage truck drove past right in the nick of time, the open storage unit in the back breaking Peter's fatal fall, the container, somehow luckily and disgustingly at the same time, piled up with a mountain full of trash. Peter's fall wasn't harmless though - the hero had a devastating crash, burying himself in between the trash, sinking in out of view from the rest of the world. The impact sent trash flying and littering out onto the streets, but also worsened Peter's physical condition as he landed. Peter was still asleep though, and didn't feel anything. Well, at least it prevented a red and blue ink blot on the side of the road - that and a lot of broken hearts and the death of one of the greatest heroes in the world, according to past titles. He sank so deep, there was barely space for him to breath - but there was enough. The truck carried on driving, all with an unknown passenger, or a piece of trash, considering his current situation and condition.

\- Symbiote - 02:25PM -

The dying alien sludge managed to shape-shift and seep it's way out of the safe, just about managing to squeeze and bury itself into the concrete. The symbiote would not last long - not without a human host. In a way, it already knew that it wouldn't make the escape attempt alone before it died. Right now, it's not strong enough to even begin trying to break through the concrete. It didn't stop it from trying, though. Black flailed weakly, it's natural Klyntar form in desperate need of a host in the foreign atmosphere. It's tendrils were weak and thin now, around the durability and the size and thickness of regular HB pencils.

"Damn newbies," the symbiote could faintly hear life above ground - a construction worker. And, it was a male voice; he sounded awfully familiar, though.

"Alex, you filled up the wrong hole!" he shouted, the sound of his voice seemingly getting closer and closer to the concrete.

Alex, the said 'newbie', smugly replied with, "I didn't even touch that. But just be glad it wasn't your girlfriend's holes that got filled up instead! What's her name again? Anne?"

 _'That's... certainly... assholery. So... what an asshole,'_ Black thought, getting its hopes up as it heard the sound of a motor or engine begin to start.

Above ground, the worker replied with, "Hey guys? You heard that, right? I guess I'll have to cut your pay!"

A few of the other construction workers laughed it off and some sided with him, just as he started a jackhammer on the concrete filled up by Spider-Man. The machine began to chisel away at the material in small clouds of dust, chipping away at the rock. Underneath, black felt tiny vibrations, feeling the concrete around it loosen and weaken, giving it more space to move and make it easier to. He continued thrusting the jackhammer around the concrete, and continued trading verbal blows with Alex.

After a while, the concrete finally began to crack widely, sending lines through the material that looked like dark tree roots over a grey surface. The jackhammer still drilled, sending unpleasant vibrations through the weakened symbiote. Normally, the symbiote could handle this - easily - it would be a mere touch on the skin - but in its weakened state it struggled. It was already unhealthy; it needed its food; phenethylamine; it was a chemical all Klyntar need to stay sane and healthy, but the problem is, is that it's stored in chocolate... and brains.

The symbiote edged away from the drilling of the jackhammer, ever so weakly retreating back into the darkness of the breaking concrete. Fortunately for it though, it was saved, by said newbie, and said asshole.

For the most part, the reason Peter _and_ the symbiote are so weak, is, well it's pretty obvious. Their permanent bond was unwillingly torn apart, but it's still there. They can feel each other's pain, and the symbiote knows this, but Peter? He doesn't have a clue. If one of them dies, they both die; they are still attached to each other. Peter's genes and DNA have been adopted by Black, and they are still connected. The symbiote still resides in Peter - just somewhere... somehow... Of course, it isn't whole. And it won't be, until it can physically return and complete the bond with it's host. If the symbiote were to bond with another, to say, it would stay alive, but the genetic structure wouldn't match with it's secondary host. Worst thing that would happen - and probably will happen - is if the host is weak, physically or mentally, is that the secondary host dies after the symbiote leaves them; anytime it wanted to though, if there _was_ a better match than Peter, the symbiote would stay bonded long enough with another to break the bond with it's former host. Highly unlikely though, plus, it's a loyal little thing. One week max, with a secondary host, then it'll have to detach from him/her/it. Then find another, repeat the process, until it returns to its primary. Anyway, there would always be a part of it in Peter. No matter the circumstances, no matter the situations. There always was, there is now, there always will be.

Alex shouted at his opponent, "You jackhammer your girl like that, too? If not, I'll do it for you! Heck, I'll call her over and do it tonight. Wouldn't wanna keep her waiting."

He continued drilling, leaving a hole wide enough for the symbiote to escape, but it obviously couldn't, from the vibrations. Not yet anyway. Now, though, the symbiote could see - but it couldn't see his face from the small gap. He was a white man, with blond hair coming from under his helmet on the back of his head, and he was pretty muscular, although not over-the-top steroid muscular. He was wearing jeans, and a black T-Shirt, with a worker jacket over it, and gloves. The symbiote did see him as awfully familiar, but no - it couldn't be... could it?

Keeping his cool, the worker replied with, "Alright, go ahead. Just come back to work tomorrow and tell me how a used pussy feels."

"Pretty damn sure it's gonna feel pretty new after the first two inches," Alex smugly replied out loud, other construction workers laughing a little and stirring up the beef, with casual "Oh"s, and "Damn"s.

"Don't tell me you're just gonna stand there and take that, Eddie," another female worker spoke, looking over to him.

The encouragement and humiliation caused Eddie to turn off the jackhammer - and Eddie Brock it was indeed - giving the symbiote it's chance to move as Eddie turned away from his work and looked Alex in the eyes from across the more or less empty subway. Really, there was only the workers and the construction left in that area. Silently, the alien slime slowly and weakly seeped out of the cracks and holes in the concrete, as water would escape a tap. The banter and mini, verbal fights continued between the two men, workers even slacking off to record the whole thing. As Eddie's focus left the concrete and his attention was on Alex, Black managed to snail its way weakly towards Eddie's right boot. But, the symbiote remembered - Eddie was Anti-Venom now, wasn't he? He'd burn and destroy any natural Klyntar that had _any_ sort of contact with his skin. But, the symbiote knew, that this was a high-risk, high-reward situation it was in. Plus, if Eddie really _was_ Anti-Venom, wouldn't he have apprehended Peter and Black when they were together and deemed as criminals? Sure, Peter and Eddie were fine with each other now, hell, they could even be deemed allies, Spider-Man and Anti-Venom.

Snaking up and under his jeans, it was sliming up his exposed skin. Eddie was too engrossed with his roast battle to even _feel_ something seep and sink into his skin. There was a slight feeling - a sudden jolt or burn - rejecting the symbiote, from which it nearly left Eddie's pores, but the feeling faded. Surprised, the symbiote hesitated, but continued its attachment and merged with Eddie's body.

Eddie felt something inside his head - he felt a very similar feeling - his nerves jolted and his hairs stood up on his arms, and goosebumps ruptured across his body. His face left an expression of shock from the haunting feeling, and his eyes widened and he turned and faced away from Alex once he heard a voice in his head, growl his name once.

"What's the matter, Eddie? You done?" Alex asked jokingly, as a few of the workers got back to work and stopped recording with disappointed groans.

Eddie, holding the sides of his head with his hands frantically spoke, "Just shut up for a minute! Get back to work!"

"Or what, Brock? You gonna fire me? You know, with your past record as... what was it? Venom? Anti-Venom? The whole public knows about it. I'm surprised they let you in on this job! Just because of your 'special' treatment with S.H.I.E.L.D. to get it remo-" Alex said to his boss, in a rather rude manner, only to be interrupted.

"SHUT UP AND WORK!" Eddie growled, whipping his his head around at Alex, who was very shocked indeed, with a glimpse of fear. All of Eddie's co-workers turned their heads to look and stare at him, frozen. Eddie's eyes had been completely overtaken by the Klyntar's white ones from Peter/Venom's symbiote costumes, with Eddie's teeth like razor needles in his mouth. The rest of his body had increased in muscle mass by a few slight inches - maybe one or two, and there were streaks of symbiote trailing from the corner of his white eyes. Eddie and Black, together, did put Alex in his place when the young, fat, ginger-haired twenty-year-old retreated back to work without a word. The rest of the workers hushed up, knowing there was no point calling police or the emergency services if Eddie _technically_ didn't do anything illegal.

Eddie breathed and reverted back to normal, placing a hand on his forehead, shaking it off. Without a word, the temporal host stepped away from work, walking up and out of the subway despite his co-workers' protests. Of course, he did have _one_ person follow after him. And, it was none other than Alex. Eddie exited the subway and out into the open fresh air, taking off his helmet and dropping on the ground next to him.

"Get out of me, now. You know why we seperated in the first place," Eddie calmly spoke, standing idle, alone in an street, Alex not far behind.

"Hungry..." Black mentally replied, giving Eddie the same cravings as itself.

Eddie scoffed and then began walking down the street, and into the nearest candy shop, entering the store as the bell above the door chimed once. He walked further down, nodding hellos to familiar faces, until he came down to the chocolate section. Eddie grabbed a handful of Dairy Milk chocolate bars, the big kind, stuffing even his pockets full of them, carrying four bars in his hands. Eddie payed for the humongous amount of sugary snacks, and exited the store, instantly peeling open the first wrapper, the chocolate meeting the inside of his mouth. He snapped off a piece with his teeth, the cool, hard chocolate satisfying his taste buds as the sweetness and chocolatey flavour melted in his warm mouth. Eddie walked down to find a secluded place, and by the time he had finished his second bar of chocolate, he felt two hands grab his muscular shoulders by surprise and pull him into an alleyway. Eddie dropped his third bar of chocolate as the action caught him by surprise. He kept his balance and looked ahead to see Alex holding him by the collar, although Alex looked up to him and he was much shorter than Eddie.

"Hands off, fat-ass," Eddie spoke, grabbing Alex's wrists with his hands and forcing them off his shoulders. "What do you want, Alex?"

"That how you speak to your employee, _boss_?" Alex spoke, then saying, "Ya know, you're a freak. The whole damn city thinks you've changed for the better. That apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. had that thing removed, but damn Eddie. Lying to us all?"

"Just shut up, alright. S.H.I.E.L.D. _did_ remove the damn Anti-Venom from my cells. And it hurt, but it worked. This, was unexpected, and unwanted," Eddie spoke, turning to walk away.

"Hey, don't go anywhere!" Alex said, "I've still got business with you!"

Eddie glanced over his shoulder, but ultimately ignored him, turning back to walk away. Alex on the other hand, stepped twice in quick succession, using the momentum in an attempt to right-hook Eddie from behind. The symbiote saw this coming, and, having regained some strength from a host and the phenethylamine in chocolate, sent a tendril flying around Eddie's neck, pulling it aside to dodge the punch. Taking full control against Eddie's will, the symbiote venomised, although not to its full strength, and turned to face Alex, who stood shaking.

"Alex," Black said on its own, without the reverb of Eddie's voice, and continued with, "You're fired."

Just like that, the symbiote, camouflaged with Alex in the shadows of the alley, muffled Alex's screams by taking his head into Venom's toothy maw, sending green saliva down the rest of Alex's body. With a merciless snap of the jaw and a powerful tug of the head, Venom, in a mix of red blood and green saliva, tore his head clean off, flesh and blood gushing into the walls and ground, as Venom chewed and absorbed the meal against Eddie's will. The black behemoth grew in size as he ate, returning to Venom's regular size. Alex's eyeballs exploded in blood and water, Venom chewing them like marbles, eventually absorbing and swallowing them. He cracked the skull open in his jaw, chewing and eating the bones, then moving onto the brain. According to Venom, it was like a warm and mushy soup, wet and easy to eat, Venom absorbing the chemical it needed to stay healthy. Just to satisfy hunger when it was done, the monster chewed on the rest of the meaty body, people on the streets completely oblivious to the event. The heart, the lungs, intestines; no muscle, fat, bone or organ was left untouched. Everything had been swallowed and devoured hungrily, until there was nothing left other than the pools of blood.

Venom reverted back to Eddie, who immediately cursed at its parasite.

"Shit! You just ate someone! Now there's a goddamn crime scene!" Eddie frantically spoke.

"Not anymore," the symbiote mentally replied, Venom's tongue snaking out of Eddie's throat and mouth, lapping up and drinking the blood clean, destroying all evidence on the crime.

Right about now, you could say the symbiote was healthy enough to survive, and live a life with a host.

Eddie sighed, speaking, "What do you want? You know why we seperated. Why we- why you and I aren't _'we'_ anymore."

 _"Don't worry. I don't plan on staying, Eddie. Just bring me to Peter Parker."_

"Parker? I don't know where he is. Or how to find him, anyway. And why would I help you? I don't want you here!"

 _"I already told you; 'we' will not be permanent. Peter Parker."_

"Why?! So you can just control me into killing him?! I don't hate him anymore, and you know it! We're done."

 _"Eddie! Listen to me. Nobody will be controlling anybody. I've changed too. And I don't want to kill Parker. He is my primary bond. I have his genetic code - we are still connected, but not whole. We will still feel each other's pain, emotions. I still have a mild mental link with him, but I haven't spoken to him yet. I'm still inside his head. 168 hours, or one week. After that, I will leave you, and either return with Peter, or find another host - and some other 'hosts' may not be as compatible as you both. They may die if I leave them... But if I were to exceed a 168 hour bonding, I would link permanently with you. Thus, the time limit."_

Eddie kept a straight face, and walked out of the alleyway, blending in regularly with the people.

 _"Cooperate, and it'll be easier for the both of us. And I will be in your life no more. We'll be bonded for no longer than 168 hours. Deal?"_

"Fine. One week, whether we succeed or not," Eddie spoke, walking down with his hands in his pockets.

 _"So... Anti-Venom?"_

"Doesn't exist. He's gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. did an experiment - removed Martin Li's side effects. Before Anti-Venom went though, he cured my cancer too."

 _"He's not completely gone... I feel it in your cells."_

"What?!"

 _"I'll tell you later. Let's just focus on Parker right now. But tell me about this new girl... Anne was it?"_

\- Junkyard - Spider-Man- Next morning - 07:03AM -

Spidey lay under burrows of loaded junk, enough breathing room to keep him alive. The truck had dropped him off with the rest of the trash last night, around 06:00PM. Already, workers were on scene, organising the litter and trash around the stench pit. Peter was still knocked out, although he was beginning to stir in his sleep, fingers twitching. Above his face, piles of trash were removed and tossed to the side, allowing him a greater area of breathing room. His beaten body could barely move, but it could keep him alive. Above him, a worker picked up a dry, blood-stained piece of litter, grossing out at it. The worker carried the blood-stained paper material to dispose of, then returned to the pile, removing more trash and litter only to find a red and blue character lying in the trash pile.

"Guys!" The worker yelled, "Come see this! Now dammit!"

A few others ran over, with comments such as, _"Holy shit!"_ , or _"Is that the real deal?!"_

Cautiously, one of the workers moved his hand closer to the bottom of Peter's neck, until he felt a gloved hand on his wrist.

"Nah, man. That ain't right. Guy wears a mask for a reason," he said.

"Dude, think about the pay we get if we turn him in to Jameson. We'd be the first to unmask him in ten years! We'll be rich!"

"He needs a hospital, man! Look at 'im!" he fired back.

"Just shut up and let go, Kelly!" the man replied, clearly annoyed.

Hesitantly, the man obliged, letting go of his friend's wrist. The worker grabbed the end of Peter's mask, carefully pulling it up, the red mask beginning to reveal the white skin underneath. It got higher and higher, past Peter's neck, then past his mouth. All the way up to his nose. Then, the worker carried on, pulling it higher...

 _ **Please, leave a review. I read them all.**_


	13. Minor Upgrade

**\- Summary -10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but no for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Minor** **Upgrade**

\- Junkyard - Spider-Man - 07:05AM -

Hesitantly, the man, Kelly, obliged, letting go of his friend's wrist. The worker grabbed the end of Peter's mask, carefully pulling it up, the red mask beginning to reveal the white skin underneath. It got higher and higher, past Peter's neck, then past his mouth and all the way up to the bottom of his nose. The worker hesitated for a second, glancing over to his friends and co-workers, one with his phone camera out for evidence. Then, the worker carried on, pulling it higher, ever so slowly.

"Stop!" Kelly said once more, grabbing his co-worker's wrist, stopping him from uncovering Spider-Man's identity. He pulled his arm away, the mask slipping back, bent and creased up around Peter's nose.

"Dammit, Kelly, what gives, huh!?" he snapped, turning to face him with an annoyed look on his face, the others annoyed with him too.

Kelly shrugged, following by saying, "This is wrong, man. Why take advantage of him? I mean, there must be a reason he didn't expose himself to the public... like, look at Tony Stark! He's got fame, and money! Either Spidey's crazy, or he has a good reason to turn down something like that..."

"Kelly, just shuttup, you pussy!" the man spoke, placing a free-hand on Kelly's arm, in an attempt to take it off him. "Hands off!"

Kelly kept a firm grip, then placing his other hand onto the other man's hand, taking it off of his own. Angrily, the man nodded to one of his friends from behind Kelly.

"Johnson," the man said with a nod, making eye-contact with his friend.

Kelly turned around and looked at Johnson, only to find a black, lethal pistol aimed dead between his eyes, with snake engravings on the side of the weapon. Kelly was startled by this, but he kept his cool and turned back to the man, with question in his facial expression.

"You try to stop us, then your brain cells will be replaced with lead. See this man here? Spider-Man? For ten years, this man has been webbing up and hanging criminals upside-down on their asses. Now I think it's time for us criminals to repay the favour. We unmask him and get the proof public, and all of his enemies - every single one - will hunt him down and tear him apart, including us gangsters," the man spoke, his attention completely on Kelly, who was shocked and quaking from the newly found information; to think the four of his co-workers around him are gangsters all of a sudden.

Kelly, scared and infuriated simultaneously, turned to Johnson, the gangster with the gun, then gulped as he released the gangster's wrists, silently standing and watching as the gangster turned back to continue removing Peter's mask. Sweat began to drip from Kelly's forehead, dribbling down from his hair and over his nose, his heart racing. His palms became sweaty behind his gloves.

"Boss," One of the gangsters spoke, precisely the one holding the phone for evidence, the man halting the revelation, annoyed, turning to look at his gangster.

"What?!" he snapped, sounding more like a growling animal rather than an average, angry human.

"Boss! Shouldn't we kill him? After all, no witnesses, right? We're in a Junkyard; no one will find the body! Plus, the pistol _is_ surpressed," he said, while Johnson, with the gun, clocked the weapon up to Kelly's forehead.

"Actually... yeah..." the head of the gang replied, his attention away from Spider-Man and now facing Kelly. "I'm sorry Kelly," he said, then turning his attention to Johnson. "End him."

Kelly clenched his fists and teeth, sweat all over his body. He closed his eyes hard, his lips sealed tightly over his tense jaw. He heard the gun barrel load up, and he stood still, his body tense, waiting for the inevitable. Kelly waited and waited, suddenly hearing something hit the ground - hard, followed by a scream.

His eyes opened to find a web splattered over the pistol, which was sealed to the ground in a white adhesive webbing. Next to it, Johnson had been yanked down by two ropes of white, originating from Spider-Man, who was still lying there on the pile of trash, but holding the web-lines. His mask had been fully put-on, his identity more or less safe. Peter webbed a struggling Johnson to the ground, as Kelly stood in a mixed mood of fear, shock, excitement and happiness. Peter though, was not good; he could feel the pain finally, his bones, wounds, the glass shards, and he was still a little drowsy as he just woke up from the tratranquilliser.

Peter fired a web in the face of the goon in front of him, rendering him temporarily mute and blind, the web muffling his groans and complaints. In sync with Peter as he shot a flurry of web-balls at the cameraman, toppling him over, Kelly sent a hard punch to the jawline of the gangster in front of him, knocking him out. He landed in the trash, just cm away from Peter, as the cameraman landed a few cm behind Kelly, who shaked his wrist from hurting his hand.

Peter, still aching and drowsy, slowly nodded at Kelly, and painfully stood up, stumbling out of the trash, but fell back down to his knees and rolled to the plain ground in pain.

"Spider-Man? Thank you..." Kelly spoke, walking over to Spider-Man help him up. "But you need a hospital."

Peter slightly shook his head, managing to speak, "No... No hospital... I've a place. Just... call the cops... And thank _you_ ," Peter finished with, bringing an index finger to his face and pointing it to his mask.

Spider-Man signaled it was okay for Kelly to leave him standing on his own, and Peter struggled, but managed to stay up. Kelly gave a last thank you and he turned to call the police on the defeated gangsters.

"Ugh," Peter said as he stumbled out of the Junkyard, feeling a little more awake. "Damn, I _stink_. How long was I out? And how much tranquilliser did Gargan use?" Peter said, already climbing up to the top of the nearest building with breath-taking speed, all eyes on him - and noses, too.

\- Some Time Later - Harlem - 07:25AM -

"Great; finally made it back to where I was," Peter spoke, jumping down into the alleyway he ran into upon finding Scorpion, now fully awake although still hindered from his injuries, some cuts crusted with dried blood, as he held his ribs. He picked up his clothes and possessions off the floor, the web having dissolved from off the wall. He was just glad nobody had stole them. It was weird - he couldn't go out on the streets looking like Peter Parker, as damaged as Spidey was now - he had to improvise. Peter collected his phone in hand, folding his clothes into a neat pile. Peter formed his own web-sack, placing his clothes into the artificial storage. Peter held it over his shoulder as he climbed to the top of the same building, sitting on the edge of the rooftop as his legs dangled. He surveyed the area, only now noticing the police officers had closed off the battle area in yellow police tape, clearing the collateral damage and finding evidence.

"Hey, Max..." Peter spoke into his phone, wincing from his pains, his mask rolled halfway up to the middle of his nose.

"Peter? What, got Spider-Man business you need to take care of?" Max replied rather casually, to Peter's surprise.

"Yeah... I uploaded the information and details of a tracker... to the computer in the Spider-Lab," Peter said.

"Scorpion?" Max questioned. Already knowing the answer, Peter's former boss spoke, "Fine, fine. But only because you're... _normal_ again, Peter. By the way, do you know what day it is?"

"Wednesday?" Peter asked.

"Look at the date, Peter. Happy birthday," Max said, a hint of positivity in his voice.

"Oh. Thanks?" Peter said, oblivious to the occasion.

Max chuckled, then replying, "Come in around 9ish. Plus, maybe we can get Grady Scraps to attend to your wounds I know you have. Of course, that's not gonna stop you from helping yourself, is it?"

Peter smirked painfully, finishing with, "See ya," before hanging up, rolling his mask back down over his mouth.

\- Some Time Later - Peter's Apartment - 08:22AM -

"I'm guessing there's no way this doesn't sting," Peter muttered, standing shirtless in his bathroom, the taps running in the sink. There was wet blood in the sink, but not too much. Peter managed to remove the few glass shards from his body, wincing and cringing as the shard left his body, inflicting pain as they slid out, blood trailing each one. Peter cleaned the blood from his scarred body, making sure there was no leak. Peter removed his pants, taking a shower to try his best to wash off the dry blood and remove some of that smell as best he could.

He left the shower 15 minutes later, putting on a fresh pair of boxers and pants, leaving his upper body shirtless. Peter painfully returned to the bathroom and he picked up the bottle of disinfectant from a cabinet beside him.

" _This_ , is gonna _suck_ ," Peter spoke, opening the bottle. Peter slowly sat down on the edge of the bathtub, carefully pouring the disinfectant on his recent wounds, wincing and groaning from the stinging of a hundred nettles on his scarred skin. When he was done, he plastered and bandaged his upper body wounds, depending on the size of the injuries. He attended to fix, as much as he could, and sort out the injuries on his lower body.

Five minutes later, Peter entered his kitchen. He still stank from the Junkyard, and he knew he had no other choice, knowing full well he just showered.

"This tomato juice better help," Peter spoke.

\- Horizon Labs - 09:29AM -

"Guys, girls, really, you didn't have to do all of this... not after I acted like a dick to Max," Peter said, him having already been forced into his own party twenty minutes ago.

"It's in the past, Peter. But why do you smell like tomato juice?" Max said aloud, bringing in a freshly-baked lemon cake.

"Long story," Peter said, shrugging.

 _'Happy 26th Birthday to our favourite hero,'_ the cake read in red lettering over the yellow, lemony icing.

The whole group was there, standing around the table the cake was on, embarrassing the birthday boy with the classic song of 'Happy Birthday'.

Soon, the whole team dug in, each taking a slice of cake - even Peter.

"Fank yoo," Peter said, a hand over his mouth as he spoke with it full of cake. He savored the zesty flavour as the lemon blasted a hail over his tongue, swallowing the sponginess of the cake base alongside the cake icing. "Really, guys. Thanks... haven't had this much fun at a party since... Since my Aunt May died."

"Hey, no worries, my friend," Hector Baez spoke, walking past Peter and giving him a friendly tap on the back. "And I'm sorry about your aunt. We all are."

Peter gave a nod of approval, thanking him once again.

\- Spider-Lab - 10:45AM -

After at least another hour of partying, Peter had already began his business on suit repairs/suit replacements, the hero already finished stitching up the cuts and tears, replacing the spider emblem into a more 3-D pop-out version. He refilled and left his web-shooters with his suit, as he walked over to the computer, ready to enter the tracker data into his phone.

"Peter," he heard, turning around to find Max standing there with something in hand.

"Yeah?" Peter responded, his eyebrows raised in wait and curiosity.

"Got a little birthday present for you," Max said, handing Peter a replica of his mask. Peter took it in hand, examining it.

"Not gonna say I don't appreciate it, because I do, but-" Peter started, until he was interrupted by Max.

"Put it on for a sec," he spoke, in a request-ful manner.

Peter obliged, putting the mask on over his face. For a second, Peter felt or saw nothing different, but just as he was about to speak up, his eyes glew blue for a second, then returning to normal as if charging itself up. Peter was startled, but calmed himself down after a while. Suddenly, in his vision, his mask displayed a mini-map in the bottom-right corner of it, with Peter's vital signs in the top-left. Peter touched the sides of his temples in amazement and excitement, his view suddenly becoming thermal, being able to find heat and cold signatures. He pressed it once again, now seeing things in bright greens and yellows - night vision. He pressed his right temple again, his vision becoming normal.

"Max, this is awesome! I thank you, very, very much," Peter said with a wide smile behind his mask.

Peter was startled by a reading popping up on-screen, next to a white exclamation mark.

 _'Tracker Data installed. Tracker located.'_ it read. Peter's mini-map obtained a directional, slow-flashing dot in the corner of it, and he looked over to see Max at the computer, having finished sending data to Peter's mask.

"It was a little project we were working on for you before you went black. Since I got your call on your birthday we decided we'd finish off for you," Max said, smiling.

"Thank you!" Peter spoke confidently.

Max replied, "Now go put Gargan back in jail."

Peter nodded and grabbed his costume and slapped on his web-shooters, ready to leave the building.

 _ **A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it's something. Anyway, I don't wanna be late for my own party. 7th Nov; it is my birthday, after all. See you guys later, and thanks to all of your support and thanks for sticking around; you've made this fanfic what it is and I couldn't have done it without all of you. It's truly appreciated. Please, don't forget to leave a review. :) Until the next chapter.**_


	14. Silver And Black

**\- Summary -10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but no for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Silver And Black**

\- Spider-Man - Manhattan - 11:00AM -

Spider-Man trebucheted himself up and over a building from a single web-line, sending his body flinging sideways through the air, washing completely over the rooftop in one motion, firing another web-line to stay hanging in the air. Peter used his momentum to swing, and he swung hard and swung fast. The hero rocketed and spiralled through the sky, landing on a radio tower with a thud and a small puff of dust, wincing a little from his injuries.

"This, is awesome," Peter casually said as he perched at the top of the tower, acknowledging his brand-new upgrades in his mask, thanks to Max Modell, and his suit upgrade and web-shooter improvements thanks to his own work.

His new suit was still a skin-tight costume, although the spandex material had been bonded/re-weaved together with kevlar, for a stronger, more resilient material, although not bulletproof. He could fend off knives moving off a low-velocity now, with only a scratch or so in the material. His costume was a bright red, with black replacing the blue, provoking a more menacing, intimidating look. The red was more or less in the same place; over the mask, the boots from knee to toe, the gloves on his forearm, his midsection and so on. The black was sharp, and it looked like an almost bladed colour, with the way it stood out. The web pattern was the same shade of black, and it stayed in the same place as always; over the red. This time though, it was a 3-D pop-out material, a few millimetres away from the base suit. It had a reflective surface, the web pattern catching the sunlight in white highlights. The spider emblem on the front was in-line with the webbing, and the spider was a dark shade of white - not grayish yet, just white. It was the same shape, just the spider-legs had grown out a few extra centimetres. On his back, the emblem was the same shade of white, and it was a large circle with for sideways 'L' shapes protruding from the shape.

Peter's web-shooters were modified to snap quickly onto his wrists, and were black in colour, with white nozzles. The cylindrical spouts were doubled, twin nozzles on each shooter, for a greater amount of webbing release in a quicker amount of time - and the backup is great, just in case. Obviously, the web-fluid storage capacitors increased, to compliment the change, and Peter's handy web-cartridges increased in size and capacity. The web-shooters had been remotely linked to Peter's mask, allowing him to change webbing functions on voice-command.

Peter's mask was probably the best upgrade, however; it didn't _just_ protect his identity. Obviously, it was made by Max, so the kevlar had not been woven in by Peter - not yet anyway. But besides that, the black rim of the lenses were a strong plastic, sturdy and firmly in the mask. The lenses themselves were made of a chrome material, allowing Peter to see out without others seeing in. In fact, the lenses had been polished to a reflective mirror-sheen, allowing it to glisten and reflect the sun's rays, like most other reflective surfaces. The lenses' mirroring was perfect, in fact, almost as if mirrors had been cut down to curvy triangular shapes and placed into the mask, although, this material was resilient and strong. The lenses protect Peter's eyes from dust particles in the air, and protect him from the sun's rays while swinging. The web design, was already 3-D though. But the impressive part was _inside_ the mask. And it isn't Peter's face, although it was quite impressive in his aging - still youthful as ever. His vitals showed in the top left, although not at full health, due to his beating from Scorpion a night ago. His heart rate displayed as a little more than average because of bouncing around the rooftops. A tiny microphone symbol was displayed in the bottom left of his vision, representing his available voice control function. What else Peter saw was a transparent mini-map in the bottom-right corner, displaying a beeping red dot, closer than ever to the centre point of the perpendicular crossing axis - he's close. All of it either controlled by voice control, or a line of three, finger-sized, thin buttons placed on his right temple in a vertical row.

Peter adjusted the setting in his mask by pressing the bottom button twice in quick succession, zooming in to the virtual map, giving him directions like a GPS.

"Alright, Maccie. I'm coming for you," Peter spoke, flipping off the radio tower and dropping onto the rooftop below.

He began a running sprint, then tilted on the edge of the rooftop in one fast motion, as if wanting to trip over, gracefully swan-diving off of the building into a steady free-fall. He continued to plummet in a straight line, parallel to the building he was skimming, his hands out besides his waist, pointing towards the sky. The wind beat past his new costume, Peter feeling the minor aching of his bones from the previous fight, but he could tolerate it. Halfway down the building, he tilted his body backwards with immense speed, kicking his legs in front of him simultaneously. Using his webs for control, Pete thrusted his legs onto the building and began skidding on it with a trail of dust, his built up momentum allowing him to surf the building.

"Things cannot get any more fun than skyscraper-surfing while tracking down a fish!" he said to himself energetically. He skidded down, firing webs beside him from each hand to pull himself down and keep his balance, people from inside the skyscraper either staring at him through the windows to record with their phones and snap pics, or to admire his new costume.

"But, all good things must come to an end!" he yelled, noticing the short distance between him and the ground. Peter bent his knees and sprang off in a fluid motion, arcing into the air in front of him. The spider fired a web in front of him, the thread latching onto a building as Peter fired another in the same direction, using them both to slingshot himself and build up his momentum.

The beeping red dot on the map on the inside of his mask only became faster as he got closer. Peter wall-ran as he traversed through the city, leaping from building to building, until the beeping dot in his mask _stopped_ beeping, but glowed a bright red in the centre of his perpendicular cross on his map screen.

"Okay, so here's the place... somewhere..." Peter said, perched on the side of a building as he moved his head frantically in an attempt to find something.

"Hold on a sec," Peter said, fiddling with a button on the side of his mask. "Just gotta... Nearly... and voila!"

The dot on Peter's map seemed to disappear, only to reappear as a little spider logo in the form of a cursor or pointer. In addition, the map's coordinates showed as numbers, and the microphone symbol in the bottom left of his vision glew red to signify it was on.

 _"Hello, Peter Parker. Voice control online,"_ the A.I. said in Peter's mask.

"Awesome," Peter replied, already having climbed to the rooftop on the building he was on. "Now, I set a tracker, and I'm here. But I'd like some directions for accuracy, if you don't mind."

 _"Tracker located. Analysing. Target is mobile on ground level... moving within coordinates. Head to lower ground, Mr Parker,"_ it spoke.

Peter replied with a quick thanks, doing what he was told as he gracefully but efficiently descended from the rooftops, running down vertically while dodging flagpoles and pigeons, scrambling over balconies and fire escapes as he reached halfway to the ground. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened to what he only now noticed on the ground, perching with his back and legs stuck to the wall as he zoomed in for a closer look - a confirmation.

"I'll be damned..." was all Peter could say as he witnessed the scene below him.

\- Eddie/Symbiote - Manhattan Streets - 11:20AM - 2 minutes ago -

"We already told you! We're not the Spider-Man!" Venom spoke on the ground, his tongue flailing in a swipe of green saliva, as he manoeuvred his body to the side to dodge a blow.

"And I heard it damn well! New host?" Scorpion said, pulling his tail back from a would-be-crippling blow.

"An old favourite," Venom growled, the symbiote peeling back from Eddie's face to reveal himself to Scorpion, as Gargan stood there, looking smug. "Temporarily," Eddie added in, the symbiote re-closing to lose any human appearance.

"Brock, huh?" Gargan said, grinning with clenched teeth. "I told you I'd kill you someday."

Venom screeched at him and bent his knees, with his arms out as saliva spat in Scorpion's direction. "Then not today!" Eddie said, the symbiote not backing up his speech, but in it's own place, focused on something else.

Firing a series of black webs in Scorpion's direction, Venom followed through with a toothy tackle, gnawing into Gargan's armour. Scorpion grunted and used his tail to swipe Venom from behind with immense speed, knocking him off of him, dentures in parts of the armour. Gargan secreted his melting acid from his tail, slowly but difficultly burning through the symbiote webbing. Venom was flat on his back, but held his head up to stare at Gargan closing in with a pincer. Venom's maw extended, the anti-hero screeching as his tongue flailed, his black claws catching the pincer. Venom surrounded it in webbing and got up off the ground at the same time. Gargan smirked and used his other pincer as a mallet, swinging it over at Venom, sending him flying into a hot dog stand, the area already cleared from frightened pedestrians, Venom's momentum sending him flying further into a building, smashing through the stone and glass in a screen of dust.

"Eddie," Black said, as Venom was floored, "Look up."

Eddie did so and barely looked up to see a cyanide-seeping needle flying straight towards the centre of his eyes. With breath-taking speed, Venom reacted with a clean dodge, rolling to the side with the use of webbing. Gargan's tail buried itself into the concrete below the 3-star diner, as remaining chefs, workers and customers vigorously escaped the restaurant in runs and screams. Venom snarled with his teeth exposed, running towards Gargan as he struggled to get his tail free from the ground. Webbing Scorpion from one arm, Venom jumped and reeled himself in, sending a flying tendril-infused kick to his opponent, blasting him out of the ground in a spray of concrete. Both of the lethal figures shot back out into the open, carrying on their battle.

Then once again, the symbiote zoned out, only to then witness what had caught its attention. As Venom sent a crippling punch to Scorpion's jawline, with Gargan spitting blood, he was sent flying up in the air, spiralling uncontrollably. Just as Venom was going to finish it and knock him out, a red and black figure came into view, and the web-warrior followed up on Venom's attack by swinging into Gargan, kicking him violently towards the ground. Essentially, Venom had knocked Gargan uncontrollably in one direction, and Peter blasted him uncontrollably back in the opposite direction. As Scorpion hit the ground, his armour had been grazed and dented, and Gargan skid across for a good few seconds. Peter zipped over, still in the air, and used his twin web nozzles to speedily drown Scorpion in webbing, securing his place on the ground.

Peter dropped down, _extremely_ cautiously, in front of Venom, Peter in a defensive, non-fighting stance.

"How the heck did you escape?!" Peter asked, anger and caution boiling inside of him.

"Parker," Venom said causally, completely dodging the question.

"Let me take you back. You misunderstood; all I did was protect you," Black said on his own without Eddie's voice behind him.

"And I," Eddie said, the symbiote revealing his face, "Don't want anything to do with it anymore. Take it off my hands?"

Shocked at the sight, Peter's eyes widened behind his mask, and he stepped back once.

"Eddie Brock!? But you're Anti-Venom! How?!" Peter asked in astonishment.

" _Was_ Anti-Venom. Just take it, Peter. You _need_ each other," Eddie added, the Klyntar beginning to peel and branch off Eddie, swaying towards Peter in mid-air.

Spider-Man put his hand out towards the symbiote, edging closer... Almost as if hungry for it. The desire for it grew closer the closer Peter got to it. It was like he was still a part of it, and it was still a part of him - and, they _were_. Eddie seemed relieved when one small tendril began to wrap around Peter's fingers, as if trapping him in a thin, black web. The tendril grew in size and numbers, multiple tentacles of Klyntar mass reaching out and wrapping themselves around Peter's wrist. Peter stopped moving towards it, hesitating, though black didn't stop.

"No," Peter said causally, pulling his arm free, as Eddie groaned, the Klyntar hanging off beside him, eyeing Peter as it's tendrils snapped back towards Black.

"Peter! You don't see it, do you?! Our bond is still permanent! You need me!" Black spat, snaking up like a cobra, looking over Spider-Man.

Eddie crossed his arms out of annoyance and tiredness. "Can you just get this over and done with? I'm getting pretty bored, here."

Spider-Man looked over at Eddie, saying, "I'm sorry, Brock, but you can keep it. And I personally find it hard to be bored with a little voice in my head telling me what to do and playing mind games and manipulating me all the time!"

Peter's dot on his mask began beeping once more, moving away from his coordinates. Confused, Peter put a finger to his temple, pushing the button to reset the tracker. Once refreshed, he knew it wasn't a bug. With that, Peter turned over to look at Gargan, only to find him missing from the spot he was in, webs cut up and scattered across the ground, mixed with some of the dissolving solvent.

"Crap!" Peter shouted, zipping over to the place, kneeling down to see claw marks edged into the concrete, and a note sealed onto one of his webs.

 _'There will be reckoning for us all, Spider'_ it read, in a bright red lipstick.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea, Felicia," Peter whispered, jumping up, only to be brought back down to the ground by a swift tendril around his ankle.

"Parker, please!" Venom snarled, staring at him and slowly approaching. Spider-Man back-rolled to get up onto his feet, not taking his eye off his opponent. By now, there were obvious sirens blaring not so far away, their approach near. Spider-Man didn't want to stick around to meet them.

"I've got a bad guy to catch. Maybe two, if I'm lucky," Peter spoke, speedily running and jumping up towards a building. Following the tracker, he vertically ran up, shifting his weight to keep speed and balance. Just as the police arrived on the ground, a ball of black goo slammed into Peter, sending him smashing forward through the glass windows and into the building. He dropped and rolled in the office, scrambling through broken glass to stand up, as a few busy workers ran out in fear. He groaned as he dusted himself, witnessing how his new suit was as good as claimed, still whole and resistant to the glass, not one shard penetrating the new material.

"Dammit," Peter whispered underneath his breath as he saw the tracker move further away from his position. From the corner of his eye, Peter saw a black figure jump into the building with him, through the same hole in which Peter entered, the rest of the employees clearing out.

"You don't understand, Peter!" Venom spoke, perched on the ceiling, hanging upside-down as he spoke to Spider-Man, who stood in caution, looking up at Venom, in annoyance and a sprinkle of rage.

The symbiote spoke for itself, dropping down in front of its former host, "Without me, you'll grow weaker in a couple of months; eventually, you'll be dead in a couple years. Our bond is permanent and only _I_ can willingly destroy it. We'll both die if we're separated for too long. Rejoin with me, Peter."

Peter grunted from the minor pain from his battle with Scorpion, relieved the wounds had been attended to. The red blip on his mask moved further away from his coordinates, and Peter didn't want to take any chances in letting him escape.

"Sorry, not sorry, Black. Sorry, Eddie..." Peter spoke, flipping up to the ceiling, changing the setting on his web-shooters.

"...But I'm doing fine on my own," the masked hero spoke, firing a flurry of webbing in Venom's direction. Peter was upside-down, walking backwards towards the shattered window as he continued his webby assault on Venom.

Eddie, from behind the symbiote said aloud, "Really? Webbing, Pete?" Venom, arms and legs cocooned in webbing, pushed with some force, attempting to tear off the adhesive. Venom was dumbfounded and he screeched, tongue flailing and saliva spitting, when he felt the web hardening around his body.

"What... is this stuff!?" Eddie asked, dropping on his knees as the black figure clearly struggled to escape.

Peter, now on the floor level equal to Venom, stood at the edge of the office, on top of shards and crystals of broken glass, at the broken window. Facing Eddie, the hero spoke, "Modified web-fluid. Designed to harden on exposure to air and blunt resistance. It's the type that _doesn't_ dissolve after an hour or two. In fact, it's the opposite. I'd say you've got an hour before it becomes as hard as concrete - you'll find a way. Sorry, but I've got a... a Scorpion to subdue. A Gargan to gain on." With a salute, Peter freely leaned his body backwards, letting gravity pull him off the edge, as he left the building in a dramatic free-fall.

Venom, limbs still tied, strained as Eddie and Black squirmed and struggled, Eddie's muscles aching as his heart raced. The Klyntar matter began to shape-shift behind the tightened webbing, shrinking and enlarging, working erratically like a pump. The webbing only grew tighter, Venom even trying to use his long tongue to tear off the stubborn webbing. When that didn't work, the symbiote snaked around Eddie's body, shape-shifting to slip out from the webs, slowly unbonding from him, leaving him. Before Eddie could say anything, Black butted in.

"Resistant to _blunt_ force, right? Don't worry Eddie," Venom spoke in it's Klyntar form, the toothy alien increasing in size, extending it's jaw. Eddie looked up at it, his muscles and limbs in a literal twist.

"Don't worry what?" he asked, still as he watched it's toothy maw fill with rows and columns of pin-like teeth.

"I won't bite..." the alien said with a toothy grin, it's face moving closer to Eddie. "Not _you_ anyway."

With a series of snaps and bites, the Klyntar loosened the webbing around it's temporal host, then switching into a humanoid form to use claws to tear off the rest of the webbing, although struggling slightly. Eddie winced as a claw marked his chest in the struggle, the scar leaking crimson. It took a few minutes for the webbing to be removed, but in the end, Eddie was free and the two bonded once more.

"Dammit," Eddie and Black said in unison, the cut on Eddie's chest healing as they took the form of Venom once more, "Peter always was the smartest one in the room, wasn't he? He knew we'd escape. Just wanted to slow us down."

Just then, Eddie felt a pulsing on his thigh, looking down to see a spider-like drone attached to his leg. He moved his body down to remove it, but felt its spider-legs tighten its grip on his thigh once his fingers made contact. Suddenly, the gadget beeped for five seconds, then exploding in a bundle of the same webbing, cocooning Eddie worse than last time from head-to-toe due to his kneeling position.

\- Spider-Man - Manhattan - 11:43AM -

Spider-Man trebucheted himself over a water tower, gaining on Gargan as the injured villain quickly sped across the buildings and streets, discreetly switching between the heights, oblivious about the spider in pursuit. Civilians didn't notice the stealthy Scorpion - they just carried on with their lives. Peter was swinging directly above his target now. Only problem is, he was blocked by construction and outside of Peter's field of vision. Not a problem anymore, though. As Peter released his current webbing and spun stylishly in the air, he pressed a finger to a button on his temple in one swift motion. As soon as his finger left his mask, Peter spun another web to keep his momentum, speeding above Gargan. Peter's lenses glew a purple-blue in his vision, all structures, objects and figures highlighted in a dark-blue outline, framework and bones a white colour. Oops, it _is_ still a problem.

Peter swung, still unable to see Scorpion within his vision, noticing he was still within coordinates according to the blip on his map. The spider-drone didn't up and leave, did it? Peter swing-jumped over a flock of birds, feeling stupid as he finally clicked. He spun a web and hung from it, suspending himself in mid-air.

"So stupid, Pete. Get on thermal, not X-Ray!" Peter said under his breath. Bringing his free hand up to his temple, he pushed a button until the setting was correct. His vision glew green, buildings and structures all transparent and in a yellow rendering. Finally, he could see actual _heat_ through the structures, glowing in an orange or red, depending on the strength of the temperature. And his eyes widened, seeing Scorpion's body-heat surrounded by other orange figures, weapons trained on the active villain. The figures danced a battle, Scorpion's silhouette attacking and defending, as other figures, most likely bystanders, dispersed _away_ from the action.

Without hesitation, Peter swung and zipped, manoeuvring and traversing towards the danger below.

"These damned police and S.W.A.T. should know not to get messy with 'em if ol' Spidey can't stop 'em first time 'round!" Peter said, diving under the construction and heading towards the origin of the fight, turning off his thermal vision as he swung skimming the streets, avoiding civilians and obstacles. He carried his momentum over the streets, boosting and zipping his way forward, until an armoured, silver body came flying closer and closer towards his direction.

Releasing his web, Peter narrowly avoided the body that was hurled at him, as Peter span and landed on a streetlight, the fight now directly in front of him, the unconscious man landing below him with a slight puff of dust. Scorpion, wounded from Venom's attack, and tired from previous battles, versus Silver Sable agents, who were around the same level of strength considering the situation. This battle could go either way, if Pete didn't intervene and lock away Gargan for good.

"Okay, maybe it's _not_ the S.W.A.T. and police after all... but _when_ exactly did Sable get here?" Spidey spoke to himself, changing his web-shooter settings to combat mode, preparing for the fight as he leapt off the streetlight and pounced onto the ground.

The battle continued ever so slightly in favour of Scorpion, as Peter hastily made his way towards them. In mere moments, Spider-Man swung in from behind Scorpion, firing a web-line onto Scorpion's head. Using his momentum from his swing, Peter dragged Gargan, yanking him to the ground and causing him to skid as Spidey released his webbing and rolled safely on the ground. Gargan reacted to the sudden moment, growling in pain and anger, while some Sable agents called out about and to Spider-Man, readying their weapons towards him.

One of the agents turned on his radio, speaking, "SA5 to SA112, S-M in sight! I repeat, S-M in sight!"

Peter put his hands up in surrender, tensely speaking, "Hey, wait, I'm on your side!"

Simultaneously, Scorpion helped himself off of his feet as Sable agents shifted their guns from the spider to the scorpion and vice versa.

SA5 received a reply through his radio from the second in command, then telling his the rest of the group to focus on Scorpion; the one and only Silver Sable herself suggested Spider-Man will be 'taken care of', when the time comes. The rest of the Sable agents moved their guns towards Gargan, only to find him getting his ass knocked around by Spider-Man. Still, they kept their guns trained, just in case. Of course, not the _whole_ pack was here. Most of the agents from Symkaria remained at the Embassy, including Chameleon's SA112. Some agents were already there _before_ Sable's arrival; at least it improves the numbers.

\- Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - 11:50AM -

The queen readied herself, already geared up in her silver, synthetic-stretched kevlar bodysuit, gathering her weapons, holstering two sidearms and a sniper-rifle. She quickly assembled the larger gun, locking the barrel and muzzle into place, loading it with ammo. Finally, she attached a laser-sight and scope onto the weapon. Strapping it over her back, she discreetly head off on her own to join the party.

\- Spider-Man - Manhattan - 11:55AM -

Half the Sable team was down, but with the remainder support fire, the battle was coming to an end. Yanking Scorpion towards him by the head, Peter pulled himself towards the tired-out villain, arcing around the incoming tail. With a final, well-timed and well-placed kick to the exposed jaw, Gargan went limp and completely dropped to the ground.

"Finally," Peter muttered under his breath, standing proudly, still holding a web-line in his left hand.

Peter's spider-sense went off blaring, and he instinctively turned around to the danger, only to find all Sable agents with their guns trained on him. The agents closed in around him, edging closer as their weapons whirred and charged up with energy.

"Get the Scorpion in the truck!" one of the agents spoke, motioning a small crew of three with his gun. Immediately, him and the other agents returned their focus to Spider-Man, who stood with his hands in the air to show no hostility.

Scorpion was already being lifted into the Sable truck, using the strength of three struggling men.

 _Shit,_ Peter thought, _Scorpion can give me the location to Felicia and... whoever the hell else is trying to kill me. I can't let them take him yet!_

Peter still had his hands up, and quickly, he glanced around to the soldiers surrounding him. He sighed beneath his mask.

"Come on, guys. I'm on your side," Peter spoke hopefully. "What have I done?" he asked.

Without flinching, Peter stood still as an agent fired a warning shot in the ground beneath him, scaring pigeons away from the scene.

Peter continued, "Guuuuuuys, you should _really_ take collateral damage into account, here. This street's already pretty jacked up, and you've scared off these poor pigeons and civilians. I know I'm one to talk but-"

He was interrupted by a second warning shot in the same place, as an agent looked towards him with the gun, shouting, "Just shut up and wait! No more questions!"

Peter being Peter, asked, "Wait for what exactly?"

Suddenly, a flash of yellow streaked out of the barrel of the gun, aiming for Peter's thigh. Instinctively, Peter swiftly moved his leg to one side, dodging the blast that would've wounded him non-lethally.

 _Point taken,_ Peter thought. Peter looked over to Gargan and the truck, seeing the soldiers barely able to pull him up in the mechanised suit. _At least these wea- ... average-strengthed men haven't got old Maccie in the truck yet_...

Under his breath, too low for the agents to hear, Peter whispered, "I should _really_ do something about this."

Peter could see his nervousness through his BPM display increasing underneath his vital signs on his mask screen.

"On the ground, Spider-Man! Hands behind your head!" an agent shouted, just for security, Peter thought.

This gave Pete an idea, and he obliged, getting to his knees and then lying stomach-down, slowly moving his hands behind his head.

"Okay, twin-shooters. Don't fail me now."

And then, with blink-and-you'll-miss-it speed, a thick line of webbing exploded from each one of his four nozzles, his arms still crossed behind his head. Within the same second, two web-lines attached onto an unsuspecting soldier either side of him. The webs latched onto them below the knee-caps, and in the same fluid motion, Peter sweeped them to the ground as he sprang himself up using the bounce in his arms. While the soldiers were startled, Peter got himself airtime, flipping up high.

"Force authorised! Shoot to disable; the queen needs him alive for interrogation!" the SA5 ordered his men.

Rays began to fly towards a moving Spider-Man, and he dodged them all, even while in the air. Peter fired a double-web onto a skyscraper, the sudden 'plop' of the web startling civilians behind the windows. Peter swung, closing in on the worn-out three who only managed to get his head in. Like a wrecking ball, Peter battered them with a swing-kick, sending them flying into the air. He released his current web-line, then zipped himself towards them with his left hand, releasing that web then using the momentum to bring his right hand forward, creating a large web-hammock between buildings to catch them.

Mid-swing on his way back towards the rest of the fight, Peter's head burned, but he was too slow. He felt himself slipping from his web, and his leg felt wet. As he fell from he web, he looked down to see the bullet wound in his thigh, as red liquid seeped out of the hole and stained the black on his new suit. Within those five, short seconds, it was only then when Peter processed the searing pain. He groaned loudly as he crashed and skidded across the concrete, sealing the wound with built-up layers of web to stop the blood-loss. His BPM increased, but his vitals were more-or-less still in the green.

\- Silver Sable - Manhattan Rooftops - 12:19PM -

The silver-sprangled warrior queen watched the scene through the scope of her smoking sniper-rifle. At the edge of the rooftop, she breathed slowly as she watched her men non-violently approach the wounded Spider-Man, who used his efforts to limply stand up and fight. Still watching through the scope, she reloaded the sniper-rifle and zoomed in to aim at a black substance creeping up behind her men.

She radioed in on a conscious soldier, warning him about it in Symkarian. Then, she hastily began to make her way down to the scene.

\- Eddie/Symbiote - Manhattan Streets - 12:21PM -

Venom already began knocking heads unconscious, pinning and webbing them to the ground side-by-side with Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man!" Venom snarled impatiently, as they continued to ward off the last of the agents.

"Eddie," Peter began, pain in his voice as he kicked a soldier weakly to the ground with his good leg. "Dammit, not now! I can take them, so check on Scorpion! Sable truck."

Venom reluctantly obliged, heading off towards the truck. He swung speedily, zipping and pulling himself across the street. With a pound, Venom landed directly onto the truck, crawling across the top, peering over with his mouth full of green, dripping saliva. His eyes narrowed as he searched the place, toothily growling as he found nothing in sight.

"Dammit," Eddie and Black spoke in unison. "This is really getting old."

"It really is," Scorpion spoke, from a building above Venom's head, disappearing over the roof.

Venom sighed in annoyance - though it sounded like a growl - and he headed off to chase him.

\- Silver Sable - Manhattan Streets - 12:26PM -

Sable ambushed Peter from behind, only for him to scramble and dodge in time, before he knocked out the final Sable agent. Keeping her flow, the queen let out a series of martial art displays in her fighting, Peter's gunshot wound and fight injuries making it easy for her to land blows, although he _did_ parry some. Peter fought back will enough for Sable to get floored once or twice, but she came back up eventually. With a blow to his stomach, Peter had his wind knocked out of him and he dropped down to one knee as he rested and quickly gasped for air, which he recovered in a short time.

Sable looked down to him, then went to one knee to go to his level. She spoke in English, but accented with Symkarian, "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Spider-Man. We were allies for a long time, and I don't wish to fight a wounded man... even if that wounded man can handle himself pretty well."

Peter looked up at her, grunting, then speaking, "Ouch. I thought we _are_ allies. Remind me again why we _aren't_ on good terms?"

Silver Sable scoffed, standing up in sync with Peter, smirking as she said, "You've made quite a reputation for yourself, Spider. Massacre, killing, etcetera. Apparently you're on the wrong side of the law. But, a little pussy cat stole a very important item from Symkaria, and it just so happens that Miss Hardy is on the wrong side of the law... with you. Right?"

Spider-Man looked her in the eyes, then chuckled slightly, "About the killing part, that _was_ me, _but_ it also _wasn't_ me. And Felicia, she played us _both_ , Sable."

"What do you mean, Spider-Man?" Sable sighed, "Just come with me. I'll kick the answers out of you back at the Embassy."

Silver Sable turned around to go, looking back at him. Peter clearly didn't want to get the answers kicked out of him. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Do you want to get that bullet removed or not?" she asked.

Spider-Man let out a shaky breath, then put a hand on his wound and replied, "Yeah... I'm coming," Peter then hesitated for a second, and he spoke quickly, "Hey..."

Sable glanced back at him.

"You weren't the one that shot me, were you?" Peter asked, pointing to his injured thigh.

Sable tilted her head and gave him 'the look', answering Peter's question. "Okay, sorry for shooting you in the leg, Spider-Man. Are you coming?" she said, quite impatiently.

Peter nodded, "Yeah."

\- Eddie/Symbiote - Abandoned Warehouses - Half an hour later - 01:02PM -

Venom was losing Scorpion, his new suit amplifying his speed whilst his tail continuously sprayed stars and ropes of burning, melting, acid. The purple liquid was dodged by Venom, or was caught in a web; the only outcome was that it dissolved whatever it touched in bubbles and smoke. Venom dodged yet again another blast of acid, using webs to grind and surf across rooftops, until they finally reached old warehouses. Mac Gargan looked back, over his current warehouse roof, only to see two ropes of black webbing being fired directly besides him. Venom let Gargan run, but pulled himself backwards, still holding onto the webbing. He leaned back and released, and he sling-shot himself forward, rapidly gaining on his opponent. Scorpion quickly brought his tail in front of him, puncturing the top of a water tower, the liquid gushing out, clear water accented and crusted white. As Venom got close, he used a web to home in on Gargan, pulling himself there as fast and as dangerous as a missile. Scorpion smirked as the water tower drained, and he sprayed and mixed in a combination of acids and neurotoxins within the water on the roof, just as Venom landed. The liquid rolled off the edge of the building and onto the docks below, but the stone beneath Eddie began to feel weaker.

"See ya, Brock," Gargan said, already on the next building. "No way you're getting out

"Not so fast, Gargan," Venom spoke, sending a flurry of webs to tie him up, then yanking him towards him. Gargan's weight made Venom stumble as Scorpion landed face-first onto the rooftop, exposing himself to his own chemicals. He screamed in agony as he breathed in neurotoxins and his exposed mouth felt the wrath of his acid, scarring and burning him. Just as Venom used a clawed hand to sever his tail off his suit, Gargan felt a jolt in his spine, causing him more pain than before. The tail rapidly reacted to involuntary nerve reactions, spraying more chemicals and acids in large bursts, causing it to rain overhead, and the tail thrashed until finally Venom had tore it off completely.

"Damn, you, Brock! Shit!" Gargan roared, trying to break free of the webbing by snapping his pincers.

As the rest of the raining toxins and acid hit the warehouse and mixed into the water, it began to quickly melt and dissolve the roof, until it crumbled away. Venom had no time to react as the pair of them fell down with the rest of the water and pieces of the warehouse. Eddie fell unconscious, although the Klyntar took control of his body and burst out from beneath the rubble, and walked over weakly towards an unconscious Scorpion, kicking away rubble and dust. Black used his healing abilities to render Eddie conscious with a series of painful jolts in his nervous system.

"Holy shit! Argh! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?!" Eddie whined underneath the mask.

"Whatever, Eddie," Black replied, his tongue reaching out under Gargan's helmet. "Tastes like... really good food," Black spoke, saliva dripping down Scorpion's face, "But, Peter wants him alive," Venom spoke, pulling his tongue back into his maw.

Just then, Venom was interrupted by a menacing laugh, and his symbiote sense warned him of the terror as Venom whipped around snarling, looking towards the air in front of him.

"What?! You can't be here?!" Venom growled, standing his ground defensively.

"Why not?!" the figure spoke menacingly, still airborne, his sinister smile devilish and irritating.

"No!" Eddie replied, "You died!" Venom spoke.

The figure touched down on the ground, smirking as he spoke menacingly, "Good to know. Guess what?"

Venom snarled, pouncing directly at him, although the character's strength and speed was beyond comprehension; as Venom leapt onto him, the figure grabbed him by his shoulders and easily threw the giant, 'unstoppable' symbiote being through the now-broken warehouse doors and out into the open.

The deranged villain followed after him, kicking him once more. Venom flew with a groan, landing at the edge of the docks.

"Wrong answer, _Eddie._ Correct answer: _You_ died!" With a laugh, he faced his hand toward Venom, and out from a nozzle on his wrist, blazing, orange-red flames came streaking over the black behemoth at his feet. The flame-thrower kept blazing, the symbiote reacting violently, screeching in a high-pitch as Eddie became unconscious through heat-stroke and the symbiote keeping him alive.

After a good two minutes, the figure's smile disappeared, and his eyes filled with disappointment at the living being beneath him, witnessing the _weak_ symbiote slowly moving, keeping Eddie alive through all of it. Suddenly, the villain's hands grabbed hold of a tendril, easily pulling it up as it flailed.

"Well. You'll make a fine trophy, won't you? Or, maybe an upgrade, to say the least," the figure spoke, tearing the symbiote off of Eddie's body, losing all connection to him. The figure grabbed a capsule from his belt, storing the greatly-shrinked Klyntar for safe-keeping. "And I guess it's time to rescue poor Maccie. All he's got left is _one_ chance."

As the figure left, Eddie regained consciousness, but still felt the heat. With blurred vision and a dizzy mind, he rolled over into the deep water besides him, trying to cool off from the heat as he grabbed hold of a floating buoy.

"Dammit. Gotta find... Pete..." he said, as he lost consciousness once more.

 _ **A/N: R.I.P. Stan Lee. Truly lost for words on how this amazing man passed away at the age of 95, on the 12th November 2018. He changed our lives with what he did, and at least we know he had a good one. I guess the man can die but the legend lives on. You will be remembered.**_

 _ **Also, I'm sorry for taking so long.**_


	15. Alliance and Betrayal

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but no for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Alliance and Betrayal**

\- Felicia Hardy - Subway Lair - Four hours later - 05:04PM -

Felicia Hardy, looking as miserable as always, sat on a metal piece of construction that was against the wall, half-lying there with her elbow on the surface and her hand supporting her jaw. The feline beauty watched the busy scientists and engineers rush past her, left and right, while goons sat around a round table far in her vision, chugging a couple of beers. For once, Felicia was there without wearing any make-up, the bags clearly visible beneath her tired eyes. She wore black joggers that hugged her legs and rear-end tightly, with two white stripes running down each outer side of her legs, and two white laces coming from the front waist part of her leg wear. She wore white trainers, with black accents and logos. Her upper body clothing consisted of a simple, plain-white T-Shirt, with a burgundy full-sleeved overcoat. The coat was left unbuttoned, exposing the shirt beneath. Her nails had been painted red, with her hair dyed blond. Her clothing didn't really match with the overcoat, but it is what it is.

"I'm guessing you've been like that for quite a while now, hm?" Felicia heard, and she looked over to her right to see her boss in his new-and-improved battlesuit, a sphere-shaped storage capsule in hand.

"Been like what?" Felicia asked.

Her boss simply walked past her, heading into one of the rooms. It was a room full of weapons, gadgets, blueprints, battlesuits etc. You could say it was a type of archive or armory or so. The villain took the tightly-sealed capsule, opening a glass cabinet and carefully placing it inside. Shutting the cabinet door until it clicked to signify it locked, he placed two fingers to the back of his head, pushing down on a button. The metallic mask he wore suddenly shifted the components to protrude outwards; from one whole mask, the tightened locks that kept it together unlocked, loosening the security and grip the helmet had on his head. With that, using both hands, he gripped the sides of the helmet, pulling it off over his head. With a cold expression, he held the helmet at his chest and looked down at it, as if staring at his own reflection in a mirror. His charred, burnt face just looked at it for a while, as if lost in identity. Or, it could just be the mask. It wasn't the vicious, human teeth imitation, or the colour of the skin that got you - no - it was the eyes. The LEDs implanted in the lenses that made them glow a bleeding red didn't help in anyway in making the poor soul in front of them feel any better. Once you were an inch away from that face, looking straight into those hellish, heart-wrenching eyes, you knew you were staring into the face of the devil himself. The boss left the helmet on a desk in the room, then continuing through the armory.

Still inside the room, he looked over to Felicia lazing around on her phone, and he shook his head and groaned. Before he left the room, he walked back to one of the shelves on his left, until he came up to a rack of shelves stocked with serums, poisons and medicines. He took a syringe from the top-left corner of the shelf, and then he crouched down to the bottom to collect a vial of benzodiazepine in liquid form, a sedative used for anxiety reduction, muscle relaxation, and, as the name suggests, sedation. Turning the lid of the vial anti-clockwise, he took it off and placed it on the ground next to him. He took the syringe and submerged the needle into the liquid, while still crouched. He pulled back the piston and sucked up half the liquid on the vial, until the syringe was full, and he re-closed the vial and put it back on the shelf. He stood up with the loaded syringe in his possession, and he made his way out of the armory.

Heading over to Felicia with the syringe behind his back, he resumed the conversation as if nothing had happened since.

"You've been lazing around idly rather than doing something productive, Miss Hardy," he spoke, turning his back on her to signal one of his henchmen over to him. The henchman nodded once from a distance, and slowly made his way over, through the crowd of scientists, specialists and other goons and thugs.

"Lazing? I'm just bored, old man. None of this is any fun," Felicia moaned, still looking down at her phone as she lay down, not making eye contact with her boss.

"I'm sorry; bored, did you say?" he asked, disappointed, but not at all surprised, "Bored, Miss Hardy?"

"Yeah. Bored," she spoke with an attitude, furrowing her eyebrows and gently biting the inside of her right cheek as she put her phone away and looked up at him. "You know, I'm starting to think this is all a bunch of bullshit. If we're killing Spider-Man; if I'm getting revenge, for him _murdering_ my father, then _me_ getting framed for it, then when? _When?_ I may as well just leave now and go back to being a stray cat. It suits me."

Tolerating her behaviour, he spoke calmly, "You have a better chance of success with me. The public reputation you and he made for yourselves got the NYPD on your tail. You're safer here, too."

Annoyed, Felicia shot him a look, then spoke frantically, "Safer?! You could've killed me when you swooped over and blew up OsCorp with me in it!"

Having lost his patience with her, he finally snapped, "But I didn't kill you, did I?! Blowing up OsCorp was a deed that needed to be done! Tombstone had tested the formula without knowing he'd be played, killing of Kingpin with him being blown to bits, and that's all I needed. The competition were out of the picture, and besides, it was the last standing part of Norman Osborn's legacy, and now it's finally gone!"

"Why are you so obsessed with... _Norman Osborn_?" Felicia asked, almost surprised, "This is actually ridiculous!"

"You're one to talk," he replied in that familiar, devilish tone, continuing with, "He made me into this! That weak, pathetic idiot made me into this sick, dying being because he didn't have the spine to finish what he started! It's too late to fix it now! The only reason I'm alive is because of that damn temporal serum! But Osborn, that damn bastard survived an explosion from his own bomb, but good riddance is all I spat when his own glider impaled him in the chest!"

Felicia scoffed, "I'm outta here," and she got up to leave, only to bump into the henchman that had been there for a while now. She rolled her eyes and barged past him.

The boss got close to his goon, making eye-contact with him towards Felicia behind her back, at the same time slipping the syringe into his hand.

"I'm sorry, Felicia. But we need you with us. You're a valuable pawn in this twisted game of chess," he spoke with evil pride, smirking.

Felicia turned to look at him, confused, but her eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. The henchman held the syringe, pushing the piston with gritted teeth as liquid travelled through the needle and into Felicia's bloodstream. She felt her head get light, and her muscles relax. As the henchman removed the needle, yanking it out with a few droplets of blood, and droplets of the sedative, Felicia's senses began to fade, and she uncontrollably fell to the ground as her vision blacked out.

The henchman pocketed the syringe, turning towards his boss. The boss was kneeling down, tucking a strand of hair behind Felicia's ear. He devilishly smiled as he picked up Felicia's head and rested it on his knee.

"It's going to seem funny, with Felicia sealing her own fate with the same serum she stole from Symkaria. Would've been for the Spider-Man, she must've thought. Or, should we call this liquid device a bomb? It's the perfect pressure point to keep Felicia in check - if not - she'll listen after I show her the second one. Prepare the med bay; this liquid explosive's really going to pay off," the chaotic villain spoke to the goon beside him, as he signaled two other henchman to carry Felicia and clean up his mess.

\- Spider-Man/Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - Medical Wing - 05:10PM -

Spider-Man sat on a medical bed, a Symkarian doctor tending to the leg wound. Of course, taking off the suit would've been too much of a hastle, and Peter wouldn't expect any privacy anyway. Not to mention, Peter's secret identity. With a _lot_ of effort, he managed to enlarge the tear in his suit with his bear hands, just enough so that the wound was accessible. It wasn't a gaping hole; it was only about a centimeter away in diameter from the bullet wound. And through all of his amazing spider-strength, he was still wincing from the pain.

The bullet had been removed hours ago; as soon as Spidey and Sable reached the Embassy to be exact; now it was just a simple matter of a bandage change. Peter sat, watching the doctor at work, wincing behind his mask at the mild pain, although, it didn't hurt as much as he expected it to. Next to them, there was a desk, with a tray on top, containing the bullet that sat in drizzles of blood, next to used, bloodied bandages, as well as his web-shooters, a good distance away from the radioactive liquid. Peter, as any other human being would be, was glad to see the specks of blood shrink after each bandage he went through. Unless, of course, the blood in his body has been lost; the thought crossed his mind. But no, he reassured himself, he would've lost consciousness, or at least felt light-headed. None of that had happened, luckily. It wouldn't, not with a gunshot wound in this kind of lucky placing, at least. There was a tub of painkillers on the tray too, though he's only used one or two. Not that he needed them anyway - it was only a bullet wound to the leg - he thought. It was practically nothing to him, compared to his other numerous battle wounds.

The male doctor had just finished changing the latest bandage, and Spidey, still sitting with his legs dangling off the side of the bed, gave the doc a nod to say thanks when the doctor stood up from his low stance. The doctor nodded back and left him to attend other patients. Peter could stand and walk, and he knew it. He could've done so even without the treatment, though it wouldn't be as stable. Anyway, it was just the fact that he simply _didn't want to_. It's been ages since he's had a _real_ lie-down. That fiasco with Scorpion lead to him spending a night in a Junkyard. Oof. But now, he thought, he should take the proper rest while he could. But knowing the good old Parker luck, there wasn't a single chance he'd get the sleep he utterly craves.

Still, he tried to make the most of it, and he lay back down on the bed, on top of the sheets and pillow, closing his eyes and trying to get some shut-eye. Just as he got as close as he could to comfortable, he heard footsteps slowly travelling, but decided to brush it off. He could hear light breathing directly beside him for a couple of seconds, and he decided to open one eye behind the mask. He reluctantly sat up against the bed, opening both eyes when he noticed the Symkarian beauty watching him with her arms folded, dressed in the same training gear as the one she wore after her arrival in New York; grey, cotton-bottoms and a white vest, but this time she also wore black boots, and a silver, leather jacket. Peter noticed the amplification of her features in her clothing as his eyes saw her up and down, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

Sable relaxed her arms, letting them hang casually beside her. She began to speak calmly, "A small bullet to your leg; removed four hours ago, and awesome spider-powers. Yet, you are lying there like you are on your deathbed. Surely, you can walk, Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man groaned quickly and smugly replied with clear false-hope in his voice, "Doctor's orders?"

Sable rolled her eyes at him, then put a hand on her waist, as she spoke, " _That_ specific doctor is _not_ bilingual. And he is _Symkarian_. You would not understand him; neither would he you."

Peter groaned quietly and jokingly as he threw his legs off the bed towards the side, and he sat facing towards her. "Sorry; I'm just trying to rest. Haven't had decent shut-eye in a while," he spoke, as he pushed his feet against the ground so he could stand up, "And yes, I can walk..."

Spidey winced at the minor pain, but it was no big deal; he could handle this easily. Spider-Man looked at Silver Sable, who returned a disciplined stare, before he began to speak, "This whole treatment thing wasn't necessary, Sable. But thank you, anyway. But no thank you for shooting me in the leg... even though I could handle it... even without this treatment. But thank you."

Silver Sable crossed her arms again, tilting her head, before chuckling slightly. "If I recall correctly, you _decided_ to come with me to the Embassy. To get the bullet removed."

Spider-Man kept his shoulders high in a state of shrugging, "Yeah... but it wasn't _necessary_. And wait... you really think my powers are awesome?" He asked, relaxing his arms but rotating his head slightly and raising an eyebrow while looking at her.

Doctors came and went for the couple of seconds Sable stood staring at him, not sure on how to reply other than breaking the short silence with, "We've known each other for almost a decade, Spider-Man. And yet, you act like such a child."

Peter quickly butted in with, "Hey, it's part of my charm, right?"

Ignoring him, Silver Sable motioned for him to follow her as she began walking past other stretchers, patients and doctors in the medical wing. Spider-Man grabbed his favorite toys from the tray, snapping on the twin-shooters, and he hastily followed, trying his best to keep his mouth zipped. For a few seconds, Peter ended up trailing behind her when he felt his head to light - the scary part was that it _wasn't_ from the gunshot. Sable hadn't noticed Peter was standing with a hand to his head, and she continued walking. Peter shook it off and then picked himself up, catching up with her again with some speed. They exited the medical wing, Silver Sable turning left, with Spider-Man following. Finally replying to his question, she spoke, "Yes. I think your powers are awesome. They look fun to use, and seem to be effective in combat, judging from the way you took out the Symkarian agents after taking a fresh gunshot wound. I believe it would make daily life entertaining, and life easier."

Peter took in the last of her words, thinking back to his early - and recent - years of being Spider-Man. Not about the positives, but the negatives instead. The bullying in high school, being late to classes, his grades declining, family feuds, villains, friends, broken relationships; the whole lot. Aunt May, Mary Jane, and now Felicia Hardy.

Back in the real world, he spoke, based on those thoughts, "Trust me, Sable. You have _no_ idea." And as he finished those words, Peter could swear he felt like his head was going to drop off his body. He had absolutely _no_ idea why, and he already felt sweat trickle down his face from behind his mask. He stumbled as the feeling of being light-headed returned, but he followed Sable nevertheless. This time, though, she took his behaviour into consideration.

She turned to look at him as he walked blindly, looking down with a hand on his forehead. Peter's senses were blocked for a second, as if he was losing consciousness, but he soon regained them, and he shook his head. Nearly a split-second before he walked blindly into his companion, Sable firmly put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, the firm but mild impact almost waking him up from his state.

"Spider-Man? Are you alright?" She asked, holding his upper arm, squeezing his bicep in a friendly, worried manner.

"Yeah, I'm just... tired, I guess," Peter replied, placing his hand on hers, kindly but wordlessly asking her to remove it, so she slipped her hand out from under his.

He shook his head and exhaled sharply, "Where are we going exactly?" Peter asked.

Silver Sable took a turn left in the hallway, avoiding Spidey's question. Peter wearily followed, still feeling a little dizzy, though quickening his pace. They continued down the hallway, Peter admiring the colour-scheme of the place; rich chocolate browns for the wooden walls and ceilings, with yellow-green wallpaper. The walls were decorated with photos and artwork, some containing images of Sable herself, as well as her agents, and simple images of everyday-life in Symkaria. Sable pushed open a double-door to her left, entering a room with Sable Agents. Peter followed her in, ignoring as agents looked up from their booze, training and card games to look at him. He followed Sable into another single-door in the corner of the room, almost into a private booth, and her and Spider-Man both took a seat opposite each other around a polished table, as the agents continued their activities.

"So, Spider-Man. I believe we were going to have a conversation about... _a_ _ll_ _of this_?" she asked, her mind automatically switching to interrogation mode. "Unless of course, you'd rather have me kick the answers out of you," she joked, keeping a straight face.

"Well," Peter began, leaning back, almost sinking into the seat, "It's actually a _really_ long story."

Sable did the same, leaning back into her seat, making eye-contact with him, though she didn't really know where to look in his lenses. She watched his eyes as a sign that she wanted him to go on.

Spidey sighed, beginning the story. "Well... I'll try to make it as short as I can. Let's just say... It all started with a tragedy. That tragedy lead to anger, anger to more tragedy, more tragedy to depression, anger and all that. Years later, old Spidey here's still emotional about it. Then, recently, he turns to a living alien suit for comfort - it's my notorious black suit by the way."

Sable interrupted him, saying, "Your suit... is an alien?" She shook it off, speaking, "So how does Felicia Hardy and the 'criminal' Spider-Man fit into all this?"

"I'm getting there," Pete replied, before gripping his stomach with the palm and fingertips of his right hand, as it growled at an unpleasant volume. He groaned, "I- I apologise. Are you hungry? Because, I'm clearly really hungry," sometimes, he thought, maybe enhanced metabolism was a _bad_ thing. Peter swears it can burn through food quicker than even _his_ reflexes and reaction-time.

Sable, startled from the sudden noise and change of mood, shook her head with her eyes wide, almost embarrassed herself. "No... no, not really," she spoke, clearing her throat, back to her normal self. "What, do you want a sandwich or something? A sub, maybe?"

"If it's not any trouble, then sure. A sub's fine, thanks," Peter replied, before his stomach growled once more, him apologising for it.

"I'll have one prepared, Spider-Man. Give me a second," Sable spoke, before hastily standing up and rushing out of the room.

Peter sat there still, coming out of the back of the seat and hunching over, waiting for her return. As he did so, he felt the sense of light-headedness return to him. He put a hand on his temple as gravity pulled his head forward in his weakened state. A sense of weakness and dizziness washed over him, and Peter almost fell out of his seat. The spider felt himself losing consciousness, and before he completely toppled over, he pointed an arm to the ceiling, firing a web to counter-balance his weight as he pulled against it. Peter groaned, one hand on his head, the second by his side, holding the dual web-lines in a tight fist. He felt his consciousness slipping, but he fought against it, his fist tightening as he clenched both of the web-lines, his fist beginning to shake. He shook his head, taking in a deep breath as the feeling subsided overtime. He still looked down, his eyes droopy and tired. He hasn't realised that he was still pulling against the web-lines, until he heard a splinter of wood snap above him. His head darted upwards and he sighed when he saw a small crack in the ceiling, originating from the point he was pulling on his web.

Peter's fist stopped shaking as he released the webs, and he cursed under his breath at what he just did to the ceiling. "What the hell's going on with me?" he wondered, massaging his temples. The feeling of weakness completely subsided, and he stood up to regain his composure, breathing and stretching. He cracked his knuckles and bones, then he whispered a curse, feeling his stomach digest itself in and growl, due to hunger. The webs hung beside him, clearly open in view for Silver Sablinova as she opened the door and walked in with a foot-long sub, wrapped in a sandwich bag.

As soon as she walked in, the Queen of Symkaria noticed the damage to her ceiling, and the two webs hanging loosely besides an idle Spider-Man, who stood awkwardly upon noticing her arrival. She tossed him the sub, and with inhuman reflexes, Peter shot his hand out and caught it perfectly. He held it to his side, shrugging his shoulders at Sable as she nodded towards her cracked ceiling.

"You really could not behave yourself for two minutes?" she asked him, walking besides him and slightly pulling on the webs.

Peter, even though knowing it wouldn't get him out of the danger zone, replied with, "Exercising accident."

Sable yanked the webs weakly, ignoring him as specks of dust dropped down from the damaged ceiling. "How the hell did this happen in an 'exercising accident' Spider-Man? And that too, with a gunshot wound in your leg?" she asked him calmly, turning to look at him, seeing directly through his lie. "Whatever. Sit down," she spoke, as she went over to sit opposite him.

Peter sat down, first removing his web-shooters, then removing his gloves. He placed them onto the seat next to him, as Sable leaned back and kicked up her legs onto the table, crossing them as she sank back into her seat. Just now Peter had realised how pink and badly bruised his knuckles were compared to the whiter part of his skin. He clenched and relaxed his hand, surprisingly clean and not really sweaty. Peter took the long sub out of the bag, and then him and Sable shared a look, with Peter looking back at his food. He tore the foot-long sub in half, wordlessly offering Silver Sable a piece that was still half in the bag, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. She sat back up in her seat, her legs coming down off the table, still polished to a mirror-sheen.

Peter began to speak, "I know I said I was hungry, but I'd feel pretty bad if you had to sit there watching me eat alone whilst listening to me talk. It's not much, and I guess it seems kinda goofy, but... want some? It's the least I could do anyway."

Sable shook her head, with a neutral facial expression. "Thank you, but I'm fine, Spider," she replied.

Peter held the remaining half of the sandwich over to her nevertheless, but not so much that it seemed like he was forcing it. He replied, "I insist. Come on, don't tell me you're _not_ even a little bit hungry after coming back into the road with a couple of trucks to pick up those unconscious soldiers. You know, whilst the doctor was patching me up? Go ahead."

The queen then accepted it, taking it from him, speaking, "Dammit, Spider-Man. Fine. Besides, I guess I _am_ hungry."

Peter lifted up his mask from halfway up his neck, all the way to the top of his nose, leaving his bare mouth and nose exposed. He hadn't even noticed it yet, through all the recent anarchy, but brown stubble began to grow very slightly - it was only noticeable from a close proximity. It dotted his jawline and chin, connecting to his side-burns underneath the mask, as well as around his mouth where a mustache would form.

Within a second, Peter and Sable both took their first bites into the sandwich, admiring the flavours and textures. The slight, but tasty roughnees of the toasted Italian bread, filled with spicy, tantalising tandoori chicken tikka and other ingredients burst a bomb of flavour in their mouths. The heat came from the jalapeños and chicken, whilst other mouth-watering flavours came from sweet-corn, black and green olives, grilled onion, bell peppers, lettuce, and the cheese melted over the ingredients.

Both ate politely, Peter severely enjoying the taste of the sandwich, savoring every little ingredient, texture and taste as he swallowed the delicious concoction.

Sable began after swallowing a few bites, "Well? Want to continue the story, Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man chewed and swallowed a bite, his face slightly red from the spiciness, although it didn't bother him much. He nodded, beginning to talk about the whole story so far. Every chapter of the book he's recently been a part of, starting off with running into Felicia Hardy that very same night he took back the symbiote.

\- Felicia Hardy - Subway Lair - 06:11PM -

Felicia Hardy still lay unconscious on a table, strapped in by her arms and legs. Her burgundy, full-sleeved overcoat had been removed, and she lay there in her white shirt and joggers, her shoes having been removed as she lay bare-foot. She was in a mini-lab within the lab, asleep and unaware of the _life-changing_ procedure she is about to go through. Around her stood her boss, who eyed her with a smug grin, as he moved her platinum-blond hair out of the way of the right side of her head, and under her head, exposing a clear patch of the bare-skin on her neck.

"Alright doctor," he spoke, turning away from the unconscious body, "Make this quick. She'll be conscious soon. Wasn't a strong tranq. Then again, you do have the tools to sedate her."

With that, he left the room, whilst doctors in white lab-coats began to surround their patient. The lead doctor ordered his men around, whilst he picked up a fine syringe, loaded with the liquid explosive stolen from Symkaria. The rest of the doctors began sterelising equipment for the procedure, whilst the lead doctor carefully penetrated the syringe through Felicia's white skin, sinking it into a vein in her neck. Felicia was still tranquilised, not reacting or feeling a thing. Without hesitation, the doctor pushed the piston, sending the lethal liquid straight into her bloodstream, the veins around the injection site becoming black and visible beneath the skin.

The crime boss ignored and walked past his thugs and employees, his head down as he rushed over to his armory, holding his hand over his mouth as he began to violently cough.

"Dmitri," he began, talking into an earpiece, striding over towards a shelf of neon-green liquids in separate vials, of seperate colour-shades, all labelled differently. He ran his finger right-to-left on the highest shelf, stopping at the latest vial in the middle of them all. This latest one glew the brightest green, and was labeled as 'GG-XO-56'.

After an approximate 30 seconds, he heard a reply in his earpiece radio.

"Boss. Forget the assassination attempt. I've found what we're looking for. That immunity booster; the one that should be able to cure your dying cells, I've found it," Chameleon replied to him.

He listened in to Chameleon's information, rushing over to a mirror; specifically the one in his bathroom. He exited the armory, dodging past people, the serum in hand. He entered the bathroom, slamming and locking the door shut behind him. He coughed once, his lungs starting to ache as he slumped over the sink.

"Excellent work, Dmitri," he replied, suppressing a cough. "I'll get Gargan and Hardy on board. Rendezvous at the same bar, 08:00 today. Out."

As soon as he hung up, he coughed violently, his hands shaking and crushing the metal sink below him. He began coughing up blood, red-black, polluted blood sprinkling and staining the sink and mirror. He held the vial tighter, tearing off the lid as he coughed. In a giant swig, Spidey's greatest foe drank the whole serum, the green glop running through his system as the veins bulged beneath his skin. His cough subsided, and he slammed his fist against the sink, splintering the metal, shards drawing blood from his clenched fists.

"DAMMIT!" he roared, looking into the mirror with bulging eyes and clenched teeth. He saw his own reflection, then saw inside of his reflection. What he appeared to be, and what he really was. "DAMN YOU NORMAN! NO MORE!" he yelled, driving his fist into the mirror, shattering it and showing multiple reflections of himself. "YOU WEAK BASTARD WON'T EXIST! THERE IS ONLY THE GREEN GOBLIN NOW! REBORN, AND BETTER THAN EVER!" he yelled, the Green Goblin spiking up once again.

\- Meanwhile - Spider-Man/Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - 06:11PM -

"That is a lot to take in, Spider-Man," Sable spoke, having heard the full story.

"So. I guess we're after the same people. Our interests align, at least," Peter replied, snapping his web-shooters back over his gloves. "And it will make it easier for both of us..."

Silver Sable grinned, "Are you suggesting we should work together? As partners?"

Peter pulled down the rest of his mask, accidentally brushing against a button that toggled on his night-vision. He toggled it back off, remembering the upgrades he had nearly forgotten. "So, partners, then?" Peter held out his hand.

Sable reached over and shook it, nodding, "Partners, then."

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **I'm loving the reviews; I'm reading every one. Keep them coming, and I'll keep dishing out the chapters as fast as possible. I know I've been slow, but will try to update at least monthly, but if I can, I will definitely update faster. There will be a larger amount of story progression next chapter compared to this one; I'm sorry, as I feel there wasn't much in this chapter. Oh well. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!**_


	16. Comatose

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

"Example..." - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Comatose**

\- Eddie Brock - Hospital - 06:15PM -

Eddie lay unconscious in a hospital room, completely unaware as a single doctor gave the man his treatment. The blond _hero,_ of sorts, was hooked up to life support with a ventilator, as water was being removed from his lungs. Plus, the doctor was rubbing in ointment to cool down some severe burning on his muscled torso and his neck; a result of his recent fight with the Green Goblin.

Outside his room, Eddie's long-time girlfriend, Anne Weying sat impatiently, waiting for a response from the nurse about Eddie's condition. Worried sweat trickled down her red face as her heart thumped in fear and confusion. To her relief, a nurse had arrived to inform her of Eddie's condition while the doctor continued treating him.

"He's extremely lucky to be alive," the male nurse spoke, reassuring Anne. "He's suffered quite the burning, and he could've drowned to death. We're just glad he was near the docks; if he'd been further away I doubt anybody would've seen him. They say he was unconscious near a buoy; he probably slipped underwater."

Although hearing the good news, Anne still worried deeply, nodding at the nurse, "Thanks."

The nurse finished with, "We're not sure when we'll discharge him but he should regain consciousness soon."

With that, the nurse headed back off to work, disappearing in the crowd of people getting by; patients, doctors, nurses, families etc. Anne sat worriedly, watching the doctor treat Eddie through the pane in the door.

\- Meanwhile - Spider-Man/Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - 06:15PM -

Peter and Sable had left the booth just a few minutes ago, following the handshake. They were both together in Sable's armoury, with the Symkarian gearing up, selecting her weapons and body-armour carefully.

Meanwhile, Peter hung perched against the middle of the wall, upside-down, his ankles crossed with bent knees stretched over the wall. He looked up over at his wrists that were level to his chest, Peter messing around with his upgraded web-shooters. With any regular human, the blood would've rushed to the head and would've rendered them unconscious by now. But Peter, alas, was super-human. Even still, he is still confused on _how_ the blood in his head doesn't knock him out - even he doesn't know. Everything in his vision, besides himself, was upside-down, and as he messed with his shooters, he changed from web-type to web-type. The feed came holographically into his vision, the A.I. stating the web-type and its purpose, with a visual simulation. Peter read in his mind, 'Normal webs, electric webs, my-very-own-specially-designed-concrete-webs, adhesive liquid, web-bombs, scatter-webs, tight-rope, attack-webs, ricochet-webs... um... _explosive_ webs? _Flaming_ webs?!'

Out loud, he spoke, "And at least another triple-dozen other options." He reset the web-shooters to default, and, still hanging upside-down, he folded his arms and looked from his wrists to Sable in front of him, who very much appeared upside-down, still gearing-up.

Peter, now having nothing to do but wait, still hung upside-down on the wall, stared at Sable gear up behind her back. She equipped her usual silver battle-gear, strapping on holsters for a set of dual-pistols. Along with the light-weight handguns, she brought along one of her tactical knives, the blade singing a satisfying metal groove as it slid into its sheath. Looking away, Peter took time to admire some of the artwork hung up around the walls - portraits, abstract patterns, animals, weapons, battle-scenes and picturesque landscapes. Peter silently waited and watched, crossing his arms and breathing slowly. He closed his eyes and zoned out, letting his mind drift off into his imaginative fun-land.

He was once again alert when Sable broke his concentration, back still turned to him, "Well. Say something; it is getting creepy with you just hanging there in complete silence. I would not want to shoot you down."

"Sorry," Peter replied, watching her once more.

Sable scoffed, "I guess 'sorry' still counts as saying something."

She was now the centre of attention in the room with the silver radiance of her gear, which had complimenting white accents from the lighting. Spidey watched as she rummaged through a shelf of explosives and projectiles, heading over to the grenade-section. Peter wondered what she'd want to be doing with grenades, but he thought he'd be better-off alive, and not asking. Sable leaned over to the far end of the shelf, not being able to reach what she was after. She bent over, sticking her rear up as she managed to grip what she was after. Peter, obviously, noticed her posture, noticing her features standing and sticking out. He took notice of her fit body and curves. He felt bad for doing this behind her back, and certainly would feel guilty about it after. And of course, he'd feel ashamed, but he couldn't help it, to him it was a-

"Nice view," Peter was lucky to have been wearing a mask, because his face burned a tomato-red once he had realised what he had just said out-loud.

The queen heard this, and although caught off-guard and mildly angry, she decided to tease him as a sort-of-friendly-punishment, trying to rack the guilt out of him, "Oh?" she began, bending lower, her back-side faced towards Peter, "Really? What view would that be, Spider?" She finished, standing up straight in a normal posture, turning to face him with a hand on her hip, her desired stun grenade in her other.

Peter taken aback, he choked on his words at the beginning, but eventually replied a couple of seconds later. Pointing to one of the paintings, he spoke, "I meant the mountains. Looks like a nice view... the mountains."

Sable rolled her eyes, one side of her lip extending to her cheek, "Is that so?" She looked up at the painting, replying, "Yes. They are beautiful. Maybe I can show you them sometime, in Symkaria."

Peter didn't know how to reply, but he quietly dropped off the wall, landing in a squat before standing again. Sable decided not to waste anymore time, strapping the stun-grenades onto her belt.

"Anyway," Sable spoke, "I believe you have a way to locate our targets?"

"Yes," the spider replied, pushing a button down on his mask, "Yes I do."

\- Felicia Hardy - Underground Lair - 06:20PM -

Felicia's mind swirled, her brain bouncing around in her cranium as pain blistered throughout her blood-stream. The feline beauty lay in the medical room, barely conscious with the injection site still black on her neck, her body limp. Her eyes were half-open, just enough to see her boss and frenemy Norman Osborn waiting on a chair along with a damaged Scorpion in his half-broken suit, tracker still intact.

"Evening, Miss Hardy," Osborn began to speak, knowing full-well the cat burglar could hear and process everything, even in her temporary condition, though she did angrily.

The boss continued, "As I said, you're a valuable pawn in this twisted game of chess. And I need you to stay obedient. I know you're going to try to escape, but in your current position it won't do you any good. You've been injected with the same liquid you stole from Symkaria; one wrong move and the I'll make sure you lose _all_ of your nine lives. And don't try to act smart; the blast radius, too, is in my control. So, play nice; we've a job to do."

Felicia, still limp, was powerless to do anything but lie there and follow the instructions given to her. Gargan sat there still and unmoving, as Osborn continued on:

"Dmitri has accomplished his mission, but he can't get here without Sablinova finding out. I need you both to collect the 'cure'. He'll be in Sable armour, and he'll meet you at Rosemary's bar downtown. Be there at 08:00. And don't worry about your costumes; some nerd in his twenties is having a costume party. Seems stupid, but it works for us."

Osborn stood up, walking over to her, "Don't disappoint me. Or it won't be just my life that ends. And I don't meant yours, either." Felicia was still immobile for the time-being, now twitching and rapidly gaining back her consciousness. Osborn turned away, beginning to smugly stride off, stopping at the door. He looked over his shoulder at her, finishing with, "And don't try to remove it, either. You'll only kill yourself; it's in your blood, after all. You're not going to cut yourself and drain yourself dry, are you?"

Norman walked out, leaving Felicia alone in the room, as Gargan followed after him, his mechanical tail coiled. Norman pressed a button on his metallic gauntlet, unstrapping Felicia from the table.

\- Spider-Man/Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - 06:25PM -

Peter had removed his index finger from the button he was holding down on his mask; he had used a microphone in the tracker to listen in on the conversation. The suit directed all audio to Peter's mask, so he had to explain everything to his ally.

Peter turned to Sable, who stood against the wall with her arms folded. Peter saw the look on her face, asking him, 'Well?' and he wasted no time in telling her everything - or he thought - except once he opened his mouth to speak, the light-headedness and weakness came flooding back in. His spider-sense burned, giving him a ripping headache, and he dozily stood, unbalanced. He dropped to one knee, and just as Sable darted forward to react and see what happened, he put up a hand. Despite this, she went to him, helping him up to both of his feet as the feeling wore off.

"Spider-Man, what is wrong?" Sable asked firmly but kindly.

Peter responded with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand, "I'm fine..." One look from the woman told him that she very clearly and obviously wasn't buying into any of his bull. "Ok, I'm not fine... and I don't know what's happening, Sable.. But I'm dealing with it," he spoke, still taken aback from the recent surge.

Sable knew he clearly _wasn't_ dealing with it, and he _couldn't,_ if he didn't know what it was. She released his shoulders, allowing him to stand feely. Instantly, as if nothing had happened, the silver-sprangled queen went back to her 'tough girl' attitude.

"Well?" she asked, "What did you find out?" with a hand on her waist, as she jutted out that same hip.

"Well," Spidey began, "Scorpion is still there, so Venom didn't eat him, but I still have no idea where Black and Eddie are. Of course, I have their location and we could confront them now, but we have a smarter choice. They've probably got a thousand or so goons where they are right now, _but_ they're meeting up at Rosemary's bar tonight at 08:00. Overheard some guy's having a costume party, so we won't be sticking out going like this. That's the priorities covered. Now, I heard something about an explosive from Symkaria and blackmailing Felicia with it? Care to elaborate?" Peter asked firmly.

Sable memorised everything Peter said as he went along, then replied, "It's a liquid explosive. Designed to be injected or poured into the target, and it can be solidified at sub-zero. Black in colour. If it's in her, she's a suicide bomber, now, potentially."

"What's Symkaria doing developing liquid explosives?" Peter asked.

Sable, firmly and strictly, but also calmly, replied, "That's classified information. Symkaria's business. It's not your place to know; we're not that close, are we?"

Defensively, and in surrender, Peter put up his hands and slightly rotated his head to the left, keeping his eyes on her. "Alright," he replied calmly, though Sable didn't seem too angry in the first place; just annoyed, maybe a little attacked.

Sable, bored but listening, pulled out her pistols, looping her index fingers inside each of the trigger rings, attempting to spin them fancily upon her fingers.

Peter, shocked to see _Silver Sable_ off task, for once, cautiously asked, "Why are you turning your pistols into fidget-spinners on your fingers? Isn't that dangerous and unsafe. _Off task?_ "

Sable, however, kept spinning them, for the first time, switching them unsteadily from, left-hand to right-hand, clockwise to anti-clockwise, then anti-clockwise to clockwise. However good she may be with weapons and combat, she was clearly an amateur with weaponry and fancy. Focusing on her pistols, she began to speak to a dazed Peter, "I saw this in a few games of the same franchise from time-to-time. I can't remember the name, but it was this tactical espionage video-game series, where the protagonist had a rival. The rival, I also don't remember his name; I think it was based off a cat, was an expert with guns and carried revolvers. He did the same thing I am, but better, turning his revolvers into 'fidget spinners', as you say. I've always wanted to do it; that, and sneaking around an enemy's base in a cardboard box."

Peter was utterly confused, asking, "Can we move on?"

Sable knew it'd happen, and she failed her spinning, dropping one gun, breaking her concentration on the other. Suddenly, Peter heard a quiet snap, his senses going off. A jolt passed through his body, just in time for him to swerve and duck to the side, as a small, metal bullet whistled past where his head was a moment ago. His heart was racing, and his mind was on alert. "Shit!" he whispered, looking over at Sable, who stood idle and in shock, holding up a free hand apologetically. Firing two webs, Pete yanked the guns away from her and towards him, his heart still drumming in his chest as if trying to break out of his body. It was lucky the handguns had suppressors, or the whole embassy of agents would've come running.

"Damn!" Peter spoke sharply, "Stop fidget-spinning your pistols!" He spoke, throwing them back at her, hard, her hands moving back and reacting to the impact as she caught them. "A bullet flew for my head! At least make sure the chamber's empty before you do a stunt like that, your majesty!" Peter spoke, his face red with shock and anger behind the mask.

Sable didn't like when she was called, 'your majesty', but she decided not to rile the situation up further. She knew, in all fairness, she _did_ nearly blow a hole through his skull on accident, and it was natural for him - or anyone - to behave aggressively. She holstered her weapons and spoke an apology, as Peter eventually calmed down.

Taking a deep breath, Peter spoke, "One more thing, Sable," his heart still racing, "He said 'Dmitri' when he was talking to Felicia. And 'Dmitri', is going to deliver some kind of 'cure'. _And,_ 'Dmitri', if I'm right on who I think it is, goes by 'Chameleon' too. He hides his identity to commit crimes by posing as someone else. He posed as me once. Apparently, he's one of your boys, right now."

Sable's eyes widened and leaned her head back a little, processing the information, but then composed herself, "Thank you for the heads up, Spider-Man. But we must find him fast; he could tell them anything."

Spidey nodded, "We will. But we've got a party to crash," he said, thinking on how dangerously familiar the boss's voice sounded.

"We have over an hour to go, Spider-Man, and I feel like I should show you where I train, and maybe train you," Sable said smirking, "I can give you a combat lesson, in case you ever lose your powers. You never know."

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

Sable continued, "I think it's time I kicked the answers out of you."

\- Symbiote - Underground Lair - 07:00PM -

The alien slept weakly and damaged, confined in the storage capsule, in desperate need of a host - specifically Peter Benjamin Parker. A little more time - maybe a week left - and it dies, and Peter dies with it. It was in pain, suffocating in oxygen, unable to adapt. There isn't much time left.

\- Eddie Brock - Hospita; - 07:15PM -

Eddie sat upright on the edge of the bed, a doctor taking the final results.

"This, Mr. Brock, will determine whether or not you go home tonight," The doctor spoke, checking him up.

The doctor pulled away after a minute or two, analysing the results. Eddie fidgeted, putting a hand on his torso, where a scorch mark remained from the burning. By now, there was a visible contrast between his whiter skin, and the darker, black scorched skin. He had burns all over his built body, just barely cooled by ointment.

"Well, Mr. Brock," the doctor spoke, "The water has been removed from your lungs, and we've managed to provide you with enough oxygen. The burns, however are very severe, and will last you for life, I'm sorry to say. But, you're free to go home."

To this, Eddie sighed in relief, grinning.

"But, Mr. Brock, keep applying this ointment thrice daily; morning, midday, and evening. Check back with me every two weeks to check your progress on your burns. We'll discharge you when Miss Weying arrives to collect you."

"Thanks, doc," the blond builder replied, smiling but still in pain, accepting the tubes of ointment off of him.

\- Norman Osborn - Underground Lair - 07:30PM -

Norman, in his full goblin gear minus the mask, walked deeper into the underground, into a room full of prison cells. As he walked, he gained curses from most inmates, such as old goons, and old doctors and scientists refusing to aid him in his work. In separate cells lay future test subjects, much like Felicia, and Gargan, whose Scorpion experiment happened several years ago. Some cells, even, were filled with bodies of previous inmates - dead bodies. Corpses had been stashed into the cells, but corpses aren't what Osborn came down for.

"Hello, Walter," Osborn spoke, standing in front of a shadowed, dark cell. In the back, on the ground sat a weakened man, and next to the rank stench of his dried urine and excrement, was a stack of empty food trays and water cups. Next to him was a sharp-edged rock, with carvings on the wall; specifically a cat's head. He donned orange clothing, his prisoner number labelled. His head was covered in stitches, with a visible scar over the splint and implant that kept his skull together.

"What do you want Osborn? Is Felic-" he began to ask, only to be interrupted.

"Your daughter will live. She'll survive, as long as she's obedient," Norman spoke, grinning at him, asking "How's the head? Don't answer that, I don't care."

"Well, what do you want?!" he asked angrily.

"Well," Norman began, pushing a series of buttons on the forearm of his gauntlet, causing it to display a holographic image of the liquid explosive. "Told you I'd put it in her if you disobeyed me Walter."

With that, the senior cat burglar's face adopted an expression of agony and horror, and he began to panic, frantically spitting out, "What? No, no, no, no! No, you didn't Osborn!" He jerked up off of the floor, rushing over to the bars of his cell, gripping the cold, rusted bars in a whit-knuckled hold. "What have you done?! Don't hurt her! Is she safe?!"

Turning off the hologram, Osborn replied, "That all depends on _you,_ and whether or not you choose to take up my offer with _zero_ resistance."

Walter's eyes heavy, old man Hardy, with ferocity _and_ sadness, looked to the ground with a clenched jaw, releasing the bars of the cell. "Fine. I'll be your test subject, Osborn. But leave my daughter alone."

Norman simply scoffed, nodding once, turning away from him, speaking, "I'll deal with you later. Right now, there's business. Try anything and I'll blow your little kitten into mince."

Osborn walked away, followed by the curses and screams of stinky, dirty, thirsty, tired and starving prisoners. Out of Hardy's ear-shot, Norman said to himself, "Come on, Walter. You know Felicia's too useful an item to waste, with her skills and connection to the Spider-Man. I wouldn't _just_ blow her up because you refused," he smirked to himself, "Idiot. It's funny how love can make someone so gullible."

\- Spider-Man - Rosemary's Bar - 08:00PM -

Spidey and Sable had already been here for ten minutes, scoping out the area and checking to see if they could find anyone. They stood on opposite ends of the bar, crossing paths as they checked from time-to-time, making sure to check outside. The place was full of people all donning different costumes of heroes and villains, including some of Spidey's greatest foes, some avengers, and even gender-swaps of certain characters, such as female Captain America and Kraven, with male Black Widow and White Tiger. Of course, nobody knew that the _real_ Spider-Man walked among them. Of course they wouldn't; he hasn't donned red and black in _years_ ; it was only last week a red and blue spider was on the news, on NYPD's wanted list. The birthday man took up a couple of dances, hitting the dance floor and passing out free drinks; at least _somebody_ was having fun.

Peter, through his earpiece, asked Sable, "Nothing on my end. You?"

"Nothing," he heard.

"Well, he spoke," taking a seat on a wooden stool at one end of the bar, "It's eight, so-"

He began to speak, only to pause when his eyes landed on a familiar figure walking towards the opposite end of the bar.

"So?" Sable replied, waiting for an answer.

Peter ignored her for a few seconds, watching the black-clad Black Cat slip away a set of three vials in a glass container into a pouch she kept on a light belt. But this wasn't just some cosplayer - this was her - Felicia. He's known her for years, he could tell. The body language, the eyes, and the hair of course, which hung loosely over her shoulders. And, from her defensive and agitated body language as she walked, he knew she was on alert.

"So the deal's already been made. Find Gargan or Dmitri. I've got Felicia. Lemme know when you've found a target," Peter said, just as Felicia hastily sat on a stool to order a drink. "Tracker said Gargan's within the coordinates."

"Acknowledged," Sable replied.

Parker got up off the seat, pushing through a crowd of cosplayers, ignoring their protests. Next to Felicia, completely unaware of who he was due to his new threads, Peter sat down, looking over at her, but she didn't meet his eyes.

Deepening his voice just enough to disguise it as well as make it sound genuine, Peter asked, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Felicia ignored him, her mind clearly on other things.

Peter looked ahead for a few seconds, looking back at her, only to find himself looking into her tired, gloomy, and partially angry face.

"You seem troubled," Peter spoke, stating the obvious.

"That's my business," Felicia replied.

"Trouble with work?" Peter assumed, so very correct.

"Something like that," Felicia said, looking away and thinking about her life-changing operation. She looked back at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Your costume looks pretty damn _real_. Where'd you get it?" Felicia asked.

"Made it," Peter replied; remembering he is acting, he decided to joke around. "Not me, I mean. My friend made it, but he let me borrow it for this party. His name's Peter Parker. Cool guy."

Felicia's eyes went wide at this, and her jaw dropped, clenching her fists tightly. "Peter Parker?!"

"You okay, miss?" You sound like you two have some history," Peter said.

"That's _my_ business," Felicia said sternly, then saying, "By the way, he got the colours wrong," she said, with a hint of anger.

"Like red and blue?" he asked.

"No," Felicia sharply said, " _Black_ and blue."

"I don't know how to respond to that," Peter said, then listening in on Sable in his earpiece.

"Gargan killed the Chameleon. I believe his exact words were, 'Boss says we don't need you anymore. You've outlived your use, and we can't risk letting Sable know she's been compromised.' It is a little late for that!" she spoke, Peter hearing the battling going on in the background as screams began to fill the bar. He could tell the battle was happening outdoors from the background noise. "Spider-Man, I can use my pistols and blade to damage his armour, but I can barely parry his tail! He's already got a few hits in. And you're no kill rule is-" and she cut off.

Breathing to avoid the adrenaline consuming him, he looked over to an uninterested Felicia, who appears to have gave up on the conversation, ignoring the people running and exiting the bar around her.

Switching back to his normal voice, Pete spoke, "It's so fun to find out you open up to complete strangers when they're not me, Cat," Peter said, Felicia instantly glaring at him. "Sticky fingers!" he joked, putting up a hand to show the vial set hanging off the tips of his fingers.

"You!" Felicia snapped, instantly rushing and clawing at Peter,who dodged each swipe perfectly.

Peter said, "I know about the explosive! Lemme help you!" as he dodged her attacks, setting his webs to attack-webs.

"Then you can help me by giving me back the cure!" Felicia said, blinded by rage as she tore a hole in the air where Peter's chest was a seconds ago. Peter simply kept her at bay by firing solid, concrete-hard balls of webbing, zoning her out.

Sable, clearly struggling with the tail, called once again, "Spider!"

Peter fired a web at Felicia's forehead, knocking her backwards into a daze. He responded to her, saying, "Alright, alright. I'll swap you! You wanted the cat anyway!"

As if on command, Sable came kicking through the glass of a window in the bar, running towards Felicia. "Heads up, Spider-Man!" she yelled, as Felicia got back on her feet, and Scorpion followed after her.

"Sable?!" Felicia snapped.

Peter sprinted towards Sables, vials in hand. Crossing paths with her, he threw the vial set at her, and she caught it, Peter yelling as he ran, "There you go! Take that, take her! Embassy - go now! I've got Mac and his boss!"

Then, a green goliath of metal and lethality appeared out the broken window, shards on the floor. Peter set his webs to normal, and keeping his momentum, used his webbing to sling himself out of the window like a javelin, sending his foot into Scorpion as he leapt for him.

Gargan landed hard on the ground, grunting as Peter landed perfectly in front of him.

"I see Brock did a number on your precious suit. Sable too," Peter spoke, instantly closing the distance between them, tackling onto Gargan's tail, using his concrete-webs and liquid adhesive to seal the weapon firmly onto the ground. Gargan attempted to swipe his pincer at him, but Peter dodged and flipped back, landing above his floored body. He gripped the barb on the tail, slowly twisting it as Gargan attempted to escape. "Speaking of, where _is_ Brock? Peter asked, tearing off the barb at the end of his tail as Gargan protested loudly.

"Brock?! Asshole and slime beat the shit out of me, but the boss killed him. Burnt Brock to a crisp!" Gargan said, acid and other liquids oozing out of the exposed glands at the end of the tail.

Peter fired a flurry of more concrete-webbing at his pincers, making him practically immobile. "Dead?!" Peter shouted, creating a hammock in between his hands with concrete-webbing. "Who do you work for?!" he asked, filling up the hammock with acid, then kneeling beside Gargan, pouring the acid over his breastplate, helmet and abdomen. It sizzled into the material, bubbling as the acid heated and evaporated.

"My own suit's immune, Parker! You can't melt me with my own weapon!" Gargan said, smirking.

"Just wanted to weaken the material," Peter said calmly, beginning to strike at the weakened metal. Gargan laughed, mocking him, but overtime, the metal became dented inwards, getting looser by the minute. Gargan's laughter ceased when Peter dug his fingers into the metal and began peeling it apart.

"What? No!" Gargan snapped, trying to break free of the webbing, as Peter ripped him from his suit, breaking off his exo-spine from his tail, as Gargan roared in pain.

\- Silver Sable - 08:32PM -

Although a trained gymnast and martial artist, Felicia's combat experience and skills had nothing on Sable's.

Sable parried a claw swipe, attacking Felicia's shin during her attack recovery time. The cat burglar dropped to her knee as Sable kicked her heel into her leg, and once she was down, from the front, Sable firmly wrapped her arms around the bottom of Felicia's neck, clasping her hands together, and brought Felicia's had into her waist. She firmly squeezed and pulled up her shoulders, Felicia locked in a guillotine choke. "Go to sleep, cat," Sable spoke, as Felicia dug her clawed hand into Sable's protected arms. The edge of her claws barely punctured Sable's clothing, only breaking her skin and causing mild pain. Felicia desperately used her free hand to try to escape, but only wasted her own energy. After ten seconds or so, Felicia went limp in her arms, the queen dropping her unconscious body to the ground.

Sable's heart was still racing, and she breathed quickly, wiping her face, as her fingers suddenly became wet with the blood from the one or two scratches Felicia managed to land on her unprotected face. She shook it off her fingers, blood splattering onto the ground. She picked up Felicia, slinging her over her shoulders, already making her way to the helicopter she called for two minutes ago.

\- Spider-Man - 10 minutes later - 08:40PM -

"You won't get anything out of me," Gargan spoke, currently being held upside down by Peter's web, dangling him off the building, police already searching the scene below them. Gargan felt his heart thunder in his head, the windy breeze whipping against him. Peter dropped his web-line, Gargan screaming as he fell with it. Peter fired twin-webs onto him once more, saving him from his demise and pulling him back up for questioning, his body in pain from the whiplash. Just as Peter reeled him up, he felt a chill hurtle down his spine, and he went pale behind the mask, as a certain distraction made him believe a terror from his past had come back to haunt him. His spider-sense blared; it was real.

A menacing laugh cause Peter to hesitate, holding Gargan suspended in the air. Taking advantage, his past terror used his hesitation to literally become a blast from the past, and, like a missile, the Green Goblin came swooping down on his glider, ramming into Peter, carrying him with the Goblin, causing him to drop Gargan again.

"No!" Peter snapped, firing a series of webs in an attempt to save a screaming, not-so-innocent life.

"I don't think we'll need him anymore!" Goblin spoke menacingly, sending razor-bats out at the webs, shredding them to pieces.

Peter protested, watching Gargan fall to the ground as his bones crunched and his skull cracked open in a pool of blood.

"Who the hell are you!?" Peter yelled over the engine and wind as he wrestled to stay on the speeding vehicle.

"Mr. Parker! The Green Goblin's always out to play!" he replied, carrying him over a hundred miles away from the bar.

"You know who I am!?" Peter asked, biceps tensing, trying to relax and stay on.

"Of course I do, Peter! You destroyed my son as Peter Parker. You murdered Norman Osborn as Spider-Man! Now, I will kill you _both_ as the Green Goblin!" he yelled, laughing mentally.

Peter was shocked, almost losing his grip on the glider, as the shot up into the night sky, "Norman?! But you-"

"Died?" the Goblin interrupted. "Yes, Osborn died, but there is only the Green Goblin now! Now Peter. The cure, where is it?!" he yelled, pulling him up by the neck as Peter tried to pry his hands off of him.

Peter, taken aback by the reveal, tried to hide his emotions, and spoke struggling, "It's not with-"

Goblin dropped him, making rapidly for the Embassy, though Peter slung a web onto the glider, now moving like a wrecking-ball.

\- Silver Sable - Symkarian Embassy - 08:50PM -

Sable was alone in the medical room on the third floor, tending to her own wounds. She heard gunfire, instantly going on alert, dropping the medical kit on the desk before her, next to the vials. As she did, the sound of a jet come closer and closer, and she jumped back defensively when a green-purple elf, in her eyes, broke through her wall in glass, brick and cinder laughing, Peter following after. He pulled out several pumpkins from his man-purse, each with an explosive touch.

"I'll take this!" he yelled, taking the vial set from the desk, seconds before Sable could pick it up. In return, Goblin tossed all the bombs into the room, forcing Peter to release his web-line to save Sable. Peter landed in a safe roll as Goblin left the building.

"Sable, move! Now! Out the window! You gotta swing!" Peter spoke, dragging her to the closest window and smashing the large pane with his elbow.

"What?!" Sable asked, very confused.

All Peter did was fire a web-line onto the building opposite him, giving it to Sable. He kicked her with moderate but painless pressure out of the window, giving her a boost. She was shocked at first, but she composed herself and swung for the first time, jaw clenched as she released the webbing and landed painfully on a fire-escape of the opposite building, back-first.

\- Symbiote - Underground Lair - 08:52PM -

It shrieked silently in pain, getting weaker by the second, already affected by the heat from the flame-thrower. Now and then, it could control itself, but the pain and host instability right now was too much...

\- Spider-Man - Symkarian Embassy - 08:52PM -

...And with that instability, Peter ran up to the window himself, only managing to get a foot on the edge of the floor. As he put pressure on to boost himself out, his light-headedness returned, and he instantly went limp. As he slumped, his time ran out, and all Sable could do was helplessly watch from the opposite building as all eight bombs exploded in a burst of green smoke and orange flames, the explosion sending Peter off-course. _Way_ off-course. The explosion boosted him diagonally downwards, and Peter was helpless to do anything. Debris from the Embassy came hurtling down over traffic and civilians, as Peter flew uncontrollably. He soared down, his head making clean, direct contact with a steel beam from a Metro track, blood squirting inside the mask and sending him reeling. He hit the ground hard, the 'crunch' of his bones unpleasant, and a dust-cloud appeared upon impact. Since contact with the beam, there was no pain. No sight. No senses. Nothing. Nothing except complete darkness, as his body lay there, unmoving.

 **End of Act II**

 **A/N: Act III may take some time to plan out, might take a month or two for next update. Then, the monthly updates should continue. Leave a review!**


	17. Back From the Dead Already?

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Act 2.5**

 **Back From the Dead Already?**

\- Spider-Man - Symkarian Embassy - 08:55PM -

There he lay, oblivious to anything and everything happening to and around him, completely blacked out. Civilians ran past and around him, avoiding the falling debris and rubble in screams and panic, whilst the sirens of police cars and ambulances wailed, getting closer to the embassy, firetrucks tailing behind. The fire blazed and the green smoke grew thicker, beginning to pollute the sky above the streets of New York; people all the way from Staten Island could see streaks of the murky-green cloud rising into the sky from the fire. Unfortunate bystanders had been crushed in cakes of blood and bone by the falling debris, leaving an unpleasant image on the Manhattan streets. The side of the embassy ceased to break away, the broken structure leaving a hole in the side of the building, which was up in flames. Civilians were too much in shock to even notice the Spider-Man lying beneath the Metro railing, unmoving, just as the Emergency Services arrived on site, escorting people to safety and tending to the injured, while firemen and the police began to see to the destruction and fire. Symkarian soldiers poured out of the building with their belongings in hand, others staying inside in an attempt to salvage the medical supplies and to douse the flames, joined by firemen, as police ran in to investigate the point of origin of the destruction.

Peter couldn't feel his spider-sense, or the hands on his body as he was turned over from his stomach to his back, revealing his costume still intact, but covered in powdered rubble and concrete, as well as black ash. But the person that had turned him over wasn't a friendly - it was a familiar foe he hadn't seen in years - and one he _wouldn't_ be seeing anytime soon.

"Ah, my old foe. Weak and vulnerable. Maybe even dead already. It's a shame that the boss wants you alive," he spoke through his fish-bowl of a helmet, "I guess it's time to work my magic on you. Let's see if that serum really _does_ upgrade my illusions into reality. Time for you to rediscover and feel your deepest desires come true - desires you will _never_ have in the real world; desires you once had, lost, but still _want_. One main desire, though side effects are inevitable - less desirable wants to go with what _do_ you want most. Abra, kadabra, and alakazam, Spider-man. This should keep you busy long enough."

With that, Quentin Beck, better known as the menacing Mysterio, much indeed did revive a mostly-dead Peter into a state of unconsciousness with a series of complicated spells. Everybody was too focused on the burning embassy to noticed what went on between the two. Mysterio felt a sudden surge of energy as the serum kicked in, his clear helmet fogging up, with his purple cape stretching out like a bat behind his green costume, encircled in a cloud of green-white smoke. The spells caused the smoke to find its way into Peter's lungs as the gas expanded, creating a smokescreen over the pair. With a final chant, there was a blinding flash of white, as the gas dissipated into the environment, Mysterio gone with it. Peter lay there semi-conscious, clinging on to a bare minimum of his life, oblivious to what just happened. He saw a white flash in his vision for a quick second, snapping him into a painful state of consciousness.

His ears rang and his vision was dim, him barely processing the chaos around him. He tried to move, but his muscles barely budged, and his body felt strong pains, and he could barely feel the warmth of his blood matted over his skin and hair, as he felt droplets of his own sweat hang off of his growing beard stubble. He lay still, almost in a state of paralysis, looking up to see the black smoke in the sky, as a result of the blaze. He was alerted to his south, as a familiar figure and voice called him by his name.

"Peter... Oh god..." the character quietly spoke under her breath, inspecting Spidey's broken body, as she put her hand over her mouth.

Peter could just about see a dim character standing still, the only thing calm within the chaos around the building. He saw her come to her knees and reach out for him, as her silky, red hair came hanging down the sides of her head. She put a hand on his wrist as if to check for a pulse, trying to get around his web-shooters; Peter managed to barely move a finger to answer her unasked question, and he quietly, weakly spoke.

"Hey, Mary Jane..." Peter said behind his red and black suit, "Long time... no see..."

MJ gently sat on one knee, bringing her ex's head up onto her lap, as she processed the limpness in his body.

"Peter, what happened?" she asked him, and it was like they were the only two souls in the world. "You look broken; you need help."

Peter could barely move, and he tilted his head to look at her properly, speaking, "Nice to see you too, MJ. I'm... gonna pass out now..." Pete loudly whispered to her, as he just lay in the moment, his weaknesses and fatigue taking control.

"I'm taking you to my place; you really look like crap," MJ spoke, standing up, helping Peter up with her, as he slung an arm around her shoulder, almost stumbling back down. Mary Jane struggled, managing to take him into a dark and secluded area behind a couple of buildings, away from all the panic and chaos. She set him down against the wall, as Peter uncomfortably slid his back down the brick, landing tiredly into a seated position.

"Wait here. I'll be two minutes," MJ told him, standing up. Peter gave a quick thumbs-up in response, his arm automatically dropping back down onto the ground beside him.

And, two minutes later, MJ very much _did_ arrive, though she arrived in a van, which had a print of the title, _'The Daily Bugle'_ on the front of it. Peter looked up at this, grunting slightly, as MJ opened the front door and stepped out, leaving the engine on, as the headlights flashed in the darkness of the night.

"Ok, Peter. Let's get you in the back. And stay quiet - I don't want anybody thinking I've kidnapped an injured Spider-Man," MJ spoke, putting a hand on her waist as she looked down at him.

Peter wearily stood up, and through all the pain, smirked behind his mask, even though his lips tore when he stretched his mouth, "What happened to you not wanting anything to do with me?"

MJ rolled her green eyes at him, accompanying him over to the back of the van, which she opened up with a key. She replied, "I didn't want anything to do with the _symbiote._ And I was right not to - considering the reputation that thing gave you - is it true you killed all those people?"

Peter's smirk faded, as he made the effort to get both feet in the van, which was loaded with equipment from the daily bugle; microphones, cameras, etc. He sighed mildly and sat down against a wooden desk in the back of the van, one hand holding his healing ribs. His costume was full of sweat by now - it was unsurprising really - sweat and blood together on the inside, his smart-mask showing his vitals below average, displaying a simulation of his body, highlighting damaged parts. His silence answered Mary Jane's question, and she didn't want to instigate anything, so she hesitantly began to close the doors. Peter's quiet grunts of pain was cloaked behind the sound of the engine, just as MJ snapped the doors shut, locking the back with a key. Peter shuffled on his ass over to a sheepskin bean-bag in the corner of the van, and although a little dusty, it was still comfortable, and he groaned as he managed to lie back on it, his body and rear end on the bag, his head leaning against the white walls of the van, the AI in his suit beeping, his heart-rate unsteady, his vision blotted. He didn't care right now - he already felt like absolute donkey shite, and he closed his eyes, as he felt the van begin to move, his limbs crumpling around him. Almost instantly, Peter blacked out once more, though this time it was more like a sleep.

\- Mary Jane's Apartment - 09:45PM -

Peter groggily woke up on a comfortable, leather couch, to find himself shirtless, and his mask beside him on the floor with his web-shooters and upper-body attire. It was only after 10 seconds when he realised a tiny, scratching pain on the side of his shoulder, and without moving his head, his jaw clenched as he looked over to see the beautiful Mary Jane Watson leaning over on her knees from beside the couch, concentrating on stitching away at an open wound. She gave him a quick glance when she noticed he had woken up, smiling inwards as she went on to continue working on his wound amongst other healed scars. Peter lay back, the dried blood on his body being wiped away with freezing wet-wipes, as Peter took a sharp breath from its temperature. Peter's senses had switched on, and he could clearly see now in the darkness of the room, aside from the glowing, warmth-giving fire from the fire-place, which also provided enough light for Mary Jane to work on Peter's wounds, as she finished closing up the stitch on one wound, wrapping a bandage around it. She moved towards the final wound, which wasn't leaking much blood, but was a cut of a fair size, that ran down the side of his hip and abdomen.

MJ signalled him, then she firmly said, "Might wanna clench your jaw," as she picked up a bottle of disinfectant, "Because there's no way this isn't going to sting, Spidey."

Peter was caught off-guard as Mary Jane tilted his body over a little, removing Peter's utility belt, and slightly pulling down the waistband of his lower attire and boxers. MJ tipped over the bottle of disinfectant, the liquid seeping into and around Peter's wound, stinging wildly and giving him a painful, hot flash though he maintained to keep the volume of his groaning and grunting to a minimum. Mary Jane apologised quickly, though Peter assured her it was fine. MJ applied some styptic, then continued on the wound with stitches and bandages, as Peter breathed steadily and calmly. Once Mary Jane had finished her handiwork, Peter comfortably tilted his body back over, and he hesitantly sat up against the couch. Mary Jane stood up from her knees, taking a seat beside Peter as she sanitised and disinfected her hands with gel, leaving the medical equipment below them.

"Talk about a wake-up call," Peter joked, looking over at her, "Thank you though. I appreciate it."

Mary Jane giggled a little, "Someone's gotta make sure you don't bleed out on the pavement. It's been a while since I've done that. And you look different with visible facial hair - even if it _is_ just stubble."

Peter ignored that last comment, then budged closer to the fire, MJ following him.

"Why'd you do it, though? I honestly thought you hated me, MJ," Peter asked, his shoulder and abdomen still sore.

MJ leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes as she did, and spoke gently, "I never hated you, Pete. I may have over-reacted in the moment, but I didn't condone what the suit made you do. And I still don't. And I can't take you to a hospital because you'd have to give up your identity," she opened her eyes, turning to look into Peter's tired, hazel eyes, and she spoke finally, "But most importantly - if you have the power to something good for someone else..."

Then Peter finished it off, speaking, "...Then you should have the moral obligation and responsibility to carry it out."

Pete smiled with her in a cheesy fashion, then slowly made a move, getting his right arm around her shoulder, staring at her, and she did the same. "It's good seeing you again, MJ."

MJ smirked, biting the corner of her shiny, ruby lower lip, asking tenderly, "Why? Did you miss me?"

Those words hit him hard, mentally, as Peter smirked whilst roaming her features. He looked down to see her hands on his left, her bringing them into her lap. Pete brought his eyes back up over her perfect body, noticing her smooth curves, and his eyes watched over her, and he remembered the taste of her lips when he set eyes on them - red lipstick, as always, leaving a glossy look. He brought his right hand over to hold the back of her head, his fingers running through her silky, red hair. He was hit wildly with memories and nostalgia - from high school up until their break-up, and he still thought about her daily. Every night when he was alone - before this all started - even when trying to forget about her by dating Felicia, he knew she was forever the one that got away. Peter inhaled slowly through his mouth, letting the air out when he looked into her green gems and replied, "Every day."

"Me too, tiger," MJ whispered, putting a hand on Peter's cheek, as she looked back into his chocolatey eyes.

She closed her eyes as she closed the distance between them, Peter doing the same. Seconds later, Peter found himself caressing the soft skin of MJ's face, lip-locked in a passionate battle for each other. MJ pushed her lips more deeply against his, Peter doing the same to her, as the heat and passion increased, Peter beginning to gently bite her lower lip. Peter pulled her closer, Mary Jane straddling his lap, as she leaned into him, Peter not minding their close proximity at all. MJ placed her hand on his chest to balance herself, feeling his rigid muscles, whist being mindful to avoid his injuries. Peter broke away from her face and began to kiss down her neck, remembering all the soft spots that drove her crazy. She moaned in pleasure as she felt Peter's breath on her neck, followed by his lips on her skin. Peter began to unbutton her green shirt, MJ making way to allow him to do so, whilst nuzzling her head into his shoulder as she kissed down her neck. The fire added to the warmth that already radiated from the two bodies, as Peter finished removing her shirt. Peter could already feel his pants tightening, as he caressed MJ's shirtless body, running his hands around her back, running them lower, until they got to the belt of her jeans. Then, Peter stopped suddenly, when he saw another figure standing behind them, watching the whole thing arms-folded.

"What's the hold-up?" MJ asked, passion in her eyes. She looked and Peter and followed his sight. "Oh, hell no," she whispered, holding on to Peter.

And behind them, stood Felicia Hardy, dressed up in her Black Cat attire, her zipper down so her costume became revealing, as she seductively put a hand on her waist, while jutting out a hip.

"Hands off the Spider, red. He's _mine,_ " Felicia spoke, completely pulling down the zipper and letting her leather catsuit fall to the ground. She pulled off her mask, holding it in between her fingers as she approached the pair of them, completely nude subtract the underwear.

Peter, and MJ, were both taken aback by this move, Peter more-so than Mary Jane.

"Felicia?! What the hell?" Peter yelled, as MJ stood up off of him, sitting next to him and clinging on possessively, "What is this? Why are you playing nice all of a sudden?! And how'd you escape?" he spoke, as he tensed back with MJ.

Felicia simply bit her lower lip and smirked, "Osborn broke me out. But I figured he was a bastard so I came back to you, Spider. If anything's gonna explode before I do, it may as well be you."

"That," came another familiar voice, "Is the sluttiest thing I've ever heard, Miss Hardy."

And the astounded pair - or trio now - looked over to see Silver Sable standing there, with a pair of cuffs in hand.

"I came after you cat, but look what I find," Sable smirked, "You are not all having a party without me, are you?" Sable looked over at Peter, then approached him, pushing past Felicia, and put a finger beneath his jaw to push his chin up. "You are quite handsome underneath the mask, Spider-Man. It may seem forward to admit, but I may have developed an attraction towards you with our time spent together. And I feel we need to make our relationship a little _more_ than just friendly."

Felicia walked over to Sable, quite tensely and bold, speaking, "And the Spider only wants _me,_ so back-off, princess."

Sable glared at her, then expertly grabbing her by the arms, locking and then sweeping her until she fell flat onto her stomach. Sable darted in front, speaking, "That's _queen_ now," as Felicia heard a 'snap', only to see her arms cuffed around the leg of a chair.

Peter obviously felt overwhelmed, glaring at the scene from the couch, pants already feeling _very_ tight. He was snapped back into the zone, when he saw MJ standing in front of him, wearing nothing but her underwear. Her perfect body was modelling for him right then and there, and was begging for him. Of course, for the women in the room, Peter's muscular, toned body was a sight to behold too, as his muscles flexed when he moved and tensed.

"Tiger, I don't know _how_ they got in, but what I _do_ know, is that I want you. I _need_ you. Right now," MJ spoke, bending over towards him, her face up in his, and it was becoming _really_ hard for Peter to resist the invitation - not that he was going to anyway.

Sable walked in next to her, stripped of her bodysuit, and pushed up against MJ's side, dropping to take a seat next to Peter, as Felicia protested and argued in the background. Sable and MJ exchanged glares, Peter catching on to this.

"Ladies," he spoke, "I'm sure there's a civil way to resolve thi-"

Peter was cut-off and wide-eyed when his mouth was stolen by Sable's lips, who got up-close-and-personal with him, straddling him. MJ aggressively pushed her off onto the couch, taking her position, as she began to unhook her bra. The ladies continued to fight and argue, until Peter was jumped by both of them at the same time.

"Wait, red one," Sable stopped, though MJ continued on Peter, "Why don't we... maybe... _share?_ "

"Share?" MJ and Peter responded at the same time, halting their activities.

"And the cat can have him too, if she plays nice later," Sable replied, a cunning look in her eyes.

"As long as I get most of him, I don't care," MJ said, fully undressing herself, as Peter enjoyed the view, too shocked to say or do anything except enjoy the company.

Sable and MJ were now both completely nude, Felicia watching in envy as the pair of them began to pull down the rest of Peter's attire. MJ got in quick, beginning to pull down the tip of Peter's box-

\- **_SNAP_**

\- Reality - Outside the world of fiction -

"FOOLED YOU!" a red and black clad character said, having just closed a book, titled, _'Back In Black'_. The chimichanga-loving anti-hero, Deadpool, as we know him, had staged this whole April Fool's chapter, with the help of his good friends, account: name.exe has stopped working, and account: bradamight, so shout-out to the latter.

"You didn't really think I, Deadpool, would let you read a lemon if it's not really happening, did you? It would just... ruin the moment. Well, at least _I_ can read it. And damn, Pete's lucky. It's gonna suck; that's a hell of an illusion Mysterio's playing. He's gonna have a sticky situation down in his spider-panties when he wakes up from dream-land. Another chapter should be dropping next month, by the way. Don't forget to leave a review!" Deadpool spoke, ultimately breaking the 4th wall as always.

"Yup. As always," he said, re-opening the book to that same page, "And HOLY SHIT! Pete's got an XL chimichanga on him. Oh man, the girls are gonna love this. Oh! He's eating the taco! All that sauce! I need to get my lube!" Wade spoke.

"P.S. Sorry to anyone reading this _after_ the 1st of April. Review, or else I'll do it dry!" the mutant spoke, heading off to do his business - whether dry or not is your choice, readers.


	18. Bed-Ridden

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

A/N: I know the last chapter may have disappointed some of you, but I'm glad some could take the joke. Anyway, be honest; I got you in the first half, at least, didn't I? xD

Anyway, enjoy the opening chapter of the next act.

 **Act III**

 **Bed-Ridden**

New York was in flames; the entire city burned to the ground, rubble and anarchy flowing through the night-time streets, the environment charred and ashy, with black soot spread over the ground, caking up with the flames. Green gas was everywhere, rising from central points throughout the city, getting dangerously close to escaping the city borders and reaching over the bridges. Bodies, exhausted and weak, some dead, lay flat around every street through New York; every single intertwining street had been carelessly decorated with incapacitated or deceased bodies of innocents, and not-so innocents, though it was at least good that the death toll was of a shorter percentage than those simply unconscious. Not a single, regular human being not caught up with the 'super' life was left conscious; in other words, pedestrians and regular, non-crime-fighting people were knocked out, in and out of buildings. The blistering flames were crackling, giving off a vibrant and dangerous glow of oranges and reds, as well as minor yellows. The hazardous light had been accompanied by the pale moonlight, though all seemed to bring was more eeriness throughout the chaos of the midnight. And in the centre of it all, the broken bodies of the heroes and villains - most villains anyway - who were waging their war. Max Modell lay there, dead, buried beneath burning shrapnel and rubble, scattered close to the bodies of dead, everyday thugs. And a few metres opposite, lay the unconscious body of Silver Sable, injured and pierced by fragmented metal. Reporters from the Daily Bugle and other news networks either lay dead or incapacitated. And amidst the towering, burning geysers of flames lay Flint Marko, in an unending cycle of suffering, his sand molecules solidifying into glass amongst the heat, the glass melting and breaking under the temperatures; his super-human malleable body allowing the extremely fine-cut glass molecules to reform, and the cycle repeat over and over again, the fire silencing his blood-curdling screams. Mysterio lay dead, crushed underneath the unconscious, heavy body of the Rhino, who lay stomach-down over Mysterio's minuscule body, compared to his, anyway. The firemen and police had already got to work with the flames and bodies, though the anarchy worked at a pace more rapid than the people trying to stop it. Eddie Brock lay broken and crippled in the battlegrounds, he too unconscious, right next to the centre of attention; The Green Goblin, with the fingers and thumb of his gauntlet-donning hand curled around the throat of a bloodied, bruised Felicia Hardy, her mask half-torn and her costume tattered and leaking blood. The Green Goblin lifted her up by the throat, choking her as he threw her off the glider, her body making impact with the charred concrete. Then, he set his red eyes onto a struggling Spider-Man, who lay very near-death, his limbs aching and almost crippled. He was in unimaginable pain, his body throbbing as he failed to move, lying face-down on the ground, his vision bleached, his lungs taking in nothing but smoke, his nose and ears burning, Peter on the verge of tears from the heat. His red and black costume had been shredded, blood leaking out of holes and cuts, his muscles under immense stress. His body had been scorched red by the flames, most of his bones split apart and powdered. The only chance he had for survival right now was reaching out, hoping he can make it; he painfully stretched out his left arm, stressing his fingertips forward, dragging and grinding himself across the solid stone. Opposite him, was the symbiote, dying within the fire, in more or less the same physical and mental state as Peter, to a point. It dragged itself across the ground towards its primary host, soon mirroring Peter's movements, extending a tendril to form an arm, then fingers, dying and struggling, and the pair reached out to each other, as the face of the Goblin caught _both_ their eyes.

 **\- Present Day -**

\- Spider-Man - Symkarian Embassy - 08:55PM -

There he lay, oblivious to anything and everything happening to and around him, completely blacked out. Civilians ran past and around him, avoiding the falling debris and rubble in screams and panic, whilst the sirens of police cars and ambulances wailed, getting closer to the embassy, firetrucks tailing behind. The fire blazed and the green smoke grew thicker, beginning to pollute the sky above the streets of New York; people all the way from Staten Island could see streaks of the murky-green cloud rising into the sky from the fire. Unfortunate bystanders had been crushed in cakes of blood and bone by the falling debris, leaving an unpleasant image on the Manhattan streets. The side of the embassy ceased to break away, the broken structure leaving a hole in the side of the building, which was up in flames. Civilians were too much in shock to even notice the Spider-Man lying beneath the Metro railing, unmoving, just as the Emergency Services arrived on site, escorting people to safety and tending to the injured, while firemen and the police began to see to the destruction and fire. Symkarian soldiers poured out of the building with their belongings in hand, others staying inside in an attempt to salvage the medical supplies and to douse the flames, joined by firemen, as police ran in to investigate the point of origin of the destruction.

Peter couldn't feel his spider-sense, or the hands on his body as he was turned over from his stomach to his back, revealing his costume still intact, but covered in powdered rubble and concrete, and a shard of rock impaling his thigh, as well as black ash. But the person that had turned him over wasn't a friendly - it was a familiar foe he hadn't seen in years - and one he wouldn't be seeing anytime soon.

"Ah, my old foe. Weak and vulnerable. Maybe even dead already. It's a shame that the boss wants you alive," he spoke through his fish-bowl of a helmet, "I guess it's time to work my magic on you. Let's see if that serum really does upgrade my illusions into reality. Time for you to rediscover and feel your deepest desires come true - desires you will never have in the real world; desires you once had, lost, but still want. One main desire, though side effects are inevitable - less desirable wants to go with what you want most. Abra, kadabra, and alakazam, Spider-man. This should keep you busy long enough."

With that, Quentin Beck, better known as the menacing Mysterio, much indeed did revive a mostly-dead Peter into a state of unconsciousness with a series of complicated spells. Everybody was too focused on the burning embassy to noticed what went on between the two. Mysterio felt a sudden surge of energy as the serum kicked in, his clear helmet fogging up, with his purple cape stretching out like a bat behind his green costume, encircled in a cloud of green-white smoke. The spells caused the smoke to find its way into Peter's lungs as the gas expanded, creating a smokescreen over the pair. With a final chant, there was a blinding flash of white, as the gas dissipated into the environment, Mysterio gone with it. Peter lay there semi-conscious, clinging on to a bare minimum of his life, oblivious to what just happened.

With yet again another failed serum for Osborn, Mysterio was given the chance to upgrade his powers, which he took gladly with the money for his hire, and the chance for vengeance against Spider-Man, which he swore to exact, with time.

Peter was still in a state of nothingness, covered in stockpiles of ash and powdered rock, grey increments of dust textured within the kevlar of his costume. His body was wet with leaking blood behind his costume, as well as having a large, lethal fragment of debris buried in the soft flesh of his thigh, as a result of the blast sending rock and concrete flying at a piercing momentum. The debris had wedged into his bone, and would render him unable to walk on that one leg, if he were conscious. The reds of his costume hid the bleeding behind it, and Peter was covered in scorches and burns, down his torso and abdomen, the colour of his scorched body much redder than his natural skin.

\- Silver Sable -

Sable had witnessed Peter's collapse, and eventually made it down towards him, though her sides hurt from her unexpected crash-landing. She paid no mind to anything else, just focusing on him, as she rapidly made her way over to her injured friend. She saw him in his state, running over from a few yards, then dropping to her knees in a slight skid to turn him over onto his back and check his pulse. She saw the debris in his thigh matted with blood, instantly turning on her communications radio, placing fingers onto her earpiece to hear better. She looked at her Embassy in anger, as the broken building burned in orange flames.

"This is Sable. Does anybody still in the Embassy read me?" she asked through her radio, trying to get two fingers behind Peter's glove to check for a pulse. She unstrapped a web-shooter on his right wrist, then slipped down the glove from his right hand, only to be annoyed further seeing them being watched and recorded by a teenager a few metres away, hiding behind a truck. She placed her fingers firmly but carefully on Peter's wrist with one hand, unholstering her pistol with the other. With careful aim, she shot through the window of the truck with her suppressed pistol, the bullet darting through the fragile glass and wedging itself into the youngster's phone. The teenager, now dismayed as well as scared, obviously looked up and fled, as if nothing had happened. She holstered her weapon, returning her attention to her ally, and felt a slight pulsating from his wrist - he was alive, though his blood-pressure was below average. "Shit," she spoke to herself under her breath, regarding Peter's condition, and seconds later her comms beeped quietly signalling a response, to which she answered.

"Commander Sable," a soldier spoke.

Silver Sable pocketed Peter's glove and web-shooter, finding it inefficient to just strap it on him again, and then she stood up, dragging Peter's body up with and against her, the body a standing rag-doll.

"We all leave for Symkaria. Prepare a helicopter with medical attention ASAP; we have an extra wounded with us," she spoke.

Sable then slightly ducked, allowing Peter's body to fall over and slightly topple and lean against her back, then Sable grabbed his legs and arms, slinging him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. She proceeded over towards the back of the Embassy, towards the men and helicopters, being mindful of Peter and their surroundings.

\- Meanwhile - Black Cat - Symkarian Embassy - 08:55PM -

Felicia had managed to barely pick the locks to break herself out of the cuffs, whilst the soldiers and Sable were distracted by the explosion above her. She could taste the heat and smell the smoke in the air as she was already on foot, breaking away from the burning Embassy, nobody aware of her escape - they're too distracted for that. With more than a little betrayal in her eyes, and clearly a lot of anger, Felicia continued to run, handcuffs loosely dangling off one hand to see the Green Goblin flying above her, blasting further into the distance before he disappeared within the stars. She managed to swipe her equipment from the evidence lock-up room, using it to scale up a brick wall, avoiding or barging through people in her way on the streets.

She began to pant as her titanium claws sparked and jabbed into the surface, as she rapidly scaled the building, reaching over for the grapnel gun in her belt. In a swift motion, the cat released the wall of the flat, back-flipping off as she hurriedly dived backwards, aiming with her gun. She fired, the rope flawlessly darting through the air in a puff of gunpowder and smoke, as the four-pronged hook jammed itself into the corner of the edge of the building's rooftop. Felicia, 1/4 of the way up the building, locked the gun into her belt, swinging forward from it just enough to grip the wall with one clawed hand and both feet. She stopped for a moment, to take a breath, looking down, to see the injured being escorted to ambulances, as her breath left a cool cloud in the night-time air. She looked behind her to see that the flames were dying out, and then she continued upwards, her hair falling over her shoulders, her features accented in the pale moonlight as she scaled higher up onto the building.

\- Eddie Brock - Eddie Anne's Apartment - 09:15PM -

Eddie sat on the double bed parallel to the sides, his upper leaning against the wooden headrest at the back, his girlfriend besides him. The sat together, legs behind the blanket, each eating a bowl of Ramen for dinner, though Eddie had a much larger portion of food to eat as the pair switched through several channels on their TV. They watched and conversed for a while, Anne finishing her dinner sooner than Eddie, therefore putting her bowl away in the sink. While she was gone, Eddie put his bowl on the bed-side desk, then stretched over to her side of the bed to pick up the remote; as he stretched, he winced from the mild, though quick bite of pain he felt from his burnt skin. The bodybuilder returned to his side of the bed with the remote in hand, the mattress sinking from his side from the sudden movement.

As Anne returned, Eddie had already taken the remote and changed the channel, and the woman had walked back into the room to lay her eyes on J. Jonah Jameson on the television, a leather eyepatch over his damaged eye, again on his daily rants about Spider-Man.

"Eddie," Anne began, her boyfriend looking up at her standing beside the bed in a sleeping gown. "It's bad enough that we ate in our bed without a care in the world, rather than the actual dining table, but hindering your concentration with that old man's bullshit really isn't gonna help you keep our bed _clean_."

Eddie just smirked, looking at her and raising his eyebrows as he shrugged his shoulders, continuing to watch TV as Anne sat in the bed next to him behind the covers.

 _"Spider-Man, as you viewers already know, ASSISTED MacDonald 'Mac' Gargan, better known as the Scorpion, in BLINDING MY_ _LEFT EYE_!" Jameson ranted through the TV, Anne amused as Eddie mocked him.

 _"Now I know some of you S.W.A.T. officers, surprisingly IN FAVOUR of that menace, say Spider-Man wasn't even there when my eye was punctured, well GUESS WHAT!? GARGAN WAS AFTER SPIDER-MAN, AND IF SPIDER-MAN DIDN'T EXIST, NEITHER WOULD GARGAN! And, obviously, this means that without Gargan, NOBODY would've been there to take my left eye! And what happened AFTER he stabbed that venomous tail into my eye, you ask? SPIDER-MAN comes swinging in, ready to just 'save the day,' when in reality,_ _the menace is just putting on a show, to DIVERT all the blame onto ONE MAN! His ALLY: THE SCORPION!_ " the man screamed.

Anne checked the time on her watch, muttering something to Eddie about his medication. He complied, applying his ointment on various places on his body within arm's-reach, Anne gladly agreeing to apply it wherever he was unable to, whenever he asked.

" _And now, my loyal Daily Bugle subscribers, now we have news on tonight's events, which further CONFIRM that SPIDER-MAN is a WALL-CRAWLING, WEB-SPINNING MENACE! Just about half an hour ago the Symkarian Embassy's medical wing had been BLOWN TO BITS by explosives! That too, with Symkaria's QUEEN apparently in the city, dealing with some personal crime business! And the MEDICAL wing, of all places! Don't believe me, huh? Well, some of the CCTV footage from the building opposite PROVES what I am telling you; before the event, Spider-Man was seen HANGING off of a flying vehicle, supposedly belonging to the GREEN GOBLIN, right before they blew a hole in the wall of the Embassy, to TRESPASS into the property! And lemme tell you folks, if the GREEN GOBLIN'S back in the city, that can only mean BAD NEWS!_ _And what happened AFTER the explosion? CCTV cameras AND witnesses caught SPIDER-MAN trying to FLEE THE SCENE, though ULTIMATELY FAILING, and apparently falling straight down to his doom, as you can see, on-screen, right now! There's no confirmation, but that was a LONG, and DEADLY drop, so could this FINALLY be the end for that menace?!?! Not only that folks; witnesses report a 'green and purple elf on a hover-board' leaving the scene SECONDS after Spider-Man's fall! Now if that's not enou-"_

And Jameson was cut off, as the TV screen instantly went black, the volume instantly cutting off. Anne held the remote in her hand, thumb on the big red button in the top-left corner of the remote, pointing towards the TV. She then put the remote down on the desk beside her bed, leaning back against the headrest.

Eddie said, about just above a whisper, "Thanks," as he looked over at her, "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Anne responded, just finishing rubbing ointment into a burn on Eddie's left shoulder. "Looks pretty bad for your friend there, though. If what that self-centred, egotistical menace to public knowledge said was _true._ I'm talking about the fall, by the way. Not his allegiance with any super-villain, or Spidey turning to the dark-side."

Eddie smirked, "I know. I hope he pulls through, though. He's probably the only person in the city able to defeat that flying elf son-of-a-bitch. Honestly, I hope he _does_ pull through. Because if he _is_ dead, New York's got a lot of shit up their ass."

Anne finished applying the medicine, and then pulled away from him to screw the cap back on. She handed it over to him, which Eddie accepted and put away next to him.

"Don't worry, Eddie," Anne said, lying down in the bed, pulling Eddie down with her. She looked at him, firmly speaking, "Goblin will pay for what he did. Whether you do it, the police, or Spider-Man. For now..." she spoke, crawling on top of Eddie, "...Let's just enjoy the night," she whispered, locking her lips with his.

\- Symbiote - Underground Lair - 09:20PM -

Black lay there now, unmoving, and practically dead. It _was_ dead, when Peter died. Though Mysterio brought Peter back to life. And now, the symbiote lay there, tightly packed, practically comatose, and near-death, in the same state as it's host. And it would've remained that way, until the cabinet door opened, and the capsule was picked up, and being moved, the symbiote not feeling or sensing a thing.

\- Norman Osborn - 10:00PM -

"How's the research going? Is it stabilised yet?" Norman asked his scientists, now in a simple black shirt and tie, with wing-tip shoes and black trousers. He looked over to a large tank in the science lab, containing cages of rabbits, the cages with electrical locks, and opposite that, a sorted pile of rabbit corpses, seemingly shriveled up behind the skin. And in the middle of it, another rabbit, beginning to twitch, as it's body seemingly sunk inwards, and it began to cry out in pain, though only for a second. It crumpled down to the ground, the animal becoming another corpse, as the flesh, bone and organs disappeared behind the skin, which seemingly dragged _itself_ onto the stack of corpses. Though, then, from the skin, emerged a black figure, and the Venom symbiote crawled over to another rabbit within a cage, morphing and sliding through the square gaps to bond with its new temporal host.

"Sir, we've begun to work around the serum you gave us a minute ago. We'll find a cure. But if you're talking about _that_ ," one of the scientists began, "It _was_ stabilising, though it seems to be eating it's host from the inside out everytime it trie-"

And he was cut off, with Norman Osborn looking at him, firmly speaking, "Well, then it's hungry! Didn't you _ever_ notice it eating people when _Venom_ was a thing? Did you never? Give it something _bigger_ to eat! And make sure it's _meat_ , doctor. Use one of our goats or something!"

And, once again, Black fed off its host, shedding its corpse and moving on to another, with around five rabbits left.

Osborn watched it, until he felt something spike up in his head, and without a word, tensely walked over to his private bathroom. He locked himself in, turning on the taps to mask the sound of his coughing. His head began to throb with excruciating pain, and Osborn looked in the mirror as he coughed, almost _vomiting_ blood as he coughed it out. Through the pain, he reached over to his pocket with one hand, punching yet again _another_ hole into the already-broken mirror, bloodying up his left knuckles. He coughed into the sink, the blood washing down the drain with the tap-water, and Osborn pulled out another strain of the Goblin formula in a syringe. Without hesitation, he placed the needle into the veins of his neck, pushing down the piston with all his force. The serum began to flow through his body, stabilising him. It was the only thing keeping him alive now - temporarily - until it begins killing him. The more he uses it, the faster he'll die, but he'll need it to stabilise himself to keep him alive. That is, until he finds a stable cure. And with yet again another injection, another strip of whatever sanity is left in him disappeared, succumbing to his Goblin side.

Minutes later, he stepped outside, feeling _normal_ , in a way, to run into Mysterio, his fish-bowl helmet removed and held in his hand.

"Ah, Mr. Beck. I believe I have your paycheck," Osborn began, signaling him to follow.

\- Spider-Man - Symkaria - 11:00PM -

Peter had just arrived minutes ago, already bed-ridden within the hospital, the finest Symkarian doctors and nurses getting to work around the burns on his body, and more importantly the injury on his thigh. Peter was hooked up to life support, with an anaesthetic respirator, and his mask lifted up half-way for him to have a breathing-mask. The rest of his body was nude, except he had plain-white boxers on. Still, he felt nothing, though the treatment helped, managing to stabilise him, leaving him comatose.

Sable watched from outside the medical room, cursing him under her breath, "Damn you, Spider-Man. Always putting others first. Spend a minute to prioritise yourself before you kill yourself trying to save others."

Then, one of the doctors approached the door, to which Sable opened for him, and she waited for what he needed to say.

"Your Majesty-" he began, interrupted.

"Call me Sable, if you'd please," she spoke, still unfavoured towards the title.

"Miss Sable, _I'm afraid to check for proper injuries and possible head-trauma, we must remove his mask. From your description, that's where the most damage was done,_ " the doctor spoke in Symkarian.

And, in her native tongue, Sable thought, only managing to speak, " _Remove his mask,_ hmm?"

\- Meanwhile - Black Cat - Underground Lair - 11:00PM -

Black Cat arrived in the subway, reluctantly making her way back into the lair. Of course, if she wasn't a walking suicide bomber, she'd have left Osborn ages ago. The more she thought about Osborn's treatment towards her, the sweeter Peter's proposal for help began to sound. Hold on, were these doubts she began to have?

 _No, Felicia. Peter killed your dad, remember? He did. You saw it._


	19. Doubts

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

Doubts

\- Norman Osborn - Underground Lair - 10:55PM -

In yet again another private laboratory, there Osborn stood, alongside Mysterio and a hand-select of scientists, opposite a containment cell. Inside, Walter Hardy, very frail and weary, though very angry, was strapped to a steel table that was set upright, parallel to the reinforced glass-walls of the cell, as the uneasy victim inside reluctantly tolerated what was happening and what was yet to come. He was hooked up to IV tubes connected to canisters full of Goblin-mutated Felidae DNA, which were full to the brim and were strapped to the table alongside Hardy. The thief-prisoner had reluctantly agreed to taking the experiment to ensure the safety of his daughter, so he did not dare try to resist his fate, and he gritted his teeth together, as he and Norman Osborn shared a tense stare. Hardy began to grind his clenched teeth amongst each other, and he didn't even notice how he was subconsciously wearing and tearing off his own enamel in the process. The containment cell was completely isolated and empty apart from the experiment in the centre of it, and the various computers and tubes set around the area. Hardy's upper body was naked, and his bulging spine dug back into his skin every time he flinched from the stinging cold of the steel behind him. He clenched his jaw and cringed as he felt the IV syringes sink deep into his visible veins, and the electrical steel-straps tighten an etch further around his already-bruised wrists and damaged ankles. He grunted, sweat beginning to drip from his already-wet hair, and felt his chest heave in anger as Osborn smirked at him, knowing this whole experiment will benefit the Goblin, but will result in snake eyes for Walter Hardy.

"I've got to say, Walter," Norman Osborn began, as his scientists began walking over to the computers stationed around the cell, "I thought you'd be happier repaying the man who saved your life."

To that, Walter Hardy could feel a stitch pop from the scar in his head, as his anger grew from the inside-out, "Happy, Osborn?! You put a bomb in my daughter's blood! If you didn't have her life in your hands, I'd have just beat myself to death back in your cell!"

Feeling he has no use as of now, Quentin Beck took it upon himself to leave the room, to which, surprisingly to him, had no negative reaction from Osborn.

Cutting the conversation short, Norman Osborn simply put up a finger towards the ceiling, spinning it quickly in a circle to signal his scientists to begin the procedure, to which they obeyed. He stayed and watched for a few seconds as his scientists began typing away on the computers, the screens showing several diagrams and descriptions of DNA helices, with distorted images of predicted mutation outcomes. Norman smiled, turning around to leave, and with his back turned, he began to walk away, only stopping to say:

"See you in a while, cat, whilst I attend to other, more important problems, regarding my own health and wellbeing. Do enjoy the ride. It'll take a day or so," and then he continued on.

Just as Norman took his final step out of the room, the lead scientist hit a hot key on his keyboard, beginning the hazardous procedure, as sound-proof, transparent shutters closed over the windows of the containment cell. Walter Hardy began to scream through a closed mouth and clenched teeth, as the pistons from the canisters began to push its contents into the IV tube, the mutated DNA beginning to contaminate the red blood in Hardy's veins. He saw flashes of white and felt his head get light, feeling his pores swell up and ooze with heated sweat, as his muscles contacted while he struggled. He could almost feel the thickness of the serum getting plumpy within his veins, as it began to sink into his cells and their nuclei. The canisters were still filled to the brim, the piston ever-so-slowly pushing the liquid into the tubes. Walter let out a series of screams, before he blacked out from his lack of oxygen and intolerable pain. The scientists continued with the experiment, monitoring his vitals and any notable changes and break-throughs.

\- Black Cat - Underground Lair - 11:00PM -

Black Cat arrived in the subway, reluctantly making her way back into the lair. Of course, if she wasn't a walking suicide bomber, she'd have left Osborn ages ago. The more she thought about Osborn's treatment towards her, his heartless, physically abusive, forceful and other _physical_ treatment, the sweeter Peter's proposal for help began to sound. Hold on, were these doubts she began to have?

 _No, Felicia. Peter killed your dad, remember? He did. You saw it._

Surely not - she wasn't having any doubts, right? She could never trust Peter after pulling _that_ kind of stunt. Wait - did he really though? Or was he telling the truth? Was it the symbiote? Was it Peter? No, no. Peter Parker clearly has his own mind, and he's strong enough to control the symbiote - not the other way around. Unless, maybe Peter really _was_ unconscious, and it was the symbiote's natural defence mechanism. No, no. They share a mind. It's what they both wanted. _It was Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. He killed your dad, Felicia._ _You were there when it happened. You saw that gnash in his head... That bleeding skull... All because of the man you once had feelings for. Spider-Man._

Felicia dismissed the thought of it, and reluctantly, slowly continued onwards, deeper into the underground. She could just up and leave, but she just didn't want to die. It sounds strange, coming from the thought process of a woman like her, who lives all for the thrill and danger of it, but usually _she_ is in control. This time, it's very different. This time, she is _not_ in control. This time, her literal life is in the hands of a deranged, violent, egotistical, sadistic, sociopathic, and not to mention powerful, genetically-enchanced super-villain, that nearly decimated and murdered the Spider-Man on multiple occasions. She shivered at the mere thought of it, especially the part about her life being in the hands of a _sadist_. She remembers how traumatic and rough her encounter was last time; she could still feel the enhanced grip of his hands around both of her dented wrists, and the bruises of it all afterwards - not to mention the pain. She stood standing frozen in paralysis now - of fear and in shock - a crystal tear building up in the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away with the bridge of her thumb, not daring to let it roll down her cheek. She tried to set the memories aside now - it was either abuse or death. As bad as it was for her, death always seemed to be the scarier option in her mind - she wanted the longest life possible - there was nothing in death for her. Although, considering her position, she was now contemplating whether or not death was such a bad thing right now. Subconsciously, she had been traveling deeper and deeper into the lair, only now feeling the increasing heat of the underground, and walked until she arrived in the main lobby. She continued walking, crossing paths with Mysterio for a brief second, as she stared into his helmet, then looked straight and continued on to her cesspool of a room, climbing up and lying down on her uncomfortable, hard-wood bed, staring straight up as she either waited for her next order, or to sleep if she could. Either way, both were dangerous, her being where she is.

\- Norman Osborn - Underground Lair - 11:05PM -

 _Now, then_ _. Parker's currently living his best life, thanks to Mysterio's spell. Sable's gone scurrying back to Symkaria to regroup, and attempt to wake-up her ally. Brock should be dead. The Avengers are with the Fantastic Four in space - not that they were ever a threat to me, anyway. Walter Hardy's getting cosy, and make-me-Hardy won't try a thing with that micro-bomb swimming around in her bloodstream. My threats should be temporarily neutralised. Long enough, hopefully. And I don't seem to have a use for Felicia at the moment - not until Sable returns to try to stop me anyway. Though, she makes an excellent play-toy at times. And, at times, a dangerous one, too. And I wonder how my **other** experiments are handling themselves._

 **\- Next Night -**

\- Silver Sable - Symkaria - Castle Sable - 11:10PM -

Peter's breathing mask had been removed temporarily, so the mask was all down, and so the doctors could focus on injuries around his neck and upper torso. It had already been 10 minutes since she was asked the shocking, yet expected request from her medical staff. Remove Spider-Man's mask, huh? She is well aware of the risks in doing so, and knows it's wrong and dishonorable in removing it without Spider-Man's permission. She sat outside the room he was being treated in, contemplating on a choice. She knows the inevitable outcome, considering that this is a potential matter of life and death. She cared for him, and wished him well, but she also knew how he felt about his identity on multiple occasions. They were good friends, and she wasn't going to let him die. And anyway, she knows how to keep a secret. Plus, what will her people care? He's an ally. He may even very well be something _deeper._

Closing her eyes with a sigh, she re-opened them and stepped into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She nodded at the doctor, who was slightly taken aback by her answer, but composed himself, putting on a straight face as he approached the patient. He reached out his hand, putting his fingers at the underside of Peter's mask, before being interrupted.

" _Wait,_ " Sable spoke in Symkarian, placing a firm but gentle hand around his wrist, the doctor looking up at her in wait. " _I will do it,_ " Sable continued, as the doctor nodded and took a step back.

She hesitated, though she followed through, using both hands to begin to slip off Peter's upgraded mask. She placed her fingers underneath the opening just below Peter's jaw, stretching the mask out to widen the opening, then slipping in her other hand to the left, and she began to pull it upwards. It was harder than she thought, though she eventually began to see some of his bare skin behind his clothing. As she pulled up the rest, she had a slight uneasy feeling in her chest - she didn't know whether it was because she felt like she was breaking Spider-Man's trust out of loyalty to him, or whether it was because of her finally being able to see the man behind the mask after eight years of various encounters. She then quickly followed through, sliding the mask up and off of his head for what seemed to be a very, very long second.

She looked down to see she was holding his intact mask down in her hands with a semblance of disbelief, but looked back at him wide-eyed and her mouth slightly-parted once she realised it was true. She was taken aback by the swelling and bruising around his forehead, and the washes of blood slathered down his forehead from his open scalp. Some of the blood was crusted and dried, matted as crimson tints within his hazel-brown hair, that was unkept and stood in an erratic manner, which she guessed was from the mask, though he had a tuft of hair on the left side of his head swept over his forehead in a neat, slick curl. Other than the toxic-red coloured blood on his forehead and scalp, Sable _did_ think he had a handsome face - it was at least better-looking than average New Yorkers, according to her eyes, at least. He had a strong jawline and chin, with growing and visible brown stubble stippling across his jaw, chin, and underneath his nose, with stubble branching out from his sideburns to connect to his lower jaw. Apart from the recent damage and a few scars, he had clear white skin, very well-moisturised and youthful for a man of 26 years of age, and he had plump lips at a slightly darker tint of colouring than that of his skin. His eyebrows weren't too tiny, though they were nowhere near close to connecting, and the brown hairs weren't thin, but they weren't overwhelmingly bushy either. His eyelashes weren't unnoticeably small, but they weren't feminine either, though his eyes were closed. Sable would guess the colour of his irises would be either brown, black or blue, not uncommon within New Yorkers. And though she didn't know it yet, she was right. His chocolate-brown eyes were probably his most prominent facial feature to anybody's eyes - not just any possible girlfriend or interest of the opposite gender. His eyes were firm and strict - they were direct in any emotion shown or portrayed - yet simultaneously they were gentle and sincere. The chocolatey colour was sweet and open, though the darker tints represented stability and dependability. With any disguise, with any mask, it was always something about the eyes of the 'spider' that made it iconic, and it wasn't so different with the 'man' himself.

Sable snapped back into reality after a sudden elongated 5 seconds of staring, tightening her grip around his mask, then walking over to the other side of the bed as the doctors began to inspect Peter's head injuries. Sable knelt down to the box beside his bed, placing the mask above Peter's other folded costume attire and his recently-upgraded web-shooters. She noticed how his lower attire had not been cleaned out, and there was still a few trickles of blood embedded within the textured kevlar of his torn thigh cloth. Then, she could feel the moisture beginning to form within the palm of her hand and in between her fingers, and she loosened her grip on the mask to realise she had held it inside-out, the stained, wet blood at the top of the mask beginning to ooze of and sink onto her skin. It wasn't much blood, though. The majority was already dry, and the wet blood that had formed small, flat drops on her skin would only fill maximum a milliliter up in any cup or container. She used her other hand the grab to top of the mask from the inside, then she pulled it through so the mask was properly positioned and the correct side was out, as she saw her reflection within the eye-pieces. She placed it carefully in the box, then exited the room and thought it best to get some sleep for the night, while Spider-Man was being treated.

\- Walter Hardy - Underground Lair - Containment Cell - 11:15PM -

The scientists continued to monitor Hardy's progress, stationed at their computers surrounding the cell, the canisters nearly empty, with Walter Hardy now barely conscious, still strapped onto the vertically positioned table. The Goblin-enhanced Felidae DNA injected into the nuclei of his cells via his bloodstream had begun to modify his natural human DNA. By now, his entire body was leaking hot sweat, as his erratic breathing added to the hot moisture particles within every inch of the air within his proximity. His eyes were paining from unwillingly being shut together tightly due to the indescribable pain, his light hair almost wet with his own release of sweat. His nose was scrunched and his mouth constantly snarled, his body violently and uncontrollably spasming, that you would think he was a live and sentient wind-up toy strapped to an electric chair. His body, very frail from skipping his meals, had mere outlines of his crack-like veins, full of the thick liquid pumping around his form, which began to absorb it like a sponge in the water. And, like a sponge in the water, he could burst with the slightest squeeze, but instead of releasing the liquid he was absorbing, it was more like a mental sponge in which he would uncontrollably lash out from what he was feeling, letting his current feelings of anger and pain rip in a single, blood-filled tornado. The sweat around every pore in his cell began to shine from the crisp-yellow lighting in his cell, almost beginning to vividly glow upon his skin like molten iron pouring out from his changing cells. A transformation had already begun to break out, and very thin wires of jet-black hair began to prickle out of his skin in tufts at a time, first of all beginning to grow as amplified versions of his natural facial and body hair; it grew as stubble, chest, arm, leg, pubic and back hair, though it was barely noticable as of now. His muscles had already enlarged, doubling in size from his natural body, as the fragility of his body decreased as time passed. Hardy's irises glew a poisonous emerald-green, his pupils shrinking in size at the same rate the serum was injected into his DNA. The stitches in his head began to pop open and fall out, the gnash in his dome beginning to widen, though it remained a treated scar, as the old, grey hair on his head began to darken as it enlarged. From the bottom of his spine, a small bump began to jut out just above the crack of his rear-end, currently remaining a knob. Hardy was left to his silent screams as he transformed, the new DNA beginning to overwrite his old one.

\- Meanwhile - Norman Osborn - 11:15PM -

He was once again locked within his own private bathroom, tainted blood leaking from his mouth, as Osborn held his shirt and tie scrunched up in a bloodied fist on his left hand, his knuckles still scarred from all his mirror-pounding. He had the taps running merely so the others couldn't hear his pain and struggles, and so none could learn that he - the big bad in all this - was feeling weakness. Osborn spat out Goblin-infused blood as he coughed, his lungs feeling as if they were tearing themselves apart. His right hand was leaning against his sink, and his brained throbbed behind his skull. Osborn was growing impatient with the cure, the pain and struggle becoming highly intolerable. He coughed, as his shaking right hand reluctantly made its way over to his cabinet, and he didn't even bother to open the cabinet door; he punched through the glass with a straight jab, the glass falling inwards as his front-two right hand knuckles tore slightly with minor cuts. He then grunted as picked up a new vial of Goblin serum, reluctantly though quickly bringing it towards him and filling up a syringe. He released his chest with his left hand, and then steadied the syringe with his right. He began to sweat from his forehead and brows, as he hovered the needle over his left wrist. He didn't care about the pain though he slightly winced when he drove the needle through his skin and into his green-filled vein. His veins began to glow lime around the injection site as he used his thumb to push down the piston, the liquid seeping into his already-deteriorating body. After a few seconds or so, he yanked out the needle, tossing the syringe to the side of the sink as little dribbles of contaminated blood began to seep down his arm from the injection site, trickling and leaving a wet trail as it went. Osborn felt a pulsing in his body, knowing well that he may have over-dosed, as the serum began to ignite a burning in his veins. After a long second passed, his grunts faded and he began to feel some relief after cleaning his dripping blood and the wounds on his knuckles, bandaging them after he did so.

\- Spider-Man - Mysterio's Reality - Queens Streets - 11:30PM -

Peter, in his upgraded Spider-Man costume, dove head-first off a building, a blazing javelin streaking downwards in the sky night-time sky, with the merciless New York dusk wind beating upon his streamlined, agile figure, him wincing a little from his recent wounds after the explosion. He skimmed the surface of the glass windows he dove past, people pressing up against their windows to even catch a mere glimpse of the hero, at least. Peter hurriedly followed the sound of a wailing police siren, as he fired a web from his left wrist 3/4 down the building, his stored kinetic energy build-up in his momentum causing his body to jerk left as it followed his web-line. He grabbed onto the webbing with both hands, driving his momentum forward as he pulled the web down between his legs, and noisily swung forward split-legged, as he closed in on the police sirens. He parkoured through the city streets, swinging off of lampposts and corkscrewing through cranes, horizontally and vertically wall-running, occasionally high-fiving pedestrians as he wall-ran past them.

"Goodnight, New Yorkers!"

He flipped off the wall and broke into a swing, woo-hooing as he did so, until he got close enough to the police car to understand and analyse what was happening. He released his webbing, and for a split-second, any photographer, even Peter himself, would say that the shot and scene in the fleeting moment would have been the perfect front-page eye-banger for any newspaper, comic or media in general. Within that half-second, Spider-Man's suit was a pleasing aesthetic in the silver-blue moonlight, as his current frame and position amplified his aesthetics. The redness of his mask and suit was perfectly shaded, the moonlight making the right side of his figure glow vibrant with a gentle orange wash, white white highlights on the more armored parts of his costume. The fleeting suspension left Spider-Man's chest puffed out, with his back slightly arched inwards, with his arms stretched out and palms facing forwards, slightly behind his back though in line with one another. His legs were softly bent, but they were spread out, his toes facing towards the ground. As the sirens wailed, the red lighting gave his costume orange-brown tints, whilst the siren blues made his lightweight armour shine with dark maroon highlights, and the carbon-fiber designed, kevlar-textured black of his costume contrast with cool blues and greys. The sharp and dangerous vibes his mask's eyes gave off along side his heroic and prideful aura were only amplified as he fixed his sights on his target.

He fired another web-line, then began to speak to his suit's A.I.

"May?" Peter asked, zipping onto the top of the wailing police car, as annoying as the sound may be, as he ignored the protests of the back-seat policemen.

"Yes, Peter?" his A.I., May, answered, as Peter set his sights on the speeding escort/getaway cars and truck in front of him. Peter used his very-own modified version of Max Modell's web-shooters, where he implemented a scroll feature with icons for different types of webbing and firing, in case his he had to somehow manually manage his web-shooters, or if he wanted to use two types of webbing at the same time. Of course, he _could_ just ask his A.I. to set it for him right now, since she is online, minus the double web-type feature, but it was a better time than any to give it a try. He turned to the back of his hand, tapping on a sensor on the back of his right web-shooter. Out from it popped up a holographic wheel of icons, and he cycled through them until a mini icon of a robotic spider appeared in the selector square of the glowing blue wheel. He double-tapped over the sensor, closing the wheel. He hoped to have set his right shooter to firing his very own, self-made bullet-spiders. They were non-lethal, obviously, and were fired at high speeds, though not as fast as an _actual_ bullet; it could be seen mainly by super-humans, though any human with perceptive and strong eyesight would be able to track its movement when fired. Once it embeds into/hits its target, the bullet opens up to more advanced spider-tracers, that link to Spidey's A.I. and freely move around like an actual spider, but with multiple functions. Of course, Peter gave the schematics to Max Modell, who's team was mass-making more, as 'side-projects' as far as the government was concerned, and it was easy to store now with the Spider-Lab back open.

"Analyse the contents of the truck, if you'd please," Peter spoke, as he aimed his right wrist towards the back shutter of the truck, then snapped down onto his lever with his two middle fingers, and to his gladness, the scroll function worked as two bullet-spiders fired from his dual nozzles, the firing noises suppressed. Peter could see, with his enhanced sight, and the further confirmation that his mask signaled, that the two spiders had embedded into the back of the truck, and had come online, as they began to crawl around.

"Right away, Peter," the A.I. spoke, linking with the spiders on the truck, showing Peter camera feeds in the corner of his mask's vision, as the spiders began to send out vibrations and sonar pulsations.

May continued, "The camera feed shows stolen weaponry, still intact within their boxes, and they seem to be unloaded as of now. The ammunition is set apart in the back, weapon types ranging from pistols, assault rifles, snipers and explosives. Sensors detect four heat signatures; one driver and passanger, two at the back. Vehicle speed 74mph and increasing."

Peter had literally just dodged a bullet or two from the gunman in the first escort vehicle, already closing in on the gunman with a web-strike. Peter followed through with a quick disarm, yanking the pistol from his hand and then webbing it to the back of the low-rider. He quickly crawled over to the gunman in the passanger seat, using a single hand to drag out the black-clad criminal by the shirt, then, harmlessly, in killing and/or seriously injuring terms, tossing him out the vehicle and having the masked crime-doer skid and roll to a stop on the pavement, with a stinging bruise on his nose and elbow from the painful landing. Just as he was about to make a break for it, he suddenly felt the force and weight of his body pinned down, and he barely moved his head to his side to see ropes of thick webbing pasted across his arm, the criminal grunting as he rightfully guessed what had happened. Peter moved on to the helpless driver, who had no chance of resistance as Peter punched a whole through the windshield, using the space to get in and pull the driver from his seat, taping him to the hood of the vehicle. In a swift movement to avoid any accidental crash, Spidey used the hood and roof of the decelerating car to step-up and back-flip off, firing a barrage of webbing at and underneath the wheels of the car, forcing the ride to stop with a slight whiplash, the criminal at the front jerking from the pain and jolt. A police car from the chase already broke off to arrest the stopped criminals.

Peter's spider-sense warned him of the danger from the final escort car behind him, and he used May's help, as well as his own skills, to safely disable that and then move over to the truck.

Peter carried a lot of force with him when he became a living wrecking-ball, swinging into the back of the truck, as the shutter dented inwards. Peter could already hear the cocking of the guns inside as he pushed off from the damaged back of the truck, leaping into the air. He fired four regular webs from each of his dual web-shooters, the webs attaching to the back of the truck as he slingshot himself towards the dented shutter, focusing his point of impact at the central point of the damage. The momentum sent him driving through the back, the shutter collapsing inwards as Peter landed with a stomp over the dented and damaged shutters.

"Hey, guys," Peter spoke as he kept his balance in the moving vehicle, "Don't you know this stuff is illegal? Just stop the truck and leave quietly, and I _definetely_ won't call the cops!" he joked, as one of the goons went for a gun in his holster.

Peter reacted quickly, snapping a quick blast of webbing at the thug's hand, sealing it to the side of his waist, just below his holster.

"I'm just kidding," Peter admitted, sprinting towards the stunned goon he just fired a web at, "There's already a red 'n' blu- er - red 'n' black sheriff in your vicinity, and it's time I took you cowboys off your high-horses!"

With that final bit of dialogue, Peter used his momentum to leap up at the criminal, who failed to strike Spider-Man in mid-air. Peter carried his momentum forward, moving to the side of the criminal, though simply placing a palm onto his face, bringing his head down into a wooden crate of ammo, knocking him out just like that, as his skull smashed through the box. To be sure, Spider-Man floored him with webbing, securing him to the ground.

The vehicle was unsteadily moving as the police sirens wailed in the background, and Peter felt a sudden tingle in the back of his skull. Knowing exactly what it was, Peter swiftly leaned back, and in one free-flowing movement, positioned himself into a bridge position to dodge a bullet that flew past him and embedded into the wall in front of him. Peter flowed his movement into a backwards handspring, frog-leaping over the head of the startled criminal who still held her smoking gun forward. Peter used this time to duck down and flip, sending a pele kick to the back of the criminal's skull, knocking her out, as Peter followed up with a stream of webbing. He felt how unsteady the truck was becoming, and he exited, sealing up the opening in the back to ensure security.

Spider-Man wasted no time in making it to the front of the vehicle, and to his surprise, the truck was empty.

"Dammit! Nobody's driving this thing!" he said, slightly taken aback as he burst in through the side, sitting in the driver's seat to find a shoe full of clay left on the accelerate pedal. Peter's early-warning-danger-system went off, and he used his right foot to kick up the shoe off the pedal, simultaneously slamming down on the brake pedal with his left foot. Keeping his left foot on the brakes, he stood up and used his right foot to kick the shoe, while it was still in mid-air, towards the focus of his spider-sense, the shoe knocking the sneaking passanger criminal in the jaw while he was hiding behind the door on the side of the truck, incapacitating him as he fell off the side of the truck. With Spidey too focused on stopping the slowing truck to a halt, he wasn't completely free to react to the criminal outside the door on _his_ side, as he felt and heard a gun cock at point-blank range besides his head.

"Don't move... Spider-Man..." the female criminal spokefrom the outside of the vehicle, "And I'm pretty sure you can't get anywhere faster than I can get my finger to one trigger," she spoke, just as the truck grinded to a stop.

"Actually," Peter said, checking the current position of his spiders from the tracker in his virtual map, "You'd be surprised, if you were conscious to see it."

The criminal was already cornered since the truck had stopped, now police began converging around the location.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked, now nervous and panicked as cops parked and exited their cars.

"May," Spider-Man spoke, "Activate Spider-Bite."

As he causally said so, the bullet-spiders from before had crawled upon the criminal, and with that command, both spiders exposed their robotic fangs and placed them onto the criminal's clothing/skin, and used them as forms of tasers, electrocuting and incapacitating the criminal, as she harmlessly fell unconscious to the ground, police sirens closer than ever. The spiders, though, were completely fried; the charge must have somehow backfired, and Peter even noticed through his mask that they went offline.

"Great," was all Spider-Man could say as he picked up and stored his fried spiders in his belt and then went back into the sky of skyscrapers.

\- Spider-Man/Symbiote - Mysterio's Reality - Peter's Apartment - 11:50PM -

Spider-Man zipped his way up to his window, a slight 'knock' resounding on the glass after he carefully landed.

"May," he spoke, "Sleep."

"Goodnight, Peter," his A.I. responded before powering off.

He slid open his window, him already having broken the lock numerous times before, and Spidey stepped in as silently as possible, wanting to make sure he doesn't wake his (possibly) sleeping beauty. And as he walked, sure enough, there she was, the red-head Mary Jane Watson, dead-asleep in their bed, dressed in white pants and a white sleeping blouse, her laptop kept on the bed-side desk next to her.

Spidey had his mask in his hand and smirked, his hair erratically placed due to the mask, and his eyes slightly baggy from tire and fatigue. He uncaringly tossed his mask to the ground at random, then pulled off his upper attire, tossing his clothing and belt on a chair, placing his fried spiders on his work desk. He stripped down to his boxers, then put on a pair of fresh pants before heading to the bathroom to cool off; he wasn't going to shower right now, knowing he'd probably wake up MJ.

Peter turned on the taps and had a quick wash-down of his face and hair, the cold water bringing relief to his skin. He breathed in and out of his nose before turning off the taps, then he looked straight into the mirror, only to slightly back away in surprise from the distorted image that he saw. Within the mirror, he saw a black version of him, that then transformed and moved around, transforming into Venom, standing in the mirror and staring straight at him.

"What the hell?" Peter quietly asked, hoping for an answer. "Venom?!" he questioned at a voice tone just above a whisper.

The symbiote beast within the image began to morph again to Peter's surprise, though this time into lettering. ' ** _Mysterio_. _WAKE UP._** '

The letters seemed to vanish just as quickly as they formed, leaving nothing but a regular reflection in the mirror. After a second, Peter's rapid heart-rate returned to normal, and he breathed out, extremely baffled with wide eyes. He walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light on his way out.

"What?" Pete questioned himself in a whisper, as he simply stood still in the middle of the room.

He was spooked, but made his way to the bed, then carefully got in behind the sheets, making sure not to wake up his partner as he lay with her.

\- Walter Hardy - Underground Lair - Real World - 12:02AM -

The transformation was complete. Every drop of the Goblin-Cat serum had been injected into his body, and his DNA was overwritten. He was currently barely conscious, though Walter Hardy had probably just become the ugliest, but deadliest feline to exist on earth. That too, infused with Goblin DNA. The beast awoke, it's green eyes roaring without a voice in itself. It was impressive, its eyes were. But it certainly wasn't the only feature, as scientists screamed while its right clawed paw began to tear itself from its locks.

 ** _A/N: First of all, I'd like to give everybody reading this story a massive thanks! We've recently hit the one year mark for this story, and all I'd like to admit is that this story was never meant to be one of those 'big fics'. I was merely doing this for fun, and I just began fanfiction when I started this story. Honestly, if it wasn't for all of you readers, I would have given up on this story months ago, and I'd probably have just been another failed writer. But look now, this story has crossed 200, and truly I could not have done it without your support, input, encouragement and reviews. I'd like to give special thanks to some of my more loyal readers, as you've really helped me get far in this story, and have been constantly reviewing. So, special thanks,_** ** _bradamight, HaMiroKar420, SoldierOfTheSea and Ragnas Bredvolts. And to some of my older constant readers and reviewers, such as Pitbull4567, bugaboo13 and Rainbow Prime, please drop a review this chapter if you're still on this fic. School has been a tornado kicking my ass lately, and I know I've been sticking to monthly updates, but I will try to update faster now. See you in the next chapter, and thanks again._**

 ** _P.S. To anybody who doesn't understand how Mysterio's Reality works or what it is, either leave a review (I read them all) or PM me, and I'll try to get back to you ASAP._**


	20. Mutation

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Mutation**

\- Walter Hardy\Mutated - Underground Lair - Containment Cell - 12:02AM -

The transformation was complete. Every drop of the Goblin-Cat serum had been injected into his body, and his DNA was overwritten. He was currently barely conscious, though Walter Hardy had probably just become the ugliest, but deadliest feline to exist on earth. That too, infused with Goblin DNA. The beast awoke, it's green eyes roaring without a voice in itself. It was impressive, its eyes were. But it certainly wasn't the only feature, as scientists screamed while its right clawed paw began to tear itself from its locks. The metal strained underneath the pressure, with a slight, screechy noise, as the paw seemed to enlarge in a ball of fur and claw behind the security. Out of the bottom of its spine, the creature had developed a long, thick, black tail, with hairs almost wire-thick. Behind its hair, the molecular structure of his skin had been modified, the transformed DNA causing the durability and density of the skin to harden, each Goblin-Felidae infused strand of DNA in the cell relentless with its changes. The skin was more like armour now, but not nearly as tough. Its natural colouration had changed, with Hardy's previously human-white skin having become a light, sage-green. Each thick spine of wiry hair popped out from Hardy's skin with its own sense of expression, the hairs creating tufts of fur jutting in erratic directions over the body of the beast. Its hairs were jet-black, and protruded especially from where a human would naturally grow hair; around its head and neck, around the arms, the torso, and the back. The way its unorganised hair grew around its neck and from his head made it seem like an over-grown, crazy mullet. His nose scrunched up as his mouth snarled, showing off its white, lethal, stake-like teeth in its rounded jaw. Its nose took on the colour variant of a sacramento-green. Its ears became triangular-shaped, not much different from a regular feline, and whiskers sprouted from the softly-freckled snout of the cat. Its build seemed to be humanoid, with an enlarged muscular frame, though not too muscular or humanoid that it seemed somewhat like a green-black werewolf; it was still noticeably a bipedal cat. The hot sweat that the human side of the mutated cat-goblin-creature had shed, prior to the complete transformation, had matted within the furs and skin of the cat, leaving the colours of the feline mutation tinted in wet white. The sage-green claws on its paws shone in the lighting, and they were huge and looked about as tough as nail, though as piercing and as dangerous as an arrowhead.

Luckily though, the mutated being was semi-conscious, and did not have enough concentrated strength to completely break through, and on top of that, a scientist with common sense took initiative to deal with the current problem at hand.

"Sedate it! Sedate the subject!" one shouted out, another following his commands.

Task arms seemed to come up out of the ground within the containment cell, syringes tipped on the end. The three arms struck themselves into the mutated Walter Hardy, plunging and burying themselves into his flesh as the creature winced. As the syringes began to excrete the tranquiliser, Hardy faded into a sleep.

The scientists were obviously relieved, with a few sighs and gulps here and there.

"Proceed with the precautions," the lead scientist spoke, his heart still pumping heavily due to the experience.

\- Norman Osborn/Symbiote - Underground Lair - 12:07AM -

Osborn had a hand on his chest covering his heart, and for seemingly no reason other than to embrace his true persona, was strapped up in his goblin gear sub the mask, as he painfully and hurriedly came bursting through to the symbiote's laboratory, as sweat rimmed his brows and blood curdled in his throat. His heart pounded with heat, his sickness become more vigorous than it's ever been, with Osborn's veins visible beneath the skin of his face, glowing in a lime-ish colour. His knuckles were still dripping blood within the bandages behind his gauntlets, from his recent mirror-punching, and he kept his hands tight-fisted, though his joints and organs felt weak behind his suit. He screamed in agony, the one scientist working the night shift looking up from his clip-board, halting his work on monitoring Venom.

The symbiote now was in fine health, after eating a farm full of rabbits and a few goats, though the only problem with it was the weaknesses it naturally had; fire and sound. Well, it _would_ be a problem, in a few seconds. It currently sat against the glass, possibly mocking it's captor, taking the form of a hand flipping him the bird as Osborn approached.

"Boss, are you-" the scientist asked, only to be cut-off by the super-villain.

"The cure! Now! The new one!" Osborn yelled aggressively, with a deathly expression on his face, and paining language from his body, giving a slight nod towards the glass.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the terrified scientist replied, dropping his board as he quivered away from Osborn slightly, eyeing up and down the Goblin suit. "It's unstable, Mr. Osborn! We haven't cleansed the DNA from it, yet! There's no guarantee that it will ever stay on, or want to join you in the first place!"

Osborn yelled in fury and pain, his body sweating flames, though it sounded like lunacy: "You're not the only genius around here, doctor! And need I remind you, OSBORN IS DEAD!?"

The scientist stepped back in fear, as Osborn slammed down on his gauntlet with one fist, the result seemingly only shocking the symbiote, nothing seemingly happening to the scientist. They both looked at the glass, for completely different reasons; the scientist in fear and curiosity, but Osborn for success and excitement.

Within seconds, the symbiote began to shriek and scream, its tendrils flailing along with its body, as the alien itself began to randomly expand and split, then reform in cycles.

"Sound-waves too high a frequency for us to hear," Goblin spoke, "Makes this alien cure a nice pet!" he screamed, blood beginning to replace his saliva as he uncontrollably dropped to one knee.

"It won't have any protection!" the scientist yelled in protest, "Mr. Osborn, isn't-"

"It's GOBLIN! THE GREEN GOBLIN!" he yelled, sending his fist into skull of the scientist, completely puncturing his bone. He removed his hand, letting the man crumple to the ground. "AND I _AM_ THE PROTECTION! THAT'S THE POINT OF THE FILTER!" he yelled, blood freely spitting out of his mouth as he spoke.

The sound still activated, Goblin let out a maniac laugh, as the dying villain punched through the glass like a titanium piston, the symbiote instantly attaching onto the gauntlet of Norman's fist and sinking into his pores. The symbiote hated having to temporarily bond with another, but at least he wouldn't die; else there'd be no point in trying to make it back to his host. Plus, Venom can just use him to get close, at best. It could still feel the sound-waves ripping it apart on the outside, though Norman's suit contained a type of sound-proof material in which it found a semblance of comfort.

Osborn's laugh continued, as his sickness pulled through, and the man leant over and fell to the ground, conscious but dying. His body was blown up in sweat, and his organs deteriorated. He was going to die, in about two minutes. Venom knew this, and if he died, he'd be of no use to him. He'd have to shed his corpse, and as much as he'd like to, the sound was still activated. He could try to deactivate it himself, but that'd just be a death-wish. Osborn's laughing halted, and he lay on the ground with uneven breathing patterns, as the alarms began to blare due to broken property. In an attempt to keep its new, temporal host alive, the black slime-like creature began to sink into Osborn's systems and began to paint his body black.

 ** _A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've written, and I know some of you are probably disappointed. I'd be too - it doesn't seem worth the wait. So, sorry about that. School's out in three weeks for me, so expect more frequent updates in a month or so._**


	21. Memories

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Memories**

\- Norman Osborn/Symbiote - Underground Lair - 12:11AM -

Osborn's laugh continued, as his sickness pulled through, and the man leant over and fell to the ground, conscious but dying. His body was blown up in sweat, and his organs deteriorated. He was going to die, in about two minutes. The venom symbiote knew this, and if he died, he'd be of no use to him. He'd have to shed his corpse, and as much as he'd like to, the sound was still activated. He could try to deactivate it himself, but that'd just be a death-wish. Osborn's laughing halted, and he lay on the ground with uneven breathing patterns, as the alarms began to blare due to broken property. In an attempt to keep its new, temporal host alive, the black slime-like creature began to sink into Osborn's systems and began to paint his body black.

Black had involuntarily been forced to adapt this new, dying body as a host. He didn't technically _have_ to heal him, but the only other option was for Osborn to die and that would only end up killing them both. If Black wanted to survive and have at least a tiny chance of making it back to Peter, or at least Eddie if he could, he would have to cooperate to survive - in the long run, it is the smarter choice to make.

Norman Osborn himself, behind the Goblin armour, was completely covered in a wet-black colour, with tints of grey and white highlights, his crippled body beginning to ease up. His body, due to involuntary bonding, took an extremely disfigured appearance with the symbiote; although none of his skin and figure was left out in the open and untouched by the symbiote, he still had his regular human-goblin build. He was the skinny-muscular type, and his facial appearance seemed to resemble that of a zombie. Osborn's eyes were left out in the open as human eyes, with vein-like streaks of white protruding from the edges. His mouth and jaw were the same size, and his tongue was more-or-less the same except it had tougher muscle tissue and had grown a few inches. Osborn's teeth looked powerfully grotesque, as his molars and incisors varied in size and toughness, with a slight colour of aged yellow pulsing from the tips. His canines had grown into tiny fangs, much like those of a vampire's, though they were much more jagged and slightly out of place, with an orange-yellow tint of colour coming from the piercing tips. His hands and feet remained the same, his nails chapped slightly, without any claws. As his goblin armour was the source of the lethal-to-venom soundwaves, on the outside of the armor, Black could barely cover over to create thin tendrils and streaks of whites and blacks, almost like tree roots around the suit.

The super-villain's body language and breathing began to regulate due to the healing of the symbiote, and as Osborn lay there conscious through it all, the pain began to halt, as jolts of what felt like energy and sparks began to fly through him. The process was quick and easy, and this maniac managed to lay idle on his side and have the audacity to smile through it all.

\- **_2 Weeks Later_** -

\- Eddie Brock - Hospital - 10:46AM -

Eddie had just walked out of his doctor's room, getting positive results for the improvement of his wounds and scorches. His scheduled Thursday, 10:30AM appointment had gone well, and he was relieved and glad that it was over and done with - as nice as his doctor was, he really hated going to these check-ups; as helpful as they sound, he thought them unnecessary; the doctor gave you the medicine, take it, get better; if you feel like you're still going to die, go to the doctor, get new medicine. Simple.

The muscular blond continued his mid-paced walk through the hospital, dodging stretchers in his path and avoiding crowds, until he eventually exited the building. His skinny jeans were dark blue, and he thought they fit well with his dark, charcoaly-coloured T-Shirt he wore. He felt no need for a jacket, as did most other New Yorkers today, the Sun completely though unusually radiating this much heat in the spring season. On top of that, the black colour of Eddie's shirt was already absorbing and soaking in the sunshine, Eddie feeling like a baked, white potato. He walked through the busy streets, past groups and lines of people not so different from him, yet very different, in the sense of temperature situation and having interacted with aliens and powered beings before. As Eddie walked, he narrowly avoided collision with several vehicles with open windows, and with open tops if they were advanced enough, and he contemplated on whether wearing jeans were a bad idea now, and if he should have just worn shorts or something like most of the several other people he has seen as he continued his travels. The sun glazed upon his skin, already giving him a sweaty glow, and there would be a tan by now, behind his clothing. His face was baking in the heat, his eyes puffy and his nose and forehead sweating heavily. He could feel the sweaty moisture building up on his legs, especially behind the joints of his knees, his ankles, and other areas. His chest and stomach felt wet behind his shirt, and his large neck and back were not so dry either; it was slippery trying to just pinch the back of his neck. Right now, his throat was probably the only dry part of his body - other than his mouth. His shirt was already pressed onto and more or less clinging onto his sticky and sweaty body, and Eddie sighed knowing he would probably need at least another three showers to keep fresh today. Luckily, at least, he was not the only New Yorker in this condition, he thought, passing by other civilians clinging onto bottles of iced water and melting ice-cream as if their refreshments were their lifelines.

On his way back home, Eddie had popped into a store to buy himself a large mint chocolate-chip ice-cream, as well as two bottles of freezing water; it had costed about $5 in total, and as the demand for these types of products were high in this current weather situation, the store pulled a cuck move in increasing the water price about a dollar. Eddie had bought the bottles with a bag to keep them in, and he hung the bag on his right arm, slinging it over his shoulder as he brought his already-melting ice-cream to his lips, which he then parted to allow his tongue to push through and meet refreshing bliss in the coolness of his minty snack. Eddie's whole body came to a stop as he allowed the contrasting and refreshing flavours to change the temperatures in his body, almost like a monsoon would change seasons, bringing the cold to the warmth. Eddie continued to savour and enjoy his food, and he walked out the store with the single intent to get home as fast as possible, to get into the shade and the paradise that was his apartment with two things he loved; for one of those things he had no idea he loved until now. They were his girlfriend, and now the unexpectedly expected - air conditioning. As he walked, heavy, overwhelming sweat continued to excrete from his pores, though it unnaturally felt like a poison, the way it hurt Eddie - no, since _it_ was the productive one, attacking Eddie, and killing him, and not Eddie attacking _it_ and killing himself, it wasn't poisonous. The correct term would be _venomous._ It was a venom, his sweat was. Not just that, but this heat too. Venom. Eddie thought about that name, and it gave him a sudden feeling - goosebumps, he must have thought - that rippled across his neck and up his arms, nearly causing him to drop his ice-cream, though he managed to hold on. A sudden memory shot into his brain, though it had been around only two months since the event happened.

 _Venom was losing Scorpion, his new suit amplifying his speed whilst his tail continuously sprayed stars and ropes of burning, melting, acid. The purple liquid was dodged by Venom, or was caught in a web; the only outcome was that it dissolved whatever it touched in bubbles and smoke. Venom dodged yet again another blast of acid, using webs to grind and surf across rooftops, until they finally reached old warehouses. Mac Gargan looked back, over his current warehouse roof, only to see two ropes of black webbing being fired directly besides him. Venom let Gargan run, but pulled himself backwards, still holding onto the webbing. He leaned back and released, and he sling-shot himself forward, rapidly gaining on his opponent. Scorpion quickly brought his tail in front of him, puncturing the top of a water tower, the liquid gushing out, clear water accented and crusted white. As Venom got close, he used a web to home in on Gargan, pulling himself there as fast and as dangerous as a missile. Scorpion smirked as the water tower drained, and he sprayed and mixed in a combination of acids and neurotoxins within the water on the roof, just as Venom landed. The liquid rolled off the edge of the building and onto the docks below, but the stone beneath Eddie began to feel weaker._

 _"See ya, Brock," Gargan said, already on the next building. "No way you're getting out."_

 _"Not so fast, Gargan," Venom spoke, sending a flurry of webs to tie him up, then yanking him towards him. Gargan's weight made Venom stumble as Scorpion landed face-first onto the rooftop, exposing himself to his own chemicals. He screamed in agony as he breathed in neurotoxins and his exposed mouth felt the wrath of his acid, scarring and burning him. Just as Venom used a clawed hand to sever his tail off his suit, Gargan felt a jolt in his spine, causing him more pain than before. The tail rapidly reacted to involuntary nerve reactions, spraying more chemicals and acids in large bursts, causing it to rain overhead, and the tail thrashed until finally Venom had tore it off completely._

 _"Damn, you, Brock! Shit!" Gargan roared, trying to break free of the webbing by snapping his pincers._

 _As the rest of the raining toxins and acid hit the warehouse and mixed into the water, it began to quickly melt and dissolve the roof, until it crumbled away. Venom had no time to react as the pair of them fell down with the rest of the water and pieces of the warehouse. Eddie fell unconscious, although the Klyntar took control of his body and burst out from beneath the rubble, and walked over weakly towards an unconscious Scorpion, kicking away rubble and dust. Black used his healing abilities to render Eddie conscious with a series of painful jolts in his nervous system._

 _"Holy shit! Argh! Don't ever do that again, you hear me?!" Eddie whined underneath the mask._

 _"Whatever, Eddie," Black replied, his tongue reaching out under Gargan's helmet. "Tastes like... really good food," Black spoke, saliva dripping down Scorpion's face, "But, Peter wants him alive," Venom spoke, pulling his tongue back into his maw._

 _Just then, Venom was interrupted by a menacing laugh, and his symbiote sense warned him of the terror as Venom whipped around snarling, looking towards the air in front of him._

 _"What?! You can't be here?!" Venom growled, standing his ground defensively._

 _"Why not?!" the figure spoke menacingly, still airborne, his sinister smile devilish and irritating._

 _"No!" Eddie replied, "You died!" Venom spoke._

 _The figure touched down on the ground, smirking as he spoke menacingly, "Good to know. Guess what?"_

 _Venom snarled, pouncing directly at him, although the character's strength and speed was beyond comprehension; as Venom leapt onto him, the figure grabbed him by his shoulders and easily threw the giant, 'unstoppable' symbiote being through the now-broken warehouse doors and out into the open._

 _The deranged villain followed after him, kicking him once more. Venom flew with a groan, landing at the edge of the docks._

 _"Wrong answer, Eddie. Correct answer: You died!" With a laugh, he faced his hand toward Venom, and out from a nozzle on his wrist, blazing, orange-red flames came streaking over the black behemoth at his feet. The flame-thrower kept blazing, the symbiote reacting violently, screeching in a high-pitch as Eddie became unconscious through heat-stroke and the symbiote keeping him alive._

 _After a good two minutes, the figure's smile disappeared, and his eyes filled with disappointment at the living being beneath him, witnessing the weak symbiote slowly moving, keeping Eddie alive through all of it. Suddenly, the villain's hands grabbed hold of a tendril, easily pulling it up as it flailed._

 _"Well. You'll make a fine trophy, won't you? Or, maybe an upgrade, to say the least," the figure spoke, tearing the symbiote off of Eddie's body, losing all connection to him. The figure grabbed a capsule from his belt, storing the greatly-shrinked Klyntar for safe-keeping. "And I guess it's time to rescue poor Maccie. All he's got left is one chance."_

 _As the figure left, Eddie regained consciousness, but still felt the heat. With blurred vision and a dizzy mind, he rolled over into the deep water besides him, trying to cool off from the heat as he grabbed hold of a floating buoy._

 _"Dammit. Gotta find... Pete..."_

As far as he can remember those were the last words he spoke before _blacking out_ **(see what I did there)** that night, then waking up in hospital the next morning. And subconsciously, Eddie had made it outside of his apartment building as he thought, just realising that his half-eaten ice-cream had nearly completely melted, bits of minty milkniness and melted chocolate streaming down his hand. He snapped back to reality, lapping up his ice-cream, and, as usual, the ex-reporter walked over to the newspaper dispenser beside the staircase to his building, taking the few papers on the top. The publishing company _was_ the Daily Bugle, so, of course, the hero was being bashed - though in recent events the past year, in Spider-Man's time with the black suit, the public opinion had already swayed to hate the hero, even without Jay Jonah Jameson's complaints and villainising. He walked up and into his apartment as he noticed he had both last week's and this week's papers in hand. _Must've_ _forgot to pick one up last week_ , he thought, chronologically beginning to read the papers.

 ** _SPIDER-MAN: MISSING - CRIME RATE INCREASES_**

 _During the events of the suspected terrorist attack on the Symkarian Embassy last month, witnesses had claimed seeing the surviving Symkarians and their leader, the government mercenary who goes by the name Silver Sable, and Spider-Man leave the building seconds before it blew up. It was thought and confirmed that Spider-Man was hit by the final blast from about 115 feet in the air, seemingly colliding with a metro track and falling to his demise. However, no body has been found, and the disappearance of the Spider-Man has left the public wondering on his whereabouts, which are still unclear, though it is evident the Symkarians left for their home country. It has been gathered, though unconfirmed, that the threat had been rescued by his black counterpart, known as the cannibalistic menace of nature, and ally of the Spider-Man, Venom. Some say they are one in the same, though there is no solid evidence on this matter, apart from the fact that Spider-Man has been seen in a black suit from time to time, mimicking the looks of the black behemoth, even becoming him._

 _With the disappearance of Spider-Man there has been a lack of criminal hierarchy, the public menace being unable to keep his inferiors in check and take out his competition - in other words, due to Spider-Man, one of the more powerful menaces, having disappeared, the lower goons of the criminal underworld have nobody to keep them at bay, and nobody to compete with. This resulted in an increasing number of criminal activity since last month, with the numbers of crime_ _s and felonies having increased by at least 43% since the disappearance of the eight-legged wall-crawler._ _There has especially been an increased number of robberies around the city, with a few extra murders_ _and rape charges, though the police forces are trying better than their best to keep crime in control._

"Typical J. J. Jameson. Hating on Parker and twisting the stories," Eddie said out loud, just finishing off the last of his ice-cream cone, as he stepped into his room. It was a work day, so Anne was at work, and Eddie walked over to his air conditioning to hit the button and turn it on. The device would take a few minutes to collect enough power to fully blast the ice, so in the meantime, Eddie walked over to his fridge-freezer and opened the latter, placing in one of his bought bottles, attempting to solidify the liquid. With the other, he walked over to his couch and completely crashed into it without a care in the world, still sweating from head to toe. He opened his other water bottle - still cold - and he began to shove the heavenly and wet liquid down his hellish and dry throat. He closed his eyes from the feeling, savouring the taste and luxury of his crystal-clear, icy drink. He was not amused with the first newspaper he had already started reading, and he quickly drew boredom from it, putting it aside him to check the other, unsurprised from what he saw before him; the main topic's been spoken about these past few days of the week. He felt a sense of relief when a light breeze struck him by the head, continuing down his body as Eddie realised the air conditioning kicked in and conditioned the air. He stared at the front page of the second paper, beginning to read the cover since he didn't really have anything else to do at the moment.

 ** _THE BRONX BOROUGH AND IT'S 'CAT'ACOMBS_**

 _Yesterday, on Tuesday, May 27th, the Bronx district had literally been taken down by what appears to be a mutated, troll-like cat, wreaking havoc for an unknown reason. Several buildings had their concrete and their bricks busted by this new creature, the streets of the area almost flooding in rubble and collateral damage. It seems like the creature used subways and underground transports as means of openings and travel, through which the creature had buried several innocents and had killed and buried police teams and the S.W.A.T. force, in general killing and trapping anything trying to oppress it. The beast had disappeared after part of the district had practically caved in on itself, terrifying citizens out of their homes. Investigations have already begun regarding the incident, though it is advised that anyone in the mid Bronx area stay indoors as much as possible until the situation is handled. In correlation to this, part of the area seems to have had their buildings blown to smithereens by unexplained explosions - witness reports of a black-clad figure flying on some sort of glider. The description of the scene suggests it may have been the doing of the Green Goblin - though the reported black colouring is still unexplained._

Eddie grew tired of this newspaper too, tossing it aside on top of the other one, sighing as he stood up to take a nice, long, freezing-cold shower.

\- The Green Goblin - Underground Lair - 11:07AM -

He stood in his locked bathroom with a deranged sense of joy, in having cured himself, he gathered. He's managed to create a beast - a pet - infused with the DNA of the deadliest felines on earth as well as his own several Globulin Green formulae. He has leverage to keep his pet in check, too; he smirked, thinking about Felicia and her explosive. He stood facing the mirror, donning his symbiote-infused Goblin armour, the mask set down besides him. He watched in the mirror as Black reluctantly finished up healing the damaged tissue from his burned face, Osborn appearing as if he just had a fresh shave. His chest-piece was removed, as the symbiote's tendrils began to plug themselves onto his body, reaching for another wound to heal; a specific wound, located just underneath his chest, though above his mid-section. But this wound brought a sudden realisation in Norman's eyes as he checked the mirror. This wasn't just any old wound. It was appallingly scarred, and Osborn could still feel the burning of the blade that pierced his flesh, straight through his body and coming out of the other end. Even _he_ had thought he died, before his unexpected and untimely resurrection.

 _\- Brooklyn Bridge - 8 Years Ago -_

 **(The dialogue is from 'The Amazing Spider-Man' Issue #121)** _"GWEN! NO!" Spider-Man, in his classic, home-made, untechnical, skin-tight red and blue,_ _yelled at the top of his lungs, as Goblin laughed and began to watch over the scene, hovering over on his glider in an intoxicating cloud of fumes. Spidey used every ounce of his spider-like strength and speed to push his feet against the width of the Brooklyn Bridge, breaking into a sprint. As he reached the edge, panicking, the hero broke a sweat when he let gravity take his body head-first, in a dive to reach his objective. "I've got to catch her-" Spider-Man exclaimed panicking, watching his unconscious love at the time rag-dolled in mid-air, as Peter streamlined his body to quicken his dive against the resistance of the air. "-Stop her before she hits the water!" Spidey spoke, using his head in the moment to realise that there would be no point in physically catching her like this; they would continue their fall and would hit the water - he might have survived, but Gwen would not. "I'VE GOT TO!" he yelled, halting his dive in mid-air, as he fired a web-line to a perch above him, his fall slowing down until he became suspended, holding onto his web. At the same time as he spun the web for himself, he fired another one down towards the woman he loved dearly, sweat beginning to burst out of his pores as his heart rate increased. "I'VE GOT TO!" he repeated, watching as his adhesive thread span itself towards the target. It all happened in a matter of seconds, from the moment Peter's feet left the bridge, up until now, where the web-line made contact with Gwen Stacy's right lower leg, where Peter suddenly felt a semblance of relief, and his heart rate slowed, remaining suspended in mid-air. "DID IT," he spoke, too excited and overwhelmed that he didn't hear the 'snap' that followed Gwen's whiplash._

 _"Spider-powers, I LOVE you!" he whispered out loud, as he used his own web-line to slightly swing himself towards the brick structure the bridge was connected to, and gently perched onto the side, carefully holding onto Gwen's web-line as he reeled her up, at the same time using his own footwork to climb up atop the structure. "Not only am I the most dashing hero on two legs-" Peter said, making it to the top, reeling in his dead girlfriend until he held her in his arms. "I'm easily the most versatile. Who else could save a falling girl from certain dea-" He stopped, suddenly realising how limp she was and how her chest did not move an inch to indicate any sign of her breathing; her head also rested back, unaligned with the rest of her spinal frame. "Gwen?" the man spoke behind the mask, a hint of worry and slight terror - no, not slight - his sense of relieve seemed to wash away, replaced with fear and worry for the well-being of his blond girlfriend. "Hey, kid - what's wrong? Don't you understand? I saved you-" Peter, unsure and overwhelmed by his sudden thoughts, held Gwen's head up and lifted it by the chin as he sat on his knees. His voice began to break when it struck him, "-You can't be - NO! Oh, no, no, no -" he internally broke unshed tears as his voice broke, and he lifted her frame higher until she was besides him, and he hugged her as he continued, refusing to accept what had happened. "Don't be dead, Gwen - I don't WANT you to be dead! I SAVED you, honey... don't you see?" He held her tighter now, so much that if she was still alive, she'd feel the compression and strength his powers brought out. Peter practically leant into her, as he spoke to himself, himself and her, "I saved you..."_

 _"Romantic IDIOT!" Spidey heard an all-too-familiar voice exclaim behind him, to which he spun his head, to look angrily in his direction. The flying super-villain continued, "She was dead before your webbing reached her!" Goblin circled around to Spider-Man's front, his bat-like glider leaving clouds of smoke in its trail, as the kelly-green and red-violet clad villain felt dominance over his mutual arch-nemesis. His grey-black glider hung in the air, as Goblin smirked wickedly, his scaly green bodysuit complimented with the smooth, hard texture of his violet garments and deathly hand-bag. The flying devil spawn continued, claiming, "A fall from that height would kill anyone - before they struck the ground!" He drifted closer, and stared straight into Spider-Man's mask, as if looking into Parker's eyes, the hero clearly upset and raging. "But for you, my friend-" Goblin snickered, "-Death will come more quickly and more surely than the shock of a sudden fall!"_

 _"WRONG, GOBLIN!" Spider-Man screamed with an uncredible and broken voice, though it was clearly laced with venom as he looked at his enemy on his temporary high-horse._ _He then lifted his legs off of the floor and sat on one knee and a foot_ _, allowing Gwen Stacy's body to rest in his lap over one of his knees. Almost demanding it, Peter Parker yelled, "YOU'RE THE CREEP WHO'S GOING TO PAY! I'm going to GET you Goblin! I'm going to destroy you SLOWLY - and when you start begging for me to end it - I'm going to remind you of one thing-" He raised a fist in anger, clear vengeance and killing intent in his voice, as he shouted, "-YOU KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE - AND FOR THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"_

 _\- Later -_

 **(The dialogue is from 'The Amazing Spider-Man' Issue #122)** _"On your feet, Goblin. This is one time you're NOT escaping," Spidey spoke, watching his crippled enemy lay helplessly against an orange-brown brick wall, unaware of the vehicle silently swerving around him, facing him from behind. Behind the mask, Peter's eyes were clear daggers as he looked at his green foe, who now sat beneath him. "You're for jail, mister."_

 _The Green Goblin used the remaining strength in his feet to push himself up against the wall, leaning his weight against it as he sat, his eyes turning into dangerous triangles, as his mouth blew into a cunning grin, and he began to speak, "I'm afraid I cannot permit that, my friend. I have an exceedingly pressing appointment... elsewhere." Goblin's broken body twitched against the wall, as Peter edged closer, and the glider edged closer to Peter._

 _Spidey retaliated, "Forget it, Goblin. In case you hadn't NOTICED - you don't have any choice."_

 _Goblin began to speak, sounding ever-so excited, as if he had just won, and Spider-Man began to feel a similar sensation in the back of his head, but stronger than he had felt it in recent times. "On the contrary, my ambitious foe-" Goblin spoke, almost dancing in his glory he thought he had just won. At the same time, Peter's spider-sense blared in the back of his head, signalling to him that danger was imminent. Goblin simultaneously spoke, "My choices are unlimited. It is YOU who-" And then Spider-Man had cut him off, as his head spun round, frantically saying, "My Spider-Sense - It's tingling! Something behind me-!" And with that, Spidey saw the glider speeding straight towards him, the pointed tip of the bat ears looking like two blades on the end of a high-speed javelin. Though, obviously, Spider-Man was faster, and had ducked and swerved to the left a split-second before impact, just about avoiding the danger that would have literally stopped his heart. Behind the mask, Pete's eyes went wide with realisation when he heard the blood-curdling screams of his foe, and saw the glider having impaled him, the engine still running. He squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth as he saw the blood squirt and leak out of the fresh wound, the vibrating engine of the glider causing the blades to rapidly move about in a single area, increasing the size of the stab wound, as flesh and other body tissue tore and even hung out of the wound slightly. Any agonising screams had halted, when the Goblin's expression became neutral, and his head hung over. The glider eventually ran out of gas, and the two slid down the wall, blood trailing down the brick from the hole in the back of Norman Osborn's body, with the villain crumpling over in a heap atop his glider._

 _"He's dead," Spidey started, looking over him, but, even surprising him, he felt no anger. No hate; no guilt. Just emptiness. "Somehow, I thought it would mean more." He looked over his bleeding body, just standing and speaking, "When a man dies - even a man like the Goblin - it should mean something. It shouldn't just be an accident... A stupid, senseless accident. It's got to have a point..." Peter turned his body away from him, though tilted his head back to look at him. "...So it doesn't just mean we live in vain. Funny. I thought seeing the Goblin die would make me feel better about Gwen," he spoke inwardly. He turned his head forward, and just began to walk away. "Instead, it just makes me feel empty... washed out..." He continued silently for a few seconds, just walking with a steady pace and a level head, speaking to himself, "...And maybe just a little bit more alone."_

\- The Green Goblin - Underground Lair - 11:09AM -

By the time the villain had snapped out of his trance, he could see that the symbiote had disappeared from his mutated greyish skin, and had probably sunk back into his pores or had stuck itself back into the confides of his suit. He could see that the scars of that fateful night no longer remained on his body, and with them gone, he also deemed the memory non-existent. After all, he did not really die, did he? Here he was, the Goblin. Staring at himself into the mirror, taking a look at his own reflection. Still, maybe he _did_ die. It was all a blur to him. What the hell did he know? All he remembered was the sensation of the two blades breaking his skin and then jutting into his flesh, tearing apart his muscle tissue, and then narrowly avoiding his spinal cord as the blades popped out of the other end of his body, before his vision went wet-red, then straight to black. His mind burned at the thought of it. And where did he find himself waking up? When did he find himself alive? Damaged - but alive. What happened? Hell, all he remembers is feeling the familiar feeling of the Globulin Green being injected into his veins, though on a much more potent level, then blacking out again. Then waking up in a lab, only able to read the word, 'OSCORP' and a name tag on a lab coat that read 'Warren'. Then, he blacked out again. And here he was, for the past three years, rotting down here in some underground OsCorp bunker he had built for the sole use of genetic experimentation. He still had no idea how or why he was still alive - he had no idea how any of this could possibly make any sense. Nobody did. But like others, he just went along with it. Though, it still remains a mystery. Everything was nowadays. It might even be a mystery on whether or not he even died at all. Checking in the mirror, Osborn put his chest-plate back on until it locked in with the rest of his metallic green plates, the light-weight armour clicking and bolting back together, as flat metallic scales began to raise and stand up in a rhythmic motion, popping up in rows like dominoes, covering the whole of his base green armour. He then collected his velvet-purple tunic from the marble floor, and then reached his arms through until he was wearing the garment on his upper body, since his lower body was already looking like the Green Goblin. He was Goblin now, sub the mask, and he could feel in his body that the symbiote was struggling, though he obviously did not care as he kept the sonic waves rolling around the outside surface of his costume like a second skin. His armour had roots and tendrils of Black seeping out here and there, though the Klyntar could never completely escape due to the vibrations still active on the outside. And the symbiote went nowhere near the armour's left gauntlet; that purple, metal glove was equipped with a flamethrower; it had a flat canister pressurised with concentrated acetylene, and a nozzle for directing the gas. One accident, and the oxidisation could ignite the whole goddamn place. Not to mention, one of this generation of Klyntar's weaknesses was extreme heat. He stared at his zombie-like features in the mirror, seeing the veiny look around his eyes, and the gruesome cosmetics for his teeth. He didn't hate it, though. Instead, he chose to embrace it. He understood why he was like this - it was of his own doing. Others would probably shun it, but Osborn accepted it. He wanted the persona of the Goblin to be his; to be him. As much as he wanted to forget the memories of his past, he had to understand where he came from to know what he is. He lifted the dark emerald helmet of the Green Goblin, placing the metallic head over his own, until it was level with his body armour, and slotted in with his neck-plate. Then, reaching to the back of his neck, he pushed a button that magnetised the helmet, which locked into place, as metallic sliders shifted in between the protective garments, securing the helmet positioning.

\- Later -

\- Black Cat - Manhattan Rooftops - 06:23PM -

There was no doubt about it. _He is alive._

Felicia could barely take in the events of the past week, regarding the new cat monster rampaging the Bronx district, and scaring citizens during the nighttime hours. But the way he moved, and the way he talked - it was too familiar. Throughout his rampage, sure, maybe he _did_ cause some colaterall damage which lead to deaths, but he always held back - the beast never deliberately sunk his claws or teeth into another human being. There was another voice in there - a human being, something holding back it's aggression. The black-clad lady in a cat-suit wondered what it was the first few times, but then when she saw the genetic experminent up-close in the lair, eye-to-eye, she knew exactly who he was. The way he looked at her when they crossed paths earlier today was too familiar for her to ignore. There was just something in his eyes that told Felicia that 'thing' was her father. Perhaps, it was the way he looked at her, and the trembling of his mouth that showed he wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out. Hell, maybe it did come out; Felicia could've sworn she heard the cat mutant call her ' _kitten_ ' after they broke eye-contact. No, she was in denial before; she couldn't believe it, but that's what happened. He _did_ call her that. And what did Felicia do? She just stood there, hesitating as she watched armed guards escort him back to his cell.

She sighed inwardly to herself, "Shit." Felicia had her hair tied up in a lose ponytail, and she was in her cat-suit. She had her claws retracted, and she was on the very top of her penthouse, at the edge of the rooftop, looking over the city below. It hadn't even turned dark yet, so she wondered what she was doing in her pyjamas. It would suck to get caught here by the authorities or a kind of snitch that hung around these parts of New York. She sat down as she dangled one foot over the edge, tucking her other knee into her chest as she leant forward. Her mind was focused on nothing but her father and his possible, no, his certain existence on this world. As more thoughts entered her mind, more tears left her eyes as she began her silent weeping, looking out into the dimming sunlight.

 _\- 18 Months Ago - Prison Break -_

 _"Kitty?" the escapee said, stopping in front of her, his heart still racing from the rush of the escape._

 _"Hey dad," Felicia said with a smile, ignoring everything around her as she pulled him into a hug. "When I heard about the prison break, I came to get you."_

 _Felicia's father pulled away, but before he could respond, his face quickly met the ground in a sudden flash as Spider-Man came in with a flying kick. Felicia flinched from the sudden movement, as her father groaned from the pain in his bloodied temples._

 _"Spider!?" she said, as she speedily approached the scrap. She put a hand frantically on Spider-Man's arm. "Wait! That's my father!"_

 _The symbiote knew Black Cat, but did not know her father, so, in it's own mind, it did not want any sort of tension with it's host. Therefore, without any reply, Spider-Man simply pushed Black Cat away with extreme force, sending her flying across the ground, it's current intentions not to harm her._

 _"What the hell are you doing!?" Felicia yelled, as she held her bruised, scraped shoulder._

 _Felicia's dad slowly got up, and he slowly picked up a broken pipe from the ground. Felicia stumbled off the ground, and ran at Spidey, extending a clawed hand in an attempt to slash him. Spider-Man dodged, and her clawed hand went flying into her father's face, scarring his cheek further, as her dad grunted from the pain._

 _"Shit! Dad! I'm so-" Felicia was cut off as Spidey yanked her onto the ground away from him with a symbiotic tendril._

 _"Leave her alone, you moron! That's my daughter!" the prisoner spoke, stepping closer behind Spidey then breaking into a rush while Spider-Man's attention was on Felicia._

 _Before he could strike, however, Spider-Man's spider-sense and the symbiote's peripheral vision warned the Klyntar of the upcoming danger. Flawlessly, the black figure swerved to the side as Felicia's father swung the steel pipe, which he then felt was yanked from him with force. Felicia, in the background of all this, simply watched while on the ground, trying to shake off the pain in her stinging right shoulder. Felicia's father charged at the symbiote, readying a punch with his right fist. The symbiote saw this coming, and as the right hook was thrown, he dodged and slid under his legs, using webs to boost himself. As Spidey slid on the ground, he caught the previously disarmed pipe as he popped back up._

 _Felicia was scared now, not for herself, but for her father. She was scared of Peter - scared of the 'monster' before her, she thought._

 _"Spider-Man! Stop! What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, her heart racing in anticipation._

 _Before Spidey's opponent had any chance at all to react, he saw a flash of red shift past his eyes, and everything felt slow-motion for him as his eyes blurred. His head pained, and he was dizzy, and he felt liquid running down the side of his head, and all he could see was the starry sky, until he felt his body collapse and hit the ground in a wave of dust. Everything went black for him. Spider-Man had swung the steel pipe in a swift movement, delivering a shocking, crushing blow to the side of the man's head, sending him flying in a spray of blood. The victim of the blow was already on the ground, with a red puddle beside his head as blood drizzled from his broken cranium. He was already unconscious. No, not unconscious. He was bleeding out. Spider-Man dropped the pipe on the ground before him, the metal clattering, mildly disturbing the alien._

 _"Peter! What the hell!" Felicia yelled as her voice broke and tears welled up in her eyes from the emotional pain and anger. She ignored her stinging shoulder and got up into a crouch position on the ground. "That was my father! The fuck is wrong with you!?" Felicia was openly crying now, and she stood up, her clawed hand resting on her shoulder._

 _The symbiote simply stared at her, then looked away, and began walking away to approach other escapees._

 _"You ASSHOLE!" she yelled, rushing Spider-Man from behind his back, whose early warning system alerted him to her. At the perfect time, Spidey spun round and saw the first clawed hand coming for him, and he stepped to the side to dodge the attack. With a simple pull of a tendril, Spider-Man floored her once more. He turned around to leave, but instantly spun back round upon hearing footsteps pacing towards him. He was met with a flurry of clawed strikes, from which he parried most, only taking a few cuts now and then, with the suit re-sealing over the slashed areas, with were indicated in red lines. Felicia went for a roundhouse to the head, which Spidey dodged by leaning back speedily onto the ground, then performing a kick-up to get back up. He flipped over Felicia, landing behind her. Right now, the symbiote no longer registered Felicia as one of Peter's allies, exes or friend, and she was no longer a woman, human or cat. She was simply a threat. Without hesitation, the symbiote webbed the side of her head and spun her around and pulled her to him, using the momentum of the movement to send a damaging foot into her stomach, then in one free-flowing movement, he fired symbiotic tendrils beside her, and slingshot his weight into her, breaking her nose and leaving blood oozing out as she landed on the ground, skidding back._

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you, Peter!?" she said, lightly holding her paining, broken nose._

 _The symbiote fired a web at her and yanked her violently to her father's deceased body matting her hair in his blood as she rolled into him from the momentum, and the leather on her hands became stained with it. Before she could react or say anything, she was muted as a thick shot of webbing slammed into her body, knocking the wind out of her as it rammed her into the ground she was already lying on. Another, smaller web gripped onto her mouth, silencing her. By the time she caught her breath, Spidey had left the area, taking the previously used pipe with him - it was a decent weapon, the bloodthirsty symbiote thought._

 _Members of the S.W.A.T team arrived on scene of the Black Cat event, simultaneous to Peter leaving the prison site, now in control and conscious, but unaware of the Black Cat event._

 _"There! Another one!" one of the riot control spoke, cuffing a prisoner._

 _"Who the he-? Black Cat? In black webbing?" one of the policemen spoke, holstering a gun and approaching the struggling burglar. "So, the spider finally decide to turn you in, huh?"_

 _The cop then felt stepping in a half-wet half-dry liquid, and he looked down to see the blood coming from the 'deceased' ex-prisoner. He noticed the claw marks on his face, and then saw the blood crusted on Felicia's hands and hair._

 _"Guess we'll be adding murder to your charges, too, cat," the policeman said, calling for backup, as Felicia tried to say something, but was muffled by Spidey's webbing._

 _"Somebody grab a sedative; we all know how sneaky and dangerous she can be."_

\- Present - 5 Minutes Later -

 _She was scared of Peter - scared of the 'monster' before her._ Felicia had realised it now. That wasn't Peter Parker _or_ Spider-Man. That was indeed the monster. It all made sense now, it did. The movements, the figure, the stance, the attacks. She was shocked when she didn't get it from the lack of quips, which made her smile inwardly for a second. Maybe Pete was right. Maybe it _was_ the alien, and it's twisted way of defense. It wasn't new to her that Black would possess Peter in his sleep. She was sure now; it _was_ the symbiote. She was just in too much rage and denial before, but now she's actually had the time to think about it. She'd want to hate the symbiote instead now, but all it was doing was protecting a loved one - she could relate - and judging by what she did back then, she knows she'd do similar. Her doubts had come to life.

 _If dad's alive,_ she began to think, _that means that..._

Suddenly, her heart melted to shit inside of her chest, realising on what she had done. Of course, there were wrongs on both ends, and Felicia knew this, but she couldn't help but to feel a little resentful, at least. She looked down towards the streets, then back up as she let another tear drop from her eyes, the unshed successors catching the sun's gleam. "Means Pete... Peter didn't..." she mumbled to herself with a broken voice, thinking of everything she's done to him these past five months, "Deserve..." Now she began realising how stupid and wrong she truly was in the end, in thinking Norman Osborn was _ever_ actually going to help her without stabbing her in the back. The more she thought about it, the more she realised it. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, the man who broke her out of prison and had arranged for a clearing of her record, she came to with an open heart in need of aid, when all he did was use her for his personal gain. Peter Parker, the Spider-Man, the man she came to with a vengeful heart, may have been the only one who truly cared about her. She thought she cringed at herself for how she allowed Spidey to make her blush when this whole thing started five months ago, because she thought she hated him, and had nothing for him. Now, she knows that maybe the reason that she _did_ blush, was because some of those feelings still exist. She chose revenge over reason, and now she had a bomb inside her. Hell, she is the bomb that could take her own life away. She probably lost the best man who had ever walked into her life, and now, he's probably already banging around with Sable, she thought. She closed her eyes, letting the unexpected breeze and coolness of the air after the heatwave dry off her unshed tears. She wished now that she'd just listened to him, and taken his offering for help. If he wasn't currently around, though, she thought, there may still be friends of his who are willing to comply.

 ** _A/N: School's out! Yay! I have summer homework! Nay! Shit, I'm feeling negative emotions for Felicia right now. Poor cat. If I had my own symbiote, it would probably be corrupt, and would love feeding off of my emotions and then turning me into something I'm not._ _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I think this was my longest one yet. You've probably noticed in the tags that this story is a three-way between Spider-Man, Black Cat and Silver Sable; you're probably wondering who Spider-Man will end up with in the end, and I actually have ideas that branch off to one or the other. But, if you want to leave your input on who you feel Peter should end up with in the end, feel free to drop a review, if you don't already, and if you are one of my recurring readers and reviewers, please go ahead and add your input. (Edit: I'm not really a fan of threesome relationships). Trust this when it's coming from an author - your input is a major factor regarding the possible build and all-out future of a story. Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for taking the time to read this note._**

 ** _P.S. Happy National Spider-Man Day_** ** _(If it's still August 1st for you)!_**


	22. Still Connected

**\- Summary - 10 years after the bite, and he was reunited with the symbiote. He was separated from MJ, but he'd found another woman to lean on. With his newfound strength, he was ruthless; unstoppable even. It was too perfect to last when an old foe crept back, back and better than ever. All was not as it seemed with our hero. He was back in black, but not for long. -SpiderCat/SpiderSable- MA**

 **OoOoO Symkarian Speech OoOoO**

"Example..." - Normal, Speech said in English with or without a Symkarian accent

" _Example..._ " - Italics, Speech is said in Symkarian

 **Still Connected**

\- Next Day -

\- Silver Sable - Symkaria - 11:20AM -

She was there in the gymnasium, dressed in her training gear; a general training vest and strong but flexible sweatpants. Barefoot, she stood in a general fighting position, with her knees bent and feet apart, planted and stabilised firmly into the ground. She had her hands up in guard, her weaker hand, her left side, balled into a fist and protecting her face as a guard, with her attacking hand, her right, again in a fist but it was instead besides her waist. Her hips were square to the punching bag she had just sent reeling with a quick thrust of her right, attacking again by pivoting on her front leg and delivering a spinning heel-kick with her right foot, making clean contact with the bag, almost dusting it off as she sent it once again swinging back and forth.

She stopped for a moment to take a breath, feeling her knuckles swelling behind the hand tape she used to protect her weapons. She looked around the gymnasium, to see both female and male mercenaries and soldiers training too, vigorously working their bodies to defend and attack for their queen and country. The shots she heard from the shooting ranges did not even make her flinch as the queen struck another jab into her punching back, following through with a heavier punch with her opposite hand and then keeping her momentum as she stepped in to throw a side kick, followed by a sweep. Not that the sweep did much good on a punching bag anyway, considering the target was already off the ground. You could say Sable just got caught up in the moment when she got down low and span as she threw her leg across the floor. Her mind was still occupied by the news she was getting about the events in New York following the attack on the Embassy. Was she planning to go back there and help? Yes; it was a debt she had to repay for Spider-Man saving her life in the explosion. But what if Spider-Man were to wake up in her absence? What would her people explain to him - not even half the Symkarian population was even fluent in English. Anyway, she was not even sure if she and her mercenaries on their own could stop the Green Goblin. According to the Spider, he was one of the most notoriously dangerous and resilient foes he had faced - even being on par with Venom at certain times, though nothing to the extent of holding a candle to the likes of somebody like Cletus Kassady, better known as Carnage. Well, there was that one special mercenary she had. The extremely annoying talkative one she had sent to eliminate Taskmaster, one of Symkaria's most wanted. He _did_ try hitting on Sable at one point, though. _Ew,_ she thought. Regardless, perhaps he could have turned the tide in power, but it seems like he had disappeared after collecting his payment. Regardless of his mouth, that merc sure had talent _and_ skill. What a shame.

Sablinova was interrupted when one of the nurses had rushed to her side, though keeping her composure. Sable turned to her wordlessly, listening to what she had to say.

" _Queen Sablinova, there is unrecognised brain activity going on with the foreigner, and he seems to be squirming, yet he is still unconscious! There is visible sweat running down his forehead and his heart rate is unsteady,_ " the nurse told Sable, who was immediately startled by this exclamation.

\- Spider-Man - 11:23AM -

Peter lay on top of the hospital bed, completely naked excluding the white boxers he had for his underwear, connected to IVs and a heart monitor. His facial hair had grown out to a flat, mud-brown beard and moustache, which connected to each other and his beard to his sideburns. His hair hadn't been combed or cleaned in a while and it was beginning to look unkept with strands and tufts of his hair erratically standing in places. He had begun to grow a small amount of body hair, though they were kept to a minimum and barely visible. And right the nurse was, with sweat breaking out of each one of Peter's pores, the lighting from the medical equipment giving his fair-white skin a sweaty glow. The heart monitor beeped erratically, going up and down, down and up. He seemed to be squirming in paralysis, and he was standing up, one could argue that his legs would give way and he would probably look crippled...

\- Green Goblin/Symbiote/Mysterio - Underground Lair - 11:23AM -

...Crippled. That is exactly how Norman Osborn looked right now, barely able to stand as he crumpled to one knee, sweating behind the goblin armour he seemed to have never leave after forcing the bond between him and Venom. The big bad was struggling to move on the spot, feeling his mind buzzing as if he was drunk, though at least a dozen times more potent, and his skull began to feel as if it was the most brittle item in the world, and could snap even if something as little as a child's toy bell would chime upon the frame. If he was not wearing his suit, the stench that his sweat had caused on his body would be enough to keep his mother away. The symbiote though, felt like it was part of the root of the problem - in an indirect way, it was. It felt as if Black was pulling away from the Green Goblin, and was reaching for something - no - some _one_ else. But it was not a physical pull; it felt psychological, and that is exactly what it was. Mysterio stood, not particularly concerned, but he was not carefree either - he would, if he could, try and find out the root of his problem, but it is not like he is Doctor Strange or Charles Xavier. Screw it, Mysterio said to himself, knowing that if he stood there idly like a moron he would be as good as dead to his employer. Though, still he did not have an idea on how to approach the current situation. He seemed to have pulled something out from the hole in between his cheeks when he suddenly felt a strong connection to the event happening before him. His augmented 'magic' seemed to have attracted to Goblin before him for some reason, almost as if it was lost in a part of itself that had been seperated from the main source. He tried casting a spell from the recent birth of his new power, though the spell he casted seemed to have come straight out of his mouth by instinct in regards to the situation. He had sung a similar spell to the one he had used when he had put Spider-Man in his dream of desires, though once he did say the same spell, he almost felt like it had magnetised with the events before him, and Quentin Beck, the phony illusionist gone serumed-super-villain, was sure that Green Goblin's condition was connected to his reality spell. The Green Goblin's heart was erratically beating, and for a reason unbeknownst to him, though completely beknownst to the menacing Mysterio, his adrenaline spiked for a second, and Venom began feeding off the sudden surge until they were both sated, and Osborn had felt like he had just woken up from a lucid dream and had a hangover. It took a while, but the Goblin finally made it up to both feet, eyes flashing behind the mask as if his brain had just been zapped and he had just suffered a slight memory corruption. Mysterio simply glared at him from behind his smoky, chrome fish-bowl of a helmet, and Goblin had appeared to return to his regular senses as if nothing had happened.

\- Black Cat - New York City Rooftops - 11:30AM -

 _I should have just stayed in my penthouse_ , she thought, as the leather-black-clad, feline, proffessional burglar dropped down from her perch on somebody else's balcony, landing on a fire escape below as she began to discreetly inspect the expensive necklace she had just swiped off of a couple stupid enough to leave their windows _wide_ open in a place as crime-ridden as New York City. Going out for 'shopping' was not particularly the main reason she had stepped out of her penthouse at this time of day - it was actually _very_ far from it. But, being the kitten that she is, Felicia Hardy just could not help herself as she came across an oppurtunity as easy and doable as this one. She hung the necklace over one of her titanium, extendable claws, specifically the claw on her right middle finger, and she inspected the fine intricacies etched into each of the solid-gold beads, but nothing stuck out more than the way the pearlescent crystal in the middle of a golden frame in the middle of the beads caught the pale sunlight. It was almost blinding, and she looked at it with a cocky and prideful expression, her red lipstick standing out from the pale skin on her face, a dimple forming on her right cheek from where her lip jutted out in her smirk. But that smirk had quickly changed into a sad pout as she had remembered the true reason she had come out at this time, when she looked over the fire escape to see all the civilians and possible eye-witnesses in the busy streets of New York. She figured it was time to disappear; she could already her the complaining of the woman she robbed above her, and she was on her way.

This is it; finally, this is it. It is really happening. Black Cat was going to stand against Norman Osborn, and take a risk that would highly endanger her life. But she _had_ to do it, in order to right the wrongs that she had done to the man she still had feelings for, even if she had forgotten that she did for a while. She was too consumed by her false hatred to feel those feelings before, but the truth was revealed, and those temporarily dormant feelings had won against her hatred and anger, that had now shifted from one man to another. She did not hate Spider-Man anymore; she wasn't wrong to, but she just didn't understand. Her hatred now lies with Norman Osborn, the man who used her father's supposed 'death' against her - to manipulate her - when in truth, Osborn held him alive and captive all along. The feelings she still had for Spider-Man, the love she had, had forced her into taking probably the riskiest decision of her life in order to do right by Peter Parker. But, she needed help from a few of his friends, first, and to eliminate the threat that she was to herself, everyone and everything around her. _It's now or never, Felish. You gotta try to at least get this bomb outta you - even if it kills you in the process. It's a hell of a shot, but you can't turn back now. It's only a couple blocks away._

From building to building she leapt, pounced and parkoured, using her claws and grapple gun to traverse and scale buildings, as she sprinted against walls and stuck to the shadows. Her rate and breathing rate increased as she worked more with her limbs, increasing her pace as she went, her platinum-blond hair riding the gust of the wind. The cat could feel her feet pulse against the ground, and her legs moved in a rythmic fashion as she glided across the upper rooftops.

After several more paces she had reached her destination, and the cat sat suspended in between a narrow cranny between buildings, beautifully concealed in the fading shadows of the alleyway thanks to the colours and stealthiness of the attire the master-thief chose as her party outfit and work uniform. Her emerald eyes laid upon the building within her proximity, and she continued to keep herself perched in between the brick structures besides her. She was still contemplating on whether or not it was a good idea to follow through with it and ask for help from them - she hated every bit of having to throw away her pride for a while, and ask for help from Peter's work colleauges. It _really_ affected her pride. _Ew,_ she thought. Not in disgust, but just the feeling of having to do something so out of her character, and her about to go there now having to come up with something to turn the tides in her favour - of course by now, Max Modell and the rest of Horizon would know about the recent clashing between her and the Spider. Mentally, she said to hell with it; she threw away her pride to save her life, and to seek allegiance with her ex and favourite insect. _Oh wait - i_ _f Peter was here, and heard me say that out loud, he'd tell me Spiders are arachnids,_ Felicia thought to her self, already having made it up to the edge of one of the brick walls she was perched in between, fighting back a smirk, partially knowing she didn't really deserve to be joking about with his memories.

' _Clang!_ '

Felicia had dropped her figure atop the Labs, landing on a sturdy glass pane with a certain deadly elegance. She went down and lay there, pressed against the glass, and she could feel how the Sun's rays had heated up the material, and she could feel the piercing warmth against her skin even through her tight leather. She continued by retratcing her lethal claws, and then put the edge of her hands against the glass, putting her face in between as she looked down and through, blocking out the Sun and the passing light to prevent double and distorted images. Clearly, she could see, though the tighter she pushed herself and looked down for a better view, the hotter the glass became on the edge of her hands and frame. Her hair lay spread apart behind her, drooping down her neck and part of her back, the rest spread out in unnatural sways on her sides, blocked by her hands. Her legs and breasts were pushed up against the glass, and though she could see clearly inside, it was becoming uncomfortable so she switched her position, getting up onto her knees as she continued to look. There wasn't anything special going on from where she currently was; that was as far as she knew though; the building was a little more than average in size. Her eyes rolled around in their sockets for her to try and find anything or anyone, though from her position all she saw were outlines of several projects and laboratories. She could just barely make out the word 'reverbium' labelled across document files and sealed boxes. _Whatever that is_. The Black Cat decided to stand up on her two feet, having no luck. _What was I looking for anyway? An excuse to_ not _do this? I already have a few_ to _do this._ She flipped herself over the edge of the building, even surprising herself in how she had not had any witnesses to her location out in broad daylight - she almost forgot that she was still wanted by the New York Police Department. As she flipped her body over the edge, she tensed her hands into a heavy fist and then sharply snapped them open, widening her hand-span to maximum on both hands to activate her claws. She scrambled down the edge of the building, harmlessly ragdolling herself until she gained her bearings and jabbed her clawed hands into the side of the concrete building structure. She leveraged herself so she was crouching against the wall, then she began to crawl around in a feline fashion, with her shoulders slightly raised and on her feet and knees. She crawled around a corner to the back, edging towards the bottom of the building, making sure to avoid the sight-lines of the pedestrians. As she neared towards the window, she could see part of the team there, and the short group at this time only consisted of Max Modell himself, his husband Hector Baez, and Grady Scraps. Unable to resist her urges-turned-natural-instinct, she went into one of her pouches, pulling out a tiny cat-shaped chip, placing it against the window. She pressed it once, activating the device, which near-silently hummed for a few seconds, before the cat-eyes lit up in a dim white. Felicia's little kitty had connected to her ear-piece, and now she could listen in to the conversation the group was having. The device on the window collected all the oscilations from the soundwaves, isolating vocal reverbs and it was wirelessly linked to her comms. When she did connect, she instantly regretted it, feeling her heart suddenly weigh a tonne as she heard the voices.

As much as she wanted to just rip the cat chip away from the glass as fast as possible, something had stopped her inside. She _had_ to hear this. To make sure it was as real as it felt, she looked through the glass to see the lip movement of the speaker, and sure enough they were completely in sync with the audio she heard in her ear. _Spider-Man's disappearance_ , she heard. _Green Goblin's return,_ she heard. _The missing Venom suit,_ she heard, knowing full well what had happened - and it didn't take much for the minds at the labs to theorize the correct answer anyway, considering the new black-veined Green Goblin armour flying around New York as evidence. But what killed her more than anything was the mentioning of _her_ name - _The Black Cat's allegiance with the Green Goblin,_ she heard. Though, she held on to a string of hope when she heard, _Mr. Parker was saying that his ex was forced_ , even though she knew that she was all willing - in the beginning - and she knew that he knew too, and tried to cover up the fact. She sighed with a passion in a nasal manner. But now, she was here. Here to get her bomb removed, if possible. Perhaps that could be the best excuse to use, but it would take her a whole lot of explaining _and_ persuading to do.

She severed the connection between the chip and her comms, placing the chip away in a pouch, then she went lower to the floor that they were on, proceeding to open the window from the outside, picking the lock with her claws. _Alright, Lisha. Now's your chance._

She slid open the window, but stopped when she heard a familiar tone ringing in the communications radio in her ear. She stopped with deep regret and annoyance, answering it, knowing full-well what was on the other side.

"Miss Hardy, your presence is required," Mysterio wasn't exactly the voice she expected, but anything was better and more refreshing than that sad, sick crap of a man called Norman Osborn. She had nothing negative against Quentin Beck, but she had nothing positive for him either, considering he, like her, assisted the Goblin in putting Peter away. Alas, she could not help but feel more than a little angered and dissapointed with the timing. She had no choice - she was a living bomb, and the big bad could set her off any second. That's all that was on her mind, considering how maybe she was this close to becoming free again, after a relentless barrage of irrational instructions. _For fuck's sake,_ she thought.

\- Mysterio's Reality - 25 Minutes Ago -

"For once, maybe," Peter spoke the the female sitting across the table to him, after he had just swallowed his first piece of freshly-baked lemon cake, as MJ chewed on her toasted waffles, with raspberry sauce, whipped cream and fresh fruit. "For once, I would like to have the newer ice creams be cheaper." He spoke, wiping his mouth with a napkin, as he looked over at the menu in the dessert shop, seeing how the brand-new ice-cream sundae's pricing was pretty much a scam selling at $7.99. His 'girlfriend' shook her head with a red-lipped smile on her face. And wierdly enough, a slim, though not skinny waitress in plain white polo uniform and trousers, and with black lockes of hair had approached their table, specifically approaching Peter. MJ glanced over at Peter with a raised brow and a smirk, then looked over at the waitress, with Peter following suite.

"Congratulations, sir, miss. You are our 1000th costumer of the day; as is the routine every day, the 1000th customer and their party are entitled to a free dessert of their choice. Will you be taking advantage of this oppurtunity?" the waitress kindly asked, hands behind her back.

Peter and MJ both could not believe it; the typical, evil, most-of-the-time-realistically-bullshit 'Parker Luck' had... _been good to them?_

Whatever, they'd take it.

With their brains in sync, knowing exactly what they wanted, Mary Jane and Peter Parker both said in unison, "We'll take the new couple's ice-cream special."

The waitress nodded without an expression, replying with, "Then enjoy your dessert. We hope you enjoy," she spoke, finally not looking like a programmed robot anymore, taking their order with a smile as she left.

"That," MJ began, looking back at her brown-eyed lover, said, "Was unexpectedly refreshing. You wanted something... and you actually got it."

"Yeah, well," Peter spoke, for some unknown reason feeling like the happiest man alive, "That's not the first time I get what I desire," Pete said, clearly hinting at MJ at his future plans for later on, to which she caught on to, and mirrored his smirk. "But you're ri-"

And he was interrupted by the sound of wailing sirens, to which his happy expression immediately went blank, and he looked out the cafe' window to see the boys in blue zoom past in their cars, which flashed with alternating red and blue lighting from the sirens. He looked at his girfriend who was as amused as he was, then he looked back out and watched the cars go down the streets, with pedestrian vehicles who honked their horns at the speedy, careless, though accurate driving. He turned to the red-head.

"I should probably..." he spoke, looking back at the cars turning the corner, "I should probably go, uh..."

"You probably should..." MJ replied, just as the aforementioned waitress set down the dessert, and once again like a robot, set off with no questions, attending to the dozen tables of other customers.

"...Go, do that," Peter said, springing up from his chair, dusting his blue button shirt, pulling them out of his trousers to get ready to go 'change'. "See you tonight, red?" he quickly asked.

"Of course..." MJ replied in a sultry voice, almost in a way as if she wanted to tempt him, Peter almost growling on the inside. "Now go get 'em, tiger."

And Peter was off, but he stopped himself for a second, turning around, and slowly dashing his wallet towards her, though he embarassingly missed the shot, and his possession landed into the free dessert, thus ending the good luck streak, just as MJ took the first - now only - mouthfull of it. "I'm sorry!" he said, beginning to walk off, still facing her, MJ not amused, "Just take whatever for the bill!" he spoke turning around and walking out of the cafe', then breaking out into a full sprint along the streets, dodging into an alleyway.

Seconds later, out of the other end of the alley, he shot up out of the sky like a red and black firework, with two free webs hanging by his side, catching the wind to indicate he had just used them to slingshot himself up and over. As he catapulted through the air, the hero, whose name had been cleared in recent 'weeks', began his pursuit after the NYPD. He fired a web at a building as he swung through, weaving over obstacles and swinging under structures. He skimmed and barrelled through flocks of pigeons in the air, until he suddenly felt a similar sensation in his mind - a certain dizziness - one that he hadn't felt in 'months'. The sudden feeling almost caused him to lose control, and behind his mask, his eyes grew wide when he came to, but it was too late. With a painful crash, Peter had just managed to release his web-line in time to stop himself from breaking his own nose and breaking a few ribs when his body collided with the wall of a building in Manhattan. He stuck against the wall for a few seconds, coughing up his lungs, as the impact had him winded.

"Aw... man..." Spider-Man spoke in receding pain, realising that if he stayed there a second longer, he would lose the cops. With a push, he kicked off the building, and having lost his momentum, he started to swing, though he started off slow as he had to use his strength to drive his weight forward. His pace picked up, though Peter continued to feel uneasy, his head feeling drowsy and painful at the same time - almost as if someone or something was calling to him - in his mind, though, constantly. After one or two miss-hits and fails, and after a few close-calls, Spidey finally made it to the NYPD cars, and he then released the web-line in his hand, breaking into a dive. He felt the backdraft of the wind, and he felt his head getting heavier - it was either the dizziness, or the blood was rushing to his head. His costume tightened against his muscular figure the faster he went, the wind flattening the flexible, yet protective kevlar-weave material against his body, and seconds before impact he spun a twin web to skim the road as he begun a speedy swing. He greeted the rest of New York, as he sent himself flying through mid-air, and then used his webbing to fire himself on top of a police car, landing with a slight 'thud'. The wailing of the sirens was already too loud for him - maybe this was a bad idea; he should just swing forth and find the danger himself. And again, his head felt like it was being creamed, and he blacked out for a quick second, almost losing his balance and stumbling off the top of the police car, using a web to steady himself, pulling himself to the centre of the vehicle. But after that, he could feel something in his head - calling for him - stronger this time, tugging in a direction - it wasn't his spider-sense, but if anything, Peter knew this _had_ to be the commotion. _To hell with it_ , Spidey thought, ditching the police car, and following the painful compass in his head.

Coincidentally enough, the closer he got to wherever the hell his head was taking him, though not far, the feeling of pain and dizziness seemed to become less potent. The A.I. in his mask he had developed and modified further after he and his good friend and colleague Max Modell had created it had then warned Peter of two life-forms, two heat signatures on the building around the corner. And when he _did_ turn that corner, he had nearly released the webbing in his hand due to the utter shock of what he had saw.

"Is that-" Spidey began, "-Is that Venom?! _And_ the Green Goblin?! I haven't seen that black behemoth since he chased Gargan during that one retreival mission with Sable! And _Goblin!_ Out of hiding, following the attack on the Embassy! But what's really shocking is that they're fighting... each other?"

And as soon as he said that, Peter had landed on the building with the perfect front row seats, witnessing the clash.

"On second thoughts, I think Goblin's attacking Venom... who's trying to..."

Spider-Man looked closer into the battle, and Venom had no problem holding his own against him - hell, they both knew Venom could win - but it's as if he was playing keep away, and trying to get to something else. Venom had caught sight of Spider-Man up above, and Spidey caught onto Venom, but there was no hostility or aggression in the glare - only tension, which Peter caught onto.

"...Trying to get to _me?_ "

It seems that the police had lost them, for the cars had already sped a block forward away from their supposed target, but after that, Spidey snapped into his senses and realised this wasn't a show to be watched; these were two potential dangers to NY, though Venom was somewhere along the lines of in-between, considering his 'lethal protector' shtick. Without hesitating any further, the hero dropped down, and intervened in the fight, deciding to side with Venom, since he and Eddie were friends now, anyway. Anyway, if what Venom was saying before was true, they had no intention to kill or attack Peter Parker. Plus, there's a better chance of winning in the long run, anyway. As he landed, Peter ran over to a distracted Goblin, then from behind, he sprang at him, crossing his legs around his throat like scissors, using his momentum to floor the startled villain, Venom unphased. After that, following through as quick as possible, Spidey changed his web-shooter settings to plain fluid, and he kept his fingers on the trigger of his right hand, the adhesive coming out in ropes of liquid through the twin nozzels, and he moved his hand back and forth like a nozzel spraying icing over a cake. Wary of his remaining web fluid, Peter ceased when he felt that Goblin was secure enough in the hardening liquid to buy him some time to catch up.

"So, Gobby. You got what you wanted - what's your motivation now? Why _are_ you back? And why are you after Eddie? Didn't die as easily as you thought he would?" Spider-Man asked, crouching next to the Goblin's menacingly-masked head.

Venom wasted no time in interrupting the conversation, using tendrils to wrap around Spidey's arm, diverting his attention to the Klyntar as Venom yanked him slightly towards him. "Eddie," the Klyntar growled, "Is not here, Peter. Neither am I. Neither is _he,_ " Venom said pointing a clawed hand at the Goblin, who had kept his composure as the web began to harden and cocoon around him. "Neither are _you,_ Peter."

Spidey had very clearly been affected by the exclamation, and had looked up at Venom, whose tongue had just snaked back into its toothy jaw in a flash of green-white saliva. Pete was very confused, keeping his composure, though staying on edge as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"This is all just an illusion, Peter. One played by Beck, one that seems very _real_ to you," Venom snarled, edging towards Spider-Man, who cautiously planted his feet and bent his knees in anticipation.

"No, you're wrong," Spidey spoke, not at all persuaded by his former enemy/ally or whatever he thought of him. "This _is_ real!"

"No, it is _you_ who is wrong. I know you have no reason to believe me, but search for the doubts you have inside! You did not really think you would get Mary Jane Watson back after what happened, did you? I know it is your _strongest desire_. Mysterio's spell has you in a false world based around your _strongest desire_!" Venom growled, the humanoid beast of a figure transforming its shape.

As it did so, Peter was still in denial, somewhat angered by the claim. "But MJ-"

"Is a fake!" Venom growled, as his body transformed into his natural Klyntar form, his teeth jutting out of his jaw erratically, and his large white eyes glaring at Peter. It pulled itself apart, connected by only tendrils, revealing its empty insides to Pete. "And look at me - no host, you see?!"

Spider-Man was utterly confused, caught off-guard, "You're-"

Venom returned to his dense Klyntar state, continuing, "Alive! That's because this is a false world, and I do not need a host here. In the _real_ world, _he_ , the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn, is my forced host. That is why we are here. You are in a coma, but _we_ are still connected, so we need each other, and New York needs _you._ Osborn is forcing me with him, and he's got Black Cat under his grasp too, as you know. I'm here because we share a psychological link, and I can communicate with you. And I would be, but this illusion by Mysterio is... complicating things. Goblin, though, right now he is trying to reach me again, before I reach you. He is now part of the link, and now we all share a hive mind. His mental state right now is symmetrical to yours, but I am the root. He reaches me mentally now, I won't be back for a while! This reality is like a gateway, and if I reach you, perhaps I can-"

Spider-Man interrupted, placing a hand up to stop Venom from talking, "So, that night a few weeks ago, that black lettering, in my mirror. That was you!"

Spidey's spider-sense went off, and so did Venom's symbiote sense, and they both looked in the same direction to see the Green Goblin having sliced through the webbing with some kind of plasma blade that sprouted from the gauntlet of his right hand, in the form of a dagger on the back-hand.

"Exactly!" Venom roared, and wasting no time, he cocooned around Peter, forcefully closing in on him, constricting him in his tendrils, as he tried to connect with his mind, "So I will tell you again; WAKE UP!" he growled, having sparked something in both their minds.

\- Real World -

\- Peter Parker/Symbiote - Symkarian Embassy - 11:20AM -

The symbiote had unexpectedly emerged in the real world, and noticed which familiar body he had been animated as. He saw this as a big oppurtunity, and he decided not to waste it. Of course, though, there _had_ to be a catch. Since not physically attached to Peter, it was as if Venom was in a state of sleep paralysis in Peter, taking accomodation in his mind, unable to directly function the full body. He could move about a few milemeters, but that was about it - so Venom took advantage of this, and began flailing and struggling about, and let out inaudible growls from Peter's vocal cords. To Venom's delight, he was sure that doctors had witnessed or heard the commotion, and some panicked as they walked into the room, and another, he had assumed, had gone to fetch Silver Sable.

After a long minute or so of waiting, he could see from the monitor that Peter's heart rate had increased and saw that his brain activity had been classed as unidentified, just as Sable walked through the doors, in what looked like sportswear.

"Spider?!" she asked, calmly but worriedly and hurriedly striding over to his side, Venom seeing an opportunity for help.

 _This is our chance, now, Peter. I will help you, after I help myself of the plague that harms us both._

First of all, it started as inaudible groans and growls, but then, with what looked like a zombie speaking, Peter spoke in a gristly tone, "Get Eddie Brock. Help **_me_**!" specifically emphasising the me, whilst managing to break through a little, and say that particular word in a tone almost identical to the Klyntar himself. Sable was left started, and began to continue calling his name. ' _Spider-Man? Spider-Man?'_

Then suddenly, the heart rate drastically shot up, Venom feeling a painful spike, as Peter began to uncontrollably squirm with the Klyntar's own struggling. Sable was shocked, calling in as many doctors who handled this type of stuff. Venom felt the similar pain knowing exactly what it was, and knew that like this, Peter's _real_ body was at stake too, knowing the damage that the psychological link could cause.

\- Mysterio's Reality -

Green Goblin held the Spider's throat in one hand, forcefully tearing off the Klyntar with the other, the forced removal causing a spike and a burst of pain from the connection to both parties, Spider-Man in pain but speechless, completely oblivious to what had happened after Venom forcefully took him over again. Spider-Man's mind went haywire, though the feeling went away when Venom managed to spring itself back around Peter and slip out of Osborn's grasp. Not willing to accidentally kill Peter in real life, Venom had ditched the dazed and questionative Spider-Man, giving in to the Green Goblin.

"This suit _will_ remain in my possession, Parker!" the Goblin laughed, "And _you_ can remain brain-dead!"

Venom willingly though reluctantly took over Osborn, until the figure was black-clad.

Peter asked curiously and worriedly, "Black, what you doing?!"

"Saving your life," the alien answered, until Peter felt the similar dizzy, crippling sensation in his brain, looking down towards the floor. The sensation was gone, and he looked up to see that Venom and the Goblin were gone too.

\- Real World -

\- Green Goblin/Mysterio - The Present -

Goblin had got up off of the floor, returned to his normal mental state of super-insanity. As much as he wanted to harm the symbiote for that gesture, he knew the only way to stay alive right now was to keep Venom alive too. He swallowed his anger, and brushed it aside, and watched as Mysterio approached him.

"Mr. Goblin," Beck began, "Since you have your cure, right now I do not understand your motivation - if you don't mind me asking, why are you still keeping everything going?"

Green Goblin maniacally laughed at this, answering, "Why stop here? My body wasn't the only thing that the Spider-Man stole from me. He stole my son - my reputation. Everything! My name had been taken out of papers! Face off of billboards! And the Spider-Man has his name plastered worldwide!"

Mysterio tilted his head a little, anticipating Osborn's next action.

"It's time _I_ take what's _his,_ for a change! It will be my name in the media! A new reputation. Some recognition," And a deathly smirk grew out on his face then, "Recognition as New York's best enemy! The biggest crime boss! Or maybe I can bring this city to its knees, then the country, then the world! But... I'll need to increase my subjects, first. I'm sure they'd love a shot at recognition for what they truly are."

Mysterio then asked, genuinely intrigued, "What are you suggesting?"

"Summon Miss Hardy. It's time to talk prison break."

 ** _A/N: Early chapter. Surprised? I am. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this update, and I'd like to thank those of you who had reviewed on the last chapter, and gave your input on who you feel Spider-Man should end up with. I won't say who's in the lead right now, but I'll let this be the final chapter before I count the votes and reasons for the next update. So, please do go and leave a review either about the chapter itself, or the end game for Spidey's relationship. And if you want a higher chance of your choice character being the one, drop their name with a valid reason too; it's Black Cat, or Silver Sable._**

 ** _I read everything, and I'll reply to all, if not, then most, if it's regarding the vote. So please, do review if you wish._**


End file.
